Gamindustri Start
by Taiman215
Summary: Reiji Sasaki is a 16 year old high schooler with a relatively normal life, that is until his sixteenth birthdays when he found himself in a world of goddesses with items form his favorite show will he survive this world and save it, and when it's all over will he really want to go back to his old life.
1. Game start

**Hey guys so this my rewrite of chapter 1, I'm rewriting this chapter because this chapter was written in a different style than the other ones also I wanted to change certain aspects of the story to make it work better with the story that I want to tell so without further ado, let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

 **chapter 1: Game Start**

 **OP: Excite**

* * *

We start our story by seeing a large field at night, there several trees, animals and mountains all through out the field and it was raining quite heavily.

In the middle of field we're four goddesses each staring at each other breathing heavily, Injured with cuts and buries all over there bodies, all of them had the intent to kill each other, before they could each try to finish the others off however a bright light appeared out of nowhere, bringing all there attention away to the light.

In the bright light there were three rings slowly revealing three to four people. It was hard to see the figures at first but they were slowly able see one at a time. The first to be seen was a green and black sniper with one red piercing eye and the other covered by plastic hair, he had a large light green bow in his hands.

The second to be seen was a red and white knight with a red shield on his arm and a large red spear in his back with a dial switching from fire to ice.

The third portal first revealed a black and grey bike with a face and black spikes on the head and blue eyes, it also had twin guns on both side to shoot.

The portal rose higher to reveal the driver, he looked like a blue and red anime hero with green eyes, he also had a large blue sword on his back with three circles at the hilt for Black, Green and white.

As they all got into fighting positions the blue hero reved his bike and said one thing "We will change this worlds faith with our own hands!" he yelled as he drove his bike to the goddesses as the other two followed behind, They clashed with Goddesses just as the title appeared.

 **GAMINDUSTRI START**

* * *

 **EARTH**

 **REIJI P.O.V**

Hi my names Reiji Sasaki, I have brown spiky hair and green eyes, I'm wearing a green hoodie, Black shirt, Grey jeans and some blue sneakers.

Right now I'm on my phone talking with my Uncle Maki the guy who raised me for as long as I can remember, what am I talking about you may ask well "So I'm gonna be living alone" I asked a bit surprised at what he just told me "Yeah sorry kiddo works getting crazy right now and with the whole Over-seas trip, I won't be back for the next few months at least" he said in apologetic tone.

I just sighed and rubbed my temples "I wouldn't mind it so much if you weren't missing my birthday" Maki just laughed a bit and rubbed his head "Heh Heh sorry about that but hey you Thomas and Axel to hang out with right" Oh I should tell him shouldn't I "Actually I haven't seen them in awhile they just kinda disappeared without a trace" I said with a sigh "OH!... I mean oh too bad" he said a bit weirdly "Anyway I gotta go see ya kiddo" "Bye"

 **Click**

"Man what Im meant to do now… guess I'll check if there's any new episodes of Zi-o" I said while getting out my laptop but then someone knocked on the door

 **DING DONG**

"Huh? Who is it" I asked while walking over to the door, when I opened the door a found a parcel and a note attached to it "Huh? What's this?" I said while picking it up and moving it to the coffee table, I checked the note first and it was from Uncle "You didn't expect me to miss your birthday without a giving you a present did ya" It said and I looked over at the box "Wonder what he got me" I asked while opening and when I saw it my jaw dropped "Oh… my … god!"

What was inside was something I never thought I would get a DX Gamer Driver with four Gashats From one of my favorite show's Kamen rider ex-aid.

The Gamer Driver was a bulky Device with a Pink door on it and to the left of the pick door as a insert port for inserting the Two Gashats and a black plastic belt and on the left belt was another slot able to hold one Gashat and holder just under it for extra Gashats.

Speacking of Gashats the Gamer driver also came with four Gashats they were Mighty action X, Gekitotsu Robot's, Shakariki Sports and Baksou Bike.

I smiled, thanking my uncle for the amazing Birthday presents. This help's a lot with me being alone for my birthday since I love Kamen rider. Ever since I was a kid I would always wish to become one and go on a adventure using those very powers, and I still do I knew fully well that the Rider's had to go through a lot of hardship but that didn't matter to me I still wished to become one and actually get have a life full of Fun and adventure I mean anything would be better than the boring life I had.

While I was examining the gashats I suddenly heard a voice in my head **"He..lp"** "Huh who said that?" I asked while looking around the room 'Huh must've been in my head' I thought while placing my presents on the table.

" **ANYONE PLEASE HELP"** I rose up hearing the voice again "Okay now I know this isn't in my head" Before I could figure out what was going on my gear suddenly started shining brightly "No way this can't be real I mean thing's like this only happen in anime and manga" I said while still gawking at my shinning presents

They kept on shinning brighter and brighter. I was completely confused until something came to mind hearing a voice in my head, my Driver and Gashats acting strangely could it be."Can it be is this my chance to go to another world is isn't it!. No more of the same thing over and over again I'm going to become a Kamen Rider" As I thought this my rider gear kept on getting brighter and brighter until it enveloped my entire vison and then I blacked out with me saying 1 more word "ALLONZY!"

* * *

 **CELESTIA**

 **REIJI P.O.V**

"Ugh where am I"

After I woke up It took me a few minutes adjust my vision and when I did I noticed my surrounding's, like I thought I was no longer in my apartment. Instead I was in a beautiful green forest filled with tree's, bushes and several type's of flower's I've never seen before, I even saw some animal's like squirrel's, Bird's and some other animal's I didn't even know about!. It was so beautiful!. I savored the beauty of the area until I decided to figure the situation I was in.

I looked around for a bit until I found my Gamer Driver and when I touched the Gamer driver I instantly froze up, why did I freeze up well you see the plastic feeling of the Gamer Driver was gone and now it had a more metallic feeling to it and the black belt was gone through all this I only had one thought came to mind.

"No way,is it real?" I asked while examining it "I have to test it out" I placed to my waist to see if it real or not.

 **GAMER DRIVER!**

The Drivers belt appeared and wrapped itself around me with the kimewaza slot had appeared on my hip I was so excited I couldn't hold it in anymore and I yelled at the top of my lungs "No way, first I hear a voice from no where, I wake up in a large field and now my Rider toys are real!, I must be in one of the Rider FanFiction's where the rider goes into another world!" I was so excited that I was in another and that's when a Idea came to my mind "I've gotta test this out"

I looked around for my gashats and found them thrown around me so I picked them up and was ready to test it out with Mighty action X ready in my hand…" Alright let's go hensh-!"

But before I could press the button on the Gashat I realized what would happen if I did transform.

"Right If I did use them I would be infected with the bugster virus

For those who don't know in the show the Gashats are powered by a virus called the bugster virus so only people with the compatible surgery would die in 24 hour's so if you wanted to transform into a Kamen rider you would have to either be already infected with the virus like Emu Hojo the main character or get the surgery like Hiiro or Taiga if I didn't then I would die.

I shivered at the thought and decided to leave it at that. I then decided to think about the situation I was in."Now the question is where am I and why am I here hmm" I went into a thinking position trying to figure out where I am.

After about half a hour of thinking I came up with nothing so I decided to have look around the forest so I could get out of the forest or at least get a better view of the area and maybe find some kind of civilization so I placed Gekitotsu robots and shakariki sports into the drivers holster and put backsou bike into my coats inner pocket and placed mighty action into one of my side pocket.

"All right lets go " I said while standing up and beginning to walk

While I was walking I considered all the possible reason's why I was hear and who that voice was, was I hear because some one like chronos appeared in this world as well no he died during the v cinema, maybe this world was being consumed by some dark force and me having the ex-aid stuff was just a coincidence hmm, I kept on thinking about it for a hour until I decided to take a rest I started to quiver in fear and excitement just thinking about what could happen.

' **CLANK'**

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of clashing weapons clashing each other nearby deeper inside of the woods "Is someone fighting?" I thought while listening to the sound of the fight.

I decided to follow the sound's so I could find some people or some sort of civilization, but what I found surprised me even more.

What I saw were four female's that appear to be wearing some sort of plug-in armor but to me they just look like swimsuit's but what was surprising was that they had large wing's made out of energy on their backs. Each one had a weapon Two of then had large Blade's, one of the girls either a large lance or a large spear can't seem to tell, and one had a huge axe bigger than herself. But that's where the similarity ends.

The first girl has long purple hair tied in two braids. Two Mysterious pods that were attached on her head which acted like accessories. She had blue eye's that had power symbol's that acted as her pupil's. Her suit was mostly black save for some purple areas. Her suit showed a bit of her chest which was rather big. Her hands where covered in a metallic claw like gloves. Her slender legs were covered ina latex like material that went up to her knee's with metal like boots that covered her feet. Over all she was absolutely beautiful.

The next girl was as beautiful as the first. She had long silver maybe white? Hair that reached her mid-back, green eyes that had the same power symbol for pupils. Her Plug-in suit was colored in Black and Silver. Like the first her suit was showing a good amount of her chest although hers was a bit smaller than the first. Her hands where covered in the same metallic claw and her legs where cover by the same latex as the first's and metallic boots.

The third group appeared to be the tallest and oldest of the group. She has long green hair that was tied to a pony tail and reached to the back of her knee's. Her eye's were purple with the same power symbol pupil's as the other's weird. Unlike the others her plug-in suit showed the most skin Most of her front was shown. Her suit was mostly white with green highlight's. Her Chest was the biggest of the group and the biggest I've ever seen I mean my god!.

The last of the group was the shortest and appears to be the youngest. She has spiky light blue hair that reached the back of her neck. Her eyes were crimson red with of course the same power symbol pupil's. Her plug-in suit is by far the modest of the group. Her suit looks like a Japanese school swim suit design. Its mostly white in color with a few blue areas. Unlike the other's her chest was almost non-ex-… why do I have the strongest feeling that if I finish that sentence I would be dead in a matter of second's.

As I was watching them fighting I noticed a bit of blood coming from my nose so I quickly wiped it away."Huh… uh must've gotten a concussion when I got here yeah totally." I said lying to myself

When I looked back I noticed that the purple girl was kneeling on the ground while using her sword to support her. The other three were around her with their weapons ready to attack. I feared for the worst and unconsciously reached for mighty action x even though I knew what would happen if I used it. Now the blue haired girl dashed to her at blinding speed. I had to do something I knew I wouldn't make it so I did the only thing I could do.

"PLEASE STOP" I yelled out at the top of my lung's and by some miracle the girl's axe stopped inches away from the purple girl's face. They all looked at me with face's of shock and disbelief 'Wow I can't believe that actually worked'

 **FLASHBACK**

 **NEPTUNE P.O.V**

Damn how could this happen. We the four goddess's of Gamindustri have been fighting for eons, in order to obtain the title of 'True Goddess', but now for some reason Noire the goddess Black Heart, Blanc the goddess White Heart and Vert the goddess Green Heart have suddenly banded together against me.

Now I'm heavily injured and was on my knees, panting from my exhaustion. I saw noire, Blanc and Vert in front of me with they're weapon's readied no doubt for the final blow. "Now I'll finish you off quickly Neptune" Blanc stared at me with a determined look but I could feel a small amount of regret in her voice.

She dashed at me with amazing speed while raising speed. I knew I would not be able to block it so I just closed my eye's silently accepting my fate. Yet in the back of my mind I silently prayed for some miracle to happen like a hero would appear and save me from my fate. I just laughed at the thought, those kind of thing's just happen in fiction. But still I prayed for such a Impossible thing.

" PLEASE STOP!"

But then I heard an unfamiliar voice from the distance and I immediately opened my eyes, I saw Blanc's axe inches away from my face. I looked at her confusingly then to Noire and Vert as well. All three of them looked at something with faces of shock and disbelief. I turned my sights on the direction they were looking at and saw something that should not be here.

"A…human?"

 **REIJI P.O.V**

"A…human?"

The Purple girl spoke in a disbelieving manner. I scrunched my eye brows together while looking at her. She flinched at that, probably thinking I was offended by that but I wasn't instead another thought came to my mind ' So I'm a human in they're eye's huh? Guess I can presume that they aren't human's than huh?' I thought while my eye's were on the purple girl.

"Hey who the hell are you? What's a human doing here in a Celestia" I was brought out of my thought's by the white haired girl. She looked really pissed at me, no doubt it was because of my sudden arrival and interruption of there battle. I also got the name of this place from her sudden outburst 'Celestia huh?'.

"The name's Reiji Sasaki, just a passing by Human and to answer your question of how I got here I don't know I just woke up here after hearing a voice." I introduced as I got in a defensive position.

"That's impossible" I looked at the green girl who stabbed her spear or lance? Whatever to the ground and placed her right arm under her chest that made them bounce a little. I blushed a little bit but I quickly ignored it as the green haired girl continued on. "It's impossible for a human to enter Celestia on their own without assistance of a goddess and I'm certain that none of us would have brought you here."

We both looked at the other girl's and they all agreed that they didn't bring me here. But then the green, white and blue haired girl's was suddenlt focused on some thing else.

" Huh?! What do you mean we have to kill him he's just a human." She said in angry voice out of nowhere

She looked like she was talking to someone but I couldn't here who it was. I was really confused on why she suddenly wanted to kill me all of a sudden. I was starting to get scared and when I looked at the other girl's all of them seemed to be able to hear whoever was talking except the Purple girl she looked just as confused as me.

" Isn't it a little much to kill Reiji-san just because he accidentally arrived here?" She said with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face

"I agree it will be pointless and plain cruel" she said while looking angrily at the sky

Okay now I'm confused are they really evil? I mean they are trying to defend me, but earlier they would have killed the purple girl without a second thought but now they're trying to defend me?

" The hell you mean he's dangerous he's just a kid... what do you mean it's his belt, it's just a weird belt" she said while pointing to me or my belt

My eye's widened when I heard this some how this voice they were hearing knew what my gamer driver was and I had a feeling that the person knew about what the driver can do does, that mean there is some other riders in this world. My thought's were cut off when the blue haired girl started to speak again.

"Grr~ fine, sorry kid I don't know what that thing can do but I got to end you" she said with angry voice but she also had regret in her voice.

She suddenly dashed towards me with the same blinding speed she used earlier. I couldn't react on time, she was so fast! 'Heh… Guess I'mjust going to die before I could do anything in this world. Hah how sad… sorry Uncle Maki.' I thought while just closing my eyes, waiting for my inevitable end.

' **CLANK** '

The pain of flesh being pierced didn't come instead the sound of metal colliding was heard instead, I opened my eye's and saw the purple haired girl struggling to block the attack.

" You surprised me! You still had enough juice in you!." The blue haired girl said with a cocky smirk on her face as she flew back to the others

The other two girl's observed and readied their weapons ready to strike at a second's notice.

The purple girl fell to her knees once more. I looked at her and was utterly speechless on her selfless act. She defended me, a complete stranger. It was usual me who helped people not the other way around. I knelt down to her to ask her why she saved me."Why did you save me?" I asked with my eye's wide opened looking into hers

" You… don't deserve to die… just because you accidentally came here. A goddess must protect the people… above all else" This girl, no this goddess, was ready to put her life on the line for someone like me. This made me smile. I had to pay back her selflessness.

"Please… leave… I'll hold them off for as long as I can, so can you to get away" She was almost pleading me to leave but I couldn't just let her risk her life for me. I then remember my uncle maki's old word's he thought me when he first took me in "If people are getting hurt and you can help them, then don't let anyone stop you from helping them" I had to help her and I knew the best way to do it, but first"

"Please tell me you're name not your title your true name" I said with a serious look on my face, the purple girl was a bit hesitant at first but decided to trust me "… It's Neptune" I smiled at that cause she shared the name of another deity" Neptune-san how long will take for you to recover your strength" She looked confused at what I was talking about then her face changed to worry"A few minute's why? Please just leave now!"She was once again pleading but I couldn't leave so I got up until all she saw was my back

"I'm sorry Neptune but I cant sit around and do nothing while you're risking you're life for me. You risked your life for me you're a good person that make's you my friend and I promise you this I'm going to change your fate with my own hand's!" She could only gasp at this but I paid no mind and just faced the other girl's.

"Preety Brave facing us but are you sure you're ready to face us, you still have a chance to leave, no matter what Neptune's faith has been decided" The black haired girl stated and the other two girls nodded there heads in agreement "No" I stated which surprised them "What?" "No Neptune faith isn't decided because, I'm going to change her fait with my own hands!"

I pulled out mighty action x and looked at it for a few second's until I pulled into the same pose as emu does when he transform's and in my head I could only think of one thing 'I don't care what happens to me I'm going to protect Neptune no matter what' so I closed my eye's and pressed the button on the gashat expecting for pain but instead.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" They all yelled in complete in shock and awe

Instead of feeling a sharp pain I felt a cool breeze pass by me and I felt a power rise up inside of me which made me feel more confident . When I opened my eye's I saw pink energy going through the entire area turning every thing into pixel's with Chocolate block's and giant medal's being sent around me with the three goddesses shocked. I looked behind me and saw a giant game screen and Neptune as shocked as the other's but more directed at me and I just gave her a fearless smirk"

"Reiji… who are you?" She asked with wonder and curiosity in her voice but also worry as well

I smirked when she said that cause now I have the perfect reference "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider"

"Kamen Rider?" They all said in confusion but also familiarity.

"Remember that… HENSHIN!"I placed the Gashat into my Gamer Driver and opened up the pink door revealing a screen of Kamen rider ex aid with a familiar jingle playing

 **GASHATTO**

 **GACCHAN LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The screen came out of the driver and grew to my size and quickly started moving towards me, when it passed over me,I felt armor surround me, I was now in the Kamen rider ex-aid suit

I marveled at the familiar ex-aid design. I was wearing a pink body suit with green line's running down my body, with a silver chest plate a reveling my health and weapon's and my helmet was like a spiky haired anime character with spiky pink hair and yellow eye's

When I was inside the suit I could see a visor for things like weapon's I had a pink hammer this was the gashacon breaker which looked one of those hammer toys with pink spikes at the top and two big buttons at the side one for changing the hammer into sword mode and the other for powering up the hits and a slot at the back for the gashat to be slotted in.

"Amazing, This is really happening isn't it" I said while marveling at my brand new suit "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I was brought out of my thought's by the blue girl's question and I just smirked at that " As I said before my name is Reiji Sasaki but now I go by another name Kamen Rider Ex-Aid so who want's to try me" I said while getting into a fighting pose

The blue haired girl rushed toward me trying to slash me downwards but I was able to catch the axe with my two hand's before it could hit me. "Not bad kid your armor is weird as hell but have to admit it's impressive" "Say's the girl in the swimsuit armor" I said with a deadpan expression "Touché" she said with a smirk.

I kicked her back a few feet to gain some distance but thanks to the enhanced leg strength of the suit which can be weighed in ton's I accidentally hit her into a tree " Gah Sorry"

" **At your back"** I suddenly heard voice in my head that sounded different to the last one and kinda familiar, I instantly jumped in the air dodging a attack from the white haired girl " Ooh not bad reflex's Reiji" she said with a prideful smirk on her face **"** Not bad yourself beautiful" I said and she instantly blushed up a storm"What don't you talk to me like that during a fi-" She couldn't finish her sentence cause I instantly kicked her away to gain some more distance "Sorry you were open" I said since she hit a tree as well.

'So it's like the show when you henshin you some how know how to fight on a instinctual level' I thought while keeping my guard up **" To your left"** I heard the voice again and summoned the gashacon breaker to block an attack from the green haired girl

" Got you~" she said in a teasing tone and I instantly realized what was going on as I looked to my right to see the white haired girl dashing towards me so I jumped high to dodge her attack as well

" **Above you"** I looked up and saw the blue haired girl about to slash me with a downward slash I tried to block it with the gashacon breaker But I was still blown away and I crashed into one of the chocolate colored block's destroying it and landing on to the ground.

"Okay ow now that hurt" I said while trying to get back up from that hit until "REIJI!" I looked at Neptune and she was visibly getting better with her breathing becoming more stable and her wound's almost gone she could be in fighting state any minute now. I gave her a thumb's up so she wouldn't worry

I tried getting up using the block was debree as leverage as I tried to think of strategy 'Crap my health bar is almost at half I might have to use a higher level thank god I'm not fighting them at full power or I would be de-'

 **KOSUKA!**

As I was getting back up I grabbed the rubble of the block and heard a noise. When I looked back I saw that I had touched a big purble medal with a picture of a shining rider this was the emission energy item.

 **ITEM GET!**

 **EMISSION!**

"GAH!" My body started shining extremely bright which blinded the other three girls, this gave me an Idea and I switched the breaker to hammer mode and started rapidly mashing the B button on my breaker while sneaking away.

"My eye's … uh …. Where'd he go?" She said while still getting her eyesight back "Did he run off?" The white haired girl asked while looking around. The green haired girl was silent until she saw me behind the blue haired girl " ….! Blanc behind you!" The girl turned around to see me and was surprised "Huh? GAH!" I had snuck behind the blue girl and with the strengthened breaker knocked the blue girl and laid her on the ground. "Sorry I had no other choice" I said in apologetic tone.

" I can't believe he got Blanc" the white haired girl said in complete shock "So that's her name huh anyway better finish now" I said getting into a fighting pose until I heard a familiar voice "Need some help Reiji?" I looked and smiled under my helmet seeing Neptune was no mostly healed with her breathing stabled and her wound's almost completely gone "I see you're looking better" I said with smile on my face "Yes I'm in fighting condition now, let's end this together!"

I punched my palm with my knuckle and smirked " Alright, You take whitey I'll take greeny" Neptune and the green girl started giggling while the white girl had a face of anger and cringe "Uh what's wrong?" I asked while tuning my head in confusion " WHAT KIND OFNAME'S ARE THOSE!" She yelled in complete embarrassment "What You girls never told me your name's" I said and the green haired finished laughing and decided to reply.

"Well I'm Vert and this is Noire" the white haired girl looked at her in shock "Hey don't give him my real name, you may call me Lady white heart" she said with a prideful smile on her face "See that's better now let's end this" I said while pressing the A button on my hammer.

 **( Play EXCITE by Daichi Miura** )

I turned my hammer into it's sword mode and rushed to vert colliding with her Lance ( I'm calling it a lance for now) and right now we were in a deadlock with me appearing to the same time Neptune and Noire were fighting in the air not with brute strength like me and vert but with masterful sword's play.

Back with me and vert I was winning the deadlock and just needed a bit more push to win.'Just a bit more and then I can- Guh' I was cut from thought when She suddenly kneed me in the stomach hard and jumped back I accidentally slashed her in the confusion "Very impressive Reijji I didn't see that coming" she said with an impressed smile " Uh yes I toootally meant to do that" I said while rubbing the back of my helmet

As I got back into position vert was motionless and not saying anything "Uh… You okay?" I asked a bit worried about her until she looked to me with a sad expression " Do survive this Reiji" I was confused at first by what she meant by that but then I realized when she meant when she started flying up ward's and summoned a green magical portal like the one's from Kamen Rider Wizard and she summoned GIANT SPEAR!, I realized that she was currently charging a special attack and I started to look for a way to block it but I couldn't find any this was it wasn't it.

" **ABOVE YOU QUICKLY"** I heard the voice again and this time he was in a hurry so I looked up and saw some chocolate block's above us. I knew what I had to do and quickly returned the breaker to hammer mode and threw as high as I could to the block and smashed it open reveling a gray medal with picture of a rider with a sword breaking while attempting to hit him. I quickly jumped as high as I could trying to reach the Item as fast as possible . **"** SYLHET SPEAR!" **"** Come on just a bit AHHHHH!" I couldn't finish what I was saying after the attack.

 **(End song)**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

As I was fighting Noire,I was trying to end it quickly so I could help Reiji, he was strong but I'm not sure if he is stronger than Vert didn't want to lose my new friend 'I need to help him quickly' I thought while holding my chest because of this feeling in it, I was about to finish it but then we heard an explosion from where Vert and Reiji where fighting

 **BOOOOM!**

We stopped are fighting when we heard a explosion where Reiji was fighting Vert we quickly look to where the explosion took place. My eye's widened when I saw the scene. It was Vert landing back on to the ground with a saddened face and a large smokescreen blocking our vision. It didn't take two and two to put it together. Vert had finished Reiji off

"REIJI NOOOOOO!" I felt to my knees and started to tear up for my lost friend, I only just met him and I couldn't protect him at all.

"d…don't count me out y-yet n-neptune" I stopped my crying when I heard Reiji's voice, I looked up and saw that the smoke was starting to disperse showing a figure within the smoke , it was Reiji in his armor but he was gray and metallic with smoke and ash coming from his body. He had his arm's crossed in a x formation with vert's spear caught in his arm's.

"R-Reiji!" I yelled with the largest smile I've ever made in my life

 **REIJI P.O.V**

" R-Reiji!" I heard Neptune yell from far away.

I was extremely hurt from Vert's attack even with the item's defense's I was in pain and when I returned to normal I fell down to the ground on my back "REIJI!" I heard Neptune say in worry so I gave Neptune a thumb's up showing that I was okay. Neptune had a smile of relief with a few tear's on her face, Vert at first had a shocked look on her face but now has a smile and noire still had shocked expression face. " Seriously… you're alive after that how durable are you"

I looked at my health bar and it was at 10% health " Yeah I'm out you, can't fight any more you got this Neptune" Neptune had a look of. Relief and started to float back up " Yeah I d- Gah!"

I quickly looked back to Neptune when I heard her and my eyes widened in horror. I saw that Neptune was struck on the back by Blanc making a large gush of blood come from her body it didn't end at that either she was struck by a series of tajitsu combo's made by Blanc and was knocked over the edge of the forest. "NEPTUNE NOOOOOO!"

With the last of my strength I ran as fast as my leg's could take me hoping to any god that would listen that she hadn't fallen too but when I made it to the edge I realized how wrong I was we were actually on a floating island in the sky.

My legs started shaking in fear when I say how high we were " Oooooh …. now that's high….. NO I HAVE TO SAVE NEPTUNE!" I shook my head an I quickly jumped over the edge forgetting my fear's, shocking the other's "IS HE CRAZY!" They all said in shock

 **SKY**

 **REIJI P.O.V**

I was now freefalling down to the ground going as fast as I could trying to reach Neptune. I was getting closer and closer but I started to worry when I saw the surface coming into focus "Just a bit closer, come on, come ooon GOT YOU!" I yelled when I was able to catch Neptune at the last minute, I placed her into a hug. I was starting to worry that we weren't going to make out alive, so with quick thinking I closed the pink door on my driver

 **GACHON!**

I was covered in a bulcky black and white armor with a giant version of the ex-aid helmet as my face I was now in ex-aid level 1 . I hugged Neptune closer preparing for the crash landing

' **CRASH'**

"Ow... T-thank god I was in level one... or my back would've been shattered" I said in relief and pain, I looked at my health bar and saw that it was at 1% " God that was a close one" I said with a sweat drop, I took out the gashat from my driver taking me out of the armour "At least your safe now Neptune".

I used the last of my strength to pet Neptune's head. I smiled when I saw that she did the same with her cheeks turning red. My vision started turning blurry with the last thing I saw was Neptune's body glowing with a purple light then I blacked out.

* * *

UNKNOWN

 **? P.O.V**

We find out selves in a darkly lit room with a woman in the shadow's watching a recording of the fight that just took place

"How was he able to transform without being modified it should be impossible unless... No he disappeared Years ago" I thought while watching the recording of the fight of the goddesses until someone rudely came in "M-my lady?" "WHAT I'M BUSY" I yelled in complete anger

The Grunt jumped a bit in fear "Yes ma'am I just wanted to inform you that the modification of the two Boy's we found in the other world is almost complete it should be done in a week or so" he said while shaking.

"The sooner the better" I said while looking back at the recording

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that... HENSHIN!" kamen Rider that's a name I haven't heard in long time wait I have an Idea "Wait" the grunt turned around in worry "Yes Ma'am?

I turned to him with an evil smile on my face " I want you to change the name of the project to the Kamen rider Project" The grunt saluted at my command " Yes Ma'am I'll inform the other's right away" The Grunt Left the room leaving the woman alone

I smiled while looking at the recording "Soon I'll have a power that can surpass the goddesses and allow me to rule Gaminduastri Hahahaha!" Laughter heard through out the room ending with a shot of two Gashat's One blue and one Navy, The Blue one named Taddle quest and the Navy one named Bang-Bang shooting.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E**

 **And done what you guys think of the rewrite that was quicker than I thought anyway what you guys think of my changes like making the time when Maki took Reiji in be much more earlier, I wanted to make him be younger so he only remember a few memories of his parents.**

 **Any way Look forward to the next chapter and Armored Rider of Zero chapter 1.**


	2. Nep and Pudding

**I'm Back and thanks to all of you for voting for the Gashat. The level 3 form will be shown in the Next chapter instead of this one for reason's (Aka lazy) but before I start I have something to say. I have gotten a lot of comments saying that the script writing I used is against the guidelines on the site, let me say this now I DID NOT KNOW I had started writing before I had made my profile so I had no Idea. I will be changing the story to a descriptive story from now on, you happy.**

 **Oh and for that guy who wanted me to delete my first chapter ( and you know who you are) no I will not be deleting it. (Also I'm Changing the rating to m because I think it would work better for the story)**

 **And also I do not own anything in this story except my OC's**

 **But now without a further ado let go**

 **Chapter 2: Nep and pudding**

* * *

 **Location: Dream scape**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

We find ourselves in a in a scientist's lab with several computer's and vial's inside, inside of the windows it shows that it's night time outside and on the other end of the room there is a door that is locked away. In the room there are two people.

A adult man with curly brown hair and with green eyes and an average brown beard. He is wearing a dark green shirt under a lab coat with blue denim trousers and brown shoes

The other person is a eight year old child with brown spikey hair with green eye's. He is wearing a shirt with a symbol of a medal with a hawk at the top, a tiger in the middle and a grass hopper at the bottom. He is also wearing black jeans and blue sneakers. This is a younger Reiji when he was eight year's old.

Reiji then turn's to the older man and asks "Uncle why are we here, it's so late" The older man just smiles and responds "Well kiddo we're here so I can introduce you to a new friend"

The Reiji then excitedly beam's to his uncle " Really? A new friend! where is he?" he says while looking around.

"He's right in here." He says while pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

The older man than lead's Reiji to the locked room and opens the door revealing a dark room. In the dark room there is a tv, in front of the tv there is a child about Reiji's age there, although it is hard to see, he has plain black curly hair and green eyes, He is wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black tracksuit bottom's and black shoes. He is playing super Mario brothers alone, but he pauses the game when he hears the door open.

Reiji than walks up to the boy and bring's his hand out " Hi my name is Reiji what's your name." He say's with a smile on his face.

The boy looks to the older man confused. The older man smile's and says " Go on, tell him your name"

The boy then look's back to Reiji and say's "…. My name…. is-" but the scene flashes before he could finish.

* * *

 **We are Reiji**

(Play dive to the heart from kingdom heart's)

I open my eye's after the dream. The dream seemed so familiar, but I don't remember it ever happening to me. I then notice a single tear fall down my face ' Why am I crying? ' I then wiped the tear and looked around my surrounding's it looked like the starry night sky. I then notice I was standing on a stain glass platform 'What, am I in kingdom hearts' I thought while standing up "Where in the world am I" I asked myself in wonder.

" **Ah finally I was able to contact you** " I hear familiar voice in my head and responded " AH! YOUR THAT VOICE I HEARD WHEN I FIRST GOT HERE!" I said in complete surprise "But… where are you I can't see you anywhere" I said while looking around.

" **Oh no need for that I'm speaking to you with telepathy** " I then responded " Oh I see so you were the voice that was helping me with the fight then thanks" she then continued " **No, I was able to establish a link with you just now , what are you talking about?"** She asked me confused

"N-never mind must've just been in my head 'If it wasn't her, then who was it… no I'll figure it out later' " I then shook my head and continued " So what's your name"

" **Ah forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Histoire. I am a tome. I 'am the earth and the earth is my everything** " that confused me, how was that possible unless she was like Phillip from Kamen Rider double I should ask her " Um Histoire" I asked with uncertainty "When you say 'you are the world' did you mean that you are the planet's will and you could do thing's like access information from the world" she then responded surprised **" Yes but it take's me at least three day's to find the information I am looking for, but may I ask how you knew this?** "

So she has limit's to her power's unlike Phillip who just need's the right key word's " Ah I just saw a show with a similar character that's all"

" So I guess you were the one that brought me here" for some reason I could tell she nodded at that **" Yes I was the one who called upon you, to help me save this world and brought you here. For some reason you were the only one who could hear my voice"** That confused me why was I the only who could hear her?.

I was about to ask her why but she stopped me **"No need I already no what you are going to ask me, and well I have no Idea why you were the only who could here me when I was calling out to people."** I was confused at that but I thought no use dwelling on it.

" So what exactly is the problem you need help with Histoire" For some reason I could tell she smiled at that **"Well you already helped me with the first task I needed you for"** This made me confused so I responded "And what was that again?" she giggled at that and responded " **You saved Neptune remember** " My eye's widened when I heard that, I forgot that Neptune was unconscious and wounded.

" OH CRAP NEPTUNE! IS SHE ALRIGHT HISTOIRE" she responded surprised **" Do not worry she is alright you two were found by someone shortly after you crashed and took you back to there home to be treated, I have already spoken with her she is most likely already awake"** I calmed down after I heard that "Oh thank god, sorry for scaring you Histoire" I then heard her giggle again.

"What so funny Histoire?" When she responded I cloud tell she had a teasing smile on **"Oh nothing it's just that you really care about Neptune don't you Reiji"**

A huge blush came to my face when she said that " W-Well … of course I care about her she's my friend…. T-THAT'S RIGT SHE'S MY FRIEND SO OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER" I frantically corrected her while she gave a slightly louder giggle than usual " Please don't make fun of me" I continued.

" **I'm not making fun of you in fact quite the opposite, I'm glad you care about her so much. So thank you"** She said in a gentle voice that made me blush a bit more " Speaking of Neptune how is her condition Histoire" I could tell Histoire was frowning on my question **"Neptune… has gotten Amnesia** "

My eye's widened and my breathing stopped, I mean wouldn't you Neptune has amnesia is she alright "Is she alright, how did she get it, was it from the crash" I asked her in a cool tone but really I was panicking like crazy **"I don't know how she got amnesia but she couldn't remember anything except her name. Not her being a goddess, her nation, her friends or you … even me"** She said the last part in a quiet tone but I heard her anyway, I decided not to ask her further knowing that it's a touchy subject.

"Alright then I'll just tell her when I wake up then" I could tell something was wrong since she seemed quite "What's wrong?" she then answered me in a sad tone **"Reiji I do not think it would be wise to tell Neptune about herself for now"** I was shocked at this why would she say such a thing " But why?" **"You see not telling her would be the best option for now, after everything that happened on Celestia"**

Oh right she did go through a lot back there, even if I didn't know what happened I knew it would be the best for her "Alright I won't tell her but I will help her in more subtle way's" I could tell she smiled at that **" Thank you Reiji. Truly thank you"** the way she said it put a smile on my face, I was glad I could help anyone in someway "You're very much welcome"

Suddenly a quake started happening around me, it made me fall down "Histoire! What's happening?!" I said surprised tone **" The connection is starting to break, I must hurry and tell you what you need to do"** Her voice was starting to become farther and farther away, her voice was in a rushed tone **" I need you to aid Neptune in freeing me by finding the four Key fragment's hidden somewhere on each landmass!"**

I was about to ask her about the key fragments but another quake occurred cutting me off **" I'm sure with that strange armor of your's it will be easy, it will truly be a important asset from what I could tell, I would like to ask more about it but like I said, I have little time"**

"Of course I'll help Neptune, I would have done it even if you never asked me" I could tell she was smiling at that **" Thank you Reiji, truly thank you…. Oh and don't be surprised by Neptune's new form"** "Alright… wait new form what do you me- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" before I could finish, a even stronger quake cake breaking the stained glass floor making me fall in, after a minute I blacked out.

(End Song)

* * *

 **Compa's house**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

When I started to wake up I felt a sensation on my cheek, it felt like some one was poking me. I then started to here some unfamiliar voice's " Nep-Nep can you please stop poking him he's sleeping" the first voice said "Eh but Compa he's been sleeping for hour's, I wanna know if he know's me or not" The second voice said as I rose a eyebrow 'Know's me? Could she be Neptune? She sure sound's different' I thought while I start to get up.

"Mmmh" I started to get up surprising the other person "Oh, COMPA! HE'S WAKING UP" I heard her run off probably to find this Compa person.

When I tried to get up I felt a sudden burst of pain and fell back down to the very comfortable bed "Ow, guess I didn't go through the fight unscratched huh" I then had a look around the room I was in. I was in a very pink with several Plush toy's in it, to the left of me there we're several medical book's so I guess who ever this Compa is, she's a nurse?

"Oh Nep-Nep is right you are up, that was fast" I then hear a voice and I look over to see two girl's looking at me.

The first girl was about Eighteen to Nineteen year's old barely out of her teen's, She has cream colored hair that reached all the way to her waist and large dopey eyes, She was wearing a cream colored tank top sweater with un-attached sleeve's with a big neck around it with matching styled boot's. She was also wearing a red plaid skirt, with a black satchel around her waist. Over all she was really cute.

The other girl looked like a younger version of Neptune. She was about fourteen to fifteen year's old with only small differences. Her hairstyle was basically the same except it was shorter, was lighter color of purple and her braids were gone. Her clothe's were no longer wearing the Plug-in armor, but instead she was wearing a one piece parka. Her aura was gone as well she no longer had the dignified and charismatic fell, Instead it was more like an innocent, naïve girl from that should be protected from the influence of the world. 'I guess what Histoire said was true but still wow what a difference' I thought while I was picking myself up from the bed.

"Hi my name is Compa, I was the one who found you and Nep-Nep when you crashed" she said that with a warm smile, I couldn't help but to smile back at that "How long have I been out?" Her smiled stayed the smile when she responded "You've been out for three day's" I was surprised at that "Wow I thought it would've been longer" I then turn my head to the other girl in the room.

"And you?" Neptune had a frown for a second but quickly got back her smile " I'm Neptune, like Compa said she found me and you when we crashed" I wanted to tell her who she was, but I headed Histoire's warning so I decided to tell a half-lie " So you're Neptune" " What do you mean?" She was confused at this so I decided to explain " Well when I woke up, I had a feeling I was forgetting something, the only thing I could remember was your name and that we were friends"

They both gasped at this, Compa asked me a bit concerned " D-Does that mean you have amnesia like Nep-Nep" I felt horrible having to lie to them, but I have to for Neptune " Well I remember stuff like my friend's and family and a few other thing's but beside's that nothing" She gave a sigh of relief knowing that I still had some of my memories.

Neptune then started walking toward me and took out her hand for a hand-shake "Alrighty it's nice to meet ya again, Reiji " I smiled at that and took her hand for a hand-shake.

"It's nice to meet you again as well Neptune" when we took each other's hand's our stomach's started growling loudly, We both blushed at this while Compa just giggled " Well you two must be hungry, I don't have much but I do have some pudding just made" I noticed that Neptune had a face of confusion "What's pudding?"

 **One minute later…**

We went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, well I was carried, I still have a hard time walking but thank's to Compa I was able to make.

We sat down onto the table with our pudding in front of use, Neptune was watching the pudding carefully " Hm… so this is that pudding stuff?" she then proceeded to poke her food "WOW! It jiggle's when you touch it" she said amazed.

"Neptune, don't play with your food" I told, She than had a look of realization and quickly fixed her Manner's " Aah sorry, I was distracted hehe" Compa then looked at her with a look of worry "Nep-Nep did you forget about food as well" she said with a worried tone

"Well I remember cake and stuff so I think I've just never had it before" she then scooped up some of the pudding "Well here goes nothing" she then placed the pudding her mouth and suddenly had star's in her eye's

"YUMMY,YUMMY,YUMMY!" she started jumping around the room "This tantalizing sweetness melt's away in my mouth, THIS IS THE BEST" I was surprised by her action's and then I decided try some myself some myself "Wow, Neptune's right this is amazing"

Compa had a bit of a blush on her face because of our reactions "R-Really" We both looked at her and said in unison "Really" Neptune than rushed to Compa stopping in front of her "Compa, Where can I get more?" Her started to get brighter "W-Well actually…. I…made it" we were surprised at this "Wow, Compa you're pudding is delicious" she blushed even more on my comment.

Neptune than made her own comment "… Amazing… Compa you're a genius" she started giggling at Neptune comment " Oh Nep-Nep stop teasing me. Hang on let me get more" Me and Neptune cheered at that"YAHOO!".

 **Several minute's later**

"Hah" we all sat back down with a satisfied grin. "That was delicious, I'm stuffed" Neptune stayed while holding her stomach, "Damn, Neptune you can eat a lot" seriously she ate like two whole pot's "Heh Heh it's just that good" she said that with a satisfied smirk.

Compa then turned to us " So Nep-Nep, Rei-Rei What are you going to do now" she said with her usual smile (She gave me a nickname because she already had one for Neptune) "I'm not sure, what do you think Neptune" Neptune closed her eye's in thinking position " Hmm…. Oh yeah!" She then sprung up with a smile on her face "we have to save Histy!"

Compa had a confused look on her face " Um… Nep-Nep who's Histy" Neptune than looked to her with a smile "She's Ms. Heavenly voice that I met in my dream " I just raised my eyebrow at that 'Is she talking about Histoire' I deducted

"Hey Neptune is this Histy, Histoire by any chance" Neptune turned with a shocked expression " Reiji!, how do you know Histy!" I then proceeded to explain how I know her "Well, I had spoken with her while I was asleep, right after she spoke with you actually".

Suddenly Neptune moved toward's me until our face's were inches away and she had stars in her eyes, I could feel a blush coming to my face as she did "WOW!, Reiji we had the same dream?, does that mean we're meant to meet and travel the world to defeat a great evil threatening the world" I just blinked at that 'How the did she get all that from 'we just had the same dream does she really have amnesia?'.

"Wow Rei-Rei, that's amazing! You and Nep-Nep were destined to meet like long lost lover's!" Compa said this with the same sparkles in her eyes as Neptune. I looked to her with a deadpan expression "Please don't humor her delusions Compa"

"Well anyway, maybe we should tried finding some clues to our past, hey Compa could you take us back to where you found us?" Neptune with a smile said "Yeah that's a great idea, we might remember something if we go back" we both looked over to compa who gave us her usual smile.

"Sure I'll take you back to where I found you, but we might need to get our weapons ready for it"we both just gave her a confused look "Why?" "Because of the monsters" our confused looks just grew larger and larger

Compa than began to explain the current of this world (which turns out to be called Gamindustri ), the monsters that started to appear in the last few years, the futile attempts of there military to stop them. She even told us about the four goddesses that govern the four nations. I already knew they"re true name's but I didn't know they're title's or the land masses they govern so I could only guess which one's they were.

Noire aka Black Heart, Ruler of Lastation the land of black regality. Vert aka Green Heart thr Ruler of Leanbox the land of green pastures, Blanc aka White Heart the Ruler of Lowee the land of white serenity and Neptune's or Purple Heart's nation Planeptune, Land of Purple Progress.

I just stayed to quite, taking in the information but Neptune decided to respond " Hmm, so in a nutshell we just got to find the boss monster that's generating the other monster's, beat him up and bring peace back to Gamindustri, sounds simple enough" I just stared at her thinking 'It can't be that simple right, nothing's that simple., but then again this is another world'.

"Oh I wish it was that simple Nep-Nep, than maybe I could go back to school" Compa said with a hope filled tone in her voice which just made me frown, I mean of course schools would be closed because of the monsters, it was just common sense.

"Hey Compa do you have any weapons for Neptune?, she's gonna need one if we have to deal with monsters" I asked her and her response was standing up and walking towards a large chest. She opened it and took out a old but well kept wooden sword "I'm sorry you two but all I have is my Grandpas old sword, It's old but it still can be used" Neptune than got up and rushed towards compa and took the sword, raising it like He-man.

"Man,Compa even for an old sword it's still in great shape, can I really use it?" She asked excitedly. In return Compa just smiled and nodded at her "Thanks Compa, I'm gonna smack a bunch of those monster's with this!" She said excitedly. Compa than looked over to me with a apologetic look "I'm really sorry Reiji but I don't have anything for you."

I shook my head reassuringly " That's fine Compa, I'll be fine as long as I have…my…gear…!" My eye's shot open when I realized I didn't have my gear 'Oh god if the gashats were left in the crash site then the bugster virus could easily spread' I started frantically looking around trying to find the driver worrying the others.

I then look over to Compa "Compa!" I said in a loud tone making the girl's jump"Yes!" She said in a shaky tone "When you found us was I wearing a strange pink and green device on my waist with a door on the front, and on the some game's" "Y-yes there right over there" she pointed to the other end of the room where the Gamer Driver and Gashats were neatly placed on a dresser, I grabbed them and sighed happy they weren't left behind.

"Thank you Compa, and sorry for scaring you two"Both of them told me it was alright. Compa than asked me if I remembered what the driver was, I told them that they were my weapons and that something bad would happen if they were separated from me, At first they gave me weird looks but then they just shrugged and accepted it.

"So Compa where's your weapon?" Neptune asked confused on what kind of weapon someone like Compa would have, even I was curious what her weapon was. For some reason I could feel like I had to hide.

"Oh, I'll just go get it" She left the kitchen and ran up to the second floor of the house. We then started hearing very large rummaging sounds coming from there, we started to wonder what her weapon was.

After awhile the sounds of rummaging stopped, We looked to where Compa was coming down the stairs and we froze when we saw her weapon. It was a needle, a simple looking that could be found in any hospital or pharmacy. But the thing that froze us was that the needle was huge almost the height of Compa and it had some liquid in it that I would much rather not know about

"So what do you think of my weapon….? What are you two doing" What we were doing was hiding behind the couch from the Devilish weapon of hers.

"Get that damn thing away from us, I am not getting another shot today" I said in a shaky manner while Neptune was holding onto my arm while also scared "R-Reiji I'm scared" she sobbed on my arm "I'm scared too Neptune… I'm scared too", "Huh? What's wrong you two?" She asked completely oblivious from the fear we had over her weapon.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 **Virtua Forest**

 **Third person P.O.V**

We find our heroes deep in the forest where Compa had found them, "Hey… Compa…are we there yet" Neptune said Tiredly walking with the others "Cmon Neptune we should be almost there, just about longer" Reiji reassuringly said to Neptune "But… we've been… walking…for…hour's" she said while continually whining, Reiji just looked at her with a deadpan expression "It's only been an hour" Neptune than suddenly collapsed on the ground surprising the others.

"Neptune!" Both Reiji and Compa yelled out and ran up to there friend "Neptune are you alright" Reiji said worried for his friend "Ti…r…ed" Neptune said barely able to speak "Is she alright" Compa said with a worried expression "Yeah I think she's just tired" Reiji said with a bit of a smile,

Compa than pinched her chin with her thumb and index finger with a thinking expression "Hmm… I got it"Compa than took out some pudding and gave it to Neptune "Look Nep-Nep pudding" Neptune than weakly looked at her treat "Pu-Pudding~" Neptune than reached for the pudding really carefully, like if you hold to hard it would break "Thank's Compa you're the best" Neptune began to sit down and began to eat her treat "Heh Heh, Well I guess we could take a break, what do you think Compa" Compa nodded and both sat down along with Neptune.

 **30 Minute's**

 **We are Reiji**

We were now sitting next to a tree resting after the walk, Compa and Neptune were sleeping together taking a nap and I have to admit it was cute, but for me I was in deep thought while staring at my Gashats with only one question on my mind 'How was I able to transform?, I mean there was only two ways I knew of to transform which were both impossible, I definitely never got a special surgery and the Bugster virus doesn't exist in my world, the only other way would be' I then look over to a sharp rock on the ground, I walked over to it and picked it up 'Hope this doesn't work' I quickly scratched my finger with the rock and dropped it on the ground, I looked over at my hand. There was a tiny bit of blood on my finger but thankfully there was no data particles.

'Good so I'm still human and not a bugster' I sighed in relief and quickly wiped away the blood on my finger.

I then heard some grumbling from the others and left my thoughts aside for now "Mmh… Oh morning Reiji" Neptune Greeted sheepishly "Good morning too, Reiji" Compa's greeting followed "Well you two look rested" Neptune then smiled and stood up and did a pose that looked like Kamen Rider 2 "Yup, I'm now back to full power" she said with much spirit

I smiled and stood up "Alright then let's go… huh?" I looked down and saw a weird mix between a dog and a slime, I knelt down to get a better look "Huh? What're you?" I was about to pet him when compa stopped me " Rei-Rei don't touch him" I turned toward's compa after her warning "What's wrong Compa?" I asked I mean why was she so worried it seemed harmless enough "That's one of the monster's I was telling you about, it's called a dogoo!"

I just stared blankly at her "Dogoo?, Hmm… he seems harmless enough, here buddy want a treat" I took out a biscuit I go from Compa's for later, I gave it him and he ate it happily and he nuzzled my hand.

"Aw, he's kinda cu-" But before I could finish dozens of Dogoos of different size's jumped out of the bushes. They were heading over to Neptune and Compa "Neptune!Compa! Get away quickly!" I tried to tell them to get away but I was to late and they were about to attack Compa until Neptune came in and knocked back some of the dogoos with her sword "Don't worry Compa, I'll take care of these low level Grunt's" she then proceeded to fight the dogoos and all me and Compa could was just skpit down and watch "Will she need some help?" Compa said a bit worried "Dah don't worry I'm sure it won't be that long"

 **Five Minutes later**

After awhile Neptune was able to get ride of most of them and now there were only one or two left "Alright one more left and- Huh?" She suddenly stopped and I was curious on why she stopped "What's wrong Neptune?" I yelled to her and she turned around with a bit of a confused face.

"I-l think this one is broken" I got curious so I got up to take a look and when I did my eye's widened. The dogoo was shaking and bulging out with orange data particles surrounding it's body, it was infected with the Bugster Virus.

"OH NO! NEPTUNE GET BACK!" She jumped and went over to compa, the dogoo started growing and was being covered by orange globs all over it's body until it was completely covered it now was a giant monster it's body was made out of spheres that took a human shape with light's on the biggest sphere for it's eye's it was the bugster Union from the first episode of Ex-aid.

"KYAAAH, WHAT IS THAT THING" I heard Neptune scream and I turned to them "Neptune, Compa go hide, I'll take care of this thing" they gave me a worried look. "But you can't fight that thing alone" They said and I just gave them a fearless smirk like the one I first gave her and turned around "Don't worry I got this".

I took out my Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X, I placed the Gamer Driver on my waist and did the same pose as emu "Please Neptune, I'll clear this stage with no continues" I then pressed the button on my Gashat and a familiar sound came out

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"HENSHIN!" I then flipped the Gashat upside down and placed it into the Driver

 **GASHATTO**

I finally opened the door on the Driver and the familiar sound came while the screen came out and came towards me

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **( Play Ex-aid level 2 theme)**

I was now in my Ex-aid armor again I then looked back at Neptune and Compa and they had star's in they're eyes "Wow Reiji what kind of power is that" I smirked under my helmet "The name's Kamen Rider Ex-aid in this form and now I'll be beating this stage with no continu-gah" before I could finish I was knocked away by the Bugster.

"Ow… Asshole alright let's go" I quickly summoned my hammer and ran away from the bugster leading away to somewhere with plenty of block's. I eventually found a good placed and quickly jumped onto one of the blocks when the bugster came close enough

"Alright big guy just a bit closer" When he got close enough he tried to knock away the block I was one, I quickly jumped off and jumped on to the bugster and hit him with my hammer which summoned a hit icon.

"Huh? Neat" I thought before I jumped back on to the blocks, I tried breaking them to find an energy item until the bugster was about to knock me away again and this time it did hit me bringing my health down by 10% 'Damn gonna need to try something… new?'

When I looked back at the bugster it looked dizzy and had question marks all over it, I was confused for a second until I realized that it must've hit a confusion energy item "Alright I just have to finish him now" I quickly took out the Gashat and placed it in the side slot on my hip but before I did I blew on the Gashat just incase.

 **GASHATTO**

I pressed the button next to the slot and another sound came.

 **KIMEWAZA**

I heard a charging sound and quickly struck a pose with energy charging into my left foot, when I was ready I pressed the button again.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH**

I started running closer to the bugster and jumped up high out stretching my left leg while pulling my right leg back "Rider Kick!"I yelled while I crashing into the bugster. I quickly spun around to do more kick's and ended it with one more flying kick right through him making a huge explosion

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU**

The only thing that was left was me kneeling down, I quickly stood up with my left arm on my hip and my right arm stretched upwards with word's scrolling across me

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **(End song)**

I then proceeded to close the door on my Driver and take out my Gashat taking me out of my rider form, I sighed in relief ' Wow Transforming is really tiring. Thank god it was just a monster and not a person or I would have to fight the bugster as well' "REIJI!" I turned around to see Neptune and Compa running towards me , I noticed that Neptune wasn't slowing down 'Is she gonna-gah'

Like I thought Neptune tackled me in to a hug and damn did it hurt "Reiji you were so cool! With that Armour and that cool hammer you beat that monster up easy" she said while lying on top of me. I could even see sparkles on her eyes "Heh thanks Neptune" I then saw Compa running up as well "Rei-Rei you were so amazing, thank you!" she praised with the same sparkles as Neptune.

"Uh Neptune could you get off of me" I asked and she did so I could get back, I then asked if they were alright and they said they were alright which made me smile "But man Reiji when you said that Belt and Game's were you're weapons I though you were still loopy after the fall" That got me a bit annoyed "Well at least you knew I wasn't lying" I said with my smile back.

"Well we should probably be going, Compa if you may" Compa gave a cheery smile and started to walk ahead of us, we followed her and Neptune and Compa started to ask me what my Gear could do.

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

* * *

While our heroes were walking ahead they didn't notice that there was a fourth person in the shadows watching the group.

The fourth person was male, he was wearing a yellow mask that looked like an evil version of Pac-man, He was wearing a white dress coat and a while long sleeved shirt underneath and white glove's covering his hand's, he was also wearing white trousers and white shoe's as well. He had a black and grey case and a Weapon shaped like a game boy advance with a chain saw and two blasters and the sides.

He was holding a tablet with a video of the fight that just transpired **" He is surprisingly not bad although he has a long way to go, to be able to face against the threat they will be going against in the future"** He then took out a tablet with a picture of Reiji and the number 5% on the side **" Synchronization only 5% Huh, this is going to take longer than I thought"** He then stood up and watched our heroes walking away **"Let the Games begin Kamen Rider Ex-aid"**

* * *

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **Thank sweet Dan Kuroto Shin I'm done that took longer than I thought anyway sorry for not keeping my promise for this chapter having a Level 3 be in this chapter I promise this time it will be in the next chapter any way on to the questions**

 **NoName: Actually I was originally going to have Kuroto, Kiriya and Poppy be in this, But I couldn't think of anything for them to do.**

 **Catspats31: No**

 **Reis.2140: Gracias**

 **Revamped Persona: Wow you had a lot to say well let me just say this, this could be a different virus that He is infected with I mean don't forget there where similar virus's in the show.**

 **Xivitai: I'm changing the writing style from now on okay**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this. The next chapter will probably not be as long but I'll try any way**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**


	3. Hdd awakens

I'm **back, not doin introduction this time just starting the story so let's go**

 **I don't own anything except ocs**

 **Chapter 3: Hdd awakens**

* * *

 **Virtua Forest**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

As we continued going to where Compa had found us,Me and Neptune had started talking about what my other gashats could do "So Reiji what does this one do" she pointed to to a red gashat with a red robot on it "Oh well this one is called gekitotsu robots it summons a robot to help me and it can even become armor for me " She started looking at it with stars in her eyes "Can I see it" I only just smiled at " Maybe next time Neptune" she pouted at that "C'mon please" "No but I will tell you what the other ones do" Her usual smile returned after I said that " Alright but I'll be waiting to see it" I just smiled at that and showed her the other two gashats.

One was green with a picture of a bicycle in front of a wall of colors this was shakariki sports and the other gashat was yellow with a biker wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a yellow helmet with pink spikes on it and he was riding on a yellow bike this was bakusou bike " Well this one is called shakariki sports it can summon a bicycle that can be used to ride on and become armor for me like Gekitotsu robots but this one has much better speed and not as strong" Neptune than gave me a frowned look "That's just boring I mean a bicycle there could be way more cooler ones" I just gave her a smirk at that.

"Well you're gonna take that back when you see it in action it's quite strong" Neptune just gave me weird glare but then went back to her normal self "Alrighty well what does this last one do" she said while pointing to bakusou bike "Well this one is like mighty action x, which gives me armor but this is a bit different" Neptune just tilted her head confused "How is it different " I just twitched my fingers a bit embarrassed for what I was about to tell her "Well…it…turns me…into…a bike" When I looked back to Neptune she just had a shocked expression which quickly turns into amazement "Wow if you can turn into a bike then maybe you could take us to the spot Uber fa-" "Nooo!" I quickly interrupted her thought before she could finish "Sorry but I do not want to know what happens to my spline in that form" Neptune just outed and we continued our walk.

I decided to go over to Compa and ask her a few questions "Hey Compa I've been wondering, could those monsters we fought earlier really overtake your militaries?" I asked confused, Compa just looked at me with a bit of a serious face "Actually the monster's we fought we're low level monsters in fact they were the lowest out of all of them" she said and I could only sweat at that 'Low level monsters what is this a video game and also the dogoos were the weakest monsters man I would hate to fight a high level monster with a bugster virus' thought while Compa and Neptune just walked ahead of me, I left my thoughts for another time and went to catch up with Compa and Neptune.

 **20 minutes later**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

After about twenty minutes our heroes had finally made it to the crash sight where Compa had found them "WHERE FINALLY HERE" Neptune yelled while raising both her arms upward "See Nep-Nep That was so bad." The care free girl said but Neptune just maid a sulking look "Not bad…NOT BAD! My feet are killing me! I don't think I can even walk anymore!" she complained while Compa was trying calm her down.

Reiji could only stare at there antics and he couldn't help but make a smile 'This world… is completely different from my world. I feel like I belong here I already don't… wanna go back home' Reiji smile than turned to a frown and he started to murmur something "Home Huh " which caught the attention of his companions "You okay Reiji?"Neptune asked concerned, Reiji just brought back his smile and assured her he was fine.

"So this was where you found us looking Compa" He said while looking at the crater he had made "Yeah Rei-Rei I remember it clearly, I was watching the stars outside and saw two shooting stars one of them joined with the other and then became bigger before it crashed, I followed where it crashed and I found you two" she said while having her thinking back "Oh wait you were able to carry two people all the way back to your house" Reiji said with a surprised expression as well as Neptune, Compa just made another of her smiles "Well I'm training to be nurse so I'm used to carrying bodies" Reiji just gave a impressed face at that "Wow impressive"

While this was going on Neptune was just looking at the crater while trying to remember anything "Nope, nothing" Reiji looked back to Neptune "You okay Neptune, remember anything?" Reiji asked a bit concerned, Neptune just looked back at him with her arms on her hips with a big smile "Nope not a thing, what about you?" This just made Reiji facepalm "You should be more worried and no nothing for me either" He said which made Neptune and Compa sad "I guess this trip was for nothing Huh" Neptune said with her hands on her back "Well I guess we should just go back home since there's nothing hear" Compa said a bit disappointed "Good Idea let's go" Reiji said but when they were about to leave they felt a rumbling

"Wow what's with the event trigger like scene!" Neptune yelled out while wobbling and trying to to stay standing. "Is this an earth quack?!" Reiji spoke alarmingly. "I'm getting dizzy…!" Compa said while falling to the ground.

Then suddenly the ground started to crack. The ground that Compa was standing on was first to go and resulted in her to fall down the hole "HELP ME!" She screamed. Her voice slowly vanishing as she was fell further. "COMPA!" Both Neptune and Reiji panicked and Reiji quickly took out his gear ready to henshin "Let's go Dai-HENSHIN!" He yelled and placed the driver on his waist and place the gashat in the driver and opened turning him into the familiar rider"

 **MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X**!

Reiji was now in the usual ex-aid armor getting ready to jump into the hole "Alright let's g-aah" before he could finish a certain lilac amnesiac jumped on his back "Hai-ho my stead" Neptune said while riding Reiji like a horse "Neptune, why?" Neptune just looked at him with a smile "You can't leave the main character out of the action, now can you" Reiji just sighed and nodded his head "Alright let's go" "Yaay!" They then jumped into the hole that Compa fell into while jumping on blocks to slow down there decent.

* * *

 **Monster Cave**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After a few minutes me and Neptune where able to make it to the bottom of the hole, the cave was surprisingly beautiful with the only light source being the beautiful crystals surrounding the cave, After a bit of looking around we finally found Compa on the ground unconscious, so we rushed over to her to check if she was okay.

"Compa, are you alright" I said while lifting her up with my arms, she started to move and soon enough she opened "Huh? Rei-Rei, Nep-Nep is it morning already?"

We sighed in relief that our friend was alright but we had to check if everything alright "Can you move" she tried to stand up but she just fell back down in pain "I hurt my leg" Neptune just looked to her than to me "So now that we know Compa can't move those that mean" she looked at me with stars in her eyes, I was confused at first until I realized what she was talking about and I just sighed "Fine… I'll use backsou bike" Neptune just jumped in delight while Compa just looked confused "But first we should get out of here we don't know what could be in here" Neptune stopped jumping and looked at me with a smile "Yeah there could be something like a big monster with eight legs and a big sword"

I could only look at Neptune with deadpan look "Really Neptune that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever…!" Before I could finish I heard a sound from above us and when I looked up I saw a monster that looked exactly like how Neptune described, It was brown with a giant spider body on the bottom and a humanoid body on top and he was holding a sword that was the length of his body.

"Wow, I was only kidding when I talked about a monster" Neptune said surprised, I looked over to compa and she was mumbling something that I could barely here what could make out was 'Guard Vermin'. I decided to give Compa to Neptune and stood up ready to fight the thing "Neptune, Compa stay back I'll fight the Guard Vermin" I said while readying my Gashacon breaker in sword mode and went into a fighting stance. I could hear there gasp's of shock behind me. Then Neptune spoke with a unusual fear in her voice "Reiji, no! We have to get out of here! You cant beat that thing on your own" Neptune desperately begged me not to fight the guard vermin and I could tell that Compa was the same "We can't, Compa can barely stand much less run! If we try to run while carrying her the guard vermin will be able to catch us" That left both girls shocked with Compa saddened.

"Let's go you monster" I yelled out and ran towards the monster. In response the guard vermin roared accepting my challenge in its on way and started to run in speeds that were impossible with its size.

Our blades clashed and a large charging sound was heard through out the area with sparks appearing as well. Me and the Monster were in a deadlock. Despite its size we were even in strength it should be a even fight but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. The attack was pressuring my wounds to much 'Shit my back isn't fully healed and the fall must've done something as well' I said to my self worrying that I might slip at some point.

The a more powerful wave hit my back making me lose strength on my Gashacon Breaker. The guard vermin than used it's large sword to hit my chest and created large amounts of sparks and smoke I was launched like a bullet backwards to the wall creating spider web patterns on the wall" Aaaah" I screamed in pain. The pain was too much to just shrug off, I fell to the ground my legs unable to support me, I looked at my Health bar and it was at 30%.

I then saw the beast roar at charge towards. I pulled myself up to a kneeling position, I couldn't stand, I guess my adventure was over, I closed my eyes accepting my defeat unable to here Neptune and Compas cries " **No I won't let you die like this"** I heard the voice I had heard from back when I had first met Neptune, I opened my eyes and there was a red and blue energy field around me which the collided with guard vermins sword making a massive amount of sparks through out the cave.

The collision pushed the guard vermin back a couple of feet and pushed it to the ground , guard vermin roared trying to get back up. The energy field grew smaller and smaller until it surrounded my body healing me. "I looked back at Neptune and Compa and they were just as confused as me but also a bit worried is I was okay. I just gave them a thumbs up reassuring them that I was okay and it worked.

Finally back on my feet again, I grabbed the Gashacon Breaker and placed it in hammer mode. I wen't into a fighting stance and ran towards the Guard vermin who was now back on its feet. I quickly jumped over him and hit him with on the head with my hammer which did more damage than I thought, causing him to roar out in pain, it swung it large at me but I swiftly sidestepped out of the way dodging his attack but almost instantly it tried to hit me again and I had to knock it away with my hammer 'Is it just me or is his attacks getting faster?"

I then landed back down and the Guard vermin yelled out in annoyance and swung its sword toward me again, I blocked it and it pushed me back to the other end of the room. I was about to attack again but to my surprise it summoned a javelin and to my horror aimed it at Compa and Neptune. "Noooo!" But my screams did nothing and it threw its javelin, I was too far away so with quick thinking I reached for my other gashats to try something to save them.

 **NEPTUNE P.O.V.**

I looked in horror of the incoming javelin. I could tell that the attack could easily kill both me and Compa. I was going to move but I couldn't leave Compa alone. I moved in front of Compa so I could shield her. I closed my eyes waiting for out inevitable end.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS**

But I heard a strange sound instead of pain. I opened my eyes and saw that both me and Compa where fine. Compa was shaking with her eyes closed. I looked to the Javelin and my eyes widened in surprise "We're still alive" I said baffled that I was alright. The javelin was caught by a small red robot that looked like wrestler that was able to crush the javelin. I looked over to Reiji and he was holding the red gasha-thingie he showed me earlier. "He made it" He said with a sigh of relief.

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"He made it" I said with a sigh of relief. I used the Gekitotsu Robots gashat to catch the Guard Vermin's javelin before it hit Compa and Neptune. "Robot Gamer I want you to protect Compa and Neptune alright " It nodded its head and flew over above Compa and Neptune and entered a fighting stance. I smiled that my friends were safe and turned back to the Guard Vermin and he was looking at me completely angered. I got my hammer into sword mode and entered a fighting. But I noticed that glitchy particles were surrounding the monster. My eyes widened when I saw this "No, it couldn't be". It started to get covered by the same particles that was covered by the Dogoo earlier. It grew bigger and bigger, it's face opened it up to look like a mouth, it grew two new arms on it's body. It was a brand new Bugster Union that wasn't in the show before.

"Oh shit" I said before tried to slash me with sword faster now that it has new arms. I jumped up high but that was a trap as it shot a web out its mouth and brought me to it and it started to crush me with its arms. "Gaaaah!" I screamed in pain I knew I wasn't able to get out of this one. I looked over to Compa and Neptune "Compa, Neptune get out of here please GAH!"

 **NEPTUNE P.O.V**

We were both silent, disbelieving on what Reiji just said "AAAH! He screamed and agonizing scream of pain when the Guard Vermin tightened its grip "Reiji/Rei-Rei" we both yelled in worry, he looked over to us and We could tell that he was worried "Please… Leave me get out of here… PLEASE!" We couldn't say a thing "Rei-Rei" I then heard Compa begin to cry out his name 'No I can't leave Reiji! He saved us! There must be something I can do! SOMETHING! I need power! POWER!'.

" **Then I will help you gain that power"** I heard a familiar voice. I also noticed my surroundings were frozen still. Everything Compa, Reiji and even the Guard Vermin. "Histy did you do this" I recognized the voice back from my dream. **"Yes I did I had to speak with you but we do not have much time"** She told me in a slightly rushed manner "Histy, you said you could give me power right?" Even though I couldn't see her I could tell she nodded at my question. **"Yes I can unlock your power, HDD or Hard Drive Divinity with it you can save Compa and Reiji and defeat the Guard Vermin"**

She explained and with out thinking I replied " Then give me the power! Please Histy, I need to save Reiji! He protected both me and Compa and now he is willing to give his life to save ours." I paused and smiled with a small blush "I want power to stand with him…"

It was quite for a few seconds but it felt like hours. Then finally Histy spoke **"Very well Neptune I shall give you power please prepare your self. It may feel a bit strange at first".** I stood up and gave a determined look "Alright let's do this Histy" I said with my cheery tone returning **"Very well Neptune prepare to Henshin"** With that my vision was engulfed with a purple light.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 **(Play Reincarnation Azure striker gunvolt ost)**

Neptune suddenly began to shine with a bright light which shined until covered the entire cave blinding everyone there. The guard vermin was blinded and dropped Reiji allowing him to get away.

When the light subsided Neptune was no longer in her child self but now was in her Goddess form from back when Reiji first met her in Celestia. Compa and Reiji were in shock at Neptune new form "Wow, Nep-Nep transformed just like Rei-Rei" Neptune just looked at her self in surprise at her new form "Is this me?" Then suddenly Histoire spoke up **"Yes Neptune this is your true form"** Reiji was about to ask Histoire how she was able to henshin But was interrupted by the Guard Vermin's roar.

Neptune just glared at the monster and turned to Reiji "Reiji we must finish this monster off now" Reiji than stood up "Yeah let's finish this" He then took out the shakariki sports Gashat and pressed the button on it.

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

A new game screen appeared summoning a living bycicle "Dai-Henshin" He then closed the door on his driver and placed the gashat into the driver

 **GASHATTO**

He then opened the driver up revealing the screen that jumped and went past Reiji

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA SHAKARIKI SHAKARIKI BAD! BAD! SHAKA TO RIKI TO SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

The bike than jumped up and attached itself on to Reiji with the wheels on his shoulders the main body as armor. "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 3!" Reiji turned to the monster, "let's end this Neptune"

Neptune nodded and prepared to attack.

Reiji began the attack by detaching the wheels and throwing them spikes came out of them and they were used as chains saws to cut off the Guard Vermin's legs. Then Neptune flew back and kneeled against a platform she created and used one of her attacks **"Cross Combination!"** she then flew straight to the Guard Vermin and did several slashes and ended it by knocking it to the ground. Reiji ended by taking out the Green Gashat and place it into the Kimewaza slot and threw the bikes wheels into the air where they started spinning in mid-aid. He then began to charge up his foot until he pressed the button on the kimewaza slot twice and jumped into the air and Neptune joined getting ready for a forward slash.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL FINISH!**

"HAAH" They yelled as they started to collide with the monster creating a large explosion around the area.

 **(END SONG)**

 **REIJI P.O.V**

When we ended our attack I looked behind us to find the Guard Vermin was no longer there. We sighed in relief and de-heshined our selves causing robot gamer and bike gamer to disappear and we returned to Compa who was awe struck.

"Wow Nep-Nep, Rei-Rei you two were amazing together" I just smiled at that while Neptune just giggled "I guess we were but hey Compa are you alright" Neptune said worried for our friend "Yeah I'm alright my leg still hurts though… I'm sorry for getting you two into this, I know I was useless...I'm sorry" Compa was about to cry, I honestly felt horrible that she felt that way and I could tell Neptune felt the same "Compa you're not useless, look all the things you've done for us, you helped us complete strangers when we were injured" I reassured her and Neptune than continued what I was saying "Yeah if we didn't meet you than how else will I have such good pudding" Compa just smiled at that "Thank you for making me feel better you too" we just smiled at that "You're welcome".

Neptune noticed something where the guard vermin had exploded and went to take a look at it. I was curious on what she found so I asked her "What'cha got there Neptune" She then went back to show us what she had found "Look what I found" she showed us two Items one was like the top of a key and the other was black gem that was shaped like a jewel "What are these" I asked and they just shrugged. Neptune than decided to ask Histoire what they were "Hey Histy what are these " after a few moments Histoire responded **"Well I am not sure about the Gem the other item is a key fragment"** Me and Neptune just looked confused at what a key fragment was "What's a key fragment Histy?" She asked her to quell our curiosity **"The key fragments are the fragments of the key that is keeping me locked away, there are four pieces each in all of the land masses. Please find them all if you do then I can return Neptune's memories".**

Our eyes widen at that could Histoire really bring back Neptune's memories and that will be great for "Really Histoire then we need to go and find em all" she said with sparkles in her eyes **"Thank you two please be careful my time is ending soon so for now good bye".** We both nodded at Histoire and then she began to go away. Then we remember the other person in the Room "Nep-Nep, Rei-Rei why are you two so I excited? I can't her anything… I don't hear this person voice… what are you three talking about… I wanna be included too…way" Compa began to tear up that we were ignoring. I felt horrible that we were ignoring her and I could tell Neptune felt the same so we decided to give her a hug to make her feel better when we did she began to blush."Cheer up Compa, Just because you can't hear her now doesn't mean you can't hear her in the future" Neptune than began to speak as well "I'm so sorry for ignoring you Compa. I promise when we get back that I'll talk about what we were talking about for hours and hours" Compa then wiped away a tear that fell from her face "Thank you, you two" We then let go of her and then I turn around and kneel down "Come on get on we should get out of here" Compa begun to blush again "W-Why?" I then smiled "Well you cant walk with your leg, come on I don't mind" she then reluctantly climbed up his back and thought 'Rei-Rei is so nice'

I then turn around ready to get out of the cave "Come on Neptune let's go.. oh hey what are you gonna do with the Gem" Neptune took out the Gem and looked at it for a bit "Hmmm I know Im gonna make it a good luck charm" I just smiled at that "Alright well let's get out of here before anything else gets u-" before we could leave we heard a large Roar and we turned around to find another guard vermin but this one looked more feminine than the other one. Only one thing came to mind "THERES A MATE!" We then run as fast as we could to get out of the cave not noticing that I had dropped something from my pocket.

* * *

 **VIRTUA FOREST**

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

As our heroes were running away through the forest the person that was following them was on top of a tall tree watching them leave.

" **Well I didn't expect them to face another infected monster but hey looks like that was a good thing. Lets how much the synchronization has increased… 5% PERCENT ITS GONE UP BY 5% YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME"**

 **COMPAS HOUSE**

When we made it back to Compas house, I placed her on to the couch and asked her how she was feeling"You Alright Compa" she just smiled at that "Yeah I just need some rest" I smiled back "Alright then" I then look over to Neptune who was pouting on the stairs "You okay Neptune" She jumped a bit when she heard me but the she turned to me "Yeah I'm just sad we didn't get to see your bike form" I just sweat dropped at that and laughed a bit "Heh heh alright I'll show it to you" Neptune beamed to me "Really?" I smiled and said "Yeah let me just get it" I then looked though my pockets trying to find my Backsou bike Gashat "Where is it?... Oh no" Neptune just looked confused while my eyes just widened" What's wrong?" "I left backsou bike in the cave" Neptune eye's widened in shock "WHAT!".

 **MONSTER CAVE (NIGHT TIME)**

* * *

 **IF P.O.V**

We find our selves back in the Monster Cave where we see a adventurer named if going through the cave she has waist length brown hair, a brown choker and a leaf colored bow that held some of her ponytail to the side and she was wearing a long blue coat and under neath a black dress with white highlights we now see what she is thinking.

I was traveling through Monster Cave trying to find where the Guard Vermin was settled there because I was sent here by the guild but when I made it to the boss room it was completely empty with the only thing in the room being a strange yellow device. "What's this?" I then pick it up looking at in curiosity 'Backsou bike?'

I pressed the button on the device expecting nothing to happen but instead I felt a sharp pain go through my body and my eyes widened, I collapsed breathing heavily through the pain "What… is this" I then began to lose conscience and blacked out the last thing I saw was orange blobs going around my body.

* * *

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **And done sorry it took so long school has been pretty busy anyway, IF has been infected by the Game Disease and yes that does mean the motors bugster will appear next chapter. Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **NoName: Even though Poppy won't be appearing in this story doesn't mean I won't include her if I do any of the sequels**

 **GaoGod: I plan on eventually changing chapter 1s format but no right now since I don't have the time.**

 **Anyway thanks for the Reviews and please keep supporting my story and once again**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME.**


	4. Race with no rules

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Gamindustri Start sorry this took awhile, I have been busy. Anyway this chapter we will be having the introduction of IF and it will be mainly focusing on the relationship between Reiji and Neptune. Also I am starting a brand new story but I can't chose one so I made a poll for you guys to pick. the poll is up on my profiles so go and vote.**

 **Without further ado Let's go!**

 **I do not own anything except my Oc's**

 **Chapter 4: The Race with no honor**

 **Compa's house (Night Time)**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since the whole Guard Vermin incident and now we're just resting ourselves over that whole ordeal. We decided that once Compa's leg gets better we will go back into the cave to get the gashat back but for now we're just taking it easy.

Compa is making some jewelry from some stones that she found inside of the cave as accessories for us, I said it was fine but she insisted. Neptune is sitting on the table eating the pudding she loves so dearly and I'm just preparing dinner for us three, they were abut surprised that I actually knew how to cook since they still think I have amnesia but I just said that it came to me.

"Sorry for making you cook tonight Rei-Rei" Compa said in apologetic tone "No it's alright you've done more that enough for us already any way it's just about done" Neptune jumped in glee "Yay I'm starved" I just looked to her with a deadpan look "Neptune you just had four packs of pudding" she just shook her head with a sheepish smile "Yeah well pudding goes in to another stomach and I've never had you're cooking before so I don't wanna miss it" That just made me smiled "Alright well go help Compa up to the table, I'm setting it out the food now" "Will do boss" she said while saluting to me and the she ran off to get Compa.

While I was setting up the table a thought came to mind 'Who was that voice during the fight, This the second time I've heard the voice but this time it was more clearer and it somehow made a barrier around me when I was about to be hit' before I could think about it more Compa and Neptune came into the kitchen "So Reiji what for dinner cause I'm starving Neptune said while holding her stomach "Well I made plenty of Omelet Ricer so hope you enjoy it " They smiled at that and sat down on to the table "Thank you for the food **Chomp!**...SPICY!"

When they went for a bite there face turned red and then they rushed for water "Weird I'm pretty sure I didn't make it spicy?" I then check the ingredients and noticed the ketchup I used was actually hot sauce "Oh… whoops"

I shook my head a bit then Neptune and Compa came back "Sorry I used the wrong sauce" "It's alright Rei-Rei but I think I lost my appetite" Neptune rushes to the table "Well I'm not!" She picks up her plate and literally drops it into her mouth and then she did the same as Compa "See that wasn't too bad" she said while rubbing her stomach but then her face starts to turn dark red "Uh Neptune are you alright " I said with some concern "Yup… I'm just…. fiiIIIIIIINE!" before she could finish literal fire had burst out of her mouth "AAAAH MILK MILK!" I quickly ran to the fridge to get a bottle of milk and gave it to her "Here drink this!" She quickly snatched the milk and chugged it down her mouth to cool the heat "hoo That's one spicy meatball" Neptune said with some smoke still coming out of her mouth

"Sorry Neptune I promise to make it up to you" When I said that Neptune started to have a look on her face like she had a Idea forming in her head than a smirk came to her face "I know how about we go on a date Reiji" my face turned a deep red when she said that "A..a d-date"

"Yup!,you said you would make it up to me so why not " she said with a devious smile on her face "B-But we don't have any money" she just smiled and took out a card "Don't worry the author gave me more than enough credits for the date" 'did she just break the fourth wall' I thought "But what about compa won't she feel left out" we both turned our heads to Compa who gave us a smile "Don't worry about me Rei-Rei you two have fun oh but could you get me something while your gone"

Neptune nodded at her "Sure thing Compa, ya hear that Reiji we can go on a date now" and my face turned a deeper shade of red at that "O-okay Neptune we can go on a d-date tomorrow" she jumped up into the air at that "Yay! I can't wait heh heh" I mentally sighed at that 'God what have I gotten myself into'.

 **1 hour later**

"Finally some sleep" I was walking to the room I stayed in but before I could go in Neptune called me "Uh Reiji?" I turned back and saw Neptune was blushing a bit "What's wrong Neptune?" "Well… um Compa said that this room right here is the only room that's free since Compa's taking the couch so we have to share"

My face turned deep red when she said that "T-then I'll just sleep on the floor then" Neptune she puffed her cheeks when I said that "No! that will hurt you're back the only thing we can do is share the bed" My mind was rushing a mile a minute I mean sleeping with Neptune that was just crazy but if there's no other choice then "A-Alright we can share the bed but only until we leave to the other nations" Neptune face had grew into a big smile and then jumped into bed "Come on Reiji".

I reluctantly got into bed with her and now we were just lying there in the darkness and I was having hard time getting to sleep that was until Neptune asked me something "Um Reiji you awake"

I turned over to Neptune but I couldn't see her face in the darkness "Yeah what's up" "I just wanted to say thank you" I was confused by what she meant by that "What do you mean?" "I mean thank you for being such a good friend even though we don't remember knowing each other you still protected me and Compa so thank you"

I was a bit taken a back by Neptune's change in demeanor but I just smiled "No problem Neptune let's get some sleep" I could tell Neptune smiled and she cuddled next to me and started to fall asleep and soon after I started to fall asleep as well.

* * *

 **DREAMSCAPE**

 **(Play Roxas theme from kingdom hearts 2)**

 **Third person p.o.v**

We find our selves back in the dark room with the younger Reiji and the mysterious boy who Reiji nicknamed Glitch and they were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl together although it was clear that Glitch was distracted by something else.

"What's wrong Glitch you're usually better than this?" Glitch just looked to Reiji reluctantly going to tell him what's wrong "It's just I want to see what's outside of this building "

Reiji look to Glitch confused "What do you mean by that?" "Well for a long as I remember I've been in this room the closest I get to see the outside is through these games and when I'm talking to you but I want to see what else is out there"

Reiji started to think on what he could do for his friend and then he had a Idea "Well me and my friends are going on a hike in a few days why don't you go with us"

Glitch was surprised by what Reiji had told him "B-But I'm not allowed to leave this place" Glitch said a bit worried at what might happen "Don't worry about that it'll be fine"

"But what about your friends are you sure they will be fine with bringing me" Reiji just smiled and patted Glitch's shoulder "It'll be fine I'm sure they will like you" Glitch couldn't help but have a smile on his face when Reiji said that "Thank you Reiji" Reiji nodded when he said that "No problem come on let's keep on playing" he said while returning to there game and Glitch shortly joined him.

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **Compa's house (morning)**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

I start to wake up from the dream I had. It felt so familiar but I don't remember ever having it, now that I think about my memories of my childhood is all fuzzy and I barely remember anything maybe I really did get amnesia. "Nah that's stupid… right".

I was about to get out of bed when I noticed that there was a bit of weight on my chest, when I lifted up the blankets on the bed I saw that Neptune was sleeping on top of me hugging me and peacefully mumbling something " mmm… Pudding…mmm" I laughed a little bit at her and decided to shake her to wake her up "Hey Neptune it's time to get up" Neptune mumbled something but then started to wake up "mmmmm… munya Huh Reiji? Is it morning already?" She asked still a bit groggy from just waking up "Yeah come on it's time for breakfast, I'll make pancakes"

When I said that we're having pancakes she instantly jumped out of bed and returned to her usual cheery self "Alright come on, I'm starving " she then proceeded to run out of the room while began to get out of bed and walk over to the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen Neptune was waking up Compa who was still asleep and I proceeded to walk over to the kitchen and took out the ingredients and tools I needed to make the pancakes.

"Hey Reiji is it almost ready yet" I heard Neptune say next to a groggy and I just sighed "Neptune I only just started making it's going to take at least 15 minutes" and Neptune just sighed in defeat "Fine could you and Compa set the table" I said and she quickly perked up and now her and Compa were setting up the table

"Hey Rei-Rei I have a question" Compa asked while taking out the silverware "What's up Compa" "Do you know what happened with those monsters yesterday " I just froze when she said that "Yeah That dogoo was nothing but then it started to go crazy scary on us, same with that Guard vermin" I mentally sighed 'Guess I would've had to tell them at some point' "Well actually I do know what happened to those monsters" They Both beamed to me surprised that I actually know what happened to them "Really Rei-Rei please tell us".

I continued cooking while preparing all I knew of the Bugster virus "Well I don't know much but I'll tell you as much as I know" they both sat down eager to here what I had to say " They were infected by a disease called the Bugster virus a disease that when infecting something can turn them into a giant monster the Gamer drivers and Gashats I have were designed to eradicate the virus, they are also powered by the virus so only someone that has had a special surgery can use them but I don't know why I can use them without getting infected but I just can"

They were both surprised at this especially Compa because of her knowledge of disease "Wow a brand new monster disease" I noticed what she said and decided to correct her "Actually Compa it's not just monsters that can be infected by the disease humans can aswell" There eye's widened when I said that "Really Then is there a cure" Compa said a bit worried" and I just smiled to reassure her

"Yes there is the Gamer driver has the ability to cure someone who is infected but only if I use the exact steps that's why the monsters weren't separated I had skipped step 1 you see " They Both sighed in relief that they could be separated

"Anyway the pancakes are just about done now so let's eat" I said while dropping a large plate of pancakes on the table and we then proceeded to eat our breakfast.

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE (11:00)**

After we were done me and Neptune decided to go and have walk around the main city of Planeptune and I have to admit this city is ginormous and beautiful. It's very futuristic nothing like any of the cities in my world and Neptune was just as astonished as I was "Wow! Reiji look at this place it's amazing" she said with stars in her eyes "Yeah it really is".

While we were walking, I noticed a weapon store and thought that Neptune could go for a better weapon "Neptune wanna get a new weapon while we're here" Neptune looked to me with stars in her eyes "Really I can get a new weapon, I mean I love my wooden sword but I think I can kick way more butt with an even cooler weapon" "I'll take that as a yes" I said as we walked into the store.

The store was filled different kinds of weapons like Swords, knives, guns, bows, hammers… dolls? Okay anyway "So Neptune see anything you like" I said while looking at Neptune was looking at the swords with amazement in her eyes "Hmm… ooh I like this one" she said while picking up a katana.

"Alright how much is it then" I asked while checking the money we had "Oh it says it's 750 credits" 'Credits Huh must be the currency of this world' I thought while counting the Credits we had we had about 5000 so we had more than enough "Okay we have enough let's go and buy it" Neptune jumped up and down when I said that "Yay then we can go on our date!" 'Oh yeah I forgot about that' I thought while we were buying the sword.

When we left the store Neptune grabbed my hand and started dragging me around "Neptune where are you taking me" I said while still be dragged "We gotta on our date silly" she said with her tongue sticking out I couldn't help but smile at her childishness and started following her for our date.

 **Three hours later (14:00)**

Our date was surprisingly better than I expected, Neptune took almost everywhere, We went different arcades, a few restaurants, we saw some movies which surprisingly was just the more cinematic games from my world go figure and even the park. Right now we were just leaving the Arcade near the guild and having a look around.

"So Reiji what did you think of our date today " Neptune asked me while standing in front of me. Neptune asked while standing in front of me "Yeah it was really fun better than I expected in fact" Neptune smiled and did a victory pose "Mission accomplished lily rank raised" She said with her usual demeanor and I couldn't help but smile. I then started hearing a conversation that caught my interest.

"Hey did ya hear a new cave was found last night " I heard a guild member talking behind us "Yeah apparently the higher ups believe that's where the monsters are coming from "The other guild member said "Yeah they sent IF to check out the cave apparently there was a Guard Vermin there " 'Guard Vermin? Could they be talking about the cave we found yesterday' I thought but then realized 'That Person they sent could have found Backsou Bike And could have gotten infected with the virus'.

I looked to Neptune and she was worried as well "Neptune we should go check if the person they sent is okay" I said and she nodded. We started running to the Monster cave we found yesterday.

* * *

 **Virtua Forest (15:30)**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Neptune and Reiji were running through Virtua Forest retracing the trail they took to get to the cave and when they made it Reiji fears were confirmed. There was a giant wheel monster Rampaging through the forest near the cave. "Nepu what is that thing" Neptune said while pointing to the Bugster union "It's the Bakusou bike, Bugster union and we have to stop it" Reiji said while taking out his gamer driver and putting it on his waist and taking out mighty action x "Right" Neptune said while starting her transformation.

"HENSHIN!" They Both yelled at the same time and then they started to change.

Reiji pressed the button on mighty action x summoning a bunch of chocolate color boxes to appear around the area and then he placed the Gashat in his driver

 **GASSHATTO**

Several game screens appeared around him and her pressed the one that looks like his rider form and he pressed it causing armor to appear around him.

 **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Matcha Game! What's ya name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

Reiji was now in a much more bulky armor which was white and black and the same health bar as my Rider for and my face was now a more chibi version of my normal ex aid form. Reiji was now in Ex-aid Level 1.

Neptune as Purple Heart looked to her Comrade with a look of complete confusion "Reiji what is that?" Reiji just turned to her and smirked under his helmet "This is my Level 1 form, It's what I need to use to separate the bugster from the host" Before Neptune could respond they were attacked by the Bugster "No time Neptune let's fight" "R-right" she said still trying to get over the shock.

 **(Reiji P.O.V)**

We rushed over to the Bugster Union and started to try to ram us but we quickly dodged it and jumped out of the way "Neptune Distract it, I'll go try to get some Items" Neptune nodded her head and try to lead it way and while she was doing that I went to find some Energy Items by breaking the Boxes at first I couldn't find anything but then I found a speed up Energy Item "Alright let's go help Neptune" I said while placing the energy Item in my inventory for later and started run over to Neptune.

When I finally reached Neptune I saw something the something that I wasn't expecting. It was the Bugster Union on it's side spinning around and Neptune in her Normal Form sitting in front of it laughing at the Union "Uh Neptune?" When I talked Neptune jumped a bit "Oh Reiji look I pinned him down no problem" she said while puffing out her chest in pride "Huh… I'm impressed hehe" I said while rubbing my head "Anyway let men end it" Neptune looked to me and pouted "Aah But it's so funny" I just gave her a deadpanned look "Do you want the host to disappear " Her back shivered when I said that and she nodded meekly. I smirked under my helmet and took out the gashat and placed it in the kimewaza slot

 **GASHATTO**

I then pressed the button on the slot

 **KIMEWAZA!**

I got into place and started to charge up my foot until I jumped up into the air and kicked the Union

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

The Union exploded revealing a girl inside. She had Long brown hair that reached her waist and green leaf colored bow on her head. She was wearing a black dress and a blue and white coast that was way too big for her.

We rushed to the girls said when she collapsed to the ground. I held her up and I saw that she was holding the Bakusou bike Gashat that I lost so that's good. I felt her moving and looked to her she was starting to wake up "Where…am…I" She said while opening her eyes showing her green eyes "Don't worry we beat that monster that got ya up good" Neptune said in her usual cheerful demeanor, but under my mask I knew we weren't done yet, The host then fell back unconscious.

As if on cue

"Don't think you're out of the road yet missy" A voice from behind us said and we all turned our heads revealing a Gold, silver and blue monster that was clearly racing themed designed. It was the Motors bugster.

"So you're the Motors Bugster Huh?" I said with a bit of a smirk underneath my helmet "Huh you look familiar hmmm" He said in a bit of a thinking pose and then he realized it "Oh EX-AID ITS YOU!" He said with an evil growing on his face "Hmph Nope I'm not Emu Hojo I'm the new Ex-aid" Motors just turned his head in confusion "Who the hell is Emu I'm talking about that damned Doctor" wait what "Doctor?" I asked in confusion "Heh anyway I'll be going to the tracks if you wanna save the missy over there you know where to find me" He then turned into pixels and disappeared.

I turned to Neptune and the host and took the Bakusou bike Gashat "Neptune take care of her, I'll handle the Bugster" I said while replacing the Mighty action x Gashat with the Bakusou bike Gashat.

 **GASSHATTO**

 **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Matcha Game! What's ya name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

My level 1 forms face was changed to looking like the driver of Backsou bike on the screen and two wheels where placed on my hands. I was now Kamen Rider Lazer level 1

Neptune stood up from the host a bit annoyed "No way I'm letting you take this we're the main characters after all" I turned to Neptune with a straight face "Neptune someone has to watch her, and it has to be you I'll handle this" I said before pressing the button on kimewaza slot.

 **STAGE SELECT!**

Game screens surrounded me and I was about to press the race track when I felt weight on my back "Huh… NEPTUNE!" sure enough Neptune had jumped on my back "You can't save heroing for yourself ya know" she said with a wink and we were teleported to the race tracks.

* * *

 **RACE TRACKS**

"Neptune why did you come with me" I was yelling at Neptune because she came with me to the race tracks "Like I said I ain't letting you hog the spotlight this time" Neptune said while pointing to me "But this is a race what could you do" Neptune gave a smirk and pointed to me "I'm gonna be riding you" I couldn't help but blush under my helmet when she said that "I don't need you to ride me thank you"

I grabbed the door on my driver and opened it letting me level up.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE!"**

The armor burst open revealing me in the bike form. I was a yellow and black bike with a face at the front of my face that I was able to turn around so that was good and I knew I had pink spikes at the top of my and my driver was now on my seat. This would've been fine if It was easy to move but it is really difficult to move in this form.

"Neptune… you may have a point here" I said which to me and jump on me "Yeah let's do this Reiji….Huh Wow I'm shining" Neptune was right her clothes were shining and after a few seconds her closed changer to a Purple Riding suit with a purple helmet as well "Nepu I look like a racer now" Neptune said in shock and I have to admit I was surprised as well.

"Hey are we going to this or not" The Motors bugster yelled from the race track. Neptune drove me to the Race-track and surprisingly she didn't have any problem with driving me saying 'It's like that racing game we played in the arcade.

When we made it to the Race track the Motors bugster was waiting for us on his bike which was just a black bike with a orange head on it that was shaped like a turkey. "Took ya long enough let's do this three rounds around the track first one to get through the last round winds" Me and Neptune shook our heads and we prepared to race. The time went down from three.

 **3**

Motors revved his engine in anticipation

 **2**

Neptune did the same following suit

 **1**

My head lights turned on signaling I was ready

 **GO!**

 **(Play: Who is that guy by Mitsuhiro Oikawa)**

The race started with Neptune taking the lead since she started the engine at 2 giving her a boost. We were through and exact replica of the Excite bike stage from Mario kart 8 so it should be simple enough right.

"Huh this is kinda basic for ya isn't it Motors" I said while he was trying to catch up to us "Heh don't think it's that simple" He said while holding a button which confused me until we hit the first ramp where it literally sprung up in the air surprising me and Neptune "Holy Nep" Neptune yelled while we were about to crash.

 **CRASH!**

When we got back up Motors was already a head of us "Hey that's cheating" Neptune yelled and I had to agree with her "Yeah that's breaking the rules" The Motors bugster just looked back with devious smirk "It's Bakusou bike there are no rules"

'Damn he got us there' I thought while we began to drive again "Reiji, He's going to win at this rate what do we do? " Neptune said and she was right he already passed the first lap and is on lap 2 there has to be away we can do it but he will … just cheat again "! That's it Neptune I have and Idea listen here" Neptune started to listen to what I had to say and she nodded with a smile when I said it.

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

As Neptune and Reiji where preparing there Idea the Motors bugster was already closing in on the end of the second lap and on to the third "Heh heh heh this is the easiest Race I've ever had these noobs got nothing on m-" " **HENSHIN"**

A bright light occurred from behind them which distracted the Motors bugster When he looked back he was surprised at what he say "What the fuck!"

What he was surprised about was that Neptune was transformed into Purple Heart and was carrying Reiji in bike form while she was flying through the first lap goal "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING" They turned there heads back and smirked "It's Bakusou bike" Neptune started with Reiji finishing the quote" There are no rules!" And that made the Motors bugster growl in anger "Well I'm not losing this race no matter what!" He yelled and he excelerated to gain a more of a distance.

We were neck and neck with us just abit behind "Reiji we need something get us ahead" Neotune yelled to me in her more mature voice "Hmm let me think ah right!" I remember I had the perfect Energy Item for this "Neptune take this!" I gave her the speed up energy Item Increasing her speed immensely just enough to pass Motors Bugster "Nooooo!" He said before he disappeared into pixels along with the racetrack.

 **(End song)**

"Wow that was crazy!" Neptune said when we got back, When she got off of me the Driver automatically closed up turning back to normal "Oh god you have no Idea where my spline goes when in bike form" I said while stretching to get comfortable again.

"Oh crap the host!" I yelled and we ran to the Bugster host. She seemed to be a lot better "Cmon Neptune let's take her back to Compa's " I said and she nodded

* * *

 **COMPAS HOUSE**

When we arrived back to Compa's house she was pretty surprised at what we did today but she didn't ask further since she was taking care of the girl we rescued. So right now we were waiting for Compa to finish up her check up on the girl.

I had to tell Neptune something "Hey Neptune" she turned to me "Yeah Reiji " "Sorry" she turned her head in confusion when I said that "Sorry? About what" "Sorry that I tried to keep you from doing the race I honestly couldn't have done it without you" I said with abit of a sad smile "No problem Reiji you were just worried about us" She said with her usual smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Rei-Rei, Nep-Nep?" Compa called us when she left the room "How is she Compa" Compa smiled "She's fine, she just needs some rest, she should be up in the morning" We sighed in relief when she said that "Good now I need some rest…. Wait Compa where will you sleep if she is sleeping on the couch" Compa just gave me a confused look "What do you mean Rei-Rei, I'll sleep in my room" she said while pointing to the door across from the Room we slept in last night "Wait so if there was an extra bed then" I turned around to see Neptune slowly sneaking away "NEPTUNE!" "NEPUUU"

* * *

?

 **Third person P.O.V**

We find ourselves back in the building where the mysterious women was standing in front of a large crowd of her followers " My Dear followers it has been a tireless mission when we started this project to Modify the two boys we kidnapped from the other world but finally the modification is complete!" She then turned to the left to reveal two similar looking riders that looked like Ex-aid

The first rider was Blue and black and had a clear knight motif to it, He had a knights helmet with yellows eyes, he had spiked shoulder guards on his shoulders and he had shield and a sword that was blue with two buttons one ice blue and the other orange with a blue hilt.

The other rider was navy and green with a clear sniper motif, He had a army helmet with molded hair covering one eye and the other eye was a piercing red color, he had a green poncho thing **(I don't know what those are called)** and a small gun in his hands that was navy, white and black with a green and oranger button at the side

"My followers meet our new generals in our organization, Kamen Rider…. Bang and Quest!" There was cheers heard through out the building and soon the view started to glitch away

* * *

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**

 **And done thank god that was longer than I thought, anyway Brave and Snipe will be appearing next chapter and also no I won't be keeping those names, that was just a joke anyway on to the questions**

 **NoName: No problem and as you can see yes I did explain the bugster virus.**

 **KamenColin: Like I said in the first chapter there will be other riders in this story**

 **reic.2410: Thanks keep reading**

 **Anyway thanks for the support and don't forget to review this story also don't forget to vote on the next story and as always**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**


	5. Riders vs Riders

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 5 and this Chapter will have a lot of stuff like Brave and Snipe, Arfoire and even more. Also thank you all for voting on the next story I will reveal who it is in a pretty cool way so just read.**

 **Now without further ado let's go**

 **I don't anything but my OC's**

 **Chapter 5: Riders vs** **Riders**

* * *

 **Compa's house**

 **IF P.O.V**

"Mmmh…Huh?" I said when I started to wake up. I was in someone's living room which really confused me. The last thing I remember was that I was in the new cave that was discovered recently but when I was going through there I found a strange yellow device and when I pressed the button on it I suddenly blacked out.

"How did I get here?" I thought while getting up from the couch when I looked around I started hearing noises from the other room "You will eat it and you will enjoy it" I heard mans voice maybe in his teens talking to someone "Noooo! I don't wanna, they're disgusting " the other was that of a younger girl. 'What is he doing to her, whatever it is, it must be perverted' I thought while slowly taking out my knives and sneaking to the door.

"Hands up pervert!... Huh?" When I opened the door I saw something that I didn't expect. It was three people just eating some food, A boy and two girls, the boys seemed to be trying to get the lilac haired girl to eat her vegetables but she was refusing it.

They all turned there towards me and the cream haired girl than decided to speak up after a bit of awkward silence "Oh you're up, that was really fast" "What happened" I asked still confused at what is going on "Well you see Rei-Rei and Nep-Nep here found you in the woods, you turned into a giant monster but Rei-Rei and Nep-Nep were able to cure you"

'Okay what kind of names are those?, must be nicknames' I thought while turning my head to the other two "So who are you people" I asked I thought we better get introductions in order. The boy was first to introduce himself "My name is Reiji Sasaki, nice to meet you Uh?" "IF" I answered there's no problem in telling them my name right?.

The lilac haired girl was the next "The names Neptune, Iffy" 'Iffy what kind of nickname is that' the girl must've noticed my confused look "Well you're name is kinda boring so I thought a nickname would be much better" I sweatdropped when she said that and noticed the boy trying to get my attention so I looked over to him and he just mouthed ' Just go with it' and so I did.

Then I turned to the last girl "Hello Iffy, I'm Compa a nurse in training that took care of ya" she introduced her self with a small bow.

"Now that all of the introductions are in order" I then turn to look at all three of them with a serious look on my face "What are your story's" I said they must've have had a reason for going to a undiscovered cave and know and somehow turned me back to normal, I have to figure out how. Reiji turned to me with a tired but serious expression "Okay let's start with the beginning"

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight" If said after she digested all the new information she had just attained from Reiji "So you two have Amnesia, But Reiji hear is remembering something's about these devices" she said while holding up a Gashat. "After you two looked where Compa found you, you fell into a cave where you had to fight a Guard Vermin and just barely got out"

she paused a bit still taking this's all in " and then I went to the same cave and found a Gashat that you had left there and you had freed me by using these Gashats because for some reason you are immune and a lady named Histoire asked you to find more of these fragments you found in the cave in the other Nations.

"Yeah that's basically everything that's happened" Reiji said while cleaning up the plates with Compa while Neptune is taking a Nap "Hmm this quite unbelievable if it hadn't already happened to me" If said while getting up and walking over to Reiji "Hey Reiji do you mine if I ask you something " "Oh sure" he replied with a smile.

They were outside of the house from earshot of the others "So what did you want to talk about If" Reiji asked confused on why she wanted to talk to him "Well you see Histoire told me not to tell her because her past would come to quite a shock to her" If only turned her when he said that "Why would she be shocked" Reiji took a minute to comply "Neptune is Goddess Purple Heart".

There was a few minutes of silence until If finally decided to respond "Wait wha?" She said complete breaking out of character "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth" "But why do you believe this Histoire, I mean she could be lying to get you to free her" If said still shocked at what he said "Well I would normally not believe it either, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes" If turned her head in interest "What?"

"It was five days ago, I was in my home on a different world called earth, that day I was talking to my uncle but shortly after I hung up a package was on my front door from my uncle. It was the Gashat. Suddenly they started shining and I heard a voice and then a bright light over took my vision" Pause for dramatic effect "I woke up on a island in the sky and when I took a look around a found Neptune in a different form fighting the other goddesses, they ganged up on her and I tried to help her with the Driver and Gashats but we were knocked over the edge to where Compa found us and well you know the rest".

It took If a few minutes to digest all the new information she was given I mean who would blame her finding out that Neptune was the goddess of the entire nation is something no one would believe and the fact that Reiji was from a completely different world impossible, but the way Reiji talked about it, he was definitely serious,

"I'm not sure if I believe you or not but I won't tell the others" Reiji was bit surprised at what If said but he then sighed in relief "Thank god, Histoire would kill me if you told her" If got close to him and looked to him straight in his eyes with a serious expression "But only if you do something for me" Reiji got bit nervous when she said that "Like what" "You said you met Lady green heart right"

'Does she mean Vert' He thought "Y-Yeah I have" If blushed a bit asking her favor "Could you introduce her to me" Reiji was bit surprised when he heard her "What" "You said you met Lady Green Heart right Well I want you to introduce her to me" Reiji just turned his head in confusion "Why?" "W-well she's my Idol and I've always wanted to meet her" If started get flustered and her face was turning red and Reiji could only laugh at her "Heh heh okay,Vert seemed to be the least crazy of the Goddess, so I don't mind I'll take you to her eventually but I say we should head back inside it's getting pretty dark" If nodded and they headed back inside.

 **REIJI P.O.V**

 **(23:00)**

"Ah Alright guys I think it's lights out for me" I said while walking over to my room "Goodnight Rei-Rei" I heard Compa say from the living room. Today has been pretty stressful so I need as much sleep as I can get.

When I got under the covers and turned off the lights I heard some noises coming from the door and moving closer to the bed until it got into the covers with me. I turned around to see what it was and I wasn't very surprised to see who it was "Neptune why are you in my bed" I asked and Neptune just smiled "You said that we could sleep together last night remember" I sighed in annoyance "Yeah But can't you just sleep with Compa? " I asked and she just snuggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waste into a hug "Yeah but you're more cozy" she said before falling. I sighed in defeat "Fine you can sleep with me for now" I said before wrapping my arms around Neptune and falling asleep.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

 **(Play Dive to the heart from kingdom hearts 2)**

I slowly opened my eyes finding my self back in the dark starry night sky and the stained glass platform except this time there seems to be silhouettes of people on them although I can't make them out 'Huh? Weird'.

After a few minutes of waiting I started hear the familiar voice of Histoire again **"Ah Reiji, I was able to reach you"** Histoire said with a bit of a relieved tone "Hey Histoire what's up?" I asked out of curiosity **"I actually wanted to warn you about something"** Her voice suddenly changed to a more serious manner.

"What did you want warn me about" I was worried about the outcome but I had to know what **"It's about the person that have sealed me away"** "Yeah what about them?" She paused for a bit until she was finally ready to tell me **"They were able to make New Riders like you"** My eye's widened in shock when I heard, I mean would you blame me whole New riders, I have to check something first "Histoire what do they look like" I asked with a serious tone and Histoire returned it as well **"One was blue that looked like a knight and the other one was green and navy that looked like a sniper"**

"So Brave and Snipe have finally appeared huh" I accidentally said out loud that catches Histoire attention **"Brave and Snipe?"** She said with abit of interest in her voice "Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe are other Riders with similar powers to my own" **"Oh my! That is something to worry about but you do have something that they don't"** I raised an eyebrow when she said that "What do you mean?" **"You have those armors to make you grow stronger"** My eye's widened when she said that, I mean they don't have Jet Combat or DoReMiFa Beat that's good so I'm still ahead of them.

"Good so I have a bit of an advantage against them that's good" I said while sighing in relief "So Histoire which Nation should we visit next" I asked, I mean we should be going soon we've spent enough perpetration time in Planeptune **"I would say that Lastation would be the Best to go to next, It's the closest to Planeptune at the moment"** Lastation Huh? Alright then "Hey Histoire, would it be a good Idea to speak with Noire while were there" **"Yes they would make powerful Allies in your quest but may I ask why?"**

I was hesitated at first to answer but I decided to reply "Well I want to make amends to the goddesses" I could tell Histoire was a bit surprised at what I said **"Why do you want to make amends with them?"** She asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice "Well when they were told o attack me, they clearly seemed hesitant to kill me, I guess whoever was talking to them was playing with there head or something to try to convince them to do what they said"

" **Oh my you were able to figure all of that just from speaking with them, quite impressive Reiji"** I couldn't help but rub my head in embarrassment when she said that **"Yes you are right the person that has sealed me was also messing with there minds to convince them to gang up on Neptune and to execute you, although I believe they may have been freed from her brain washing"**

I sighed in relief when she said that, now they won't try to kill me again when we meet each other again. The starry night sky began to shine incredibly brightly blinding my vision " **It seems that our time together is up, I must bid farewell and please be careful on your journey and please protect Neptune, Reiji".**

I felt the stained glass floor beneath me begin to disappear and I began to fell into the endless void the only thing I saw was the starry night sky and I noticed two constellations, one was of Neptune in her Goddess form and the other was of me in my Rider form, they were incredible beautiful. I began to get tired and my eyes couldn't keep themselves open, I began to fall back into a deep sleep

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **Compa's house**

 **(Reiji P.O.V)**

I slowly woke up from my dream with Histoire and I saw that I was still hugging Neptune and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face when I saw her sleeping face, "zzzz..Reiji…zzzz" she was mumbling my name and I noticed a small blush on her face 'she must be having a dream about me' I thought while trying to get out of her surprisingly strong grip.

After a few minutes of trial and error, I was able to escape her grip but she just grabbed my arm not wanting me to leave. With quick thinking I grabbed one of Compa's plushies and quickly replaced my arm with the plushie and Neptune quickly snuggled with it, and I couldn't help but think it was adorable.

When I came into Compa's living room the only person there was If, who was asleep on the couch so to not disturb her I just grabbed a book from the shelf and went to the kitchen. When I looked at the cover I was surprised to find it was about 4 heroes stopping the goddesses at the time from there battle. What surprised me was that the four heroes looked like some of the most important people in the world of gaming back in my world.

First was Yuzusuki named after Yu Suzuki basically Sega's answer to Shigeru Miyamoto and one of the pioneers of 3D Gaming. Apparently he was the hero from Planeptune, he wielded the trinity blade a clear references to the groups of three in Sonic Games, It says that He disappeared after defeating the goddesses and know one has seen him since. "Too bad would've been cool to meet him" I thought while looking at the other heroes

The second hero was named was Kuterogi named after Ken Kutaragi the former CEO of Sony and the father of the PlayStation and the other consoles made by Sony. It says he wielded the Dual Revolver and after the battle he lost his leg in battle, He spent his last days with his family in the front towns of Lastation, It says is located in the town where he died "Might check that out when I get there"

The third hero was named Ghetyz it took me minute to realize that he was named after Bill Gates the former chief executive and chairman of Microsoft. It says after the battle he was given tremendous assets for his inventions before he died. There's a shrine in Leanbox dedicated to him. It also says his weapon was the wisdom bow "Well I know where I'm going when I get there"

The fourth hero was named Miamoto a obvious reference to Shigeru Miyamoto the main Producer and Game designer for Nintendo and creator of the most popular video game characters ever. It says that Miamoato wielded the trust spear. It also says that After fighting the goddess, Miamoato lost his lover to the king of his land, at that time. He challenged the man to many duels. I only sweat dropped at the obvious Mario reference.

I noticed something while reading the book, it mentions they had some kind of power but they only mentioned it once and is never mentioned again in the book weird?.

When I finished the book and put it back down I heard some movement coming from the living room. I looked to the door and saw If still about groggy from her sleep "Morning If" I said to the still sleepy girl who was moving to the kitchen fridge "Morning Reiji whatcha doin?" she asked while getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"Just reading this book I found in Compa's shelf" If looked at the book and suddenly started laughing out of nowhere "Gah what's up with you" If looked to me still trying to get her laughter all out "It's just, everyone knows that, that book is all made up" My eye's widened in surprise when she said that "Really they said there were several shrines for the heroes" If grabbed the book and started looking at it "Its quite a popular book so of course each nation would have some tourism for it, but it's all just a bunch of lies"

"Huh well on my planet the heroes were real people but there names are a bit different" If smirked and started walking to the living room "I'll believe that when I see those weapons" I just sweat dropped when she left but I decided to forget it and start breakfast "Guess I'll make the same as last time, I said while starting everything for pancakes.

 **10 minutes later**

When I was done and brought the pancakes into the living room I saw that Compa was up and drinking some orange juice and If was on her phone texting someone. "Wheres Neptune?" I asked and Compa answered "Nep-Nep is still asleep Rei-Rei" she said while pointing to the room we stayed in last night and I had an Idea when I looked at the pancakes. I walked to the door and started sending the heat from the Pancakes into the room and almost instantly a purple blur ran past swiping the Pancakes "Yay Reiji Pancakes" I heard from the usual perky goddess.

When we all sat down If was the first to speak up "So now that we're all up, we're should we go first?" She asked and I decided to reply first "Well I was able to talk to Histoire in my dream last night and she told me that Lastation was the closest land-mass this time of year" I said and they all agreed but there was one thing on everyone…. Well Almost everyone's mind I thought while looking over at Neptune chomping on the pancakes.

Anyway as I was saying we only had one thing on our mind "We're gonna need travel expenses" Compa said as we all look to her then If chipped in "Well I still have a mission to take care of the monsters in the monster cave so we could just finish that and use the Credits from that quest to get to Lastation" we all agreed but Neptune looked irritated when she mentioned the cave "What's wrong Neptune?" I asked a bit worried "Well it's just we've been to that cave like two times I mean seriously how lazy is this writer" we all just sweat dropped and began to head our way.

* * *

 **VIRTUA FOREST**

 **THIRD P.O.V**

So our Three heroes and tag along 'Nepu writer why are you being so mean' you know what you did Neptune 'Like what' stealing my wallet for example 'Uh I'll just shut my mouth for now' Yeah that's what I thought.

"Who're you talking to Nep-Nep?" Compa asked a bit worried about her friend "Oh no one Compa, just having a bit of an argument with the author" Compa sighed in relief that her friend was okay while the other two just sweat dropped at there actions "Does this happen a lot" asked If and Reiji could only and answer with a nod.

When our heroes made it to the Cave it was already so our Heroes decided to take a rest before they enter "So iffy what was the quest thing you were told to do" Neptune asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice "Well we have to take out the Guard Vermin that in the cave" Neptune perked up and a large grin grew on her face before standing up puffing out her chest in pride.

"We already beat up that monster so that means we can just skip this side quest" she said before beginning to walk back to Compa's house but Reiji grabbed her hood before she could leave "Neptune do you even remember why we had to leave the cave in the first place" Neptune just turned her head with a clueless look on her face "The mate" Neptune's eye widened and the she slumped down to the ground on all fours

"Noooo we actually have to do work…. Unless " Neptune got up and was about to run away but Reiji grabbed her hood again and dragged her in the cave "Noooo I don't wanna work" Neptune screamed while reaching for the entrance "Look Neptune if you do this job, I'll make pudding when we get back okay" Neptune looked over to Reiji and stuck out her pinkie "Promise?" Reiji smiled and crossed his pinkie with hers "Promise".

Neptune smiled and rushed into the cave "Yeah let's finish with Nep speed" we were all surprised by her sudden burst of energy "Nep-Nep wait for us" Compa said while rushing to her friend soon followed by If.

Reiji smiled at his friends and was about to join them but something blasted the caves roof causing rock to appear between them "Nepu!?" "What the" those where all Reiji could here of his friend before they were out of his vision.

Reiji looked behind him to see Kamen rider brave and Snipe waiting for him to fight "Huh guess I should've expected for you guys to appear sooner or later" he said while taking out his Driver and two gashats "Well then let's do this" He then placed the driver on his waist causing a belt to appear and he pressed the buttons on the Gashats.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

He the flipped them and placed them in his driver

 **GASHATTO!**

He finally gripped the door on the driver before yelling the magic word "Henshin!" He then opened the driver causing him to transform.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!**

Reiji was now in his Ex-aid but now he had the robot gamer as armour for him with the bottom half flipped upside-down for a chest plate and the feet as shoulder pads and the two arms combined into one big arm "Heh Ikuyo" he said before rushing to the other two riders beginning the fight.

 **(Other side of the wall)**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Nepu! What was event trigger avalanche just now" Neptune said while looking at the pile rocks that separated them from the entrance and Reiji "I don't know Neps but we have to clear this away" they all agreed and we're going to clear the rubble to help Reiji but they heard another person in the cave with them.

"Hahahahaha I finally found you Neptune " They all turned around to find a woman with shoulder length lilac hair similar to Neptune's. She was wearing a gothic witch outfit with even a witch hat to go with it. She had grey-white skin color with deep blood red eyes and eyeliner around her eyes and purple lipstick. She also had very noticeable sharp red nails.

"Who are you? What's with that melodramatic laugh…?" Asked Neptune with confused look on her face that just made the women growl in anger "Don't mock me like that Neptune you know exactly who I am!" Yelled the woman which made a silence go through out the room until Compa decided to speak up "Actually Nep-Nep has amnesia " when the woman heard that she started laugh loudly "Neptune ? Amnesia! This is perfect no it's better than I could've ever imagined" she stated loudly.

"Who in the world are you missy" Neptune yelled while pointing to her "I am Arfoire, the one to destroy you Neptune" She said with a smirk "Oh yeah well watch this" Neptune began to shine brightly until everyone was blinded by the light "Henshin!" When the light died down Neptune was know where to be seen, instead it was Purple Heart with her sword our ready to fight.

'So this is Purple Heart' If thought while looking at Neptune new from. Arfoire just smirked and raised her hand "Well why don't you see my forces Neptune" she closed her hand summoning a dozen bugster grunts "Take care of Neptune's allies, leave the big fish for me to fry" Arfoire started and the bugster grunts nodded and started running to Compa and If who got into fighting stances while Neptune rushed to Arfoire.

 **(Play Arfoire's battle theme)**

Purple Heart rushed to Arfoire and they got in to a clash with Arfoire slowly "Hahaha I was a bit worried when you were still able to transform but it looks like he was right, you did lose your power" Purple Heart gave a questioning look "Who's he?" "That's none of your business since you'll be dead soon enough!" She said before breaking the clash and attempting to Pearce through Purple Hearts chest but she was able to guard herself with her sword.

If and Compa we're back to back surrounded by the grunts, although it was clear that Compa's needle was having a better effect than If's knives "Why the hell are you beating them so easily Compa, I can barely touch them" If said while starting to get tired "Well Rei-Rei said these grunts were Virus's so the must not like my medicine" If was about to say something but decided not to and finish off the last few grunts.

"GAH!" Neptune was tossed to the wall and cornered by the wall "Give up, you have no hope I'm clearly stronger than you" she yelled with an irritated tone in her voice "No, I just have to wait for Reiji he'll be here any moment and then we'll beat you together" Neptune said while using her sword to balance her self.

Arfoire's eye's widened and a evil grin grew on her face "Oh you want see how you're dear Reiji is doing than let's see" she stated while summoning a fire ball above her palm. In the flame there was a video of Reiji fight at the moment.

 **(End song)**

Reiji was currently using the arm of the Gekitotsu robots armor to block snipes bullets but it was in vain as Brave came in close and did an upward slash causing Reiji to fly into the air and to the wall "Damn my health bar is at 40%" he said while gritting his teeth.

He aimed his fist at Brave who was slowly walking towards him "Rocket fist" he yelled but the fist just got knocked away by Braves shield "Damn how are you two so much stronger than me, I'm a full level higher than you" Brave and Snipe raised there weapons but decided to tell him "Our mistress Arfoire strengthened us using her power to make us superior to you in every way".

Brave took out his Gashat and placed it into his sword and began to charge up energy and get into a stance. Snipe was next to speak up "And now we must finish you off so you can no longer mess with our mistress Arfoire's plans" he stated before placing his Gashat into his weapon as well.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

 **BANG BANG CRITICAL FINSH!**

Before Neptune could see Reiji's fate, Arfoire crushed the flame "And you can figure out everything else can't you Neptune" she said and a smirk came to her face when she saw Neptune's reaction.

Neptune felt all her strength in her legs leave her and she fell onto her knees, she covered her mouth tears coming to her face "Reiji…no…I couldn't…. Reiji….Reiji…Reeeeeiiiiijjjjiii!" Orange particles covered Purple Hearts body and she started changing. Her body morphed into the body of a dragon, The legs, arms and wings were mechanical and her main body was gooey with red eyes and a giant fire breathing mouth on her.

"N-N-Nep-Nep" Compa said Who was on the verge of crying "Is that what happened to me when I got infected " If said who was shocked at Neptune's drastic change.

"Hahahaha good luck with beating this union before be crushed by the cave" Arfoire said before summoning a portal to leave the cave.

The dragon union flew around the cave shooting fire around the place and Compa and If could only dodge the rubble "Damn it we have to do something but with Reiji, Neptune would die" If cursed while dodging a fire blast from the dragon.

"GAH!" They Both yelled when they fell to the ground, now they were cornered by the dragon. They closed there eyes waiting for the end but instead they felt like they were picked up by someone and moved out of the way quickly.

When they opened there eyes they were surprised to see Reiji and two other men there. The first one was a boy that looked younger or the same age as Reiji with dark black hair and orange eyes, the boy was wearing a white shirt underneath a light blue hoody and brown trousers and blue sneakers on.

The other man was older than Reiji and the other boy. He was wearing all white with a yellow mask that looked like a evil version of PAC-MAN. He had briefcase and a strange device that looked like a game boy advance with a chainsaw and a gun on both ends. He also had a grey belt that looked like the game boy device can connect to,

"REIJI!" They Both yelled surprised that there friend was okay "Hey guys" he said with a smile on his, Compa rushed to him and gave him a tight hug, crying into his chest and If just gave him a warm smile"I-I thought you were 'HIC' I thought you were gone" she dug deeper into his chest crying even harder "Yeah how did you survive we could've sworn you died there" If said and Reiji just pointed the other two present in the small cave they were currently hiding in.

The boy gave a peace sign while the masked man continued watching for the Bugster Union, IF gave a confused look and Reiji just sighed "Let me explain you see"

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **REIJI P.O.V**

I was backed up in a corner the other two riders I was fighting were about to finish me, I closed my eyes waiting for the end but it never came instead I heard a fairly loud noise.

 **ORANGE SPARKING!**

 **(Play Kamen Rider Gaim bgm track 17)**

My eye opened wide and I looked up my mouth dangling at what I saw. It was oranger barrier protecting me and it was being made by a new rider. The rider had a blue spandex with gold trimmings on the arms and legs, his driver looked like a cooking board with a open orange lock and a yellow knife at the side. At the top of his there was a giant mechanical orange which quickly folded in to armor revealing the samurai helmet as his head.

I looked up to the new rider and I could only mutter 1 word "Kamen rider Gaim?" The rider turned to me and raised his hand toward me "Heya buddy, you okay?" I blinked a few times until I grabbed gaims hand and he picked me up "Yeah thanks but how are you here?" I asked and he just laughed and pointed to the left "He brought me here".

I looked to where he pointed and my eyes widened and I yelled in surprise "DOCTOR PAC-MAN!" Doctor Pac-man walked over to me and took out his hand "Reiji Sasaki if I'm not wrong, I've been watching your journey fairly closely" I hesitated for a bit but I decided to trust him "So what are you two doing here" Gaim was the first to respond "Well we heard you were having a bit of trouble so Doc Pac asked me to help ya out from my world" My eye's widened when he said that "Your world?" "Yeah he summoned me hear using a Gaim version of those Gashathingies you have there" he said while pointing to my driver.

"So shall we beat these guys up" Gaim said while crouching to the Gaim stance in front of Brave "You two fight Brave, I'll fight snipe but first here" he passed me a health pack which really helped and now I was in a fighting pose "This is our stage now" yelled and I only smirked "and we'll beat this stage with no continues!" I yelled and we rushed to Brave

 **(Switch song to Exciting x Attitude by Kamen Rider Girls)**

 **Third P.O.V**

Reiji got back his Robot arm and punched Brave but he blocked it with his shield again but this time it was a distraction so Gaim could close to Brave chest and shoot him "Derf Now!" " **You got it partner"** his sword said before shooting Brave.

"Did your sword just talk?" Reiji was shocked at what he just and Gaim just smirked "Yup meet me my partner Derf" " **Hey how ya doin"** Reiji just laughed a bit and waved "H-hi"

On the other side of the cave Dr Pac-man was hiding behind a large rock to take cover from snipes shots "Damn didn't think I'd have to use this so early" he said while taking out a Green and black Gashat with a picture of a half and half rider one side green the other black and placing it in his bugvisor.

 **DETECTIVE DOUBLE!**

 **Buggle up! Cyclone! Joker! Futari de hitori! Cyclone! Joker! Futari de extreme!**

The screen changed to show Kamen Rider double with buttons to change the sides of double. He changes it to the blue and yellow form

 **LUNA TRIGGER!**

He aims at snipe and instead of shooting just one blast it shot several yellow and blue blasts at the same time all aiming at snipe "What the fuck?" He shouted before being sent flying into the wall.

Doctor Pac-Man swapped the sides again this time to the green and blue sides

 **CYCLONE TRIGGER!**

He aimed at the rock he was hiding behind and sent it flying at Snipe, Snipe caught on to this however and switched his gun to sniper mode and shot the rock creating a large dust cloud "Is that the bets you have" Snipe said mockingly until Doctor Pac-man responded "Heh not at all"

 **CYCLONE JOKER!**

 **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

A large wind surrounded Doctor Pac-man and it surrounded him raising him into the air "Now it's time to count up your sins" he shouted and as a aura surrounded him making him look like double before flipping around and kicked him causing a explosion to occur making a crater where Snipe was

"Damn have to get out of here" he said before teleporting away.

Returning to Reiji and Gaim they were in an even battle with Brave and right Brave was in a clash with Gaim and Derf with Brave winning but Reiji was preparing and another rocket fist but this time he was sure it would work "Gaim now" Gaim and he ducked making Brave trip up "Rocket fist" Reiji shot his fist at Brave pinning him against a wall

"Yosha Ex-aid let's finish this" Reiji nodded and pulled out his Gashat and placed it in the kimewaza slot while Gaim pushed the knife on his driver once making orange energy charge to his foot, when they were done with the charging they leaped in the air and preformed a powerful kick.

 **ORANGE SQUASH!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

When they delivered the kick another powerful explosion causing our three riders to be pushed back, When the dust cleared Ex-aid and Gaim were standing side by side while Brave was on the floor with his health bar at 10% "How… is… this… possible… I have ….to get out of here" he said before teleporting away.

 **(END SONG)**

"That was awesome we were so cool" Gaim yelled happily while Reiji just sweat dropped, "If you two are done wasting time we have to help Reiji friends" Doctor Pac man said from behind them and they agreed going through another way to get to Compa and If.

 **(Flashback over)**

* * *

"And that's pretty much everything that's happened" Reiji said when he was done telling If and Compa what had happened to them "By the way where's Neptune?" If was a bit reluctant but decided to tell him anyway "Reiji… Neptune's that Bugster union over there" she said while pointing to the Bugster union still rampaging through the cave.

"No way that's Neptune! What happened while I was gone" Reiji was shocked at what happened to Neptune "That meanie Arfoire showed us a video of those two bad riders finishing you off but stopped before Gai-Gai saved you" Gaim was abit surprised at his nickname and decided to tell them his actual name "My names actually Shiro Hiraga" Compa apologized and bowed a bit.

Reiji was shocked at what this Arfoire did to her and decided to save Neptune "You four stay here I'm going to save Neptune" If and Shiro stood up on both sides of him "I owe you and Neptune a favor so of course I'll help you" If stated while pulling out her knives "Riders gotta help other riders right" Shiro said while pulling out his Orange lock seed. Compa stood up with the help of the Doctor "I want to help Nep-Nep to" she said while pulling out her needle "I need to get this bugster sample anyway so of course I help you" Doc Pac-Man said while getting out a legend rider Gashat of Kabuto

Reiji smirked and pulled out his Gashat "Minna let's do this" he said while taking out his Gashat and preparing to henshin.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Reiji was now in his level 1 and his partners all had different reactions "Well… that's …. Something?" If said while having a sweat drop down her face "Oh it's so cute I just want to hug him now" Compa said with stars in her eyes.

"My turn now" Shiro said while opening his Orange lockseed

 **ORANGE!**

A giant metal orange appeared over him surprising If and Compa. He then placed the orange on his driver and locked it in place.

 **LOCK ON!**

"HENSHIN!" He said while flipping the yellow knife on his driver causing the orange to fall on him causing his armor to appear around his body and then the orange opened up becoming armor for him. "This is our stage now!" He yelled while going into a fighting stance

"Time for bugster operation " he said while pressing the button on his Gashat.

 **INSECT WARS KABUTO!**

 **Buggle Up! Te-Ten-Ten-Tendou no Michi Ca-Ca-Cast off! Clock up beetle**

He then placed the Gashat into his driver causing a aura to appear around him that looked like Kamen Rider Kabuto "I will be the one to cleanse this world of this virus" he said while pointing his index finger upward to the heavens.

Reiji looked right and left and could only smile at his party, he then got into a fighting stance "Neptune we'll beat your stage with no continues!" He yelled while running to the dragon

 **(PLAY B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E)**

The dragon flew up high shooting us from above so we wouldn't be able to reach it but Shiro use the gun on derf to keep on attacking him while If charged up her skill " **DEMON FLAME** " she summoned a large fire tornado attacking the dragon from underneath which made it fall abit.

The dragon clawed at Reiji and knocked him to the wall of the cave near Compa "Reiji are you okay here **FIRST AID** " she used her skill to heal him a bit "Thanks Compa" He said and she only blushed a bit. Unbeknownst to them some rocks from the roof where about to fall on them "Compa look out" Reiji ran in front of Compa to catch the rocks on his back, but the pain never came he looked behind him to see doctor pacman behind him " **CLOCK OVER** " his bugvisor said "You should be more careful next time" Reiji nodded and went back to fighting the dragon.

They had a bit of trouble for awhile until Reiji had an Idea "If use that skill used before again" If nodded and summoned another flame tornado making the dragon fall a bit, Reiji jumped up high and used his hammer to knock down the dragon to the floor "If, Shiro! Cut off the wings now" the two nodded and cut off the wings with the sword "Yosh it's grounded time to end this" Reiji said while placing the Gashat into his kimewaza slot

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Reiji jumped high and kicked the dragon making it explode revealing Neptune in her Human form "Neptune/ Nep-Nep!" Reiji and Compa said while running up to there friend "She's okay just unconscious " Reiji sighed in relief but noticed that the remnants of the bugster were merging together to form a humanoid green dragon person with a red arm and scales all over his body.

Doctor PAC-man walked past him and looked at the bugster "Doctor" he growled and Doctor Pac-man responded in a calm voice "Graphite, you mustn't infect people like this" Graphite scoffed and turned his head "Heh like you have anything to say about you're the one who made us" Everyone eyes widened and looked at the Doctor "I'll explain everything when we're done here Alright" Everyone nodded and Reiji stood up "Compa look after Neptune we will end this quickly " Reiji said while opening the door on his driver.

 **GACCHAN LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Reiji was now in his level 2 form and every one else except Compa and Neptune lined up next to him "Every one we only need to weaken him use your strongest attacks" Doctor pac-man said while pressing the red button on his bugvisor three times.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **RIDER KICK**

He jumped up high and hit Graphite with an electric charged kick "Gaah!" Graphite yelled while being knocked pack a bit.

" **DEMON FLAME"** If yelled and several small explosions appeared around Graphite and a large flame tornado ate him "Gaah" Graphite yelled in pain but was still able to stand

Shiro switched his two sword to a Naginita form and placed his lockseed on it and it began charging energy

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

" **ORANGE CHARGE"** Derf yelled and Gaim sent a energy slash at Graphite trapping him in a energy orange "What the fuck?" He questioned but noticed he couldn't move and the he saw Gaim charging at him with both swords injuring him heavily "Is… that… all… you… got" He said while breathing heavily and Reiji just smirked "Nope" he said while placing his Gashat into his Gashacon Breaker in sword mode

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Reiji jumped up high and did a downward slash at him with all his strength almost killing Graphite "Heh… you… haven't… killed me yet!" He yelled while summoning a dragon made out of fire attack Gaim, If and Reiji But Doctor Pac-man was able to Doge it "Time to end this" he said while pressing both buttons on his Bugvisor at the same time

 **CLOCK UP!**

Time slowed down around him and he started moving toward Graphite but had to watch out for the fire dragon until he got close enough and stabbed Graphite with a blank Gashat absorbing him "Nooo!" Graphite yelled while being sucked in.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

 **(End song)**

"Is it over?" Reiji asked and Doctor Pac-man nodded causing Reiji and Shiro to jump into the air "Yes!" While they were celebrating If walked over to the doctor "You have some questions to answer mister" If she said with a serious expression on her face and Reiji walked over as well yeah I have some questions as well, Doctor PAC-man raised three fingers "I have only time for three questions" He said and they nodded

"What did the bugster mean by saying you made the virus" If asked and Doctor PAC-man sighed "I was a part of a team that discovered the virus and me and my partners experimented on it until I found out my employers true motives so I tried to leave with the research but my partner told the employer somthey tried attacking me but I was luckly abke to escape in time" he explained and they all nodded in response.

Shiro was the next to ask a questions "How were you able bring me here from my world" the Doctor held up the Gaim Gashat to explain "With these Gashats we are able to connect to different riders and bring them here for a short time, speaking of which I should bring you back soon before anyone realizes you're gone" Shiro eyes widened in fear "Oh god Louise and Daichi are going to kill me for being gone so long" he said in worry.

Reiji was the last to ask and it was a biggy "How do you know me?" He asked and the doctor just laughed "Heh Well you see I was old friends with your parents, we were hired by the same foundation although we were working on another project" Reiji eye's widened in shock he knew his parents before they died how!

"We should leave now shiro and you two don't worry I will finish the quest for you and give it in your name" he said and they sighed in relief "you should probably check on your friend over there" he said while pointing to Neptune.

Reiji ran over to Neptune and Compa and picked Neptune up with his arms "How is she?" He asked Compa and she smiled "She's just sleeping Rei-Rei" he sighed in relief "Well thanks for the help you two" he said while looking at the doctor and Shiro "No probs we should do that again some time" Reiji nodded and they did the Fourze Brofist and smiled "Well we should go, come on guys" he said to If and Compa and they nodded and they started walking back to a Compa's house.

 **(COMPAS HOUSE)**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

We were back in Compa's house and I had settled Neptune in our bed and right now I was just waiting for her to wake up until I heard some one come in "Hey Reiji" I turned around to see with some sort of Box in her hand "Hey If, what that?" He asked while pointing to the Box "Got this with my earnings from the misson it says it's for you" She said while handing me the box and leaving. I opened the box to find a note in it

"Dear Reiji I got this Gashat from the bugster we defeated and thought it would be better if you have it" from Doctor PAC-MAN

I looked deeper into the Box and my eyes widened at what I found it was a Golden Gashat with a dragon head on it with **Dragon knight hunter z** on it "No way cool, I'll try it out later" I said before closing the box and placing it away but what I didn't notice was that it was glowing purple for a bit.

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE PLAINS**

 **Third P.O.V**

It was night time and there was a full moon out and outside the cave there was amold man watching the moon, He was wearing a grey long coat with a white shirt underneath a red tie and blue jeans with brown shoes, he had curly grey hair with dark brown eyes. He was middle aged, he also had a blood red version of the bugvisor

"Well looks like Master Arfoire was wrong heh looks I win the bet heh heh, but also my old partner helped well if you want to play games" he stood up and took out a new black Gashat with a picture of several bugster in a carnival. He then pressed the driver

 **BUGSTER CARNIVAL**

"Replicate" He said in a cold sadistic voice when his body started changing.

 **INFECTION! LET'S A GAME! BAD GAME! DEATH GAME! WHATS YOUR NAME? IM A DEADLY BUGSTER!**

When his body was done changing he transformed into a red monster with scales traveling all over his body with Rainbow colored eyes and a sinister grin on his face, he was now the Genomes bugster

"Then let's play" he said before the screen started glitching out until only one word was seen.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E**

 **And done this has been my longest story so far and I introduced a lot of cool Ideas that I hope you guys like,also what did you guys think of shiro aka Gaim, he will be one of the main characters in my new story Armored riders of Zero a Crossover between Gaim and Familiar of Zero I fact here's the preview for it**

" **Two step brothers are summoned by a royal pinkette to become her familiars only problem isn't that she sucks at magic, so now they are trapped in world they don't know forced to become her servants but a invading force will for them to take up arms to protect this new world from the Helheim invasion"**

 **And that's it hope you guys enjoy it also please Review more on this story I really enjoy seeing what you guys think, also I will be rewriting chapter 1 so it might take while for the next chapter but don't worry I will be adding some new stuff to make work better with the story I want to tell So think about it like a rebirth chapter,but Any way**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**


	6. Tsundere of Black regality

**Hey guys** **I'm back for the new chapter of Gamindustri Start, I'll be updating Armored Rider of Zero when I think of some new Ideas for it but for now on to Gamindustri start chapter six. Also for those of you who thought graphite was barely used I'll be using him more for future chapters.**

 **Chapter 6: Tsundere of black regality**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's**

 **DreamScape**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

* * *

"Why am I here again" I asked myself as I look around the stain glass pillar with a picture of me sleeping opposite of my Hdd form and in the middle of the two me's where a power symbol over a picture of Planeptune. 'Last thing I remember that old lady showed a me a video and then… Reiji died' I thought while feeling myself tear up at the thought of Reiji dying "Ahh Don't worry you'll be joining him shortly" I jumped heard a new voice in the dark void "Who are you?"

When I turned around to the voice I saw a dragon-human monster with a dragons head, green scaly skin and a red arm and shredded clothes all around his body, he also had a large doubled sided staff with both sides having sharp swords "Nepu! Who are you! Where are we are you some kind of secret boss I found"

The monster just scoffed and placed something on to the ground which lacked on to the ground "My name is Graphite the dragon bugster and I'm the one infecting you right now" My eye's widened as I try to transform to defeat him "Heh don't even try this device will keep you from transforming from almost everything" He laughed out loud loudly.

Graphite then rushed to me and grabbed me by my neck and started lifting me up "Looks like you're not as strong as people say you are, Heh I should end you now but the old hag needs you're power!" He said while choking me more, I closed my eyes and the only thing I could think of was Reiji saving me but that impossible he's not here 'Reiji' I thought while beginning to tear up again but then.

"Yosh, It's grounded time to end this" I suddenly heard a familiar voice come from some where that I couldn't see. Suddenly Graphite let go of me and started disappearing into particles "Damn it " How could they defeat this quickly!" Graphite yelled before completely disappearing into particles. "What happened " I said before my vision turned black and a fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Compa's house (Morning)**

"Mmmh Huh?" I started to wake up with my eyelids fluttering until I finally realized I wasn't in the cave anymore but instead I was back in Compa's house "Was that all a dream?" I asked my self while looking around until I realized I felt something my hand.

"What's that" I asked myself while following my hand until I found Reiji sleeping at the side of the bed holding my hand in his "Reiji!" I yelled and that instantly woke Reiji up "I'm up!" He yelled while falling back abit "Hahaha I guess not" I said while laughing aloud at him.

"Yeah yeah so you okay" When he said that I went silent was the cave trip just a Dream "W-what do you mean" I asked a bit shaken and he had worried expression on his face "You don't remember" He said and I just shook my head "Yeah you have to tell the main character, I mean I can't be left out of the plot" I said while standing up "Well you see" he said with a sigh

 **5 minutes later**

 **Reiji P.o.v**

"And that's everything that happened" Neptune went silent for a bit and that's not surprising I mean how would you react when you found out you were turned into a monster that attacked you're friends "Wow …. Was I cool monster?" She asked which surprised me "Cmon I'm the main character I gotta a cool monster so what was I" I paused for a few minutes until I decided to tell her "You were a dragon" She jumped high and started to clap her hands "Yeah!, I'm definitely the protagonist I got the most awesome monster ever" she said with her usual energy which just made me smile.

I didn't notice but I placed my hand on her head with a smile on my face "I'm glad you're okay Nep " she blushed a bit when I did this but soon she smiled and gave me a hug surprising me "I m glad you're okay too reiji" "Y-Yeah you too Nep " I said while feeling my self blushing. She let go of me and jumped off the bed "Welp I'm hungry and don't forget mister you promised to make me pudding" she said while pointing at me and I just smiled "It's already done, I left it in the fri- Huh? Where'd you go?" when I mentioned the pudding she ran off to the kitchen.

"Heh better catch up" I said while getting back up and following the pudding lover into the kitchen. When I came in to the kitchen I saw Compa cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Neptune was searching through the fridge for her pudding "Where are you Nepudding!" While She was looking for the pudding Compa snuck behind her and hit her lightly on the head with her spatula "OW!","Nep-Nep the puddings for after breakfast" Neptune pouted and walked over to the couch and sat next to IF and I soon followed.

IF was looking at the key fragment expecting closely "You doing okay IF" I asked and she turned over to me a surprised "Oh! Reiji you're here, Yeah I was just looking at the Key Fragment, I've never seen anything like it" Neptune turned her with a confused look "You've never seen a key before" If sighed while I snickered a bit "No Neptune I mean I've never seen this material before, It's almost like it's not from this planet" "Well it is for freeing Histoire who live on celestia so maybe it's material that can only be found there" I said and IF seemed to accept it pretty easily.

"Guys Breakfast's ready" Compa called us and we moved over to the kitchen for breakfast, It was French Toast, Huh? Do they have France here? Well whatever "Oh Nep-Nep here's the Good luck charm you asked me to make" She handed Neptune A necklace with a Black Gem on it "What's that?" IF asked "It's a Gem we found near the Key Fragment, I decided to keep it as a Good look charm". Neptune said with a smile while putting the Gem over her neck.

"Alright well anyway we should discuss our plan for going to Lastation" We looked over to Compa to begin out game plan "Me and Compa we're talking about while you two were still asleep and we decided that you two will go get guild cards from the Basilicom and we'll buy the tickets from the air-port and meet you guys at the docks" We nodded at that and started out breakfast before we headed off to Lastation.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

So after we all finished up Breakfast and split off from Iffy and Compa, Me and Reiji started looking around Planeptune to find the Basilicom and officially join the guild but there was only one Problem with that.

"Nepu Where is this place!" I yelled out load " Neptune I'm sure if we keep on looking we'll eventually find it" Reiji said from behind me but I didn't want to have any of it " We've been looking for hours Reiji how far is this Nepping Place" I said with a annoyed tone started to come up "Neptune we've only been walking for a half and hour please calm down" Reiji started Pleading with me but I wasn't having any of it, I started looking for anyone to give us Direction until I saw some-one a bit far away "Hey you!" I started rushing to the person leaving Reiji behind "Hey Neptune wait for me!"

When I finally caught up to the Person I was able to see what she looked like, She was a adorable little girl sitting on a yellow ball, she had brown eyes and brown tied up in pig tails and she was wearing adorable cat ears as well, She was wearing the usual school uniform from basically every anime ever as well.

"Hmmm, Who are you NYU?" She asked me " Well I'm Neptune Protagonist of Protagonists!, what's your name" "I'm Broccoli NYU" Broccoli? What a weird name I think I can think of a better name for her "Broccoli Huh? I'll call you Puchiko" When I said that Puchiko puffed up her cheeks like a angry child "My name's not Puchiko Neptoon it's Broccoli Nyu " "Sure it is, anyway do you know there the Basilicom" She sighed and pointed to the left "It's that way Nyu" "Thank you Puchiko, Cmon Reiji let's go" I called out to him who had just made it to us, Such a slowpoke "Alright, Alright let's go" Then we headed off to the Basilicom.

"What a weird girl, did seem familiar nyu, hmmm" The girl a thought until she finally remembered something "Oh that was Neptoon! But I don't remember that boy being with her last time?" She thought while going on her usual way.

* * *

 **BASILICOM**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

When we finally made it to the Basilicom we were surprised by how big it is, It looked like the usual church you'd find on earth but you know much bigger. We walked over to the front desk were we saw an older man putting away some old files into a desk.

"Excuse me dude could we join the guild" Neptune asked who ran up to the front desk as I followed, The older man turned to us and smiled "Alright but you have to answer a few questions first" We nodded and began to ask us a few questions like Name, Age, blood type and stuff like that Neptune had to make up stuff like her age to so now she is 15, a year younger than me. After about 15 minutes we were done the interview he asked us to wait in the lobby for a bit to make the cards.

"Oww why did he have to stab me like that" Neptune asked while rubbing her arm after her injection " Well you we had to know your blood type some how" I said while looking at her "But you didn't need to do it so why did I" "Because I knew mine already… somehow?" I said while scratching my head have to keep this secret some how

"Yeah yeah anyway let's go and play some games" I just gave her a confused look "Neptune this is a lobby not an arca- I stand corrected" When we came into the lobby I was surprised to see a full on arcade there with h at least 20 games and even a small diner.

"Woah so many games quick Reiji what should we play first, how about that fighting game" She pointed to a game called Nep-fighter obvious parallel if you ever played any Capcom game ever "Alright let's play that" "Yes Prepare to lose Reiji" I smirked at Neptune's comment and we started the game.

 **30 minutes later**

"HOW DID I ONLY WIN ONE GAME" Neptune yelled in complete shock and I couldn't help but snicker at her reaction "Well don't forget Neptune we played most of these games two days ago" "Yeah but we were much more closer in skill back then how did you get so good! You have secrets and you will tell me!" I couldn't help but snicker at her response "Well it's some simple words I live by Get good!" Before Neptune could talk back we were called back up to the front desk.

 **Meanwhile in Leanbox**

A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes was playing a game in her room while wearing her blanket, when suddenly she felt strange feeling go through out her body making her drop her controller "Oh my, It seems like a possible gaming rival of my skill has been found" she said before realizing she never paused her game and went back to gaming.

 **Back to Planeptune Basilicom**

"Ah yes Ms Neptunia and Mr Reiji here are your new Guild cards and Guild phones" He handed us Plastic cards that had the guild symbol on it and Purple and Green phones "The phones will allow you to call the client for the quest meet with them and call other guild members in your party".

I smiled looking at my new guild card but when I looked over at Neptune she was pouting "What's wrong Neptune?l she said pointed at me while looking at the priest "Exactly my names Neptune not Neptunia" The priest eyes widened and bowed in respect "My deepest apologies I'm seem to be having a off day today, I hope you and your boyfriend have a good day today" We blushed when he mentioned that.

"B-b-boyfriend" I mumbled feeling my blushing a bit, I looked over to Neptune and she was blushing as well but with a devious smirk on her face "Neptune?" She suddenly hugged my arm making me blush a even deeper shade of red "C'mon ' **Boyfried'** Let's go meet up with Iffy and Compa" She started dragging me by my arm towards the docks.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

 **Docks**

When We made to the docks they saw IF and Compa talking to another girl, The girl was wearing black spandex, with long blue hair and a long red scarf on her and grey gloves and boots and goggles as well.

"Heya Iffy, Who's this" Neptune asked IF while finally letting go of my arm "This is Nisa we met her when a monster attacked the Air-port, we were able to beat the monster and now she's just seeing us off" While IF was talking I noticed that Nisa was looking at me with wide eyes and a bit of a blush "Uh you okay" I asked which jump in surprise "Ooooh nothing j-just that belt you have" She asked while pointing to my Gamer Driver "Yeah what about it?" She pointed at me with wide eyes "YOURE THE KAMEN RIDER!" She yelled out surprising us all.

"Eh!? What do you mean Nisa? Do you know Rei-Rei" Compa asked Nisa who turned around with the same surprised "Do I he's the guy who inspired me to be a hero!" All our eyes widened when she said that, Could there be another ex-aid here now that I think about it the Motor Bugster did mention another Ex-aid in this world.

"Wow! You knew Reiji before he hit his head can ya tell us" Neptune asked with excitement in her voice but Nisa's eye widened and turned to me "You hit your head?" She asked me with a worried tone in her voice "Yeah I can only remember a few things about my Items but that's it besides some personal stuff".

"Oh okay, I'll tell you what I know" Nisa closed her eyes to think back at what happened "Well you see It was about 15 years ago when I was a kid, Me and my father who was a guild agent, were walking back home after a quest, suddenly we were attacked by a Monster that I've never seen before, It looked like red robot mouse that was attacking the neighbors so my father went to fight but it was too strong for him he would've died if it wasn't for the Kamen Rider" she said while looking at me with stars in her eyes "Before the monster finished the monster we saw a man in pink armor come in on a yellow bike and he quickly finished off the monster before he left my father asked him his name and he called himself Kamen Rider"

" I was so amazed by him that I wanted to be just like him, A hero that can protect people and one that can give hope so" She turned to me with large smile on her face "For saving me, my father and all of those innocent people thank you" She said with before getting serious and pointing at me "But don't think that doesn't mean I won't become the Greatest hero in Gamindustri so just you wait because I'm gonna pass you no matter what!" She said before running away at full speed before I could tell her that wasn't me.

"Wow Reiji was a hero that was so cool!" Neptune said before jumping on my back "Actually I don't think that was me" "What do you mean Rei-Rei" Compa asked confused at what I meant "Well think about, I'm 16 and she said that she met the other Ex-aid 15 years ago I would be one years oldo then" IF continued me "Reiji's right but I think I have an Idea who it was Doctor Pac-man" Neptune looked at IF from my back with a confused look "Who's Doctor Pac-man?" She asked with confusion curiosity in her voice " He's a Doctor that helped us cure you, Apperantly he knew my Parents" "Wow, Maybe If you see him again you could find stuff about your past".

"Well anyway we should be going" IF said and we all nodded "So where boats" I asked and IF and Compa just looked to me with weird looks "What do you mean Rei-Rei were not going by sea" "Yeah the Continents are floating we're taking an air ship" My eye's widened in fear and I started shaking in fear "A-a-airship" I asked in a scared tone when I finally noticed the Air ships up in the sky "Oh no".

* * *

 **Lastation**

 **Noire P.O.V**

" **Lace Ribbon Dance"** I performed before destroying the Cardbirds and Pal Shells for my quest "That was more trouble than it was worth " I said while turning back to my human form, I had waist length black hair style din two twin tails and red eyes, a white and black dress with gold linings all around it and two blue bows on my back.

"Guess I'll head back to the Basilicom not that it will matter much" I thought while beginning my track back to my nation of Lastation the land of black reagality, as I did this I thought passed me by in my head a memory from a few days ago.

It was when Neptune saved that Reiji guy. I thought he would've run away so he could survive but instead he stood his ground, I tried to give him mercy but instead it just tightened his resolve to fight **"I'm going to change her faith with my own hands"** 'I wonder if he would've done the same for me as well' I felt my face heat up when I thought that so I clapped my cheeks to make myself focus 'No no Reiji and Neptune are gone they died when they fell… off… the cliff' I felt a weird feeling of sadness when I thought that but decided to forget it and continue towards the Basilicom.

 **Basilicom**

After a few minutes of walking I made it back to the Basilicom. I was called to a meeting discussing something that they should involve me in "What could be so important that they need me, they usually just ignore me and do the work themselves" I asked myself while walking towards the Meeting room.

When I came inside there was group of men all talking while looking at some papers, when they noticed I was there, their attention all came to me "Goddess Black Heart, we have told you over and over again no to go out alone anymore, where were you" one of them said and this just annoyed me'So there not even calling me by name anymore' "If you must know I was in the middle of a quest before you people called me, so what was so important that you needed me?".

The man sighed and handed me paper showing a list of name with pictures "What's this?" "This is a list of people who are currently on their way or have just landed at Lastation" I was reading through the papers when my eyes widened. It was a pictures of Neptune in her human form and Reiji on the list with two other girls as well.

"As you can see Lady Noire, Goddess Purple Heart has clearly been moving to Lastation along with her party, this could possibly be a invasion but we are not sure" I don't want to possible hurt the people she's with so "If she comes into the Basilicom inform but leave her alone, I'll take try to look for her later" They all nodded but I could tell they were hiding something but what? "Guess I'll go do another quest" I thought while heading towards the Guild.

When I made to the guild I walked up to the Guild board, there was one other guy that was also looking at the board, but I paid him no mind, I saw a quest to kill a couple of Kupo kitty's 'That doesn't seem so hard alright then guess I'll do that' I thought as I was about to grab the request but the guy next to me grabbed it as well and our hands touched "Hey what do you think you're-" But before I could finish my eyes widened in shock "YOU!"

* * *

 **1 Hour earlier**

 **Docks Reiji P.O.V**

"Uuuuh, That was horrible" I said while weakly walking off the ship "Hahahaha! I can't believe Reiji's afraid of heights" Neptune said which made me blush madly "Sh-sh-shut up Neptune, It's freaking horrible I could've fallen!" IF than looked at me with a deadpan expression "It was a fairly wide ship and you stayed in the middle the whole ride, you were fine" I sweat dropped when she said that until Compa said "Don't worry Rei-Rei that medicine I gave you should've made you feel much better" she said with warm smile

"Yeah thanks Compa, anyway what now?" I asked while shaking my head "Well I think we should go check out the Basilicom" If said and we all agreed.

 **Basilicom**

When we went to the Basilicom, If,Compa and Neptune went to the front desk while I just sat down cause I was feeling a bit Nauseous "Uh I feel like crap… Huh?" I noticed a girl with raven colored hair styled in pig tails walking up the stairs to the higher level "Who's that?" I thought while standing back up and walking towards the others.

"Like I said the last SIX times the goddess isn't here and even if she was, she wouldn't even bother with kids like you" It seemed like Neptune was having argument with the Priest about something while the other two were trying to calm her down "What's going on here?" I asked and Neptune turned to me with a annoyed look "Reiji this guy is being a jerk he won't let us see the goddess"

The priest looked at us with annoyed look almost angry "Look I don't care who you are or how many of you there now SCRAM!" He yelled while pointing at the door.

I just sighed and grabbed Neptune by the hoodie "Cmon this is pointless" I said while dragging her out side "Eh Reiji what are you talking about this guy needs a piece of my mind!" Neptune yelled while having a tantrum like child.

When we made it out side I let go of Neptune and she glared at me "What the Nep Reiji why'd ya drag me outside, that guy shoulda gotten a piece of my mind" IF sighed and walked up to her "Nep calm down, it was clear that it would've been pointless, that man clearly has no respect for the goddess" me and Comap nodded at what she said agreeing with her.

Neptune pouted defeat "Aww, well anyway what should we now" Neptune asked peering back up "Well I think we should go look through the city to buy new equipment" IF said and Neptune and Compa agreed but before they left "Actually I'm probably alright so I'm gonna try out quest" I said and IF nodded "Alright I'll text you if we find anything" she said and I agreed.

After I split up from my party I went over to the guild to check if there was any and I found one to kill a herd of kupokittys whatever they are guess I'll just figure it out when I get there, anyway when I tried to grab the quest another hand grabbed it as well "Hey what the hell do you think you're-" I'll to the girl and it was the Raven haired girl with widened she yelled out in shock "YOU!"

* * *

 **Guild**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Eh, um Who are you?" Reiji asked confused at how this girl knew him, Noire snapped out of her shock and turned around "Oh uh, you just look like some I knew heh heh" Reiji could tell she was hiding something but decided to leave it be.

"Anyway we seem to be wanting to the same quest wanna try doing it together" Reiji suggested and she blushed "w-what do you mean" "Well I mean two heads are better than one right" Reiji explained and she seemed to realize what He meant "Alright I'll do the quest you… Not that I want to do it with you b-Baka, it's j-just you're right two heads are better than one" when she said that Reiji and everyone else there first thoughts were 'Tsundere'

"Well anyway do you know where to find the herd, I have no Idea where to go" Noire looked at him with a weird look "What have you never been to Lastation before" she said and Reiji thought what to say 'I can't tell her that I'm from Earth so I guess I'll just tell her I have amnesia' "I'm not sure, I hit my head a few days ago, so I only Remember a few things about myself and my things, same thing for my friend Neptune as well" When Noire heard this her eyes widened 'So that means that Neptune has amnesia, this could be my chance to finish her off' she thought before looking over at Reiji and blushing a bit"Maybe I could try later" she said which Reiji barely heard "What was that?" When he said Noire blushed harder "N-nothing!"

 **Windy wasteland**

"So this is the place" Reiji said while looking at the large of heard of at least 50 Kupo kitties "Yeah we should take care of them now," Noire yelled before pulling out her rapier and entering a fighting stance "Right" Reiji nodded and pulled out his driver and Gashat "Henshin"

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He placed the Gashat in the driver and then opened the door, starting up the Transformation

 **MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Reiji was now in his Ex-aid form with his Gashacon breaker ready in hammer mode "Alright here's the plan knock the chocolate blocks on to the kitties, if you find any Items use them" Noire said while readying her self be fore realizing her mistake, Reiji raised an eyebrow at her "How did you… questions for later" Reiji said and Noire sighed in Relief that her cover wasn't blown.

 **(Play ex aid level 2 the,e)**

As they began to run towards the herd, Noire and Reiji jumped up on to the blocks to force them down, with Reiji using his hammer while Noire was using her rapier.

While Reiji was forcing the blocks to fall he was able to get a energy Item, the muscle energy Item which greatly increased his strength so he jumped up high and aimed towards the ground causing a heavy quake causing several Kupo kitties to explode but also forcing Noire to fall on to the ground "B-Baka what do you think you're doing" Reiji clapped his hands together when he heard "Sorry" he said and noire just pouted"Fine Just warm me next time"

Noire turned around to see only a few Kupo Kitties left but she noticed one was acting weird and lashing out "What wrong with this one" she said while kneeling down to get a closer look but soon she would regret this "Get away from that thing now!It's dangerous!" Reiji called but it was too late the Kupo Kitties starting growing larger and larger before be covered in brown pixels turning into a tiger Bugster union.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Noire yelled out before slowly crawling away but the Bugster got closer and closer until it was close enough, It raised its arm and opened its claws, Noire closed her eyes waiting for the attack but instead she heard a scream of Pain that wasn't hers.

"GAAAH!" Noire opened her eyes to see Reiji standing over her with the Bugster claw stuck in his paw "You… okay" Reiji breathed out before falling onto his knees where Noire caught him " Oh no, are you okay" Noire asked worriedly "Y-Yeah" Reiji said before the Bugster raised his arm again for another attack.

Reiji closed his eyes preparing him self for the attack while Noire held on to him tightly, but before the attack could happen a laser came out the ex-aid on Reiji's back pushing the Bugster away quite a bit "Did… you… know you could do that" Noire asked with a baffled tone in her voice and Reiji could only shake his head in confusion.

"Okay that was weird, but anyway this is our chance to finish it off" Noire nodded and readied her rapier while Reiji took out the Shakariki Sports Gashat "Dai-Henshin" Reiji said before placing the Gashat into the drover and reopening the door.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!**

Reiji was now in his level 3 sports gamer form with the bike as armor and the wheels as chain saw, Noire stared and transformation for a second before looking a the Bugster "Alright, I'll go in close and weaken and you finish it off got that" Noire started and Reiji nodded.

Noire rushed towards the Bugster and began her attack " **Lace Ribbon Dance"** She rushed towards the Bugster and slashed it with her rapier, her slashing was as elegant as ribbon dancer.

While she was fighting Reiji readied his finisher by placing Shakariki sports into the Kimewaza slot, he then threw the wheels into the air and had spinning in place while he readied a kick by charging energy into his foot, he pressed the button twice and preformed his finisher

 **Shakariki Critical Finish**

He jumped into the air and along with the chainsaws started to shoot towards the Bugster, at the same time Noire knocked the union into the air allowing Reiji to shoot towards with his kick killing it

"We did!" Noire cheered before realizing what she said "Not that I care Baka" She stated before looking over at Reiji, her eyes widened when she saw Reiji collapse onto one knee, untransforming back to normal.

"Oh no, Are you okay" Noire asked while running towards Reiji, when she got closer she noticed that blood was sleeping out of his shirt "Yeah looks like the wound is starting to get worse" Reiji started while getting back up but Noire sat him back down "I have some medical supplies, so hold on a sec, but first take off your shirt" Noire said while blushing and Reiji hesitantly took off his shirt.

Noire took out her supplies and started tending too his wounds while staring at his back with a blush "Oh hey, I never got your name" Reiji said with curiosity, Noire was silent for a few seconds before complying "Its Noire" When Reiji heard that his eyes widened 'Noire but that's the same name as… Ooooohhh' Reiji smiled realizing Noires identity but decided to keep to himself "Alright Noire, I'm Reiji Sasaki" Noire nodded and continued tended to his wounds.

They were enjoying the quite moment they were having until Reiji's Phone vibrated, He checked his phone and it was a text from IF.

 **'Hey Reiji, Me, Compa and Neptune were able to find a quest to do meet us at the quest spot, the location is down below, meet us there'** from IF

"Who was that?" Noire asked while finishing up patching my wounds "It's one of my Party members, apparently they found a quest to do and they need my help, so I guess I have to go" Reiji said before getting back up, putting on his shirt and began to leave but before he could Noire grabbed his hand

"Noire? You okay" Reiji asked when he saw her face she was blushing with a frown on her face "I-I don't want you to get more injured then you are B-Baka" Noire said in her Tsundere manner and Reiji just smiled "Look Noire how about this after I'm done we can meet up and you can meet my party" Reiji said and Noire reluctantly nodded letting go of his hand.

"Alright well I'll meet up with you later okay" Reiji said before using Baksou Bike to summon his bike 'Why didn't I just do that earlier… nevermind' Reiji thought before getting on the bike and putting on the helmet "I'll see ya later Noire" Reiji said before riding off.

Noire looked at Reiji driving off only muttering one word "Baka" Noire turned and began walking back to town before her eyes shot open in realization "Wait this could be my chance to find Neptune" Noire turned and shined brightly transform into Black heart before secretly following Reiji.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"There they are" I said to myself while driving towards Neptune and the rest, they were still walking and it seemed like Neptune and Compa could collapse at any minute "Guys! Over here!" I yelled to them while slowing down my bike, this seemed to get there attention as when they turned around Neptune started rushing towards me regaining all the stamina she has lost "RRREEEEEIIIIJJJIII!" She said before crashing into me for a hug "GAH!"

"Reiji, I missed you so much, guess what I got a cool new purple sword and Compa got a new needle with weird stuff inside it and and" I just placed my fingers on her mouth to make her stop talking "Breath Neptune" Neptune giggles a bit before getting off me, letting me get up.

"So what's the mission" I asked IF who had just reached us with Compa "We have to kill a monster that's been disturbing a trade route".

I nodded and started looking around "So where is this monster?" I asked and IF started looking around as well "It should be around here somewhere, keep a look out" IF said and we all started to look around for the monster.

After a few minutes, we were able to find the monster, It had a similar appearance Dinovaldo from Monster hunter except with out the flames.

"There it is! Alright here's the plan, Reiji you distract it with the Robot gamer form of yours while we'll finish it quickly" We all nodded and I took out my driver and two gashats.

I placed the driver on my waist and held up the two Gashats and pressed the buttons on them.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X! GEKITOTSU ROBTOS!**

I placed the Gashats into the driver "Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin" I yelled before opening the door starting up my transformation.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!**

I was now in my level 3 form with my robot fist ready I started running towards the Dinosaur "Hey big guy! Over here" I yelled and this caught the Dinovaldo's attention, it began to run towards and it tried to eat me but I was able to grab the mouth with the robot arm "Guys now!" I yelled and Neptune, Compa and IF attacked the monster.

Neptune and If and jumped on top of the monster while Compa was shooting with some kind of acid in her needle, Neptune and IF stabbed the monster in the eyes, It roared out in Pain and tossed me and Compa away with its tail and tossed Neptune and IF high in the air before falling back down into it most "Aaaaah" "Nooooo I cant get eaten yet, I haven't maxed out my lily rank with Reiji yet" Neptune screamed, I tried running but was I knocked to far away "Noooo!" I yelled out, but before they could get eaten

 **SLASH!**

The Dino's head was cleanly cut off. Neptune and IF were caught by who else but Noire in her black heart form. She looked over to Me and Compa before tossing Neptune towards me and IF towards Compa.

"Woah, that was crazy, hey thanks whitey" When Neptune said that Black heart twitched her eyebrow in anger while I just snickered "Hey she looks like Nep-Nep when she transforms?" Compa noted and this made Neptune give a closer look towards Noire before she realized it as well "Wow you do look like Super me, cool"

Noire sighed at Neptune "Of course you would say something like that Neptune" This made Everyone except me and Noire's eyes widen "You know Nep-Nep?" Compa said in shock, Neptune was the next to ask a question "Excuse me if you know who I am, could you tell me?" Neptune asked and Noire could only laugh "Being asked for help by Neptune! Fine but only if you defeat me!"

My eyes widen when she said that 'Noire… why?' I thought and Neptune smirked "Alrighty then, I'll just make this even and transform"

She closed her eyes and did a pose similar to Kamen Rider Ichigo pose

" **HENSHIN!"** … but nothing happened "Uh I said **HENSHIN!"** …. still nothing happened " **HENSHIN HENSHIN HENSHIN A' GO GO"** … still nothing happened.

Neptune started shaking her head in worry "Uh Guys … I can't transform" We all looked to her with our eyes widen, even noire was in on this "EEEEEHHH!"

End p.o.v

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

* * *

 **And done so Noire is offically a part of the story, sorry I didn't show level 5 but I thought this was a good place to end on a cliff hanger. Any way on to the questions**

 **Felipexza: Thanks I liked it as well, hope to do more in the future**

 **Kamencolin: It is, I was promoting my new story and Doctor Pac-man was still using ex-aid items, just they are legend rider ones**

 **NoName: Graphite will be appearing next chapter but not how you would expect so stay tuned**

 **Anyway all done here, should probably start the next chapter of Armored rider of zero soon but any way.**

 **See you next game.**


	7. Rock the Dragon

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 7 of Gamindustri Start sorry it's been awhile but…. Writers block okay and also I am planning on taking a break for both my stories for a bit but I will be doing a special holiday chapter for this story so stay tuned for that but overall, I'm taking a break so anyway Let's go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 7: Rock the dragon**

 **Opening: Excite**

 **Lastation field**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Eeeeeehhhh!" They shouted after hearing that Neptune could transform, Reiji rushed up to her and started shaking her "What do you mean you can't transform" While being shaken Neptune replied "I don't know, I just can't" Neptune yelled while squirming herself free from Reijis grasp.

Noire was looking at the group with complete shock in her face 'How is this possible Neptune can't transform' She was in this state for awhile until a thought came by 'Wait this could be my chance to defeat Neptune' she smirked and drew her sword "I may not know what's going on but this is perfect!" She yelled before rushing towards the group with her sword out ready to fight.

Reiji turned and just barely caught Noire's attack with his robot fist "Not bad Reiji" Reiji smirked when she said that "Not bad you're self beautiful" Noire blushed a bit but shook her head "T-that's n-not gonna work twice" she yelled before kicking him away.

If took out her Qatar and jumped up high to attack Noire but she caught it with her sword "What!" Noire smirked when she said that "Too slow" she said before breaking the struggle and slashing If across the chest "IF!" They all yelled out and Noire's eye's widened in shock and regret.

"I'm okay, it not too deep" IF said and Compa rushed up to her "Don't worry I'll heal you Iffy" Compa said before attending to If's wounds. Neptune looked to Noire with a glare "That's it missy you're going to get it now for hurting Iffy" Neptune yelled before drawing her katana and rushing towards Noire " **Cross-Combination"** Neptune yelled before slashing away at Noire but she was able to easily dodge it, Neptune than did a Upward slash which was able to damage Noire a bit "Yes" She pumped before jumping back.

Noire held her wound and glared at Neptune "You just got lucky on that one but next time you won't get so lucky" she yelled before raising her sword but it was knocked away by a familiar red fist "What!" She yelled before looking over to see Reiji holding his arm out with a gloveless hand "Neptune, If now!" Reiji yelled and Noire looked to see Neptune and If in the air about to slash at her.

"No!" Noire yelled before creating a barrier around herself pushing If and Neptune back "I won't lose…. I CAN'T LOSE!" Noire yelled before rushing toward her sword and ripping it out of the robot hand, destroying the hand.

'Damn it, we only made her angrier there has to be away we do some real damage' Reiji thought before he had a vision of the dragon gamer roaring at him, 'What was that?' Reiji thought before looking down to see a Golden Gashat in his hand glowing a bit purple "Of course!" Reiji yelled catching the attention of the others.

"What are you blabbering about" Noire yelled at him before Reiji lifted up his golden Gashat "Guess there's no better time than any to give this one a try" Reiji said, If's eye's widened when she saw that "That's the one doctor pac-man gave you" If said and Reiji smirkedbefore pressing the button on his Gashat.

 **DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

A game screen appeared behind him and a black mechanical dragon came out with a blue and black sword hand, a green and black gun and a small tail with spike on its back and pinks stars on it chest.

It roared loudly as it flew around a bit "What is that!" Noire gawked and Neptune short her hands up in the air "Wow a new Gasha-mabob, what can it do" Neptune asked with stars in her eyes, Reiji smirked just watch" he said before flipping his Gashat up side down

First he closed up his driver and took out Gekitotsu Robots making the armor disappear, then he placed his Dragon Knight Hunter Z Gashat into the second slot

 **Gashatto!**

He then started spinning his arm around "Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" He yelled before opening up his driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**

The Dragon roared before rushing to Reiji, Reiji was ready at first but he noticed purple sparks on the dragon "What the hell!" Reiji yelled before the dragon jumped on to Reiji, Purple sparks started electrocuting out hurting Reiji "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Reiji yelled and everyone's even Noire's eye's widened in fear "Reiji!" They yelled watching him in pain.

The dragons chest and head joined Ex-aids chest and the head became a helmet with spike reaching down a small tail on the back, the arms jumped on to Ex-aids arms with small wings on the shoulder pads, with a sword and a gun on his arms. The dragons feet jumped on his legs.

After of few minutes of painful shocks, Reiji suddenly went quit with a few sparks coming off of the armor, Neptune looked to her friend with a bit of worry "Reiji? You okay bud" Neptune asked and in response Reiji lifted his hand with the gun on it, aimed at the group and shot a energy bullet "What!" They yelled, Noire rushed to deflect the palest causing a large explosion in the sky.

"Who are you?" Noire's asked and Reiji started laughing " **Guess, I should've expected miss black heart to find me out"** When If, Compa and Neptunes eye's widened when they heard that voice "Graphite!" They yelled in shock.

Graphite smirked under his helmet when they said that "But how, Dr. PAC-MAN, got rid of you" If yelled and Graphite snickered **"It was all the old hag's Idea she would have me place a absorber while I infected Neptune to start taking her energy, then when I got sealed I would be able to get the New ex-aids body for my owners"** Graphite said while stretching in his new body.

 **(Play power to terror)**

"Not for long!" Noire shouted before rushing towards Graphite and slashing her at him but he was able to block it with his own sword, he was about to shoot her but Noire pulled back and dodged the blast before slashing at him.

Graphite skidded back a bit and smirked under his helmet **"Hehehehe I knew a Goddess would be able to satisfy my need for battle!"** Graphite yelled before shooting fire at Noire.

Noire flew up dodging the fire but Graphite just did again and again and Noire just kept on dodging.

 **(Pause song)**

If, Compa and Neptune were watching this fight going down, If clenched her fist in anger while witnessing this "Damn it, we can't just sit around and do nothing" If growled, Compa and Neptune looked down with frown "I know what you're saying Iffy but I can't transform and you're still" If looked over to Neptune "Well we have to do something" she yelled.

"Well maybe you can" A familiar voice was heard and they all followed to find Dr. Pac-man watching the fight "Doctor what are you doing here!" Compa asked surprised to see him here "I just got here when I heard Reijis scream" he said while walking over to the group.

"Woah, Who're you?" Neptune asked with curiosity in her voice "Call me Doctor Pac-man, now what's going on" He asked while looking at the fight "Graphite was able to absorb energy when infecting Nep-Nep, than with that energy he was able to take over Rei-Rei" Compa said worried

The Dr looked back at Compa shocked "What but that was only a theory" Neptune walked up to the Doctor "Do you know how to save Reiji" The Doctor looked to Neptune and handed her a yellow Gashat" I do but I need you to be infected with this" Neptune looked down to the Gashat and turned her head in confusion "Pac-adventure?".

"It's a anti-virus for the virus although a extremely early Proto-type" He then looked over to Compa "Compa, I need you to control the anti-virus to find what's taking Neptune's energy" He said while handing her a hand-held game device "This should let you control it" Compa nodded and gently took the device.

"If, you and I will help Black heart distract Graphite till Neptune is back to normal" If nodded and took out her Qatar's "Right" Doctor Pac-man took out his Bugvisor and a white Gashat with a Astronaut rider on it, he pressed the button the Gashat and a Game screen appeared.

 **SPACE GALAXY FOURZE!**

He placed the driver on his belt and inserted the Gashat in to the side of the driver, "Henshin!" He said before pressing the button in the top of the driver

 **Buggle up! Buttobase! Yuujou! Seishun Galaxy! 3-2-1 Fourze!**

Suddenly gloves and boots appeared on him, a orange circle and a black square was on his gloves and a blue x and a yellow triangle was his boots.

He bent down about to jump up high "Uchuuuuuu ki… that's enough for now" he said after standing up normally "What was that?" If asked and the Doctor looked to her "This Gashat has a few…. Side effects" he said before summoning a orange rocket on his arm

 **Rocket on!**

The Doctor then grabbed If and moved he close to him "Hey!" She yelled while blushing "Hold on" he said before using the rocket to get closer to the two.

 **With Compa and Neptune**

"Alright Compa lets do this" Neptune said while holding the Gashat "Right Nep-Nep, let's save Rei-Rei" Compa nodded.

Neptune held the Gashat close to her and closed her eye 'Reiji, I'll save you two' She thought before pressing the button on the Gashat

 **PAC-ADVENTURE!**

Suddenly Neptune fell with orange sparks on her, Compa got her and laid her down gently "Alright time to find, what's making Nep-Nep sick" Compa said before taking the device and controlling the Anti-virus.

 **(With Dr. Pac-man, If and Noire)**

 **(Continue song)**

Noire was still dodging the fire until she saw a opening and she rushed in for it, but Graphite though of this and grew his tail and knocked her back "Gah" she yelled before being knocked back a few feet.

"Hehehe looks like you're not strong enoug-" He was cut off by rocket hitting him in the face "We made it If said " While jumping back to the ground "Who are you !?" Noire asked looking at Doctor Pac-man "You can call me Doctor Pac-man, I'm here to help" He said before something missiles on his leg and a radar on his arm

 **Launcher on!**

 **Radar on!**

Doctor Pac-man aimed the radar at Graphite and sent several missile at him but Graphite grew his wings out and flapped them creating a large burst of winding sending the missiles back "Get out of the way!" If shouted before they all moved away from the explosion

Noire gripped her sword and rushed towards Graphite and on the other side If was doing the same, Graphite shot blast from his gun towards If and at the same time he sent some fire breath towards noire making them dodge.

If skidded a bit before raising her arms **"Demon flame!"** She yelled and a large fire tornado appeared around Graphite "Gaaah!" He yelled out loud till the flames disappeared, then Noire came in and slashed him **"Lace Ribbon Dance!"** She slashed him a few times until she knocked him in the air

 **Rocket!**

 **Drill!**

Graphite's eye's widened, he looked up to see Dr. Pac-man coming in with a rocket on his arm and drill on his leg **"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!"** He said while sending a spinning toward graphite in mid-air.

Graphite slowly got back up growling loudly "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He roared out loudly "I can't lose here, I am the ultimate warrior" He yelled before pulling out the DKHZ Gashat out of slot and smashed it into the Kimewaza slot and slammed the button

 **Drago Knight Critical Strike!**

Graphite's, sword, gun and jaw started glowing in lights colored in blue, green and pink "Time to end this" he yelled before shooting out a large Lazer beam shooting towards he group "Every get out of the way" Noire yelled but it was too late the hit hit and a very large dust cloud was created "Hahahaha I won take that!" Graphite yelled in triumph but was silenced when he saw what the dust cloud parting.

 **(End song)**

 **5 minutes earlier**

 **Compa P.O.V**

I was working as quickly as I could trying to find what's making Nep-Nep sick but I was starting to have trouble "Where is it" I said while looking around till a thought came to my head "Wait Nep-Nep said she was called Purple Heart in that form so maybe it's near the heart?"

I sent my little anti-virus toward the heart, The virus looked like a cute robot ball with orange gloves floating next to it, with a camera on the front so I could see,

When I made it to Nep-Nep's heart I noticed weird little portal appeared over it and started sucking me in "Aaaaahhh!" I yelled while being sucked in.

When I made it out I looked around to see I was in some weird night sky place "Where am I?" I thought while looking around. I looked down to see a weird platform, when I got closer I noticed it had some pictures on it.

It was a picture of Neptune asleep an opposite of her was a picture of her super form asleep as well and in between The was a picture of Planeptune Basilicom with power symbol in the middle.

"What does this all mean" I though while getting closer, I noticed a weird device that was glowing purple on top of the power symbol "That must be what's making Nep-Nep sick" I said while setting the robot toward the device.

It started shooting at me, I tried dodging but I was too slowly and I got hit a few time "There has to be something I can do" I said while looking at the device there were two buttons one blue and one red.

I pressed the blue button and my robot opened it mouth and ate the blast "Wow" I thought and decided to hit the red button, my robot shot out the Lazer at the device damaging it 'Oh this is pretty fun' I thought while eating the devices shots and shooting them back out.

After a bit I was able to finally destroy the device although the explosion destroyed my robot as well "Aw, sorry mister robot" I said while looking over at Neptune.

I was getting worried cause she was quiet for a while "Nep-Nep?" I asked in worry, I slowly moved my close to her and she opened her eyes quickly and her body started shining so I had to block my eyes.

When the light died down I looked over and my eyes widened, it was Nep-Nep in her super form, she was floating in mid air as she looked at her self before making a fist with her hand "Thanks Compa, now I'm going to save Reij-" "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT" She was caught off by Graphite yelling

We turned her our heads to see Graphite pointing his arms at the others and light coming from his arms and head "Oh no" Nep-Nep yelled before rushing towards them as fast as she could.

 **Present**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

When the dust clout settled it showed Neptune in her goddess form blocking the blast Graphite shot out, Graphite walked a back a bit before kneeling down "What's happening" He yelled before purple energy flowed out of him towards Neptune.

Neptune smirked when the energy came to her and she moved her sword in battle stance "You Guys Alright" She said and If responded "Yeah, glad you're back" Neptune smiled and looked back "Head to Compa she'll take look at you" Neptune said and If and Pac-man nodded.

Black heart floated next to her and got in her own stance "Don't think I'm going to let you beat him alone" Black heart said and Neptune looked to her "You'll help us?" Black heart looked away from her "It's not like I care about you guys, I just want to make sure that monster won't hurt my citizens" Neptune looked to her and laughed "Alright let's do this together!" She yelled before they rushed toward Graphite

 **(Play Fist Bump from sonic forces)**

Graphite growled before growing out his wings and tail and started flying before rushing towards the two goddesses.

Neptune and Noire moved out of the way, they tried to slash him but Graphite was able to block them with his wings before knocking them away with his table.

Neptune flipped around before rushing towards Graphite and clashing with him, while they were in a clash Noire rushed in and slashed Graphite at the back allowing Neptune to slash Graphite's chest knocking him away.

Graphite growled before shooting a Fire breath at Neptune who floated upwards and moved towards him, Graphite used his gun at her and she just slashed the shot away before moving towards him and slashing him away.

"Time to end this" Noire yelled before preparing her attack and Neptune did the same, Graphite got back up before stretching his arms out and smirked, confusing the two goddesses "Go ahead!, finish me off, but let me tell you now you kill me and Ex-aid dies as well"

This shocked the two goddesses and they slowly moved there weapons down, Graphite smirked and placed his Gashat into his Kimewaza slot and pressed the button.

Energy once again moved though his weapons, Graphite moved his arms back to let the energy charge and was bout to press the button on the side to let the energy shoot out but then.

"Now time to end th-, why can't I move" Graphite growled while trying to reach for the button, Red and Blue energy started seeping around him and a silhouette of a young boy about 13-14 years old appeared infront of Graphite holding him back.

" **Let him go"** The boy said and Noire and Neptune looked at the boy in confusion "Who is that?" Noire questioned looking at Neptune "I… don't… know?" she said while looking at Graphite.

Doctor Pac-man looked at the silhouette in shock as he looked at his bugvisor, checking the synchronization "That should be impossible unless" He looked at the screen at said only 35%" That's impossible" He looked back at the silhouette and muttered one word "…Geo…"

Graphite looked at the silhouette completely confused "Who the hell are you" He roared but the Silhouette just kept on holding him back **"Leave… my brother… alone!"** He yelled before a small explosion occurred knocking Graphite back.

The silhouette walked towards Graphite and knelt near his driver "Don't you dare" Graphite growled but the Silhouette didn't listen and closed the driver and took out the Gashats, reverting Graphite back to Reiji and making the Silhouette disappear

 **(End song)**

"REIJI!" Neptune yelled before rushing towards him and changing back "Is he okay" Compa asked and Neptune checked his pulse, it was still beating "Good, He's back Guys" Neptune said with a smile, Noire looked at them before floating "Good, for now I better leave" Noire said before flying "Hey wait" Neptune called but she was already long gone.

Neptune gently placed Reiji down before standing up "Guys I'm gonna go after her, watch Reiji for me" Neptune said and If looked to her surprised "Nep wait!" But Neptune was already gone "Damn it" If said while face palming "Ugh" a familiar voiced wined from beneath them

 **(Reiji P.O.V)**

"Ugh" I groaned while getting back up "What happened last thing I remember was a dragon, pain and then darkness" I asked as I looked to see If, Compa and Doctor Pac-man? "What's he doing here" I asked while getting back up "He helped stop you from your little rampage" If said with sigh Wait what "Wait what?" I yelled in surprise

"Graphite was able to steal energy from Neptune and with that energy he took over your body" Dr. Pac-man said with sigh "I thought he was to easy beat, so he lost on purpose then" I asked and he nodded.

I sighed and got back up "Hey where's Neptune and Whitey?" I asked as I looked around "That was the goddess Black Heart and she left shortly after you broke free, Neptune ran after her to make her fess up on who she is" If said 'Oh okay Neptune went to catch Noire… Neptune went to Noire… Noire.." My eye's widened and turned to If" Where did they go!" I yelled and If was surprised pointed behind me "That way, but why? You're still injured" If asked but I ignored and ran after them "Hey wait!" If called but I was already far ahead

 **(Noire P.O.V)**

I landed back down after getting faraway from the group and returned to normal, I sighed in relief as went to check my wounds 'They did a good bit of damage to me, but not as bad as Reiji was… maybe I should've checked on him' I felt my face heat up in a blush as I shook my head getting rid of the thought "I'll be meeting them properly later so I might as well head back to Lastation".

When I started walking I heard a sound of footsteps coming towards me, I looked around to try and find it but I saw nothing "What is the-" before I could finish I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Gotta catch em all" I heard the familiar voice of Neptune behind me as we fell down.

"I gotcha ya now! you're not getting away from me now spill the beans!" She yelled and I looked over to her "Hey! What are you doing, let me go!" I yelled and she let me go "Oh whoops sorry I got the wrong girl" Neptune said while rubbing her head "Oh hey, have you happened to see a girl with white hair, a black swimsuit, robot angel wings and a big sword flying, she was flying really fast around here, she knows some stuff I want to find out" she said while moving her face really close to mine, I just sweat dropped when she did.

"Oh! umm... yeah I think I saw someone like that flying by, but she's long gone by now." I have to keep my identity from her until she leaves, Neptune slumped with a sigh "Aw man I was hoping if she could tell me about Me and Reiji's past" I almost felt bad seeing her like that but it's not like I can help, I know nothing about Reiji and barely anything about Neptune.

"So anyways, I'm Neptune, what's your name?" She asked me with a smile, I hesitated a bit, but I decided to tell her, not like she know it "I'm-" "Oi Neptune!" We heard the sound of some one behind so we looked towards the voice and it was Reiji.

I noticed something about Reiji while he was walking towards us I noticed that he was really beaten up even more than I was, he also had a bit of limp "Woah Reiji you okay, what are you doin here?" Reiji stopped walking and took a breather " Sorry, I didn't like the Idea of leaving you alone" He said before standing up straight "Oh hey Noire, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

Neptune looked between the two of us and pointed to me while looking at a Reiji "You know her Reiji" Reiji smiled and looked at me, I felt my face heat up when he did "Yeah her names Noire, she's a friend, I met on a quest before we did this one" 'Friend' I mumbled, He looked at me with a worried look on his face "You okay, You're all wounded" I looked down to see several cuts and bruises around my body "oh I see you got into a few fights with monsters while heading back to Lastation" he said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah and what about you, you have even more wounds than I do, How are you even standing" I said while crossing my arms together, he looked over his body and shook his head "Guess your right, how am I standing, Guess I'm stronger than I tho- oh there we go" he said before suddenly falling down backwards.

"REIJI!" We ran up towards and got a closer look at him, he was completely unconscious "Wow guess he ran outta energy, probably should've had an E-tank before coming here" Neptune said while holding him.

"Oi Neptune, Reiji!" We looked back to see Neptune's friends including Doctor Pac-Man running towards us "What happened to Rei-Rei and Who's this?" The Pink haired girl asked with a worried tone in her voice "Oh this is Noire, She's a friend of Reiji he met when we split up earlier"

The brown and pink haired girls walked up to me "I'm If and this is Compa, We're friends Neptune and Reiji" The brown haired girl said before shaking my hand "And Who's he?" I asked while pointing to Doctor Pac-man "You may call me Doctor Pac-man, a friend of Reiji's Parents, speaking of which what happened to him" He asked and I sighed "He fell unconscious after using to much strength" Compa and Doctor Pac-man walked up to him and checked his wound, "Rei-Rei looks okay, he just needs a good nights rest" Compa said with a warm smile, I couldn't help but ease up near her.

"Well the sun is setting soon, we should get to a hotel soon" If suggested and we all nodded, Neptune picked up Reiji but he was a bit heavy so I decided to help her "Don't think I want to help you, I just want to get some rest as soon as possible" Neptune smirked and started giggling "Wow, 100 percent a tsundere right here" I growled at her and whacked her head "Ow!".

Doctor Pac-man sighed and walked up to Neptune and took something out of her pocket "I'll be taking this back" What he had was one of those devices Reiji uses to transform, except it was yellow "Oh yeah I forgot to give that back sorry" she said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at that "What are those things?" Doctor Pac-man looked at me and sighed "Guess I'll have to tell you the full story"

"You see these are called Gashats, special games that are powered by a disease we classified as the Game disease or the Bugster virus" I looked at the Gashat in his hand in surprise "Oh what does it do?" I asked my curiosity rising "You See the Virus is basically a video game character trying to become real, when they infect someone or something they can mutate there body to what ever they see fit" I was shocked at this how can such a disease exist and why was I not informed by it "Shouldn't the public or at least the goddesses know about this" I asked in shock.

"...You see this virus wasn't originally part of your world" I was confused at this what does he mean by 'your world' "You see I was hired by a foundation from another world, they wanted me and my team to study a strain of virus only discovered in a world called earth for there own plans" He sighed in a depressice manner after that "What I didn't know was that they were planning on using the virus to take over other worlds, I later on found that so I attempted to leave the company with our research but they found out and attacked us, One of the people in our team told them... I was the only one to make it with the research".

I looked down feeling bad about his story but I still needed to know how he knew Reiji, I was about to ask him how he knew Reiji and how can he use the virus with out being infevted but Neptune asked first.

"I have a question" She asked and Pac-man nodded "What about Reiji's super armor, where did that come from?" She asked and Dr Pac-man was silent for a bit before laughing "Sorry, you see there was a group of heroes from earth that const stopped the foundations plans, we decided to base our research on recreating the riders powers using the virus, Reiji's one was based on a hero that specfically used the viruses powers, they had to get a sergury to use the virus"

We were awe struck at this and so was every body else but I still wanted to know of how Reiji could use the Virus with out needing the surgery so I decided to just go out and say it.

"Wait but what about Reiji?, how can he use the virus? Wouldn't he be infected as well" I asked and when I did the Doctor froze and moved his head down "I would much rather not talk about that…" I could tell, it was hard memory for him so I decided to forget it "Than how do you know Reiji?" The Doctor looked at me and seemed to be in a better mood "I was good friends with his Father, mother and Uncle, We were studying the virus until the Foundation attacked us, Reiji's parents died in the attack, his uncle took Reiji away to raise him, this was when he was still a baby and I left to continue the research and to take care of the virus"

"Wow, what a great a story" I answered with surprise in my face "Yeah… hey I have a question?" We looked to Neptune and she had a smile "What?" Pac-man asked "Do you have any baby pictures of Reiji" We were silent for a few moments until Pac-man started laughing "Hahaha yes I do have a few, I'll show you when we get to the hotel" I turned my head away from them "Do what you want, like I care" I said but in my head 'Oh it's gonna be so adorable' we started catching up to If and Compa to get to the hotel

 **Dreamscape**

 **Third person P.O.V**

 **(Play Roxas theme Kingdom hearts 2)**

The child version of Reiji and Glitch we're running through the town after getting out of the Lab that Glitch was staying, It was about 5 am so it was still night out, they were going to meet Reiji's friends in the forests entrance.

When they made to the forest they found Reiji's friends, one of them was Thomas, He had blond hair, brown eyes and red glasses, he had a long sleeved white shirt and a blue vest over it, he was wearing a black tracksuit and blue shoes, He was reading a book while waiting for Reiji.

The other boy was Axel, He had jet black hair with red tips and blue eyes, He was wearing short sleeved red shirt and a black hoodie, He had navy tracksuit bottom and red shoes, He was listening to music on his Microsoft phone while waiting for Reiji.

"Hey Thomas! Axel!" Reiji called catching the two boys attention, Glitch got a bit nervous and hid a bit behind Reiji a bit "Yo Reiji, Who's this?" Axel asked while looking at Glitch who hid a bit more behind Reiji.

Reiji smiled and moved out of the way so they could see Glitch "Go on" Reiji said and Glitch nervously answered "I-I'm G-Geo b-but y-you can c-call me G-Glitch" Axel smiled and patted Geo's back surprising him "Well it's nice to meet ya Glitch, the names Axel"

Thomas sighed and walked towards him for a hand shake "My names Thomas, it's nice to me you" Geo hesitantly took his hand for a hand shake "S-Same"

Reiji smiled and raised his arm up "Yosh now that we have all met, let's get this hike on a roll" Reiji yelled and all three of them agreed "Let's go" Axel said with the same excitement as Reiji, Reiji and Axel ran through the forests entrance leaving Thomas and Geo.

Thomas sighed and looked to Geo "We better follow them, come on" Thomas said with a smile, Geo smiled as well and nodded "Yeah!" He said before running through the enterance

 **(End song)**

 **Hotel**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

I slowly woke up from the dream I had and slowly opened my eyes 'So the mystery boys name is Geo huh' I thought well getting up, a wet towel falling from my head that seemed to have dried up, I looked around my body to see bandages wrapped around myself 'I guess Compa took care of me' I thought.

I looked around to find my self in a room that I didn't recognize on a fairly big bed, it was the only bed in the room, there was a bathroom, a tv and a dresser. I looked around for a bit and only one though came to my mind "Where am I" I asked my self as I looked around.

I suddenly heard a noise coming from the bathroom door as I look to see Noire coming through the door with a freshly wet towel "Noire?" I slowly asked surprising the girl "Reiji!" She yelled surprised before rushing towards me and giving me a really tight hug "Ow ow ow ow!" I yelled and she quickly removed her arms from me "S-Sorry" she apologized but I lust shook my hand in dismissal "It's alright".

"So what happened" I asked and Noire pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed "Well you fell unconscious suddenly so we took you to a hotel so we could rest after Compa checked you" So that's what happened "But where are the others then?" I asked "They're down stairs getting some food, I offered to stay and watch you… N-Not like I did because like you or anything B-Baka" she said with a blush

'Guess it's better time than any' I thought before smirking "Sure you do, Black Heart~" Noire flinched when I said this and she looked to me "Eh, You know!" B-But how!" She said with a shocked expression "I don't really have amnesia, I was told to fake it by Histoire So Neptune wouldn't go into shock about being a Goddess" I said and Noire looked at me shocked "So are you going to reveal my Identity to the others" Noire asked me making me sigh.

"Noire, Why would I do that? I know you don't want Neptune and the others knowing about you being a Goddess yet, I won't tell them as long as you don't tell them that I'm faking my amnesia" Noire thought about it before sighing "Fine" Noire said making me smile "Besides, why would I tell them, I mean I trust you Noire, you're my friend" Noire looked shocked at me for some reason after I said that "F-Friend I tried to kill you TWICE!" She yelled at me

"Yeah but you helped me when I got stabbed by that Bugster and when I was possessed by Graphite. Not only that you clearly didn't want to kill me back on Celestia, all in all I think that's enough of a reason to trust you, You're my friend I just hope You'll trust me enough that I can be friends with you" Her faced turned a deep shade of red when I said that but she eventually responded "Fine, if you want, not that I care Baka!" She yelled before taking my phone typing stuff inside "I just added my Phone number to your phone, you're welcome" She said before turning around although a noticed her shaking a bit in excitement

"Alright thanks" I said before yawning "Anyway I'm going to sleep, you better get some as well it's pretty late" I said before laying back down, I heard noire muttering something but then she looking at me "Thanks" I turned my head in confusion when she said that "For what?" I asked and she sighed "For not telling them my secret, I don't want them knowing yet okay" I smiled "Of Course, I mean who would want to break a promise with such a beautiful girl"

When I said that Noire started stuttering "I…Wha- you!" She stuttered and I started snickering "I knew that reaction would be priceless, but yeah when I said you were beautiful I meant it, You're quite beautiful in both forms" I said still snickering while she just sighed in embarrassment

"Baka" She whispered quietly while I smiled "Okay Okay, Anyway I'm going to sleep wake me up if you need anything" I said before closing my eyes getting back to sleep.

"Baka" Was the last things I heard before falling asleep.

 **(END P.O.V)**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

* * *

 **And that was a wrap anyway like I said earlier I'm going to be doing one Christmas chapter for this story before taking a short break, I should be back after December anyway, Some of Dr Pac-man past was revealed and Graphite has returned and I finally decided on a name for Glitch, Geo he was meant be named after Neo Geo to continue the Neptunia series's naming scheme anyway on to the questions**

 **KamenColin: I plan on Reiji getting a major power up once a Nation although, I do plan on having a bit of fun with the rider Gashats you'll see what I mean later**

 **Guest: Okay you have a good point there about the logic so I've changed what he said and I'll be changing other line in my story later so just hold on**

 **Anyway that's all for now**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	8. Christmas chapter

**Hey guys and welcome to the Christmas special of Gamindustri Start, now I may be a bit late for this but I have reason chapter 4 of Armored rider of Zero took a lot longer than I had imagined.**

 **Now a couple of things before we start, for those who don't know I'm starting a new story, I have a poll on my profile and the choices will be at the end of the chapter and I am currently looking for beta reader so if anyone's interested please message me.**

 **And with out further ado, let's ago**

 **Chapter 8: Christmas crisis**

 **Op: Excite by Daichi Miura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and this is a one-shot so it is not apart of the actual story.**

* * *

 **Compa's house (Third P.O.V)**

In the world of Gamindustri, the citizen were preparing for a very special night that only come once a year and our heroes were doing the same.

In Compa's House, Reiji, Compa and Noire we're currently cooking up the feast that they would have the next day, IF was currently doing the last quest she had for the rest of the year before her break.

And Neptune well... "Zzzzzzzz...Nepu...Zzzzzzz" She was on the couch taking a nap, laying around from doing any work "Geez Neptune, you could at least help us out" Noire said with sigh as she looked at her fellow goddess.

"Cmon Noire, Nep-Nep is tired, we did do a very hard quest yesterday" Compa said and Noire shuttered remembering the legions of Dogoos they had to deal with "Ugh don't remind me" She said while shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I need to get a few things anyway" Reiji said while taking off his apron "I'll bring Neptune along with me" Noire turned her head towards Reiji with a blush "Are you sure you should bring her, I mean she's sound asleep, I could come with if you want… N-Not that I want to be with you or anything" She stammered at the last part

Reiji smiled at Noire's tsundereness before shaking his head "Nah, Compa needs all the help she can get and I know a way to wake up Neptune" Reiji said before walking up to Neptune, kneeling near her head and whispering one word "Pudding" "IM UP!" Neptune said jumping out of the couch and on her feet "Where's the pudding!" She said looking around desperately

"Calm down Neptune, that's what I needed for you, I wanted to know if you could help me get some pudding in the city" Reiji said and Neptune looked at him and nodded rapidly "Of course, let's go!" Neptune said about to run out side but Reiji grabbed her hood before she could "Whaaaat!?" Neptune said confused

"Neptune, look outside" Reiji deadpanned pointing to the window, Neptune turned her toward the window to see the entire garden covered in snow "Oh yeah, thanks for stopping me, I would've been a Nep-sickle" Neptune said while shaking her head "Alright time to change to my winter set" Neptune said before rushing to her room

"You still sure on bringing Neptune" Noire said and Reiji just laughed it off "Yeah, I am" He said while shaking his head.

After a few minutes of waiting Neptune came out in a purple winter hoodie, with a sweater underneath, winter tights and boots and a purple Santa hat and Reiji was wearing his usual clothes except with a long waisted winter coat.

"Okay Reiji you ready to go!" Neptune yelled and Reiji nodded "Yeah, Yeah let's go" Reiji said and as he opened the door Neptune linked arms with him "Lets go buddy" Neptune said with a smile and a Reiji blushed "Y-Yeah lets" Reiji said before leaving and closing the door.

"Have fun you two" Compa said before running to see Noire clearly in a bad mood since she's cutting up the potatoes really poorly "Are you okay" Compa asked worried "Huh? Ow!" Noire yelled after cutting her finger from her knife.

"Ah Sorry, I'll get you some bandages" Compa said before rushing towards her room, after a few minutes Compa came back with some medical supplies "Compa, it's alright it's just a small cut" Noire tried to deny but Compa wasn't having any of it "If we don't take care of the cut now it could be infected"

Noire was a bit taken aback by Compa's seriousness but just sighed "Alright, here" Noire said giving Compa her hand.

Compa was currently wrapping Noire's hand and while she was doing that Compa decided to ask Noire a question "Um Noire, why were you looking so mad earlier" Noire froze up when she head that and her face turned a bit red "I have no Idea what you're talking about" she said while turning her head away "Noire!"

Noire jumped a bit at Compa's yell and soon sighed "Fine, I wanted to spend some time with Reiji for Christmas Alright" Noire said blushing heavily, Although Compa was just confused "Why would you be mad about that?" Compa asked confused, Noire sighed "It's cause, Reiji and Neptune are so close and I want to be close to them as well" Noire said with a frown

"So why don't you" Compa asked as she finished bandaging Noire "It's just so embarrassing trying to get close with them, I always worry how they think of me and Agh" Noire screamed covering her face with a large blush "There, There Noire I'm sure they don't care about that stuff" Compa said trying to make Noire happy again

"Thanks Compa, I needed that" Noire said with a smile "Hey about this, When were done cooking you can go to help Rei-Rei and Nep-Nep with there shopping" Noire was surprised by this "Really?" Noire asked and Compa nodded with a smile "Yup, Iffy should be back by then so I won't be lonely" Noire smiled and got back up "Thanks Compa let's go" Noire said before going over to the kitchen to continue cooking

* * *

 **Planeptune**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

With Reiji and Neptune, Reiji was currently ticked off at Neptune cause she threw a huge Snowball at him that made him fall into the snow.

"Hahahaha Sorry Reiji, But it was so fffuuunnnyyyhahahaha!" Neptune said as she broke down in laughter once again for the thirteenth time "It's not that funny" Reiji pouted as he wiped the snow off him

"Oh come on Reiji, it was just a joke!" Neptune said while patting Reiji's back "So what do we need to get" When Neptune asked that Reiji froze and started sweating bullets "Woah Reiji buddy you're sweating like a waterfall, you okay?" Neptune asked and Reiji got up suddenly and started fiddling with his fingers

"W-Well You See Neptune, I need some help" Reiji said before quickly bowing down "PLEASE HELP ME GET GIFTS FOR OUR FRIENDS!" Neptune jumped a bit at Reiji yelling "Nepu! What'd ya mean Reiji?" Neptune asked surprised and Reiji just sighed "You See I've been so busy with doing quests and helping you guys that I didn't have enough time to buy your presents, I was able to get yours Neptune and I have IF's ready I just have to go get it from the store but I don't have anything for Compa and Noire".

Neptune put tapped her chin with her finger for a few seconds until nodding "Alright them but you have to get me a 12 pack of pudding" Neptune said while pointing at Reiji "Really Thanks Neptune!" Reiji said with a large grin "No prob buddy, now where should we start"

"Well I think we should start with Compa, but what would she want to have" Reiji asked and Neptune thought for a bit "I saw a place that sells nursing supply gift cards not that far from here, how about a couple of those" Neptune suggested and Reiji nodded "Good Idea, let's go!" Reiji said with a smile and Neptune returned it before jumping on his back "Now go my noble steed" Neptune said while pointing towards the city, Reiji sighed "Fine only cause it's Christmas" Reiji said before walking towards the city.

 **Gust's shop**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After a few minutes of walking we stopped of a large shop that was shaped like a large red mushroom with a large sign saying GUST'S SHOP and a sign on the saying Christmas sale till the end of the week.

"So this the place you saw Neptune?" I asked and Neptune got off me "Yup Yup, I saw Compa eyeing up this place a while ago so I thought she must go to this place a lot" Neptune said as she opened the door.

When we came in we saw a fairly large but empty shop with only one girl at the front desk sleeping,

The girl was wearing a blue and brown dress and was wearing a large white rabbit hat and large cartoony gloves like one worn by the by the blue fast hedgehog that collects rings, she had short brown hair.

"Excuse me, lady wakey wakey" Neptune said shaking the girl up, The girl squirmed for a bit before opening her brown eyes and looking "Hmm, morning already?" She yawned as she finally noticed us "Oh hello my name is Gust, are you here to buy something?" She asked cutely "Uh yeah we're her to buy some gist cards for our friend Compa".

A large smile grew on her face when I said that "Oh You mean Compa, are you friends of hers" she asked and we nodded "Yup Were the protagonists of this story my name's Neptune and this is Reiji" Neptune introduced as I gave a small wave.

"Hi Neptoon, Reiji" Gust said with a smile "Aw man Why can't anyone get my name right" Neptune complained as I walked up to Gust "So Gust we were wondering if we could by some Gift cards for this shop, for Compa" When Gust heard me she took a few minutes thinking before replying "Well normally I wouldn't let someone buy Gift cards so close to Christmas but because this is for Compa then I'll be happy to" she said before taking a gift card book "Now please how much do you want in the gift card" she asked and I took out 6000 credits.

"Woah, Reiji how do you have so much" Neptune asked surprised "Well I was to busy saving up money for the presents that I forgot to buy the presents, so I have 15000 credits saved up" I replied and Neptune rushed to closed to my face "Does that mean?" She asked and I instantly knew what she meant "If I have enough" I replied and she smiled and pumped her hands in the air "Yeah pudding time!" She yelled while thrusting her hands into the air

"Oh okay here are your gift cards" she said giving us some cowards with a picture of Gust on them with the number 6000 on it "And can you tell Compa that I said hi" she asked as we left the shop with Compa's present in tow.

"So what next Reiji" Neptune asked as we continued our way to the mall "Well I was going to go get IF's present, and then we will have to get Noire's but what would she want" I asked as we walked through the city what I didn't notice was the Neptune was looking at me with a smirk "Don't worry Reiji I know exactly what to get Noire, you just leave this to me" Neptune said with pride in her voice "You sure?" Neptune looked to me with a large grin "Yup Yup now you go get Iffy gift and I'll get Noire's" Neptune said before rushing off to who knows where

"Oh…okay?" I said before walking up to the book store to get the limited edition 'Adventure's of the Wind Walker' signed copy, Me and IF went to get it before but unfortunately they ran out but luckily I found another signing in this bookstore so I went into line and eventually I got the book even though I was the last to get the book

As I left the book store I noticed a Costume store across the street and I saw a Santa themed dress that was red with white frills on it, I thought about Noire in the dress and she actually looked beautiful in it, I blushed a bit and decided to go inside to buy the costume it cost 1500 credits all together 'I wonder if Noire would like it' I thought as I was walking through the mall before sighing "Nah probably not, I doubt a girl like her would like Cosplay" I said as I continued through the mall

"And Who's this girl you're talking about Reiji~" I heard Behind me as I turned around to see Neptune smirking at me with a bag on her "I-I have n-no Idea w-what you're talking about n-Neptune" I stuttered as Neptune got closer to me as she grabbed the bag and snatched it way from me and looking inside and smiling "Bwahahahaha Why do you have a Santa dress on you"Neptune laughed as she let go of the bag "S-Shit up, I thought Noire would look good in it"

She soon stopped before looking into the bag again "I guess your right, she would look good in it" Neptune said before holding up her bag "Guess I'll give her this as my present" This made me surprised "Wait you didn't get her a present" I asked and she shook her head quickly "NoNoNoNo You See I men's that I'll give her this as a double present" Neptune said and I nodded "Okay".

As we got back up to head back Compa's I heard something which caught my attention "Mommy, Daddy where are you" I turned around to see a little girl that's at least 7 years old with black hair tie duo in a pony tail, purple glasses and a brown coat with grey trousers.

She looked like she was about to cry and she was looking around desperately for I can only guess was her parents. I felt bad for her and when I looked over to Neptune she clearly felt bad as well so we decided to help her.

"Um excuse me little girl" I asked in a gentle voice, she seemed shy so I just decided to ask her what's wrong "Um are you okay" I asked and she just shook her head "Do you know where you're parents are" I asked and she once again shook her head "Do you want us to help you find them" I asked and she thought about it for a few minutes before timidly nodding her head.

So after that we introduced ourselves, The girls name was Sona and she seemed like a nice girl except a bit timid and shy, although I did noticed that she seemed a bit sick since she was coughing quite a lot and had low stamina.

So we looked all over Planeptune to find her parents by going back to the places she was at before hand but no dice, we couldn't find her parents anywhere eventually it started turning dark "I can't believe we couldn't find her parents at all " I said as watched the setting sun "D-Does that mean I-I can't go home, I can't have c-christmas!" She said while beginning to cry "Don't worry Sona, We'll find your parents even if it kills us" Neptune said sound uncharacteristically energetic

Sona was having any of it as she started backing up away form us "Y-You lied to me, You couldn't find my parents at all" she said while crying and she soon began to cough quite a lot and digital particles started appearing around her body.

"THAT'S THE BUGSTER VIRUS!" I yelled moving Neptune out of the way so she wouldn't get attacked by the Bugster Union.

Sona's union looked like a orange yeti made out of orange milk with two orange glowing eyes on it s face "Neptune let's do this!" I yelled taking out my driver and Gashat and Neptune took out her weapon.

I placed the driver on my waist and pressed the button on my Gashat

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

It yelled out loud and serveral chocolate blocks were summoned out of the screen as I placed the Game into my driver.

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Whats your name? Im a Kamen Rider!**

Several character Icons appeared around me until I pressed the one that looked like Ex-aid and then pink energy surrounded me until it covered my whole body into my Ex-aid level 1 form, I noticed my bags disappear and a Icon with a picture of bags in my chest plate "Huh neat" I said out loud before drawing my Gashacon breaker in hammer mode.

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Alright let's Nep this guy up Reiji" Neptune yelled out as she drew her sword into a fighting position and Reiji agreed going into his own fighting position as they rushed towards the Bugster Union.

The union roared before shooting Ice out of its mouth towards them, They jumped out of the way before rushing towards the Union and jumping high before hitting it with they're weapons but.

 **MISS**

Was heard as they bounced back in opposite directions after hitting the Union for some reason "Nepu! What was that I feel like I just touched a spring, What the hell author why make this boss invisible" Neptune yelled at me while getting back up **'Because shut up'**

The union roared again before sucking up some air and snow "What it doing " Reiji asked himself as he watched it suck up air and snow before it stopped and pointed at Neptune "Neptune look out!" He yelled out but He was too late as it blew out a large gust of Ice cold wind at Neptune.

"Aaaah!" Neptune screamed Reiji tried to rush to her but before He could a blur caught her and got her out the way and came towards Reiji revealing that it was Noire.

Nepu! Noire you came to me in my time of need thank ya kindly" Neptune said while patting Noires back "It's not like I wanted to help you, I just didn't want a Nepsicle to deal with" Noire said while turning her head the other way even though I noticed a bit of red on her cheeks.

"A-Anyway what happening" Noire asked looking at the Union "Well we were helping this little girl find her parents but when we couldn't find her she started getting angry at us and transformed into the Union" Noire looked over to me surprised "Reiji is that you?" She asked while holding in a laugh "I didn't decide Okay, Now you guys distract I'll try to find some energy items that could work" I told them and they nodded before rushing towards the Union while went to grab some energy items

As I rushed toward a group of boxes I started hammering away at them but I constantly getting nothing "Damn where is anything" I thought to myself as I looked back to see Neptune and Noire having time with the Union "If only Noire could transform, but she doesn't want to risk it"

After a few more tries a finally found a Energy item actually it was a three pack "Alright" I yelled out as I caught one of the Items and absorbed it into my body.

 **Kosuka! MERRY! CHRISTMAS!**

"Wait what!?" I asked before my armor started shining, When the shining stopped I looked to myself to see that I had a Santa hat on, a red cap, a fake beard, some Santa boots and a sack full of energy items "Wow I didn't see this coming" I said as I decided to rush toward the Union.

"Reiji, What are you wearing" Noire yelled out surprised while Neptune was trying to hold in a laugh "I don't know I just found a weird energy item" I said before dodging one of the Unions punches and hitting back with my hammer actually doing some damage "Eh…. Alright!" I yelled out as I kept on dodging hits and then hitting back before jumping back to Neptune and Noire.

"Wow that armor is dumb looking, but it's effective" Noire said and Neptune agreed giving a impressive whistle "I have a few more if you guys want to try" I said offering them the other two Christmas items and they both took it, although Noire was a bit hesitant

When they touched the items they're clothes started shining, Neptune's hoodies turned red and white and the blue on her tights became red, she got a Santa hat on her head as well as her sword becoming red.

Noire's clothes changed as well, She had a red dress with a small cape on her shoulders, red gloves and tights and Santa hat om her head and her bows were changed to missiltoe.

Reiji felt his face heat up under his helmet seeing them in there new costumes and so did Noire, But Neptune just raised her hands in the air "Yeah let's do this" she said taking out her sword before rushing towards the Union and slashing it.

"R-Right let's go" Noire said before taking her rapier and entered a fighting position "Wait noire use this" Reiji said taking out a speed up energy item from my sack and He gave her the item. It went into her body and she was surrounded by a yellow energy.

"Thanks" She said using the energy to quickly rush towards the Union striking it pushing back "Woah, Noire what was that" Neptune asked surprised "I gave her a energy item, here's one for your" I said giving Neptune a blue one with a rider jumping high, Neptune took it and she was surrounded by blue energy.

"Woah, I feel super, Alright Imma jump like a kangaroo" She said before jumping up high and slamming into the Union with her feet "Woah let me tell you, I have had that phrase like a scratch at the back of my throat for the longest time and let me tell ya it feels great to scratch" Neptune said before going into a fighting position.

"Alright I'll finish this thing off" Reiji said before grabbing a red energy item with a picture of a rider flexing and absorbing it "Time to end this" He said before taking out the Mighty action x Gashat and putting into my finisher slot

 **Gashatto**

I pressed the button on it and energy charged into my foot

 **Kimewaza**

 **Mighty critical strike!**

Reiji started rushing towards the Bugster Union before jumping into the air and kicked the Bugster with his energy charge foot, The Bugster exploded leaving a unconscious Sona "Is she alright?" Noire asked while expecting the girl "Yeah, she's just unconscious but, 3.2.1"

Suddenly the left over mud came crashing into each other forming into a green furry monster with Santa themed clothes on "I'd thank you for setting me free but you cut me from my host, so now I must kill you" The monster yelled out us before revealing its claws.

Reiji gripped the door in my driver "Time to level up!" He yelled before he opened the door and passed through the screen that appeared.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**

The Ex-aid suit was slightly altered now being red instead of pink with a Santa beard, hat, cape and sack full of energy items "Wow this is new" Reiji said while looking at his new look.

"Alright, Noire you ready to go super" Neptune said with excitement while Noire just sighed "You know for fact it's called Hdd" Noire said before her body started shining and Neptune soon followed.

When the shinning died down they were now in there goddess form except they were still wearing those Christmas clothes except the color changed to they're respective colors.

"Alright you girls ready" Reiji said and the two goddesses nodded before they all rushed to wards the Grinch Bugster.

The Bugster smirked sinisterly before jumping up high and slashing at Neptune but she dodged his attack and slashed the Bugster at the chest knocking it back to Noire who smash it to the ground.

The Bugster growled before throwing presents that soon transformed into elf themed Bugster that started rampaging first surrounding Reiji who got ready with his hammer, Neptune and Noire was about to Help him but he told them to leave the Bugsters to himself.

The two goddesses nodded before rushing to fight the Grinch Bugster leaving Reiji alone. Reiji jumped up high dodging most of the bugsters attacks and taking out a muscle up item and using it to power up his hammer and slam the hammer into the ground creating a large shockwave killing a few bugsters and knocking the rest to the ground.

The bugsters got back up and started energy blasts but Reiji took out a energy item wit a rider inside of a barrier reflecting blasts, he used it surrounding himself in a clear barrier before the Bugster blasted him but it just sent them right back killing most of them off.

The few that was left got back and started shooting at Reiji causing him to dodge most of the blast until he changed his hammer to sword form and placed his Gashat into the sword charging energy into it. Reiji than swung his sword creating a large energy wave that killed the rest of the Bugsters off "Alright gotta go help the others" He said before rushing to wars Neptune and Noire

Noire and Neptune were fighting the Bugster and it was clear that the two goddesses had the upper hand since every attempt the Bugster tried to attack them they easily dodged and hit him once again, now the Grinch Bugster was on the ground on its knees wounded.

"Time to end this, beast" Black heart said readying her blade in a fighting position, "Right let's do this Noire" Neptune said readying her sword as well "Guys!" Reiji said rushing towards the two goddesses "Do what you want lie, I'll stop you" Black heart told a Reiji as he nodded and placed the Gashat into his Gashacon breaker in sword mode

 **Mighty Critical Finish!**

Reiji jumped up high with his sword charged with energy, Neptune and Noire flew up higher as all of three of them aimed at slashed the Bugster making it explode greatly.

When the three of them landed to the ground they quickly reverted to normal rushed towards Sona who was starting to wake up "Hmm, Where am I" she asked as she noticed Reiji and Neptune "Oh what happened" she asked with a yawn.

"You got a bit sick so you wanted to take a rest and you fell asleep" Reiji said softly as Son aslowly got up but as she did they heard two voices "SONA!".

Sona turned around to see a Man and a Woman running up to her, Sona started running up to the pair with tears in her eyes before giving them a hug "Mama, Papa I missed you" She said giving her mother a tight hug

"Thank you for helping our daughter" The man said looking at the trio and they Just smiled "No problem it's just what we do" Reiji said with a smile.

As the family left Reiji looked to Noire and Neptune and smiled "How about we head back to Compa's" Reiji suggested and the other two agreed following him back to Compa's.

* * *

 **Christmas night**

 **Third person P.O.V**

After the Bugster attack Reiji, Neptune and Noire headed back to Compa's house eager for the next day and all in all it was a pretty successful night.

They had played games, Eaten food, watched Holiday movies and now they were giving away they're presents, everyone had traded they're presents except two people a Reiji and Noire

Reiji's Presents had gone pretty well, Neptune almost hugged him to death after seeing her two favorite things Games and Pudding for her present, If was happy as well with her present finally getting the signed book from her favorite author she wanted really badly.

Compa was ecstatic with her presents already thinking of things to buy with her gift card from Gusts store.

Right now Reiji and Noire were facing each other, blushing red at the thought of they brought the other until Noire gathered up the courage to give Reiji the gift "H-Here" she said handing him a soft wrapped present.

Reiji slowly unwrapped the present and his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face seeing the red scarf Noire had gotten him "Its getting pretty cold lately so I though you could use it" Noire said with a blush on her face "Thanks Noire" Reiji said with a smile at the gift as Noire's blush grew redder.

"H-Here" Reiji said giving his present to Noire, she slowly unwrapped the present and was surprised to see the costume as her face grew even redder although Reiji did notice goosebumps on He rift excitement "Well, It's nice gift and all so I want throw it away, but don't you think I like this sorta thing B-Baka" Noire said with a blush before standing up and leaving the room.

When she left the room and closed the door, she looked at the costume and hugged tightly with a blush 'I love it' she thought as she quickly hid the costume in her secret Cosplay room she secretly added to Compa's house.

After a few more hours Reiji was now in bed tired after the long night he's had but as he was about to sleep he saw two figure sneakily come into his room and climb in front of him and one behind him, Reiji could tell this was Neptune and Noire and he just smiled 'I'm so happy, I met these two after coming here and now I never want to leave them' he said before he drifted of to sleep.

The screen quickly flickered with pixels until turning into text

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done the new chapter once again sorry I was late, now after this chapter I'm putting this story on a bit of a break so I can mainly focus on Armored Rider of Zero cause I have big plans for it.**

 **I also have the next story I'm doing and here's the list for it**

 **Drive through remnant: Kamen Rider Drive/Rwby**

 **Konooo suba: Kamen Rider ooo/Kono suba**

 **Wake Up! DxD: Kamen Rider Kiva/ Highschool dxd**

 **Phantom Dimension Wizard: Kamen Rider wizard/Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **The Legend of Kuuga: Kamen Rider Kuuga/Breath of the wild**

 **Blade of the new world : Kamen Rider Blade/ In another world with my smartphone**

 **The hero of remnant: Ben 10/ Rwby**

 **Shining Ultra-Heroes: Ultraman R/B/ My hero academia**

 **And now please vote on my profile and don't forget to review this story if you have anything to say but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	9. A Tsundere's past

**Hey guys and welcome back to Gamindustri Start chapter 8 or nine if you count that the Christmas special… anyway this chapter might not be as big as the others but I'll see what I can do also I'm not doing descriptions unless they're for a original Idea you can just look them up.**

 **Also I have a cool Idea for Noire which you'll see in this although it might change neptunia canon a bit.**

 **but anyway Let's go**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After going to sleep in the hotel room after talking with Noire, I had soon found my self back in the starry void standing on the stain glass platform once again except this time some of the silhouettes were more clearer although I could barely tell who they were.

There were 10 silhouettes, I could tell a few of them like Neptune, Noire, If and Compa and I think two of them were my Best friends Axel and Thomas and one was of my Uncle Maki and the others were of people I didn't know of?.

One was a lady with long blond hair and blue eyes another was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white and blue hat. There was one more person in there but I can't seem to tell who it was.

'Hmm weird' I thought as I continued to look around until I heard a familiar voice " **Hello Reiji its been awhile** " Histoire said in pleasant tone "Oh hey Histoire what's up?" I said holding my head with my hands.

" **Hehe I just wanted to congratulate you on befriending Noire, although you should be more careful with your teasing"** She says with worried tone in her voice "But where's the fun in that besides it's not teasing if I actually mean it" I replied as she giggles

" **I guess your right, but still be careful"** She warns and I nod "So is that all you wanted to talk about Histoire?" I couldn't see but I knew Histoire was thinking " **Yes actually I wanted to warn you about something in lastation** " I raised a eyebrow when she said that "Warn me about what?"

I could hear sighing before answering me " **You see the reason that Lastation's economy is because a company known as Avenir is influencing the companies of Lastation of the economy and they are willing to do anything to get rid of people that get in there way. So be on guard in case they a lay a trap on you and the others".**

I closed my eyes to take all of this info in until I opened them and gave a thumbs up "Alright Histoire, I'll tell the others when I wake up" I could tell that she was happy at this " **Thank you Reiji truly** " I couldn't help but smile at this but then I suddenly started feeling tired.

"H-Histoire w-what's going on" I could barely stand as kept stammering around " **You seem to be beginning to wake up, that was faster than I expected".**

I turned my head in confusion when I heard that "But doesn't the ground shatter first before I fall back asleep" Histoire laughed a bit when I said that " **I fixed that problem after last time so now you'll only fall asleep** " I nodded at her explanation before falling to the ground unable to stand

As I started to fall asleep with my eyes forcefully closing that last thing I saw were three constellations One was of Kamen Rider Ex-aid another was of Purple Heart and the last one was of Black heart. I fell back to sleep being brought back to reality.

 **Lastation hotel**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"Ngh… well I've slept better…" I say and as I try to sit up, I soon realize that something is on top of me. "What the Hell?" I ask myself as I lift up the covers and when I did I felt my self turning a deep shade of red.

"N-Noire!?" I ask myself as I see the ravenette is a asleep on me and had snuggled into my chest while I was sleeping. I can feel myself blushing deeply while just stared at the sleeping girl.

I try to wake up the sleeping girl but then Neptune burst into the room. As she is about to shout out she notices us. She looked shocked at first but the gains a devious grin on her face "Oh Reiji your sky dog. You shouldn't bed a girl you just met!" The color drained out of my face as I see IF come into the room as well.

"Neptune, what are you shouting about this early? I swear yo-" She stops and blinks when she see's me and Noire "…Reiji? You better have a good explanation for this…" She says with her voice creepily low.

"I can guess you wouldn't believe me if I said I woke up like this?" I ask, and IF shakes her head. As I got to explain what happened Noire starts to stir "Can't you people be quiet?I need my-" She stops as she notices me. Her face slowly starts to go red.

"M-Morning Noire" I say trying to sound cheerful. Noire's face slowly changes from embarrassment to anger "Y-YOU PERVERT" She screams as she starts punching me in the face "Owowowowow! Hey y-you're the one who slept on me" I shout while being pummeled

* * *

 **Chinan's factory**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"I can see what Histoire meant about being careful around you" I say as we walk to Chian our employer for the quest yesterday. My face is completely bruised form Noire's beatings "Geez I said I was sorry" she said acting tsundere as always "I see your acting as tsundere as always" I said, looking at her.

"Alright you two stop fighting, it was a misunderstanding" IF says before looking at me "Speaking of which, sorry for jumping to conclusions there, Reiji" IF apologizes but I just wave her off " Don't worry about it, I would've though the same if I saw it too" I say and she smiles at that

"Anyway let's go see Ms. Chian" Compa suggests and we all nod as I walked up to Compa "Hey Compa, I was wondering what's this Chian person like?" I ask and she just smiles "Oh ms. Chian is nice girl, that makes a weapon although she did say that her business had been bad lately".

"Really well it should be back in business since we got rid of the monster right?" I say but then a new voice comes in "Nah that monster was just ruining the trade route, Avenir has been getting all of the customers"

We looked up to see a girl with short blue hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing goggles on her head and black shirt under neath a red leather jacket with a white scarf.

"Oh heya Chian!" Neptune waves at the girl "Hey guys… who are these two" She asked pointing to me and Noire "Oh this is Reiji our other party member we told you about and this is Noire one of Reiji's friends" Neptune says pointing to us.

"Is that so…" She says looking at Noire before frowning "I've seen her before" she says before her eyes goes wide in shock "It couldn't be… Lady Black Heart?!" She says pointing to her with widened eyes 'Shit!' I though as I looked over at Noire and I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

After last night we agreed to not tell the others except for IF later So right now they don't know who she is. I looked over at IF and she's glaring at me and Noire in suspicion.

"Noire… Lady Black Heart?" Compa asks, while Neptune was giving a very suspicious look "Woah breaking news: our new Ex-Lonely member of our group is really the CPU!" She says which makes Noire annoyed as she begins to pull Neptune's cheeks "Owowow shory".

"Now look, I personally don't think she's the CPU, I think she's just someone who was cosplaying as Black Heart for fun" I said winking at Noire and she blushed a bit before nodding "Y-Yeah I was practicing for Cosplay competition soon" She says not sounding nearly as convincing as she should but everyone except If byes it since she's still glaring at us.

"Is that it? I have to say you look exactly like lady black heart in that cosplay" Chian says and Compa sighs "Too bad, If Noire was the CPU than China's hopes would be heard" She says and Me and Noire raise a eyebrow

"Hopes?" Noire asked Chian and she sighed " Yeah, I wanted to speak with Lady Black Heart so I could tell her about the horrible things Avenir are doing to the Market, several businesses have gone bankrupt and the nature of the nations has been completely ruined, I had hoped that she would do something about it since she's back but so far nothing." Noire looks down ashamed at what she's done and I could only give her sympathy.

"Anyway, I think we should be getting our credits now and then we'll leave but Forest is there anything else you need Chian?" IF asks Chian "Already? Let me at lest treat you to some food first" She says , and receives no argument from any of us.

When we made inside of the restaurant of the factory it was surprisingly cleaner than I had expected for a factory "My parents own this restaurant while own the factory next door, I thought talking more would be better if we go somewhere cleaner" she says and I nod.

When we sat down she gave us some menus with wide variety of food. Neptune ordered a fairly big burger, Compa ordered some Soup, IF ordered some sandwiches and Noire ordered some egg fried rice. I had decided to try some Ramen since I've never had any before and soon our food came.

"Ish sho good!" Neptune yells while eating her burger and I just sighed "Neptune don't eat with your mouth so full" She sallowed her food before shaking her head "Sorry it's just this food is so good Chian!" Neptune says making the girl smile.

"Chian this soup is so good, I feel all warm inside" she says drinking more of her soup "It's my mothers pride menu. I'm glad you like it" Chian says with a prideful smirk on her face.

I looked over at Noire to see her poking her food, she seems to be hesitant on eating the food. She looked over at me with a look saying 'Is it really alright if I eat with you guys' I smile at her and nod. That was all she needed to know before she ate some of her rice "I have to say it really is good" She says which makes all of us smile.

"Yeah this Ramen is delicious" I said before eating some more of my noodles. For my first time eating ramen this is really good heck it's better than someplace back on earth.

"Nepu! Who left these egg plants in here, disgusting They deserve to die"Well… that was extreme "So you don't like eggplants, Nep-Nep" Compa asks which cause Neptune to frown "More like hate who could eat these purple husks!" Neptune yells and I sigh "Neptune before you start a scene just pass them to me, I'll eat them" I said making Neptune smile "Really? Yay! thank you Reiji, from saving me from the purple plants of doom" She says as she puts them into my bowl.

"So I was wondering, Is there anything I can do for you people to be useful?" Noire asks which catches us off guard "Oh! So Noire wants to fight with us" Neptune asks and Noire nods "Yeah I'm pretty strong so I'd be a big help" She says which earns a smile from IF "Alright we're happy to have you Noire" IF says and Noire gives a genuine smile for the first time in a while "Thank you, you won't forget it".

"A Party of five this early in the story! Wow what a great start off for us, thanks author" Neptune says pointing to the roof and I just facepalm "Neptune I don't think the fourth wall can take it if you keep on breaking the fourth wall" **"That what I kee telling her!"** The author said and Neptune pouts.

"Well If you guys are having a good start, do you mind if you do one more job for me" She says while taking out a briefcase "Can you use this weapon I made for the tech expo?" She asks and I look at her in surprise.

"A technology expo? So what do you show of new weapons there or something" I ask and she nodes "Yup, All different companies show off the new weapons they've made, they also have tournament where the winner gets a trophy form the CPU herself" Chian explains and Compa looks at her in surprise "A trophy!? What an achievement! But can we really beat Avenir with a trophy?" Compa asks her and Chian laughs "No Compa we can't but we can tell lady Black Heart what's going on in the nation" She states and we all nod.

I looked over at Noire and notice how quite she is, I turned back to Chian with a smile "It's a good plan" I say and Chian nods "Alright well why don't you guys test it out" she says handing us the briefcase.

I slowly opened the briefcase and my eyes widened in shock, It was a a yellow, black and pink bow which can split apart into two Kunai and it had a slot for a Gashat and next to it was a black Gashat with a picture of a samurai and words saying 'Giri Giri chambara!'.

"This is the Gashacon sparrow" I said shocked at the weapon, while every looks at me in surprise "How'd you know the name, I've never even told you yet!" Chian yells at me grabbing my shirt "Well how did you get the Idea for the weapon and this Gashat" I saw picking up the Gashat

"Someone came to me and gave me the blueprints for the weapon and that Gasha-thingie or whatever you called and told me to make it for the expo" she says with a glare "Now tell me how you knew it! Are you some kind of Avenir spy".

I sighed before taking out my Gashats "It's a weapon designed for my armor, it you can use this Gashat perform skills" I said taking out my Gashacon breaker

"Oh then you should know how to use it" IF says looking at me "Yeah, but Chian who gave you the blue prints" I ask her and she thinks back "Some guy in all white and a yellow mask" she says describing Doctor Pac-man.

"Oh you're talking about Doctor Pac-man" I said much to the surprise of Chian "Who?" She asks me and I sigh "A weird Doctor guy who's been helping us when we get in trouble" I say while scratching my head.

"Alright then" Chian says before standing up "Well might as well this out, now who wants to fight Reiji" She says making us all surprised "Why?" Noire ask's and Chian just smiles "Well Reiji can bring out the real power of the weapon so might as well test it out with him" she said before Noire stood up "I'll do it, I want to prove my skill" She says and all of us agrees before we walked outside.

 **Lastation Forest**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Reiji and Noire stood outside in the middle of the forest, IF, Compa, Neptune and Chian where watching them while sitting underneath a tree "Go Reiji! Go Noire" Neptune and Compa cheers while raising they're arms up.

Noire sighs before readying her rapier, she watched her opponent as he took out his driver and his Gashats. she gulped a bit before entering a fighting postion.

Reiji place the driver on his waist before taking out two gashats, One was Baksou Bike and the other was Giri Giri Chambara, He pressed both buttons on the Gashats at the same time

 **BAKSOU BIKE!**

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

Two large game screens appeared behind him much to the shock of Chian "What the heck is that" She says making Neptune smile "Just watch this is Reiji's speciality" She says much to the confusion of a Chian

Reiji placed both Gashats into the driver before opening the pink door in front of him and two game screens came out before returning his way, and soon it passed him putting him into his armor.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!**

For a second Reiji transformed into a bike before his body jumped up and his bike's head twisted around, a mechanical samurai came out and attached its self to Reiji forming arms and legs and a mask formed on his bikes face.

Reiji struck a pose similar to Goemon with the Gashacon sparrow in his right hand "Kamen Rider Lazer! On parade!" He said spinning his head around a bit "What?" Noire ask's dumbfounded by Reiji's attitude "Sorry just wanted to try something new" He says before aiming his Sparrow at Noire.

"Alright 3…2….1…START!" IF says and the two bolted to each other

 **(Play Kamen Rider Lazer lv 3 theme)**

Reiji shoots at Noire with his bow but she gracefully dodged and try's to stab him with her Rapier but Reiji dodges our of the way only to turn his bow into Kunai made and slash at her but Noiire kicks him away.

Reiji skis on the ground before stopping, Noire quickly jumps up high " **VOLCANO DIVE!** " She yells before using the inertia of the jump to stab her sword at Reiji on the way down.

Reiji does a spin kick to catch the sword with his foot But is still knocked away the same with Noire

Reiji stops before pulling out his Gashat and placing it in the critical slot "Guess I'll try out my own finisher" Reiji says before pressing the buttons twice.

Energy begun to charge within his leg before he jumps up and does a constant spin kick and the energy in his leg makes it look like a wheel " **Baksou spin kick!"** Reiji yells before spinning kicking towards Noire.

Noire charge energy into her spot before kicking towards the Spinning Reiji, her foot looking similar to a sword " **Tornado chain!"** Noire yells before the two were caught into a clash.

After a bit so struggling Noire was able to kick Reiji into a tree "Alright, I guess you got me back for that one" Reiji says getting back up before taking out the Gashat from the Kimewaza slot and placing it in his weapon "Time to go all out" Reiji says while energy charged into the Sparrow.

Noire looked at before realizing what was going on as she charged energy into her sword and going into a fighting position.

 **Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

Reiji shoots hundreds of energy arrows at Noire and at them same time Noire rushed to them " **Lace Ribbon Dance!"** She shouts before quickly cutting all of the arrows in quick succession and soon all of the arrows were destroyed.

"Sugei" Everyone thought before Noire rushes to him, Reiji puts up his guard but Noire rushed behind him and hits him in the back of the helmet with the hilt of her sword knocking him out of the armor.

 **(End song)**

"Gah I didn't mean to go that far" Noire says looking a bit surprised at Reiji before everyone walk up to them "That was amazing, I never thought my weapon could do any of that!?" Chian says shocked at the fight she just witnessed.

"Don't worry I'll check on Rei-Rei" Compa says before picking up Reiji and taking his body back in side.

"Wow Noire who knew you were so good with a sword" Neptune says while looking at Noire rapier "Y-Yeah it used to be my dads, he used to teach me how to wield one before…" she said looking away a bit.

IF looked at her and soon understood what she meant "Alright well let's go back inside"IF suggested and they all nodded as they went back to the factory.

When the group made it back to the factory they found Reiji back with Compa tending to his wounds "Thanks Compa" Reiji says while scratching his head "No problem Rei-Rei you were amazing against Noire" Compa says which made Reiji smile.

The two then noticed the others coming back in "Hey guys!" Compa said getting up after finishing Reiji's wounds "Hey Compa" IF said with a smile before they all looked over at Chian.

"So Chian did you get enough data?" IF asked but Chian shook her head "No I still need some more, maybe you guys should do some quests to get enough data?" Chian suggests and they all nodded

Noire though for a bit before speaking up "Maybe we should try doing some work for Avenir" Noire suggests much to the shock of Neptune "What?! Why would we work for the enemy" Neptune yells in shock "Actually that's not a bad idea" IF says making Neptune shocked even more "Iffy what are you talking about!?"

"Think about it Neptune if we are able to do work for Avenir not only would we get Chian's data we could also find out what Avenir are doing for the expo" IF explains and Neptune looks down "But I don't know how I feel about working for them" Neptune says but Reiji puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to him.

"Neptune, I'm pretty sure none of us like the Idea but it's the best we can do" Reiji says and Compa nods "Yeah we'll just have to deal with it Nep-Nep" Compa says and Neptune frowns "I guess if you two say so, I guess I can deal with it".

"I'll go to the guild and see if they have any jobs we can do, anyone want come with me "IF asks and Compa raises her hand "I'll go with you Iffy, I want to go get some new medical supplies from town" Compa says and IF nods before they leave.

"So Noire what are you gonna do" Neptune asks making Noire jump in surprise, she seemed to be lost in thought for a bit "W-What!?" She says surprised "I asked ya whatcha going to do?".

Noire looked down for a bit before shaking her head "I think I'm just going to go outside for a bit and get some air, maybe do some training" Noire says before getting up and leaving.

"That was weird?" Reiji comments while looking at the door that Noire had just left from "Yeah Anyway Reiji do you wanna get some pudding and head back to the hotel to play some games!" Neptune asks and Reiji sighs before nodding "Alright let's go!" Neptune yells before grabbing Reiji and rushing towards the doors.

* * *

 **Nighttime Lastation Canal**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

When we made it back it was starting to turn dark so we rushed back to the hotel but then we heard something that caught our attention, the sound of someone swinging there sword "Is that Noire?" Neptune asked and we soon followed the sound to see Noire in front of a river training with her sword.

She seemed to be distracted as she was making many escapes yelling in anger and soon She stops only to fall on her clutching the grass and I noticed tears coming from her face… she was crying.

Me and Neptune looked at each other surprised before rushing up to Noire "Noire!" Neptune yelled surprising the girl as she slowly turned around and we got a good look at her face, tears were scattered on her cheeks as she quickly wiped them off.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Noire ask's with a shaky tone in her voice "Are you okay we saw you completely break down over here" Neptune asks but Noire just gets back up and begins to leave "I-I have no Idea what you're talking about"

When she said that I sighed and when she passed me, I turned around and placed my hand on her shoulder surprising her and making her jump "Noire" I said as gently as I could as to not to worry her "Please tell us we want to help you" I say and reluctantly Noire turns back around.

She has a hard time to put out the words before sighing and takin gout a picture. It was a picture of a man in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with a black hat, he had black hair and red eyes and he was kneeling next to a little girl who had pig tails like Noire and black hair with red eyes. She was wearing a black dress and was wearing gloves, she looked almost exactly like Noire.

"Noire who is this?" Neptune asks looking at the picture and Noire smiles nostalgically "It's… my father" We were silent for a bit letting the information sink in before it finally came crashing in "EEEHHH!" We yelled shocked.

'CPU's have parent?' I thought before looking over at Neptune 'I wonder what her family is like?' Neptune looks at the photo "Woah this is your father Noire, what's he like, what's his name".

Noire smiled looking at the photo before sitting down on the grass and we followed "His name is Schwartz, he used to work in the guild while my mom worked in the government with the previous goddess, He used to love Old Noir detective movies so he named me after those" She says while smiling nostalgically before continuing

"He used to love this nation, he was what inspired me to become a adventurer so I could protect the nation like he did" Neptune stares at the photo with Noire while I could only think of 1 thing 'Okay this is too similar to Skull, seriously he only needs to be a Kamen Rider as well and it would be perfect' I thought as I noticed Noire smile slowly go lower.

"He used to teach me how to fight and how to protect myself and other things but after I became a guild agent... I became too busy to speak with him" Tears started streaming down her face "I only recently found out he died… I never even got a chance to thank him for helping me become who I am today"

She started crying even more and I could only looked down with sympathy for her loss but Neptune looked at her with a thinking face before running up to the bag and grabbing some pudding and handing it to Noire "Here try some, it should make your frown turn up to smile" she says placing a pudding and a spoon in her hands taking out one for me and one for herself.

"I-It's not like I wanted one or anything… but thanks" Noire says excepting the pudding and looking down at it to see that the flavor is Chocolate ," Yeah thanks Neptune" I said thanking her for the Caramel pudding

"No problem you two, eating pudding is always the best when eating together!" She says before sitting back down in between us "And I'm just glad I get to eat with you two" she says making us smile.

"Neptune, Reiji…" Noire states but hesitates, she shook off and continued "Um can I ask you two something" Noire ask's and I smile and nod "Sure thing Noire what did you want ask" I ask and Neptune nods as well.

"If you two were a CPU… what would you think of Lastation? I mean, between the nations and the console war" she ask and I fully knew what she was talking about "Why are you asking us this?" Neptune asks with a raised eyebrow "I just wanted to know".

"Well I would probably be happy with helping people instead of fighting in the console war, I mean I'm happy when others are happy and don't forget about pudding!" Neptune says and I nod "Yeah I would probably do the same, I mean" I said before pointing my finger to the air "Uncle said this 'If you can help people than you shouldn't let anyone stop you'" I said before taking a bite out of my pudding.

Noire smiles and muttered something but we couldn't hear it "By the way you're puddings looks good mind if try some?" Noire asks us and we nod "Sure Noire try some" Neptune says taking some pudding and handing it to Noire Hestitantly eats it "It's good" Noire says blushing a bit.

"Alright than here Reiji try some" Neptune says handing me some and eat it and it was good "Wow you have good taste Neptune" I complement her and I made her blush a bit.

"H-Here try some of mine as well" Noire says giving me some of her chocolate pudding and that was good as well "I have to say both of yours are good" I said before digging out some of my own "Here's some of mine" I said letting them try some of my Caramel pudding "Yummy so good" Neptune says licking her lips and Noire nods "Yeah it really is".

I smiled before noticing how dark it was "Hey guys, let's head back inside, it's getting pretty dark out here" I suggested and we all nodded "Yeah let's play some games, all three of us" Neptune said before dragging us towards the hotel.

* * *

 **Hotel room**

 **Third person P.O.V**

After the trio returned to Reiji's hotel room the decided to play some games and after awhile they had played several kinds of games up to Midnight, eventually Reiji had fallen asleep leaving Neptune and Noire to play games with each other.

Noire looked over at Reiji's sleeping body and she felt her face heat up a bit, Noire looked over at Neptune who was focused on playing her game, she gulped before asking her a question.

"H-Hey Neptune?" Noire asked making Neptune pause her game and look over at Noire "Yeah Noire?" Noire was hesitant at first but shook it off to ask the question "W-What do you think of Reiji?".

When Noire asked this Neptune blushed a bit "Why are you asking me this?" Neptune asked and Noire sighed "I just wanted to know".

Neptune looked over at Reiji and blushed a bit more "Well he's honestly one of my best friends, we've been through so much together that I couldn't help but like him, and he makes great pudding as well… but I think I have a bit more deeper feelings for him that I can't figure out" Neptune says with a smile.

Noire returned the smile before Neptune asked her a question "What do you think of Reiji, Noire?" Neptune asked making Noire blush a bit more "Well honestly he's my first friend I've had in a while, My work has kept me so busy that I've had no one to talk to but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met all of you and I would've never realized what's going on in the nation I love so much".

"Yeah, he's nice guy and one of my best friends, I probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere with out him" Neptune said before turning off the console and lying back down hugging Reiji's body.

"W-What are you doing!?" Noire asked while blushing "What do you think Noire, I'm going to sleep, I love cuddling Reiji when I'm going to sleep, welp anyways night" Neptune said before hugging Reiji again and going to sleep.

Noire blushed heavily 'W-Why would Neptune do this, I mean I've done this before but..." Noire thought before shaking the thoughts out of her head and slowly laying on the other side of Reiji. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute and she felt a strange feeling but she didn't dislike it, she just found it strange.

Noire got these thoughts out of her head before cuddling Reiji's body and soon she had fallen asleep as well.

The scene glitches out until it says a sentence

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done the chapter, wow I honestly think this has been one of my better chapters, I really like the Idea of Noires father… and yes if you're wondering he's going to become Kamen Rider Noir later**

 **Also dont forget to review this story if you have anything to say**

 **But seriously say in the review section if you guys want me to do a special on Schwartz cause I really want to do it but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	10. Avenir attack

**Hey guys and welcome to Gamindustri start chapter 10, and in this chapter we're having the return of Kamen Rider Brave and Snipe but for now let's go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's**

 **Opening: Excite**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"Huh, I'm here again" I say to myself as I walk though the starry realm once again, nothing's really changed from the last time I was here except it's gotten a bit brighter.

"Hey Histoire you hear" I ask and it was quite for a few moments until she replied **"Sorry, I had some trouble making a connection, were you waiting long?"** She asks me and I shake my head "No not really" I say to her and I could tell that she was smiling.

"So what did you need Histoire?" I ask The tome and she was quite for a few moments before replying **"Ah Yes I just wanted to congratulate you on getting closer with Noire and Neptune"**

She says and I smile and nod.

"Yeah it was surprising to find out that she had a father, I didn't know goddesses could have families" I said thinking back to what Noire said about her father **"Yes you see goddesses are able to procreate and have children but when it's the children turn to become a goddess, the previous goddess gets absorbed by the power source of the nations the shartice"** She said sounding a bit sad I could only guess that she was sad about losing her friends.

"So…what were they like?" I asked her to try and make her feel better **"What do you mean?"** She asked me and I smiled "What were Neptune and Noire's parents like?" I asked her and I could tell that she nodded.

" **Well you already know about Schwartz so let's start with Sona Noire's mother"** She said and I nodded **"We Sona was the Goddess before Noire, she mainly focused on her Goddess duties so she never really had time to focus on Noire, she did however love both Noire and Schwartz but just couldn't show it with the amount of work she had"**.

I could tell that she had gotten into a better talking about Noire mother as she continued to talk about Neptune's parents **"Neptune's parents were named Uranus and Saturn, Uranus was a looked and acted like Neptune Hdd form she deeply cared for her family and would do anything for them, Saturn was one of Planeptunes greatest warriors, he saved Uranus when she got injured and was about to be killed by a ancients dragon. After that they got to know each other, eventually they fell in love and got married and had Neptune".**

I smiled at that and laughed a bit **"What's so funny?"** Histoire asked me and I looked up at her "Nothing it's just that Neptune's mother meeting her father reminds me of how I met Neptune and Noire" Histoire started giggling with me when I said that.

Suddenly I felt tired as I looked up "Well Histoire guess it's time for me to go" I said barely able to stand **"Alright than, I hope to see you soon Reiji"** She said and I nodded as I fell back. I begin to black out as I fell down and soon I went to sleep.

 **Histoire P.O.V**

As Reiji's body started disappearing a thought came to my head **"Now that I think about it wasn't Sasaki the same family name as that Couple that warned Uranus and Sona about the attack on the ceremony"** I said before shaking my head.

" **No they were from Gamindustri while Reiji's from earth it should be impossible"** I said before putting up a monitor to see Reiji slowly wake up.

* * *

 **Lastation hotel**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

My quickly fluttered as I got up with a yawn "Man what a good sleep" I sad before I felt something pull me back down as I see Neptune nuzzling my cheek and I felt someone who I can only guess is Noire behind me.

'Why is every time I wake up in this world there's a woman right next to me' I think as I try to wiggle my way out there grasp. They're hold on me was pretty tight but I was just barely able to break free.

'Thank god… We'll I guess thank them then?' I thought as I stood up from the bed to take a shower.

While I was talking a shower a heard some rumbling from the room so I quickly locked the door "We will not have a anime misunderstanding today" I said proudly "Nepu! Fine" I heard Neptune say from the other side as I continued my shower.

As I came out in my clean clothes I saw my room empty. I noticed a not on my bed saying 'Went to take a shower see you downstairs' from Neptune and Noire "Alright than Guess I'll head down stairs than" I said to myself as I walked down stairs.

When I made it I saw IF and Compa waiting for me in the lobby as I walked up to them "Hey guys" I said sitting down next to Compa "Morning Rei-Rei, Where's Nep-Nep and Noire?" Compa asked me as I sighed.

"Neptune and Noire are getting dressed in there rooms. Neptune tried to sneak into the bathroom while I was showering but luckily I was able to lock the door" I said making them laugh a bit.

"So IF were you able to get the job with Avenir" I asked her and she nodded "Yeah it was a bit difficult cause they thought we were to young but luckily we were able to convince them" IF explained and I nodded "So what's the job?" I asked her and she shrugged "They said they'll tell us at the spot at the mines" She said and I nodded.

"Heya guys" A voice behind me said as I turned around to see Neptune and Noire walking towards us except Noire was wearing glasses as well.

"So why are you wearing them?" IF asked making Noire sweat abut "Uh… I have a bit of a history with Avenir so I don't want them to notice me" Noire said hoping for IF to by it. IF stared at Noire before nodding with a sigh.

"Anyway Reiji, Chian wanted to see us before we leave, she wanted to test out the weapon she gave you a bit more" IF said and we nodded.

We then heard some growling as we looked over at Neptune "But first let's get some of this Hotel's breakfasts I'm hungry" Neptune said while clenching her stomach looking weak "Alright let's go" I said getting up and walking towards the restaurant.

 **Chians factory**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After we had finished eating our breakfast we went off to Chian's factory to see her setting up some robots or something.

"Oh hey guy!" Chian waved to us as we waved back "Heya Chian whatcha doing?" Neptune asks looking at the robots "Well I decided to test out the Sparrow so I set up a training yard for you guys" Chian says and we all nod.

"Alright So what should we do?" I ask and Chian smiles "Well the robots here will shoot at you guys so you'll have to dodge them so you can strike them" Chian says and we nod.

"Okay I'll go first" I said taking out Bakusou bike and Giri Giri chambara. I took out my driver and placed it on my waist "Henshin!" I said before pressing the two buttons

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

I opened the pink door showing to screens which moved passed forming armor around me.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!**

The robots activated and aimed they're weapons at me. I started dodging the blast at shooting back with the sparrow.

After a few minutes of this I decided to hide behind cover while they were continuously shooting at me.

'There has to be away out of this!' I thought as the robots were getting closer and closer to me but than a Idea popped in my head 'That's it!' I thought as I took out the Baksou bike Gashat and placed it in my sparrow before aiming at the robots while energy charged in it.

 **BAKSOU CRITICAL FINISH**!

A shot a energy blast towards the robots that was shaped as a wheel as it bounced of the others almost like Pinball before all of the robots eventually exploded.

"Whew that was tiring" I said before closing my driver and taking out the Gashat reverting me back to normal.

Chian and the others ran up to me and Chian had stars in her eyes "Wow that was amazing I never thought my weapon could be used with others of these Gashats, Do you mind if I take a look at the Gashat you used with it to see what it can do" she asked me and I nodded.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She bowed to me before taking the weapon and Bakusou bike and Giri Giri Chambara and running to her factory.

"Well that was surprising" I said before I noticed noire walking up to the robots with her Rapier ready "I met as well use this chance to do some training as well" she said and IF agreed "Yeah we don't know what Avenir might want us to do so we should probably train before it time to do the quest" She explained and we all nodded.

* * *

 **2 Hours later**

 **Avenir mines.**

After training for a bit we decided to head over to the mines. Noire explained that these mines were used long ago but were later on abandon for unknown reasons although she thought it was completely closed off.

When we made it to the mines there was a man wearing a red suit with brown hair and glasses waiting for us. He smiled when he noticed IF and Compa and walked over to us "Ah hello again you two, this must be your party are you ready for the quest" He asked us and we all nodded.

"So what's this quest you wanted us to go on" IF asked and the man nodded "First you may call me Ganache and second you see a few years ago we were working in the mines over there but a avalanche caved it in leaving some important technology there but we have recently found a opening within the cave so we would like you to take a look inside and see if you can find a component we need for the upcoming tech expo" he explained and we all nodded.

"Okay okay enough of this exposition let's go and get that item" Neptune yelled and ran towards the mines but I grabbed her by the hood "Hey Reiji! What are you stopping me we were just about to do a new dungeon" She pouted at me and I just sighed "Neptune do you even know what item were looking for" I deadpanned and she was silent for a few minutes before realizing it "Oh yeah I forgot" she said while rubbing her head.

"So what item did you need?" I asked Ganache and he smiled "It's a special kind or ore called a lastelite" He said and I sweat dropped "What a original name" I said while rolling my eyes but I noticed Noire mumbling something I couldn't hear "Well I wasn't the one who named it. Anyway this ore is incredibly powerful. Just 1 gram of it can power a game's console for 10000 years, we had begun excavation of it after we discovered some fragments of some we decided to mine it and we had collected quite a lot but after the avalanche all of our research was destroyed, we were hoping if you could explore the entrance and see if you can find any remaining technology or maybe some of the ore, we'll pay you greatly if you can" He explained to us and we all nodded.

Neptune started thinking about the ore "Well if it's that super you wouldn't mind giving us a wee bit right?" She asked and IF slapped her head "Nep no fooling around!" IF said irritated and Neptune pouted "But Iffy that ore can power a game's consoles for a really long time, think how much fund that would be!" Neptune said and I just sighed.

As Neptune and IF were talking I noticed Noire mumbling to herself so I move to her and whispered to her ear 'You okay' I asked making her jump 'Don't do that' She complained at me and I apologized 'Sorry, Sorry But are you okay you seem a bit spaced out?' I asked her and she just sighed 'Well it's just that I've never heard of lastelite before, I know Avenir is secretive but keeping something like this from the Goddess… I have a bad feeling about this' she told me and I nodded.

As we made our a way to the cave I noticed Ganache staring at my gear "You want to see what is does?" I asked and he nodded "Yes I've never seen technology like that before" He said making me smirk.

I took out my driver and placed it on my waist before taking out my Mighty action x and Shakariki sports gashats "Henshin!" I said before pressing the two buttons

 **MIGHTY ACTION X**

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS**

I flipped the gashats before placing them into the driver and opened it. Two screens came out of it and passed by me activating my Henshin.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!**

When I became Kamen Rider ex aid the sports gamer came out of the screen and attached its self to me becoming armor.

I noticed Ganache looking at me with a smirk "So you're that mysterious hero that people have been talking about, I have to admit your younger than I expected" We all looked to him surprised "What are you talking about?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Well you see there have been several sightings of masked heroes fighting monsters through out the Gamindustri's history, were not sure who they are but we've decided to keep them secret not even the Goddesses themselves know" He said with a grin.

My eyes widened when he said that 'There are other Kamen Rider beside me here, I mean I've heard of another rider from Nisa but through out Gamindustri's history!' I thought as we made it to the cave.

"Now, there has been sightings of a strong monsters in there so do be careful" he told us as we all nodded and headed through.

When we made it inside the cave it reminded me of the caves back in planeptune except this one had tracks and carts though out it but the strange thing was that it didn't look that destroyed and heck there we even still carts there just that the wheels were removed.

Neptune looked over to me with an Idea "Hey Reiji do you think we could use the wheels you have to fix up the carts?" Neptune asked me with puppy dog eyes that I couldn't say no with "Alright than" I said making Neptune jump in the air in victory.

So we fixed up the carts using the wheels of my armor and some of Compa's bandages to attach them, We jumped inside and it just barely fit four people I had to turn off my armor and even then not all of us fit so Neptune had to sit on my lap making me blush deeply, I also noticed Noire looking a bit jealous but I just shrugged it off.

I have to admit the ride was insane it felt like a roller coaster in a amusement park or something. We Kent moving left to right and up and down I do have to admit it was faster but damn was it sickening.

After the cart finally stopped Neptune jumped out of the cart and started jumping "That was so fun, I wanna go again!" She yelled while everyone else including me disagreed.

"That was so horrible, I think I'm gonna… Bleh" I said while puking out my lunch "I-I just need a minute to get up"IF said and Noire agreed barely able to stand after that "Oh I'm so dizzy" Compa said with swirls in her eyes.

"Wow you guys really can't handle a roller coaster can ya" Neptune said before I noticed her starting to rise "Uh Neptune?" I asked looking at the rising earth under her "What's up Reiji?" She asked me while turning her head and I just pointed to the rising earth.

Neptune looked down and was surprised to see the rising earth only to see a drill coming out of it "Woah! You wont get my nep butt today" Neptune said jumping off the pile of dirt.

We looked at the drill quickly digging out of the dirt to see a new monster. It looked like a giant yellow ingest with drills on its face and arms kinda like Digmon from digimon. "It looks injured?" Compa notes and we all looked to see blood on its chest "It must've been attacked and now is on a rampage" IF noted as we all got in to a fighting position.

The monster roared while moving its drill mouth before rushing towards us, IF caught one of the drill hands with her Qatar while Noire caught the other one with her rapier. Neptune came running and slashed it in the chest knocking it back.

The monster roared before noticing Compa taking out her needle, it roared before rushing towards Compa "Compa!" I yelled catching her before the monster could hit her "Hey is it after me?" Compa asked a bit scarred "It must be after the liquid in your needle" I told her making her eyes widen "Guys I have an Idea!" Compa yelled making us all listen to her "What is it Compa?" IF asked and Compa smiled.

"Well it's after my medicine right so what if I spray it on the ground to distract it" Compa suggested and we were all surprised "Wow Compa… that's a great idea!" I complimented and everyone agreed "Yeah I have to admit it's not a bad idea" Noire said while thinking about it "Alright than Compa let's do it!" Neptune yelled.

I smiled before pulling out my driver and placing it on my waist, I pulled out my Gashat and pressed the button on it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I flipped the Gashat before placing it in my driver before opening the pink door starting my Henshin.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**

I raised my fist into the air before summoning my hammer "Let's beat this stage with no continues!" I yelled out pumping my fist into the air

Compa quickly rushed spraying the medicine in one spot before running away, the monster than jumped to the placed Compa sprayed and started eating the dirt.

'Weird' I thought before rapidly pressing the b button on my hammer and slamming it to the ground causing a small quake making the monster fall down "IF now!" I yelled and she nodded.

IF raised her hands while closing her eyes chanting something before opening her eyes **"DEMON FLAME!"** She yelled and a large flame tornado came from the ground lifting the monster into the air "Neptune! Noire! Now!" IF yelled and the pair nodded.

Neptune and Noire rushed towards the monster activating they're skills **"CROSS-COMBINATION!"** Neptune yelled before slashing the monster **"LACE RIBBON DANCE!"** Noire yelled joining Neptune in slashing the monster until they knocked into the wall.

The monster tried getting back up but it started clutching its wound in pain "Compa now!" I yelled and she nodded rushing towards the monster "This will only hurt for a bit mister monster" Compa said before beginning to treat the monsters wounds.

"Why again are we helping it?" Noire asked walking up to us "Well it didn't really do anything wrong it, it just wanted someone to help it with its wound" I said motioning to the monster wound that Compa was patching up

"And all done mr monster" Compa said wrapping the last bandage around it "Don't move much and it will heal quicker" Compa said and the monster looked at its wounded before nuzzling Compa's cheek "H-Hey stop it that tickles" Compa said and the monster got up and began to leave.

"Welp anyway we should go find the ore" Neptune said before a holographic screen appeared right in front of her with Ganache.

" **Hello everyone"** Ganache said from the screen with a evil grin "Ganache what are you doing here?" IF asked looking at the screen **"Looks like you people were stupid enough to trust us after all".**

"What are you talking about Ganache!" Noire yelled looking more and more worried **"My My such a temper for a Goddess ain't that right, Black heart!"** Neptune, IF and Compa's eyes widened when they heard that "Noire… you're the goddess" Neptune muttered shocked.

" **That's right we've been watching her for awhile now including when she joined your party, but how lucky we were when you came over here for a quest we honestly didn't see it coming, but now not only can we kill the people who our investors wanted gone but the goddess as well"** He said before taking out a switch.

" **One push of this and the entire mine will blow up!"** He yelled making us shocked "Blow up!?" I yelled and he smiled **"That's right we needed you at the deepest part of the mines so you wouldn't possibly be able to escape now goodbye"** he said before pressing the button.

Several red lights turned on around us with a time for 5 minutes "Guys we need to go now!" I yelled and they nodded, I took out my shakariki sports Gashat and placed it in my second slot before closing and opening the door.

 **(Play won't stop just go from sonic adventure 2)**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!**

The armor was slightly altered than before now the wheels were on my feet instead of my shoulders "Alright everyone we need to get out of here!" I yelled and they nodded Neptune and Noire transformed into there Hdd forms, Neptune picked up Compa While Noire picked up IF and began to fly out of the mines as I began to run with the wheels on my feat increasing my speed.

I jumped on the train tracks and use them to grind on it luckily most of the track was down ward so I was able to get enough speed to catch up with Purple Heart and black heart who were flying though the tracks.

Suddenly a bomb exploded behind me destroying the tracks behind me 'Crap Crap Crap' I thought as I noticed a chocolate block above me from my transformation so I jumped up high and with the wheels on my feet a kicked it open revealing a speed up energy item that absorbed into my body.

 **KOSUKA SPEED UP!**

When I landed on the tracks I was dangerously close to the exploding tracks but with the extra speed from the item I was able to stop myself from falling in and quickly made it to the entrance where Purple Heart and Black heart where in front of me.

When they passed through the entrance the wind they created cause a small avalanche "REIJI!" They yelled out side of before the entrance was quickly covered "Okay gotta make this quick" I said before taking out the Shakariki sports Gashat and placing it in the critical slot before pressing it twice.

 **Shakariki Critical Strike!**

The wheels on my feet started charging with energy before I jumped and did a flying kick through the rocks so I could find my way to freedom right before the mine collapsed in on its self.

 **(End song)**

"Ha…ha…ha that was crazy" I took out my gashats and closed the driver removing my armor before I collapsed on the ground "You Okay?" IF asked me helping me up "Yeah… just tired" I said extremely out of breath "Hey take a look" IF told me pointing in front of us.

I looked up to see the monster we helped climbing out of the dirt and helping some smaller monsters out of the hole it created "Good they were able to make it out" I said slowly getting up I looked behind me to see Neptune looking at Noire in there human forms

"Noire… you're the goddess" Neptune said looking confused "…Yes…" Noire muttered making Neptune smile "Than you can tell me and Reiji who we are please tell us" Neptune said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Neptune… your-" "You're Purple Heart CPU of Planeptune" Everyone's heads turned to me surprised "Reiji… what are you talking about" I closed my eye and took a breath of air before exhaling "When we fell from the sky and when Compa found us… you were the only one to get amnesia I still remember everything".

Neptune looked at me shocked and with face of betrayal that just felt like a jab on the heart "W-Why… Reiji why did you keep this from me… why?...WHY!" Neptune screamed with tears in her eyes before she began running away "Neptune!" I yelled running after her.

 **Noire P.O.V**

I watched Reiji run after Neptune, I was about to go after them but IF stopped me and shook her head "Don't… leave this to Reiji" she said and I looked down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys… I just couldn't find the right time" I said looking down but then I felt someone pat my back "Don't worry Noire it's alright it is surprising that you and Nep-Neo are goddesses though" Compa said but IF shook her head.

"Not for meI knew the whole time" My eyes widened when she said that as I jumped back a bit "Eh? How!?" I asked her surprised "Well Reiji told me about him and Neptune, and for you I was able to figure it out, I just needed to see you transform to confirm it".

I couldn't help myself from smiling but Compa and IF noticed "Aw look Noire is smiling" Compa said making me blush "What no I'm not" I said covering my mouth in embarrassment.

I was about to open my mouth to complain when we heard something.

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

"What was that!?" Compa asked surprised we all looked around and I saw a giant shadowy figure in the city "What is that thing!?" IF asked shocked "I don't know but we have to stop it" I yelled and the others nodded

"I'll get Rei-Rei and Nep-Nep" Compa volunteered and me and IF nodded before running towards the city.

 **Lake**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After a few minutes of running I finally stopped at lake where I found Neptune was standing there looking at the water.

"…Neptune…" I quietly called out and she slowly turned around with tears in her eyes "Sniff… why?" She asked me in a sad voice that felt needle stabbing my heart "Why did you keep something like this from me Reiji" She said as she slowly moved up to me.

"What were you thinking when you decided to keep this from me Reiji?" She said once again crying and I couldn't help but start crying as well "I'm sorry Neptune, I-I thought t-that you wouldn't be able to h-handle it"

"What do you mean" Neptune asked a bit taken a back while I sighed "I'm not from Gamindustri… I'm not even from this planet" When I said that Neptune was pretty surprised "What!?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm from a planet called earth, It was my birthday before I was suddenly teleported to hear where I met you and the other goddesses" I took a deep breath before continuing "You were fighting the goddesses to the death something about a console war I don't know but the other three suddenly ganged up on you although I could tell they were hesitant about it".

I looked Neptune to see her taking all of the information in "Right before they finished you off I stepped in to get them to stop. They were pretty surprised that I was there though while we were talking it seemed like they could hear another voice telling them to kill me. They decided to do so and I would've died if it wasn't for you".

Neptune raised a eyebrow when I said that "What did I do?" She asked me and I smiled "You were already injured and yet you saved my life I was completely confused on why you did it until you told me this 'A goddess must protect her people from all else' that inspired me to take the ultimate risk" I say looking at my mighty action x Gashat with a smile.

"Why?" I looked over to see Neptune with a question look on her face "Why did you risk your life for someone you just met, I mean I know I'm great and all but still" Neptune asked and I just smiled "What other reason is there. You helped me and after that I decided I wanted to friends with you no matter what" I said smiling although I noticed Neptune look sad for a second before smiling "Yeah!"

I smiled at her and nodded "Better?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah lets head back to the others" Neptune said but before we could leave

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

"Nepu!? What was that?" Neptune screamed only to see a giant shadowy figure within the capital of Lastation "What is that?" I asked looking at the figure "None of your business ex-aid"

We both turned around and my eyes widened when I saw two familiar riders, Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Snipe.

"You're business is with us" Snipe said readying his gun "Reiji…Those guys are!?" Neptune said sounding a bit afraid

I turned to Neptune and kneeled in front of her "Neptune Listen… I need you to get to the city" Neptune was surprised when I said that "Why Reiji, I want to help you. You almost died last time when you fought those two alone"Neptune said and I sighed before hugging her "I'll be fine, we need you to help out the others in the city" I let her go before standing up.

Neptune hesitintly nodded before her body started shining turning into her goddess form "You better come back" Purple Heart told me and I smiled "I promise" This made Neptune smile before she began to fly off towards the city.

I turned around towards the other two with a serious face "So are we doing this or not" I say taking out my driver and placing it on my waist before taking my mighty action x Gashat "Don't think we're the same as last time" Snipe said taking out a orange Gashat "We've leveled up quite a bit" Brave said while taking out a yellow Gashat "Guess I should go at full power than" I said taking out DKHZ before we all pressed the buttons on the Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

 **JET COMBAT!**

We flipped the gashats before placing the in our drivers and closing and opening them starting up the Henshin.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~! A Gacha! Do-Do-DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! (Yeah x2) OK! DoReMiFa (This is the Beat they ask for) Bea~t~!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Comba~t!**

Three robots came from the screens, The dragon gamer, the beat gamer and the jet gamer. The beat gamer and jet gamer rushed to the dragon but the dragon gamer caught the other twos attacks, the jet and beat gamer's started shooting at the dragon and at the same time the dragon breathed fire at the two making them all be knocked back to there respective riders.

The three armors attached to us becoming my level 5 form and there level 3 forms "So this is the power of level 3" Brave said looking at his armor before sweat dropping "It's definitely odd?"

Snipe began flying but was clearly having some difficulties controlling it "So this is my level 3 form?" Snipe asked as he tried moving left to right "I think I can control this" he said moving around a bit.

'So this is the first time they're using that level' I thought before looking at my armor 'I don't think that I'll rampage this time' I thought remembering my rampage from last time

"Alright than, LETS DO THIS!" I yelled to the sky while breathing some fire from my mouth piece.

Snipe aimed his guns at me but I grew out my wings and flapped them forcing the bullets back at him but he dodged out of the way and at the same time he dodged the bullets from hitting him.

Brave started playing on his DJ arm which started shooting out musical notes from his arm cannon 'Crap if I don't I have to keep on catching them or I'll blow up' I thought as I tried reaching for all the notes with my wings, tail and armor weapons "Okay I think I'm getting into the-" But I was cut off when Snipe started shootings at me making me miss the last note "Oh no"The Note blew up in my face knocking me away.

I got back up before roaring again and rushing towards Snipe and slashing him towards the ground, Brave was shocked at this before spinning his disk arm and shooting out musical notes towards me but I moved out of the way and shot him with my charged up gun towards a rock.

Snipe flew in front of Brave before shooting constant bullets at me but I was able to block it waits my wing but what I didn't notice was that bBrave was spinning his disks to shoot out musical notes at me exploding right in front of me pushing me into the lake.

I looked up to see Snipe and Brave taking out there secondary gashats and placing them into the kimewaza slot before pressing the button as they aimed at me.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

'Crap Crap Crap what am I meant to do, even if I am at this level I can't take two finisher" I thought as I looked down trying to figure what I should do 'Damn it I have to think of something anything!'

* * *

 **Lastation city**

 **Third person P.O.V**

While Purple Heart started flying towards the city she noticed Compa running towards the lake her and Reiji were at "Compa!" She called making the nurse look up and smile "Nep-Nep!" She waved as she descended towards the girl.

"Compa do you know what's going on? What's that thing destroying Lastation" Purple Heart asked while Compa made a serious face "I don't know Nep-Nep but Noire and Iffy are fighting it now, we have to stop them!" Purple Heart nodded when she said that.

"Alright I'll carry you let's go" Purple Heart said and a Compa turned her head in confusion "But Where's Rei-Rei Nep-Nep?" Compa asked and Purple Heart sighed "Those two guys with the same powers as Reiji attacked us, Reiji told me to fight whatever is in the city and that he will meet us there" Compa looked down before looking at Purple Heart "Do you think he will be okay Nep-Nep?" Compa asked worried for her friend

Purple Heart looked at Compa and smiled "Don't worry, Reiji's gotten out of worse situation than that now let's get to the city" Purple Heart said and Compa nodded.

Purple Heart picked up Compa before flying off towards the Capital of Lastation.

When the pair finally made it to Lastation they saw Black heart and IF fighting a giant metal dinosaur with a claw machine arm and two pair cannons on it back **(Think machindramon from digimon)** As it roared and slashed at Black heart knocking her into a building.

Purple Heart dropped Compa to the ground as she looked at her "Compa help people evacuate the city I'll help Iffy and Noire fight the big robot" Purple Heart told the nurse who just nodded before helping people trapped in the buildings.

IF noticed Purple Heart flying towards her and black heart and smiled "Neptune you're here!" IF waved to her friend as Black heart looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Reiji… not that I want him to be hear or anything" Black heart with red cheeks as Purple Heart frowned "Those two that attacked him back in Planeptune are attacking him now, he told me to help you guys while he takes care of them".

IF nodded while Black heart just looked confused "Who are you talking about?" She asked but Purple Heart entered a fighting stance "We'll explain later now we have to fight this thing".

" **Please not even you goddesses can defeat me!"** A familiar voice came from the robots head surprising Purple Heart "Is that Ganache!?" She asked surprised "Yeah it was pretty surprising when we found out as well" Black heart said before entering a fighting position with IF following suit.

Purple Heart and Black heart rushed towards the robot, the robots used the cannons on its back to shoot them down but they dodged it and slashed it face, the robot roared before slashing at the goddesses and was able to wack them down.

The goddesses got there footing back before rushing towards the robot once again but this time the robot shot out a energy blast from its mouth surprising the pair as they moved out of the But this was what Ganache wanted as he used the robots claw arm and shot it off to grab the two goddesses and smashing them to the ground.

" **Hahaha this robot is powered by the Bugster virus and the key fragment, did you really expect you could defeat me so easily"** Ganache mocked as he began to crush the robots but while he was doing this IF was charging up a attack **"Heavens demon!"** IF yelled as several shooting stars shaped like swords came from the sky towards the robot.

The swords cut the robot up including the claw arm that was crushing the goddesses, "Thanks Iffy" Purple Heart said as the two goddesses threw the the arms claw towards the robots other arm knocking it off.

" **No I can't lose here!"** Ganache yelled before firing a powerful blast from the cannons but the goddesses just raised there swords **"CRITICAL EDGE!" "LACE RIBBON DANCE!"** They used they're skills to knock the blasts back to the Robot blowing up the cannons.

"And that's that" Black heart said moving over to arrest Ganache but while she was moving IF noticed a blast going straight for her "NOIRE GET OUT OF THE WAY" IF yelled and Black heart moved up high dodging the blast which hit the robot surrounding it in Bugster goo becoming new arms one being a sharper claw and the other a arm cannon and it's back cannon came back even bigger than the last one, all of the robots body parts where separated from the main body. The robot got back up and roared out loudly.

 **RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

"What in the world!?" Black Heart yelled before being shot away by a blast from the robots arm cannon "Noire!" Purple Heart yelled before the robot extended it arm and slashed Purple Heart knocking her down next to Black heart.

"Noire! Neptune!" IF called as she ran over to her friends trying to help them up but when she made it to them the Robot aimed it back cannon at them 'Oh crap' IF though as she closed her eyes readying her self for the blast but she felt herself get picked up quickly and moved out of the way.

When IF opened her eyes she blushed a bit when she saw who saved her a boy with jet black hair with red tints in his hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with some numbers on it and some cameo trouser. The boy looked down at her and smirked "Hey there cutie" He said while winking making her blush more.

While IF looked to up to him and asked him a question "Who are you?" IF asked with a raised eyebrow "Name's Axel Jones, I'm a friend of Reiji's over there" he said pointing to Reiji who was carrying Purple Heart and another boy with blonde hair, brown eyes and red glasses, he was wearing similar clothes too Axel except it was a white shirt instead of black and he had light blue trousers on.

When they made it far enough from the robot, Reiji and the others stopped and hid while Neptune and Noire moved up to him "Reiji, what happened to the other two guys you were fighting" Purple Heart asked moving up close him which made him blush "Yeah and where did these two come from?" Black heart asked moving up to him although not as close as Purple Heart "Okay, Okay I know you guys want some answers so let me explain".

 **FLASHBACK 10 MINS AGO**

After I had already been fighting them for awhile they had eventually gotten the upper hand on me knocking me into the lake, they were about to finish me off with there armors finishers so I had to think quick.

'Damn it there has to be something!" I though as they were almost done charging they're finishers. I looked down to notice the water when a Idea came to mind 'That's it!'.

I grew out my wings and flapped them making a large wave which blinded them allowing me to fly up into the sky while they were blinded to get some distance "Okay looks like I'll need some help here" I said taking out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat before pressing the button on it.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

The robot gamer was summoned next to me "Alright distract Brave, I'll take care of Snipe" I told him before we both rushed down to the two riders.

The robot gamer shot out its arms towards Brave trapping his arms into the rock. The robot gamer rushed towards him and started punching him the gut Brave growled before his armor came off becoming the beat gamer before fighting the robot gamer.

I kicked Snipe away a bit before shooting him with my gun arm, Snipe tried to fly high but I shot him down before jumping and smacking him into the ground with my tail.

Snipe got back up and shot at the robot arms trapping Brave freeing him, The beat gamer joined back onto Brave returning him to level 3 the two took out they're secondary gashats putting them back into the kimewaza slot and I did the same thing.

 **JET CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **DOREMIFA CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **DRAGON KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE Z!**

We gather up energy with in our armor before shooting out energy from out weapons, I used my sword and gun, Brave used his shoulder cannon and Snipe used the Gatling guns on his hip.

We were stuck in a beam struggle and we were all tied up so I decided to shoot out a beam from my mouth and when I did I felt like shouting something " **TRI-BEAM STRIKE!"** I yelled pushing the beam further towards the pair of riders and they pushed back, out two beams eventually caused a large explosion throwing all of us away.

"Damn that was strong" I got up and took out my gashats making my armour and Robot gamer disappear "They're probably out cold, I should head over to Neptune and the others before they get up" I said getting ready to leave but "Rei…ji?" My eyes widened as I turned around to see the smoke disappearing my eyes widened in shock.

"T-Thomas… A-Axel" I said with tears in my eyes as I saw my two best friends laying in the place where Brave and Snipe where while wearing gamer drivers.

I rushed up to them and helped them up laying them next to a rock. They were out cold after the fight so I got some water and threw it at their face "WAKE UP!" I yelled making thomas wake up but not Axel.

"What the hell!" Thomas yelled at me with a glare "Reiji, Why'd you do that I was sleeping!" He said and I sighed "You weren't sleeping you were unconscious" I told him making him look at his surroundings "Where are we?" He asked me and I snickered "Were in Another world based off video games" I said making him turn to me "I'm being serious Reiji" he told me with a deadpanned expression making me snicker more.

"Okay then, explain that" I said pointing to a Dogoo drinking some water. Thomas looked at the creature shocked "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Thomas yelled catching the Dogoo attention as it moved to us "Dude it's just a Dogoo" I said normally while he looked to me "WHAT THE FUCK IS A DOGOO!" He yelled to me as the Dogoo got closer and closer "Back, Back, BACK!" "Okay that's enough" I said picking up the Dogoo and returning him to his pack.

"Man, can you guys shut up" Axel said waking up "Axel! You're Okay as well?" I yelled to him making him turn his head "Okay? What happened?" Axel asked me and I smiled "You guys became evil Kamen Riders and tried to kill me multiple times but I became a Kamen Rider as well and saved you guys"

I explained to them making them look at me "Oh okay" Axel nodded before getting up and stretching "What? why are you just believing him like that!?" Thomas yelled pointing to him.

"Because this kind of thing has been Reiji's dream since we were kids so of course he wouldn't lie about stuff like this" I smiled when he said that "Thanks Axel" I said and he hit my shoulder "No problem bro So where is this place anyway?" Axel asked me and I smiled.

"This world is called Gamindustri, I was summoned here about three weeks ago by a tome named Histoire on my birthday. When I first woke up here I saw the four goddesses of this world fighting each other, three of them suddenly ganged up on one of them named Neptune or Purple Heart. I couldn't let that happen so I used the ex aid gear I got from my Uncle that became real" I said showing off the driver on my waist.

"So does that mean theses drivers are real as well?" Thomas asked me while moving his hand over the driver on his waist "Yup, anyway me and Neptune were defeated by the three and had been knocked down to the nation Planeptune, were on the nation of Lastation right now, Me and Neptune have been traveling around Gamindustri to try to free the tome Histoire from her sealing and we even made new friends like IF and Compa, heck we even got this Nations Goddess, Noire or Black Heart to join us".

"Now… What's the last thing you guys remember" I asked them and Thomas close his eyes to think back "The last thing I remember was me and Axel over there walking back home from school he needed my help with a test coming so we were heading to my house to study but while we were walking we saw a hooded girl come up to us and ask us for our help. Axel agreed much to my disapproval and she took us to a alleyway but before we knew it she knocked us out and then we woke up here"

I nodded and closed my eyes taking all of this information in until

 **RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

My eyes shot open when we heard a loud roar that shook the very earth itself "What was that!?" Thomas shouted falling to the ground "Reiji do you have any idea what that was!" Axel asked me but I could only look towards the roar in worry "Neptune… Noire" I said before running towards the city "Reiji what are you doing?" Thomas asked as he got up and began following me along with Axel "Yeah man you're never like this dude" Axel asked me as I looked down

"I…I can't lose them, my friends are fighting what ever is in the city and I can't lose them" I yelled tears welling up in my eyes. Axel smirked before looking at me "Alright than your not counting me out" Me and Thomas looked at him shocked "What are you talking about you idiot!" Thomas yelled at him while Alex just smirked "We can become Kamen Riders as well so why not, plus I know you want to help as well, I mean why would you be following us".

Thomas looked away but with a growl "I just didn't want to see you guys get killed" 'Wow that guy has some pride' I thought as I looked at my two friends and smiled "Thanks guys" I said and they smiled "Let's do this!" Axel screamed as we ran towards the city

 **Flashback end**

"And after that we ran to the city where we saved you guys from the Machindramon rip off over there" I said pointing to the giant robot searching for us "Yeah… that's Ganache" Black Heart said making my eyes widen in shock "Wait what?" I said surprised "That's stupid" I said and all three of them agreed.

"Goddess Purple Heart, Goddess Black Heart it's nice to meet you" Thomas said with a bow making us all sweat drop "If you knew what they were really like you wouldn't be doing that" I said with a smirk making Purple Heart pout "Reiji What's that meant to mean" Neptune said crossing her arms "Okay sorry sorry, oh hey a eggplant" I said pointing to a store with eggplants in it.

"EGGPLANTS WHERE AHHH" Purple Heart said before quickly hiding behind me shaking from fear of the Eggplants "Well… I certainly didn't see that coming" Thomas said blinking and Alex just laughed a bit.

"Nep-Nep, Iffy, Noire!" We heard Compa say as we all turned around to see the Nurse running towards us "Compa!" I yelled making her smile "Oh hi Rei-Rei… Who are these guys" Compa asked while turning her head cutely "These are my friends Alex and Thomas" I said motioning to the pair.

"Oh hello my name is Compa, I'm a nurse in training" Compa said with a bow "Hiya my names Axel and this stick in the mud is Thomas" he said pointing a thumb to Thomas "Oh Hello Axxy and Tommy" She said making them sweat drop.

"Anyway we should go finish off Ganache's robot now" Black heart said and we all nodded "You guys ready" I said while taking my gamer driver and Axel and Thomas took out there's.

We placed the driver on our waists before taking out our respective Gashats and I also brought out DKHZ and changed it to three player mode. We each took one of them and placed them in the driver's "HENSHIN!" We all yelled before opening the driver causing us to transform.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Ex-Aid!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Brave!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Snipe!**

The dragon came from the screen and attached to us. I got the head and wings, Thomas got the sword and left foot and Axel got the gun and right foot.

"So I'm Kamen Rider Snipe Huh? Cool!" Axel said looking as he expects his armor "I've always like Braves design so I'm happy with this" Thomas said practicing with his sword arm.

"Alright than me, Neptune and Noire will attack the head since we can fly, Compa and Brave take care of the arm cannon and Axel and IF take care of the claw arm" I said looking at the robot and everyone nodded before rushing towards the robot.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 **(Play B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. by rider chips and rider girls)**

Compa and Brave rushed towards the robots arm cannon and dodged a blast from it, Compa started shooting at it with her Acidic medicine melting the armor a bit but not all the way so Brave was about to jump on to the robots arm cannon and activate his swords Ice mode to freeze it but the Robot shot at hi, before he could do it knocking him away.

"Tommy are you okay?" Compa asked running up to the knight "Yeah its only hurting a bit" Brave said trying to get but Compa placed her hands on the knight **"FIRST AID!"** She said and her hands began to shine a bit before Braves injuries where gone "… I don't know what happened but thanks Ms. Compa" He said with a bow but Compa just shook it off "It's alright I'm happy to help and just call me a Compa" She said and Brave nodded

Brave got up and ran towards the robot with Compa following, Compa shot at it more letting the cannon melt more and when it was melted enough Brave took out his Gashat and placed it in his Critical slot

 **DRAGON KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Brave grew a large energy sword from his sword arm and slashed the cannon with it causing a explosion, Brave grew his shield out knocking him away from the exploding arm "Tommy you okay?" Compa asked and Brave rose a weak thumbs up making her smile.

Meanwhile at the other side of the robot Snipe and IF were fighting the claw arm, Snipe was shooting at the claw arm using the dragon gun arm while IF was dodging the claw arms attack as it spun towards her.

" **DEMON FLAME!"** IF yelled summoning a large fire spiral below the claw arm, damaging the claw arm and raising it to the air and Snipe using his gun arm to shoot a charged shot at the claw.

"Not bad newbie" IF complemented Snipe as he smirked "Not bad your self cutie" Snipe said pointing at they're girl with a wink making her blush "Shut up and fight" She said before raising her arms to prepare a SP attack **"HEAVENS DEMON!"**.

Several energy sword came from the sky pinning the claw arm to the ground. "Time to finish this" Snipe said taking out his DKHZ Gashat and placing it in his Critical slot before pressing it twice.

 **DRAGON KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Snipe shot out a very powerful beam from his gun arm causing the claw to explode destroying it "And Done" He said clapping his hands together "Nice job Axel" IF said waking up to him "Yeha we make a pretty good team, we should do that again sometime" Axel said giving IF a thumbs up making her smile.

Meanwhile at the head of the robot Ex-aid, Neptune and Noire were fighting the robots head while flying though the sky, they were dodging blast from the robots cannons.

Reiji, Neptune and Noire were slashing the blasts back at the robots while dodging its head butts and bites.

The Robot spun around waking Reiji down with it tail but Reiji used his hammer to knock it back before breath fire at the robot melting it a bit.

Noire used her sword to cut off the Robots legs making it fall down a bit but it continued flying with jets on its Hips "Damn it" She cursed before dodging a blast from it.

"Guys let's use our special attacks to finish it off" Neptune suggested and Reiji and Noire both nodded as Purple Heart and Black Heart charged they're attacks and at the same time Reiji placed my DKHZ into my sword charging it with energy.

" **TWIN…** " Noire said preparing her attack **"EXCITE…"** Reiji continued as his sword began charging with energy for the attack **"CRITICAL…** " Neptune continued after me also preparing her attack **"… EDGE!"** They all said at the same time as they rushed through the robots body causing a explosion leaving only the head of the robot.

 **(End song)**

"We did it" Reiji pumped tiredly as his armor started to disappear from over use, he soon began to fall back down to Gamindustri "Reiji!" Purple and Black heart said before rushing to catch him.

They both caught putting him on they're shoulders "Thanks you two" He said tiredly "No problem Reiji" Purple Heart said while Black Heart just turned her head away "It's not like I wanted to save you, I just didn't want you to get injured" She said making Reiji and Purple Heart laugh.

"Reiji that was awesome!" Axel said as Axel and the others were running up to them "Thanks but that was really tiring" Reiji said before letting go of Purple heart and black heart making him accident fall on the ground "Hmph Baka" Black heart said before moving to the head of the robot "I'm going to go arrest Ganache" Black heart said while moving up to the Robots head but before she could arrest him **"Yeah I don't think so"** They all turned around to see energy shots coming towards them before being shot at knocking everyone out except Reiji, and returning Neptune, Noire, Axel and Thomas back to normal.

"What the hell" Reiji said as he looked up to see a red, yellow and black kaigin with screaming faces all over his chest "The Genomes bugster?" He questioned as the Kaijin walked up to him **"That's the name don't sell it short"** He said before taking all of Reiji's Gahasts "Those are mine!" Reiji yelled before being kicked in the face getting knocked out.

" **I'll leave your driver with you, I still need you to be able to tranform as for the other two"** Genomes said before picking up Axel and Thomas and walking towards the Robots head and pickign up Ganache who was unconscious **"I can't wait to see how you grow Kamen Rider Ex-aid"** He said before entering a code within his Buggle driver and teleporting away along with everyone else.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done what you guys think of this chapter, I decided to cut off Reiji's powers, I'm planning something cool next chapter so just you guys wait now on to the reviews**

 **Fuji92: I'm choosing a Beta reader now so soon my story's will have better grammar**

 **Mgasmsms: Yeah I think I'll do the special but I'll wait to later in the story**

 **Lenz012696: I am planning on doing Mighty creator vrx but Mighty novel X maybe a form inspired by the design though.**

 **Now that's all done I'll see you guys in Chapter 11**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	11. Date Disaster

**Hey guys, and welcome to the newest chapter of Gamindustri start, chapter 11 where we will be having a special Bugster appearing in this chaot and a brand new form for Reiji.**

 **But without further ado let's start this game.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's :)**

 **Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura**

* * *

 **?**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Arfoire was in a secluded room in her base watching different footage of the goddesses and riders fighting against different monsters and Bugsters but one thing was on her mind.

"How… How can he use those powers without dying, it should be impossible without the proper surgery like Bang or Quest… unless" she ponders but is interrupted when someone comes in.

"How many times do I have to tell you, their names are Brave and Snipe" Arfoire turns around to see Genomes in his monster form dragging a unconscious Ganache, Axel and Thomas behind him.

"And where have you been, Genomes?" Arfoire asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you know, getting our experiments back. They seemed to be broken though. Might want to bring them back to the shop" he said throwing Axel and Thomas's bodies in front of her.

"I still can't believe just by beating them, Ex aid was able to break their mind control. Just who is he anyway" she asked with a raised eyebrow making Genomes chuckle. "Oh questions for later, for now I have a new experiment I would like to test" he said before throwing Ganache on the table.

"And what experiment would you be referring to" Arfoire asked with interest in her voice. "You see my dear evil goddess, our little heroes had some trouble with Ganache's machine when it was combined with its power source and the Bugster Virus, so I wanted to experiment with that a bit more".

Arfoire's interest only grew more when she heard that. "Oh? and what power source is that, Genomes?" When Genomes heard that he snickered before lifting up a key fragment and the Mighty Action X Gashat.

"Isn't that Ex-aid's property, where did you get that?" Genomes smirked when Arfoire said that. "I stole Ex-aid's Gashats so we can revive our Bugsters" He said before Arfoire turned her attention to the key fragment "And what about that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "I may have given the, this to power their robot, let me tell ya, I had to fight a strong monster just to get even a shard of this but it still works" he says while messing around with the piece.

"And why did you need that as well, wouldn't the Gashat be enough" Arfoir asked with raised eyebrow making Genomes smirk "I just wanted to see what would happen if I did THIS!" He said before stabbing Ganache in the chest with the key fragment and pressing the Mighty Action X Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Genomes stabbed the Gashat into Ganache's body making his body absorb it. His body began to change and morph until it became a Bugster Union with a strong resemblance to Ex-aid lv1.

 **INFECTION! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! I'm a deadly Bugster!**

The Union roared out loud making Arfoire and Genomes smile sinisterly "Its amazing, such power" Arfoire said with a smile and Genomes smirked "I know, this baby was created from Ex aid's battle data, so he's gonna have a pretty tough time deleting this bugster"

"Now" he said turning towards the union "You know what to do, go find Ex-aid and delete him" The Union nodded before jumping through the building destroying the roof.

"So… what are you gonna do now" Arfoire asked turning toward her partner "Oh you know, resurrecting all our destroyed Bugster, mind control our two riders again and than maybe go out for lunch what about you?" Genomes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm gonna keep on planning on destroying the new goddesses, they may not be the originals but destroying their offspring should be just as good" Arfoire laughed evilly.

"Damn, you need a hobby baaaaaaadd" Genomes deadpanned making Arfoire blush. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Arfoire yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah whatever see ya later" Genomes said picking up the unconscious bodies before leaving the room towards the lab. "Soon my revenge will be complete, Doctor" Genomes growled before entering the lab and shutting the door.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In the deep dark woods there were four boys walking through the forest trying to find out about a rumor they heard in school. These boys were a younger Reiji, Thomas, Axel and Geo.

"W-Why are we h-here again?" Geo asked, a bit scared of the forest as he was clinging to Reiji for dear life. "Well you see Glitch, we heard at school about a secret park hidden in the forest and we're here to prove that it's real!" Reiji yelled bringing his hands up to the air surprising Geo. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what they got!" Axel yelled high fiving Reiji.

"You guys know that even if this park exists it would probably be all rusty and destroyed," Thomas deadpanned making Reiji and Axel cover their ears. "Lalalala we can't hear you!" they yelled before running away leaving Geo and Thomas behind.

"Hah those dummies" Thomas sighed before turning around to Geo "So Geo how did you meet Reiji?" Thomas asked making Geo tense up "O-Oh um y-you see M-Mister Maki introduced us" he answered making Thomas nod. "Why did you want to know?" Geo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just interested, come on we should go catch up with the idiot pair" Thomas said before running on ahead with Geo following close behind.

"Hey guys, look at what we found!" Axel yelled at them from the other side of a large hill. "Coming" Thomas yelled as the pair ran up to hill only to see a large amount of leaves huddled together.

"Um R-Reiji, Axel W-Where are you two" Geo asked looking around for his best friend "Where over here Glitch!" Reiji yelled popping his head out of the leaves along with Axel.

"Glitch, Thomas check this out!" Axel said before grabbing Geo and Thomas and pulled them into the leaves.

"Axel, what the hell!" Thomas yelled before they got a good look at the sight "O-Oh wow, it's real" Thomas said dumb struck before looking over at Geo who had stars in his eyes "S-Sugei!".

What they were looking at was a large park that was only a little bit old but it seemed to sill be working, there was slides, swings, roundabouts and a large climbing tower.

Reiji looked over at Geo with a big smile before patting his back "I know right, it's so cool" Reiji said with stars in his eyes before raising his arms in the air "Alright let's go!" Reiji exclaimed before rushing towards the park but was stopped by Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas why did ya stop me?" Reiji whined but Thomas just pointed to a sign, that no one else noticed "That might explain my reasoning" he said before they all read it out loud.

 **DANGER: Wild animals have made a home in this park, please do not enter until the animals are gone**.

They were surprised at the warning so to confirm it Geo took a closer look at park and his eyes widen "G-Guys, it true look" he said pointing to the park and when they looked over they saw a family of raccoons, birds and other animals.

"Oh, many we can't disturb them look how peaceful they are" Reiji said pointing to the sleeping animals "Well we can at least take a few pictures" Axel said before taking out his phone and taking a few pictures of the park and the animals.

"We should head back, before out parents find out" Thomas suggested and they all nodded walking down his until Reiji had a Idea "Hehe, Race ya guys down!" Reiji yelled before running down the hill.

"Hey Reiji, wait up" "That idiot you're gonna get your self hurt" "Reiji stop!" They all fried to stopping him but he was already down the hill but because of momentum he couldn't stop running until he made it to the road "Wow that was crazy" Reiji said while rubbing his legs but than.

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Everything slowed down as Reiji turned his head towards a large truck about to run him over, Reiji was scarred as orange particles started forming around his body.

Thomas and Axel where shocked at this but Geo was different, his eyes began glowing orange and pixelated particles started coming out of his body as he suddenly rushed towards Reiji to try and save him.

"REIJI!" He screamed pushing to boy out of the way of the incoming truck before landing down on the grass next to him "REIJI ARE YOU OKA-" Geo suddenly cut him self off when he saw Reiji squirming in pain.

"It hurts" Reiji breathed out as orange particles were covering "It hurts, G-Geo w-what's going on?" Reiji asked with tears in his eye before passing out "Reiji? Reiji! REIJI!"

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

 **1 week after attack**

"AAAAHHH!" "Eeek!" I suddenly rocketed up from the bed and quickly placed my hand on my chest, my heart was beating extremely fast. 'Why? Why can't I remember that, Geo Who are you?' I though before I looked over to my left to see girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a maid uniform on the ground next to the bed I was in.

"Uh, Um I-I will i-inform lady black heart of your awakening sir" The maid said before rushing out of the room I was in 'Who was that?, Wait where am I?" I though to myself as I looked around the room I was in.

I was in a fairly large bedroom, I was in the corner of the room and in front of me I could see a coffee table and a couch and to my right was a TV with a games console in front of it that looked like a PlayStation 4 and to my left was a collection of games that sounded like parodies of games from my world and a large window so I could see a large view of Lastation in the afternoon.

'Huh can't be a hotel room, looks to personal to be something like that and it's definitely not a hospital room, so where am I?' I thought as I stood up to see that I was in some black pajamas with blue lining in them and symbol that looked live the PlayStation symbol except a L instead of a P.

'Well at least I'm still in Lastation' I thought before walking up to door but "REIJI!" The door suddenly slammed open and something rushed to me wrapping their arms around my waist in a hug before knocking me down.

"Huh? Wh- Neptune!?" The purple goddess in question had her head in my chest crying in it "Neptune, w-what's wrongs?" I asked with a blush as I wrapped my arms around her.

I suddenly felt more arms wrap around me as I look over on my right to see Noire with tears "Noire? You two, what's going on?" I asked them as they looked at up at me with tears in there eyes.

"W-We were so worried" Neptune said as she hugged me tighter "Why were you guys worried" I asked getting more and more worried "You've been unconscious for a whole week".

"A-A week" I stuttered as I got back up with Neptune letting go of me, I sat down on the couch to take all this info in "How are the other?" I asked worried for IF, Compa and especially Thomas and Axel, I have something's I need to ask them.

"Well IF and Compa are in there guest rooms but as for your friends" Noire said looking back but Neptune interrupted her "Tommy and Axxy where gone when we woke up" she yelled much to the annoyance of Noire.

"They're gone" I asked and they nodded, I though back to what happened after the fight when my eyes widened "Right that guy that attacked us kidnapped Thomas, Axel and Ganache… and my Gashat" I mumbled as I looked at my Gamer driver on the shelf.

"You okay Reiji" Noire asked me worried and I just gave them a smile "Don't worry about me, remember Chian borrowed two of my Gashats last time we saw her so we just have to get the, back, so I should be fine" I waved them off but I could tell they knew I was lying or at least Noire could.

"Well any I'm hungry, wanna get some break fast" I said as I stood up and stretched "I guess I could cook for you, not that I care I'm just hungry as well" Noire said looking away with a blush "As Tsundere as ever Noire" Neptune said making Noire angry "IM NOT A TSUNDERE" she yelled before stomping out of the room.

"Oh come on Noire it was just a joke" I said as I tried to catch up to her "Yeah you really need to learn to take a joke noire or you'll never have any friends" Neptune teased making Noire growled "Oh well than if you're not my friend than, I guess you won't be getting any breakfast".

Neptune froze up when she heard that before turning to Noire and clapping her hands together "Aah I'm sorry Noire please make me breakfast" she said with tears streaming down her face like a anime which made sigh ",You're hopeless fine!" Noire said as she went into the kitchen.

"I guess things never change do they" I said as I sat down with Neptune sitting down next to me "So Neptune speaking of which I don't think you guys ever told me, where we are?" I asked and Neptune made surprised face "Oh yeah, well we're in Noire's Basilicom".

"We are? Heh should've guessed" I said as I looked at the highly technological architecture of the place "Yeah it's pretty cool and the games here are so fun!" Neptune yelled as she raised her hands in the air.

"So did I miss anything while I was unconscious" I asked with raised eyebrow "Oh yeah bunch of things like ummm" Neptune started thinking about the things that I missed and I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"Oh yeah, well it turns out that Noire has little sister!" I was legitimately surprised at what she said

"She does what's her name" I asked and Neptune went back to her thinking pose "What is it, Uno, Umi, oh Uni!" She said while pointing her finger in the air.

"So her name's Uni?" I asked and she nodded with a smug smile "Yup, she likes less Tsundere version of Noire" She said with a smile "I HEARD THAT NEPTUNE!" Noise yelled making Neptune jump in surprise.

After a few more minutes of this Noire came out of the kitchen with breakfast as she placed it in front of us and sat next to me with a blush "S-So Noire where's Uni than" I asked her and she looked at me "Oh Uni, she's on quest right now, I would've done it but she said I needed more rest" she said and I nodded and started eating my breakfast.

It was normal fry with eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and pancakes with honey on the side "Wow Noire this is pretty good" I said as I ate some of my eggs "R-Really, you better not be lying" Noire said with a blush "Why would I lie, it's way better than my Uncles cooking, one time when he tried cooking the neighbors called the fire department because they thought they smelled smoke form our house but it was actually his cooking, that's actually the reason I decided to learn how to cook" I said as I remember my memories from earth.

"It really does not seem like your uncle was cut out for raising you" Noire noted with a raised eyebrow while I just laughed "Yeah, but we made do".

"Hey Reiji, what about you're mom and dad, why didn't they take care of you?" Neptune asked while taking a bite out of her food.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I don't remember much of my parents" I said which surprised them "You don't?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, I only really have one memory of my parents and it's pretty vague".

Neptune smiled and looked at me "Than let the flash back start, oh friend of mine" she said making me and Noire look at her weirdly "Okay… anyway" I said as I though back to my first memory.

"Well it's vague but I remember playing with a two kids while my parents were talking with the two kids parents" I explained and they nodded "I'm not sure if this was made up or not but I'm pretty sure my mom was pregnant, heh maybe I have a little brother some where on earth"

"Good morning, guys" "Good morning Nep-Nep good morning Noi-" We looked over to see IF and Compa looking at us, more specifically me, with surprised look in there faces "Reiji, you okay" IF said and I nodded with a smile.

Compa clapped her hands together before running towards me and gave me a warm and tight hug "You're Okay Rei-Rei, we were so worried about you" She said and could tap her back "Okay Compa, it's fine but please let go, I'm starting to have a hard time breathing" I said as my face started turning blue.

"Oh sorry, Rei-Rei" Compa said as she let go of me "N-No problem" I breathed out trying to get as much oxygen as I could.

"So, did we miss anything?" IF asked and I decided to explain everything I could about what happened before I was knocked out but it wasn't much.

"So this Genomes guy, kidnapped Axel, Thomas and Genomes and also took all of your Gashats so now you can't transform" IF summarized and I nodded "But hey, all we need to do is get the Gashats we left with Chian back and than I at least won't be useless" I said and Neptune just looked at me.

"What are you talking about Reiji?, even if you can't transform your still a important part of this party" Neptune said and I could smile at her with a blush "Y-Yeah, Thanks Neptune I needed that" I said and she smiled "No problem buddy" she said with a small blush.

"Anyway, I'm going to get dressed now" I said as moved my plates to the kitchen for a wash later "I left some clean clothes in your room, not that care or anything" Noire said with a blush and I just smiled "Thanks Noire" I said before leaving the kitchen towards my room.

* * *

 **Chian's factory**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

After I finished getting dressed in my new duds we decided to head over to Chian's factory to pick up my Gashats and the Gashacon sparrow.

"So what do you think of the new clothes Reiji, n-not that I care I just wanted to know for the future" Noire asked me and I smiled before looking down at my new clothes.

I was wearing a long sleeveless black hoodie with the same LS symbol as my pajamas on it as well as a navy long sleeved shirt under neath and I was wearing black trousers with blue lining and my shoes were black with navy laces.

"I love them, where'd ya get these Noire?" I asked as I looked at my new clothes "Uh um actually I made them" she said with blush while moving her face so I wouldn't see it but I knew she was blushing.

"Wow you make clothes Noire?" Neptune asked with a smile "Yeah I guess it kind of a hobby" She said with a smile "Wow maybe you should try selling these" I said and she just looked at me shocked "Really?" She asked and I nodded "Totally" I said and she smiled.

"So Iffy, how long till were there?" Neptune asked IF who just looked at her "We should be almost there, Neptune" she said while looking at her phone.

"Hehe I can't wait to try some more of Chian's food" she smiled and Compa just poured at her "But Nep-Nep you just had breakfast" she said but Neptune just laughed it off "What I can't help it, her foods just so tasty" she said with a huge smile.

"Hehe same as ever aren't you Neptune" I smiled and she nodded "Yup the main character, is still the best" she said pointing to the sky.

"My, my I didn't expect to see familiar face here of all places" A voice says as we turned our heads towards a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She was wearing a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it, and I think she's wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. She also has legwear consisting of gray thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces.

"Who are you?" I ask as we start to go in to a defensive position with the others drawing out there weapons.

"My name, you ask? Yes, of course… You can call me MAGES." She said while smiling "Mages?" Neptune asked tilting her head in confusion "That's MAGES. with a period" she explains with a sigh.

I just looked at her with a confused look and I a raised eyebrow and I knew Neptune had the same face "What?" She asks with a raised eyebrow "Um, I don't think that makes verbal sense…but okay MAGES. It is!" We say at the same time before pointing to each

"JINX!" "JI- oh darn it" Neptune said as she kicked the ground "Hmm, you said the same thing the last time as well Neptune" She said making all of us shocked

"Wait… you know me?" Neptune asked with a surprised look on her face "Yes but not you, the Neptune from my world" she said and we just had a collective "Eh?"

"You seem confused, let me explain you see I'm from another dimension that's nearly the exact same except a few minor things, for example" she said before pointing to me? "I've never seen you before… who are you?" She asked and I just smiled

"Oh I'm Reiji, Reiji Sasaki I'm from another dimension like you" I said offering a hand shake which she accepted "Interesting, well it's nice to meet you" She said with a smile before changing to a serious expression.

"Could I ask you guys a question" she asked us seriously with a dark aura around "U-um yeah what?" "Do any of you know where I can buy Doc P?"

"Doc…P? Never heard of it, what about you IF" I asked and she just shook her head "Ew… I hat sounds… bleh, I've never heard of it. Uh, Compa, do you know what it is?" She asked peached haired girl.

"I've never heard of it before, Nep-Nep?" She said as she turned over to Neptune "You're asking someone who lost her memory. How 'bout you, Noire?" "First time for me, too. What is this "Doc P"? "

"No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper?!" She said shocked and we all answered her at the same time "Nope"

She looked shocked at first before she mumbled a few things that I couldn't hear before looking at us "Well I must be off, I need to see if there's any traces of Doctor P anywhere in this world" she said before suddenly using a magic seal to teleport away.

"Well that was odd" I said and everyone agreed with me "But she was nice, I hope we meet her again" Compa said with a smile and Neptune nodded "Yeah, now let's head over to Chian's to get Reiji's gear than continue the story!" She said before running off.

"Oi Neptune wait for us" I called for her as we chased after the purple Goddess.

 **10 minutes later**

 **Third person P.O.V**

After everyone made it to a Chian's factory/ restaurant, Chian needed to speak with Reiji about something so she asked the girls to wait in the restaurant.

"So I was wondering something Neptune" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow making the girl look at her "What's up Noire?" Neptune asked "Whats that gem you have around your neck?" Noire asked pointing to the necklace around Neptune's neck.

"Oh this, this is a memento of our first quest, right Compa" Neptune asked the girl in front of her "Yeah, we found it with the key fragment after Rei-Rei and Nep-Nep beat that meanie Guard Vermin".

"Key Fragment? What's that?" Noire asked confused "Oh yeah we kinda forgot about those things, well we're trying to save our buddy Histy who's trapped some where, she said that we need to collect these key thingies to save her"

"Histoire's been captured!?" Noire asked shocked "You know Histoire, Noire?" IF asked with a raised eyebrow "Well I've only heard of her, but she's kind of like a watcher of the Goddesses" she explained and they nodded.

 **Meanwhile with Reiji and Chian.**

"So Chian what did you need help with?" Reiji asked as they went inside her workshop before he noticed the Gashacon Sparrow hooked to a mission with Backsou bike and Giri Giri Chambara.

"Well I had a friend of mine take a look at your 'Gashats' and he seemed to have found something about it" she said while plugging out Backsou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara.

"And what's that?" Reiji asked before taking the two Gashats away from Chian "Well it seems like a lot of features to these things are locked" she said making Reiji confused "Locked?"

"Let me show you, use the yellow Gashat" she said and he nodded "Uh sure".

Reiji took out his driver and placed it on his waist before pressing the button on Backsou bike.

 **BACKSOU BIKE!**

He than flipped the Gashat before placing it in the driver and opening the door in front of the driver

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!**

A screen appeared in front of Reiji before passing him turning him into the bike gamer "Okay so what now?" He said as he moved his head towards.

Chian was gasping for a bit before shaking her head "W-Well you see my friend said after studying it she found that you'd be able to go into a more human looking form as well" she said making me shocked "Wait I can go Lazer Turbo?" he asked and she nodded.

She tried to say something but he interrupted her as I was trying to turn into human mode "Cmon, why won't it work?" I ask and Chian just sighs "If you'd let me finish I was going to say that, that feature was locked as well" she says before closing the door and pulling out the Gashat reverting him to normal.

"Okay, do you know why?" Reiji asks and she just sighs "I can only guess that you're not compatible with Gashat, maybe if you find someone else with it" she says and he nods "Alright, I can see if I can find someone who's compatible".

Reiji was about to leave but Chian stops him "Hmm? What's up Chian?" Reiji asked and she seems to be holding a slip of paper "Oh I just wanted to thank you for helping me out and saving the city so here's a voucher for a fancy restaurant my friend owns, it's good up until tonight and it's only for two people got it" she says with a wink which made me blush before nodding "G-Got it" Reiji saidbefore grabbing the Gashacon sparrow and leaving towards the Restaurant.

'Hmm I wonder who I should bring with me?' Reiji thought as he walked towards the restaurant 'Neptune or Noire?, Neptune or Noire?' He thought before he sighed 'I don't know, guess I'll just ask them' he thought before making it to the restaurant and entering inside.

"Hey guys" Reiji said as he entered the restaurant only to see Noire and Neptune "Where are the others" he asked as he sat down next to Noire.

"Oh Iffy had some guild stuff to do and Compa went with her" Neptune explained and I nodded while holding on to the Voucher.

"What's that?" Noire asked pointing to the Voucher in my hands "O-Oh, it's a voucher for two at a fancy restaurant, Chian gave it to me as thanks for testing her weapon" I explain as I held up the voucher.

Noire expects it for a bit before her eyes widened in shock "Is that the Latanic!?" She says before grabbing the voucher for a closer look.

"Latanic?" Reiji and Neptune ask at the same time "It's one of Lastation's most famous restaurants, I've always wanted to go but I didn't have anyo- I-I mean I was always busy with my work, yeah!" She yells and Reiji and Neptune just sweatdrop

"Well it seems like your pretty excited Noire" He tells her and she nods "Well I guess, I'll take you than" He say's and the two look at him surprised.

"Oh come on Reiji, I want to try the fancy food as well" Neptune yells as she grabs his shoulder and starts shaking him around but he stop her "Yeah, b-but Noire seems to want to go more than her" I say and she pouts "Fine But you owe me date later" she yells and Reiji sigh before nodding.

They look over at Noire who was blushing up a storm and mumbling something They could barely hear "D-d-d-date" she mumbles and Reiji begins to blush "W-Well I'd say it's more like a dinner between friends but I guess you could call it a d-date"

Neptune looks between the two before smirking and standing up "Well looks like Noire here is going to need some new clothes" She says before grabbing Noire's hand "H-Hey Neptune what are yo-" Noire was interrupted when Neptune dragged out the door towards the city.

"Huh… guess I'll go and get some new clothes as well" Reiji thought before walking out of the restaurant towards the city but what he didn't know was that a Bugster Union was stalking him.

* * *

 **Lantic fountain**

 **Nighttime Reiji P.O.V**

I was standing in front of the fountain outside of the restaurant waiting for Noire for our d-date "God this so embarrassing" I said to myself as I try to hide my blush 'This is only my second date, how will I do' I thought before looking at the new clothes I had bought for this date.

I was wearing a grey shirt with a red and black striped tie and a black vest. I had black trouser with a red belt and black shoes. I smile at my reflection from the window before doing a pose and pointing towards the reflection.

"Sa omae no tsumi o kasuero!" I say referencing doubles catchphrase before laughing a bit "God I love this suit" I laugh before hearing someone behind me "Do you normally embarrass yourself in public or is it just for me".

I turn around and blush when I see noire in her new clothes. She was wearing a dark blue frilly dress with black gloves and black boots as well. Noire looked away from me blushing a lot "S-Stop looking at me like that it's creepy" she says and I just shake my head "S-Sorry, it's just you look beautiful"

When I said that Noire looked at me for a second before looking "T-Thank you, I guess you look acceptable" she says in her tsundere manner and I could only smile "Thanks, shall we go Noire" I say and she nods.

"Oh hello you two must be the ones who helped my friend Chian, please follow me" The waiter says motioning us towards a table next to the window.

We sat down and looked through our menus but I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

Ooh nice seat… now I know what you guys might be thinking. Isn't me the great Neptune jealous at all? Well you would be right I am jealous, I'm just really good at hiding it "Neptune your making cracks in the wall" Iffy who I bumped into along with Compa said but I ignored her and just continued listening in onto there conversation.

"So what will you be doing now" Reiji asked lonely heart who perked up at that "I… don't know yet, maybe I'll join you guys" She says, making Reiji smile "Sure, I'd be up for that" he said before blushing "I enjoy your company".

I give him a death glare that makes him shiver in his seat "Wha? w-what was tha-? Ooh" I hid behind the wall of the bar when he turned around so hopefully he didn't notice me.

I looked back to Noire and Reiji and I see Reiji telling her something I didn't hear before getting up and walking towards us! "You three follow me" he says and we all follow him to the bathroom doors.

"Okay what are you guys doing here" he asked with a raised eyebrow "W-Well we wanted to see your date is all… he he" I say while scratching my cheek he sighs before turning towards Compa and Iffy "And what's re you guys doing here, you had no idea about the date"

"Well we met with Neptune and Noire when they were buying clothes and the told us all about" Iffy explains and Compa continues "Than Nep-Nep wanted us to watch you two so we kind of followed you, sorry" Compa said with a bow.

Reiji sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit "Fine just don't bother us ok" he says and we all nod "Okay!" I say and he smiles before walking back to his table.

 **Reiji P.O.V**

I walked over back to Noire who was reading the menu before noticing me "Welcome back" she said with a smile that made me blush "Thanks" I say as I sat down.

"So what was I talking about before" she asks and I think about it "I think you were saying you wanted to join us, but do you really think it's fine leaving you nation?" I ask and he nods "It's alright, although I'll have to go back eventually" she says and I nod, there was a awkward silence for a few minutes, Noire was about to say something but than we heard a large roar

 **Roooaaar!**

We stood up and looked outside through the window to see a large Bugster Union rampaging through the city "Everyone get out!" I yell but everyone was already gone "Oh okay".

Me and Noire ran outside to see Neptune in her goddess form, IF and Compa fighting the Bugster that looked Ex-aid lv 1 'Huh weird' I though before taking out my gamer driver and placing it on my waist.

"Noire, we should help them" I say and she nods before her body started shining, she transformed into Black Heart "We'll keep it distracted while you finish it off Reiji" she explains before rushing towards the bugster.

I smirk before lifting up Baksou Bike in front of me and pressing its button.

 **Baksou Bike!**

"Henshin!" I flipped the Gashat around before placing it in my driver.

 **Gashatto!**

Several images passed by me with faces of the riders before a spin kicked the Kamen Rider Lazer one.

 **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

The screen came towards wrapping me around in data until I became Kamen Rider Lazer lv 1

"Alright, I'm Reaving up!" I yell before rush towards the union and shooting it wit the guns on the wheels on my arms while Compa was shooting it with her needle.

IF was dodging the Unions attacks as it summons a hammer and slams it to the ground but IF jumped up high and slashed the Union multiples times with her Qatar's knocking the union in the airs.

" **DROP CRUSH!"** Black heart yelled before knocking the Union into the ground to give IF the perfect moment to use a skill **"DEMON FLAME!"** A large flame appeared under the Union knocking it into the air.

"Neptune now!" IF yelled and Purple Heart nodded before using her own skill **"Critical Edge!"** She yelled before slashing the Union strongly knocking it towards Reiji.

"Reiji, Finish it" Purple Heart yelled and I nodded before taking out my Gashat and placing it in the kimewaza slot and pressing the button.

 **Kimewaza!**

My foot started charging up with energy before I prepared my self before I pressed the button again.

 **Bakusou Critical Strike!**

I jumped in the air and performed a energy charged kick towards the union causing a large explosion.

"Is it over?" Black Heart asked but I shook my head "No, there's still the main Bugster" I turn around and I saw Ganache unconscious on the ground.

"What's Ganache doing here?" Purple Heart asked as she flew down along with Black Heart "Genomes must've infected him to create the Union" IF suggests and I nod "That's probably the reason".

I looked over at Compa who was checking on Ganache's body "How is he Compa?" I ask and she looks at me "He's just unconscious right now, he should wake up any minute" she explains and I nod "Alright but seriously, where's the Bugster"

"You know I've been here the whole time right?" We all turn around to see a Monstrous version of my Ex-aid form with the Mighty Action X gashat under a glass like substance on his chest **(Think another Ex-aid from Zi-o)**

"He looks like Reiji's rider form" Purple Heart noted and the Bugster pointed to her "That's right Neptune, but I guess it makes sense since I am Reiji" he said which made all of ours eyes widen "WHAT!"

"Pff, Ahahahaha! I can't believe you guys actually fell for that" he laughed out loud making all of us sweat-drop "No but seriously, the name's Mighty but you should already know that" he said with a smirk before crossing his arms.

"Who?" We all said at the same time "WHAT! Mighty from Mighty Action X!" He yelled and we all nodded "Oh your that Mighty, I thought you meant the one from sonic or something" I said and this just got him angry "DO I LOOK LIKE A ARMADILLO!" He yelled making me sweat-drop "Okay, okay sorry geez, angry much"

He sighed and looked at us "You should know this whole thing you beat me to cure you patient and all so let me say this, I just want a fight with Reiji over there, I won't try any dirty tricks if we have a good fight" he said and we just looked at him before huddling together.

"Should we trust him?" Black Heart asked and IF thought about it "Well he doesn't seem that bad, maybe a bit of a anger issue but along as we keep a eye out for any dirty tricks it should be fine" she said and we all nodded.

"All right we'll play your game but we'll watch the fight to make sure there's no dirty tricks" IF said and Mighty nodded "Sure go ahead, but you should probably take care of those guys first" he said jabbing his thumb towards a large group of Bugster virus behind him attacking the city.

"So you were trying to lie to us, you bastard!" Black Heart yelled and was about to attack Mighty but he just shook his head "What? No no no no they were just summoned when I broke free, I didn't mean to bring them, it was a accident I swear".

We just looked at him before sighing "Fine we'll believe you for now" Black Heart said before flying off towards the Bugster virus along with Purple Heart, IF and Compa.

"So shall we play" he asks and I nod "Alright than" I say before pressing the button on my Kimewaza slot.

 **Stage Select!**

We both teleported in a bright city that reminded me of the place where Ex-aid first used the gamer driver in the show.

"Heh alright than shall we go" Mighty said and I nodded "Alright than, I'll just level up" I say taking out Giri Giri Chambara and pressing the button.

 **Giri Giri Chambara!**

"Third Gear, Henshin" I flipped the Gashat upside down before placing it in my driver and than I opened the door the pink door on the driver.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!**

 **(Play Shining dreamer from Digimon)**

I reached my hand out and summoned my Gashacon Sparrow before entering a fighting position. "I'll beat this stage with no continues!" I yelled before rushing towards Mighty.

I shot at Mighty a few time with the Sparrow but he jumped over me and slashed me with the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode but I was able to do a spin kick to knock it back.

Mighty smirked before kicking me back into a building "Heh, bet you got a real 'kick' out of the one" he mocked making me growl "Oh boo, boo" I said before taking out my Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and inserting it in my Sparrow before aiming at Mighty.

 **Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

I shot several arrows around him but he easily dodged it, unluckily for him I wasn't aiming at him "Um I stopped dodging, seriously are you even trying to aim for me" He deadpanned while crossing his arms

"No I'm not" I say which confuses him "What the hell do you mean no… Oh oooh ooooooooh shit" he says when he finally realized that all the arrows that I shot had stopped moving and were all pointing at him.

" **Arrow Gernade"** I say as all of the arrows suddenly shot towards him "Aw man it even has a cool name" he whines before he's shot by the arrows causing a large explosion

"That should've finished" I say lowering my arm and taking breather "Don't think I'm out yet" I heard from the smoke of the explosion as Mighty came running out of the smoke before jumping in the air for a kick

 **Mighty Critical Strike!**

I heard before Mighty kicked me a good couple of time until I was knocked into the wall, I fell out of the wall and my Gashats were dropped out of the driver.

 **(End song)**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Well looks you weren't the fight I was hoping for after all" Mighty says as he walks up to Reiji and picks up his Gashats "Hey those are mine" Reiji says as he tries to get up "Well I think I deserve a trophy, don't you think?" He asks before picking up the Gashacon Sparrow.

"I thought you said you wouldn't try anything dirty" Reiji ask's with a raised eyebrow "During the fight obviously, now say your prayers" he says before charging up the bow.

Reiji closes his eyes and thinks about all the things he's been through and smiles "I guess I couldn't keep my promise after all Histoire" he says bit before he accepted his faith.

" **Reiji, don't give up"** Reiji heard the familiar voice of Geo in his head but couldn't say anything to him for some reason **"Think about all the people you have to save, if you die now than Thomas and Axel will become slaves for the whole life and think about how Neptune and the others would feel if you just up and died!"**.

Reiji thought about Geo's words and could only smile 'You're right, I have to much and I need to fight for to give up to die now!'.

Reiji opened his eyes which were glowing Orange and Blue before looking up at Mighty and reaching for the Mighty Action X Gashat in his chest pulling the Gashat out.

"What, How!?" Mighty yells before stepping back as a Reiji stands up "That's right, I promised that I would change this world fate, with my own hands!" Reiji lifted the Gashat in front of him and all of the Blue and Orange energy entered the Gashat transforming it into Super Mighty Action X before he pressed the button.

 **Super Mighty Action X!**

Reiji placed the Gashat in the driver before crossing his arms in front of the driver and taking a breath "Super… DAI HENSHIN!" He yelled before opening up the driver's door causing the transformation

 **Gachan! Level up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

Reiji new form looked the same except for a few things his helmets hair was a lot more spiky and it looked like Ex-aid level x's hair except pink. He had a second gauge on his health bar and a new weapon silhouette that looked like a mega buster

 **(Play Excite by Daichi Miura)**

"What the hell is this?" Mighty shouted looking at Ex-aids new form "This must be what Chian was talking about, a Gashat at full power" Reiji said as he marveled at his new power.

"Alright, I'll beat this stage with no continues!" Reiji yelled before summoning the Gashacon Breaker in Sword mode and rushing towards Mighty.

"Now this is gonna be fun!" Mighty yelled before shooting Ex-aid but Reiji was able to dodge the blasts easily and was quickly in front of Mighty "What!?" He yelled before switching to sickle mode and slashing at Reiji.

Reiji caught the Sickle and kicked Mighty in the chest knocking him back a bit "Damn it!" Mighty yelled before slashing Reiji but Reiji fell down a pipe that came out of no where.

"What! Where did he go!" Mighty yelled looking around for Reiji "I'm right behind you" Reiji yelled before jumping from another pipe and slashing Mighty in the back.

"What the!?" Mighty yelled in shock "Cool, So I can create pipes to jump from for surprise attacks, I like it" Ex-aid said before entering a fighting position "Let's see what else I can do!"

Mighty growled before gripping the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and placing it in one of the Sickle's.

Reiji realized what Mighty was trying to do and switched the Gashacon Breaker in to a new mode Buster mode, the handle went inside the hammer and the sword folded in, the back opened up and Reiji placed his hand in it "Cool new mode for my weapon" Reiji said before aiming at Mighty.

Reiji took out his new Gashat and placed it in the buster.

Mighty sent two energy slashes towards Reiji and shot out a large energy blast towards Mighty "Looks like I'll need a bit of a boost!" Reiji yelled before switching to hammer mode and slamming the blast pushing it towards Mighty.

"What? No!" Mighty yelled before being blasted causing a large explosion which shattered the entire stage returning them to Lastation.

 **(End song)**

Neptune and the others had just finished taking care of the Bugster viruses and were waiting for Reiji to comeback when suddenly they heard a large explosion and turned around to see Mighty down on the ground and Reiji in his new form running up towards Mighty.

"You okay?" Reiji asked kneeling down next to Mighty's body "What do you care, I'm just a collection of 1's and 0's followed by my program after all" He answered but Reiji kept on looking at him.

"… You're wrong" When Reiji said that Mighty turned his head back to Reiji "What do you mean" Reiji smiled and closed his driver "Every Bugster I've faced so far have acted differently than what their characters are meant to be like, you're not just a bunch of 1's and 0's formed together, you're alive and you shouldn't forget that".

Mighty started before snickering "Oh god I hope this isn't a bad idea" he said making Reiji confused "What is?" He asked and Mighty looked at him "This" he answered before turning into data and going inside of the Super Mighty Action X Gashat, "I'll be helping you guys out from now on" Mighty said from the Gashat and Reiji smiled "Alright" Reiji says before picking up his Gahstas, a key fragment and a spare Gamer driver "Where did this come from" Reiji asks and Mighty just shrugs "Like I know, I've only been around for five days"

Reiji sighs before getting back up and when he did he saw the others running up to him "Reiji, that was so cool you beat that ugly Bugster easily" Neptune said but instantly regretted it "Who ya calling ugly, brat" Mighty said from the Gashat "Nepu! he's still alive!" Neptune yelled in shock.

"Yeah, he's going to be coming with us for awhile, also where's Ganache" Reiji asked looking around "He ran away while we were fighting those monsters" Noire explains and Reiji nods "Oh hey IF catch" he says before tossing the Key fragment to IF

"Anyway shall we head back to the Basilicom" Reiji suggested and they all nodded but Neptune pulled Reiji's vest "Hey Uh Reiji, could I talk to you in private" Neptune asked and Reiji nodded.

Reiji was dragged into a alleyway near the Basilicom. When Neptune let go of him Reiji looked at her and noticed she was blushing "Uhh so w-what did you want to ask me?" Reiji asked becoming more and more anxious.

"I'm just thinking back to all the fun we've had" Neptune said and Reiji smiled at that "Yeah, who knew my birthday would lead me meeting you guys" he says before looking at her and blushing "Especially you and Noire".

Neptune looked at him blushing before smiling "Hey Reiji… do you love me?" Reiji's mind turns blank before nodding "Yeah… I do" He says whole smiling "Do you love Noire as well?" She asks and Reiji begins to stutter "Uh… um" Neptune laughs at Reiji's reaction "It's alright… I understand but…" Neptune walks up to him and plants her lips on Reiji's.

After a few seconds Neptune backs away blushing while Reiji turns into a stuttering mess "I guess you've never gotten a confession from a girl have ya?" Neptune asks and Reiji could only nod "Well I guess I'll have to leave it at that" Neptune says as she walks away but before she does "Oh but I won't be losing to Noire, Reiji" she says with a wink before walking back to the Basilicom.

Reiji just stands there for what seemed like thousands of years until Noire came into the Alleyway "Hey, you guys done talking" Noire ask's as she walked in "Oh Reiji, geez what were you two talking about"

"W-Well N-Neptune just confessed t-to me" Reiji explains which made Noire blush as red as him "W-What, S-She did" Noire ask's and Reiji nods "W-Well than!" Noire says before running up to him and kisses him as well before moving back "ILOVEYOUASWELLREIJI!" She tells before blushing brighter than the sun and running off.

"Butwha whada gaaaah!" Reiji yells before passing out from to much blood to his head "Okay I definitely made the right choice, this is so funny" Mighty laughed and with the last of his strength Reiji says "S-Shut up Mighty" Reiji says before passing out for good.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done, so what did you guys think of the new chapter I thought the new things I added like Super Mighty Action X and Mighty was pretty cool**

 **I did Super Mighty Action X because I wanted to make a new form since Reiji lost his other Gahsats and the reason I didn't kill Mighy… cause I liked him too much to kill okay.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Wargreymon7: I'm saving Genm for victory but trust me it's really good**

 **BlackHeartKnight: I'm actually pairing Thomas and Blanc together, besides I'm pretty sure Blanc wouldn't like Reiji after he knocked her out**

 **Anyway next chapter I'll be introducing a new rider which is obviously Lazer Turbo but for now**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	12. Shift into Turbo

**Hey guys, I'm back for the newest chapter of Gamindustri Start and this chapter will be introducing Kamen Rider Lazer. But first I have a new poll now. So you guys can choose what new stories I'll be doing next.**

 **But without further ado shall we start the game.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's)**

 **Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura**

* * *

 **Lastation room**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

Hey guys it's me, everyone favorite protagonist Neptune. It's been a few days since last chapter when we met our new buddy Mighty and I confessed my feelings to Reiji… oh and so did Noire, I guess.

So anyway me and Reiji, we're playing a fighting games together, we were trying out a game from his world cause Mighty said something about checking Reiji's machine and he said that they can play games from his world, although we decided to have a bit of a bet. The loser has to do what ever the winner wants so I'm definitely not losing.

We were playing some game that I don't remember the name of, something about magic wish granting balls. Anyway although he's a tough opponent I've been getting the upper hand on him most of this fight and right now I'm inches away from victory.

"Hahaha, finally after all this time since we've met I'm finally going to beat you, Reiji!" I yelled in triumph but Reiji still had a smirk on his face "You've definitely gotten better but~" he said before his character disappeared.

"What the?! Are you using some kind of glitch? That's cheating!" I said, pointing at him. "That's no glitch, you just gotta learn how to dodge" he said, as his character reappeared behind mine and was charging up an attack.

"Nepu!" I yelled my catchphrase before blocking the blast. "No fair Reiji using advance trick like that, I'm still a newb to this game" I yelled, but Reiji just smirked "Well let me give you some advice, get good" he said before going straight to attacking me while I kept on blocking.

'It's like his personality changes when he plays games but I have an idea' I smirked before looking. "Hey Reiji!" I yelled as he looked at me. "What's u-" he said before I grabbed his face and kissed him.

It made me blush a bit but it made Reiji look like a tomato which was funny, he also dropped his controller so I was able to quickly take over. "H-H-Hey!" He stuttered as he quickly picked up his controller and tried to fight me but he was too slow.

"Hah!, take this!" I yelled as I inputted my characters ultimate move and quickly finished off Reiji before he had the chance to beat me.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

"Yes! I beat you!" I yelled, and began jumping the air in celebration while Reiji just frowned "Of course you beat me, you cheated!" he yelled.

"Oh, don't be like that, there was no rule saying that I couldn't kiss my opponent" I said, with a blush. Reiji was about to say something but Mighty interrupted him " **Yeah, She has a point there Reiji, that never was a rule** " he says and we do a high five, making Reiji sigh.

"Fine, you win" Reiji said before grabbing a bottle of water. "So what do you want?" I put my finger on my chin thinking about what I should have Reiji do but then I had a Idea as my lips turned into a smirk. "I know, I want to go on a date since you took Noire out on one" I said and Reiji nodded "Now let's go to bed buddy" I said and jumped into bed.

Reiji's face turned red again and then he spat out the water he had drunk before turning towards me. "W-W-What do you m-mean" he stuttered. He's so cute sometimes. "Of course I wanna share the bed. Like I said I won't be losing to Noire and I meant it!".

Reiji just looked at me for a bit before giving in."Fine but later, it's like seven" He said before standing up and stretching "Anyway I'm going to go out and get some air".

"Alright, I'll just play some games by myself" I said as I picked up the controller and looked through the collection of games. "Ooh how about this Cup-head game".

 **Living room**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

I stretched a bit as I walked through the hallway of the Basilicom "Man how long have me and Neptune been playing" I asked myself as I let out a yawn.

" **You've been playing for 9 hours straight** " Mighty said as he materialized a small version of his game self on my shoulder.

"Jesus, we've been playing for that long!?" I said surprised " **Yeah, you should probably get some food for the two of you** " he said and I nodded as I walked into the living room to get some snacks.

As I walked inside I saw Compa and Noire talking while IF was on the phone talking to someone.

Compa and Noire noticed me and turned around towards "Hey Rei-Rei" "Hello Reiji" They greeted as I looked over at them and smiled "Hey guys, what're you doing?".

"Oh we're just talking, what about?" Noire asked and I just sighed "Just getting some more snacks for me and Neptune" I said as I grabbed some drinks, crisps and pudding but as I was about to leave.

"HE DID WHAAAAATTTT!?" We all jumped at IF's sudden outburst as we all looked over at IF "Why did he got to that place even though I specifically told him not to go!" She yelled before getting a reply from the other line.

"Okay, I'll head back to Planeptune and try to convince him out of it okay" she answered before smiling "Bye" she said as she hung up "…You guys might have some questions…"

"Of course we do, first up who were you walking too?, Who were you talking about? And What's is this place? He's going too" Noire asked as she slammed her hands in the coffee table.

IF sighed as she sat down next to Compa "That was my mom, she was telling me that my younger brother was entering a extremely dangerous race that I specifically told him not to enter".

I raised my eyebrow as she said that "You have a brother IF?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah my brother Ace, we adopted him when I was young. My dad found him in a abandoned lab and my parents decided to adopt him".

IF said as she took some soda that was on the coffee table "He always does stuff like this, doing dangerous things for the heck of it and I always have to bail him out of it".

"I'm sure he has his reasons for doing those things Iffy" Compa said as she patted the girl on her back "Thanks a Compa but I just don't know" she sighed before looking at us.

"Anyway, we'll have to go back to Planeptune so I can try and stop him" She said and we all nodded "It's a bit of a bother but I guessed I'd like to see what Neptune's nation is like" Noire said sounding a bit excited but seemed to be hiding it as usual.

"I don't mind, I'd like to get some new medical supplies while we're there" Compa said with a bright smile "I'll go and tell Neptune" I said as I stretched a bit.

"Thanks guys" IF said "No problem" we all said at the same time.

I decided to head back to the room after talking to IF and the others, but I noticed Mighty looking a bit irritated "What's up Mighty?"

" **I've been with you guys for a good couple of days now and we haven't fought anything, I'm getting so damn bored** " he said while tapping his foot furiously on my shoulder.

"Okay how about this, when we make it to Planeptune we'll go and do a few quests, how about that?" I suggested and Mighty thought about it for a bit before nodding.

I walked inside of my room to see Neptune struggling with Cuphead. "C'mon, C'mon gah! Damn you Werner" I was honestly surprised to see Neptune had gotten so far in the game.

"Hey Neptune need some help?" I asked and she looked at me with puppy dog eyes "Yes please, this game is kicking my butt".

"Yeah this games pretty hard, I haven't even beaten it myself" I said before picking up a controller and starting it up bringing Mug-man to the screen "Well than let see how far we can go buddy" Neptune said and we both highfived each other before playing.

After a good couple of hours we were able to get a good bit into the game until we finally fell asleep while playing. Neptune laying on my shoulder as I paused the game and slowly closed my eyes with Neptune cuddling up to me a bit more. I smiled as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning on the ship**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Ugh, do we have to do this" Reiji asked as he looked out side the window of the ship "Well yeah, this is the only way we can get to Planeptune, Baka" Noire said as Reiji shuddered.

"What wrong with you?" Noire asked who was a pair of red glasses to disguise her identity super man style,"Oh Rei-Rei's afraid of heights" Compa said making Noire surprised "Really?" She asked and Neptune smiled "Yeah, you should've seen Reiji when we went to your nation, it was so funny" Neptune laughed but Reiji hit Neptune over the head "Nep-Ow!" "Shut up, Neptune!" Reiji yelled with a blush on his face.

"Heh who would've thought Rider was such a scaredy cat" Mighty snickered much to Reiji annoyance "Cmon guys" he sighed and Compa patted him on the back "There, There Rei-Rei everyone's afraid of something" she said and Reiji smiled "Thanks Compa"

"So why are we heading back Planeptune again?" Neptune asked making everyone except Reiji confused "Wait didn't Reiji tell you?" IF asked and Neptune shook her head.

"Yeah, we kinda fell asleep and I forgot to tell her before we woke up" Reiji admitted making IF sigh "Fine, we're heading back to Planeptune to stop my brother Ace from doing something crazy" she said and Neptune nodded

"Oh by the way Noire, are you sure it's alright for you to come with us? Wouldn't you need to run your nation?" Reiji asked the girl as she gave shrug "It's only for a few days and I'm having my sister Uni take care of it while I'm gone" Noire said and Reiji nodded.

"Oh I wonder if I had a sister before I lost my memory" Neptune wondered and in response Reiji just shrugged "It's possible who knows" Reiji said

" **By the way Reiji, don't forget our deal** " Mighty said as he pulled Reiji's ear "Yeah, Yeah I remember" he said much to the confusion of the others "Deal?".

"Yeah, I promised Mighty that we would go on a quest when we get to Planeptune. Is that alright?" Reiji asked and IF nodded "Sure I have no problem with that. You guys?" IF asked and everyone else nodded

After a few more hours of waiting our heroes finally made it to Planeptune as they walked out of the ship to the city.

The city had several large buildings throughout it and several areas with shops, restaurants and inns with roads connecting the place.

"Ah it's good to be home, ain't it Compa" Neptune asked the girl as she nodded "Yessy, I was starting to miss this place".

"So this is Planeptune Huh? It definitely looks better than I expected" Noire commented as she looked around the futuristic city "First time away from Lastation? Besides the whole celestia thing" Reiji asked and Noire nodded "Yeah I never really had a reason to leave my Nation till now".

"Okay so, Compa, Neptune and Noire, you three will come with me to find my brother, Reiji will meet you and Mighty at the place after your done your quests" IF said and everyone nodded before going there own ways with Reiji and Mighty going to the Guild.

The pair went inside of the guild and looked around the large building filled to the brim with adventurers.

Reiji walked up to the quest board before beginning to choose which quest to do, there was a lot of weird ones though, like one about a red echidna looking for his stolen emerald or another about a elfman looking for speaking lessons.

"Some of these sound familiar" Reiji noted as he looked at the quests till he noticed a interesting quest. The quest said that he needed to get a few components from a abandoned lab.

Reiji took the quest and brought it up to the front desk "I'd like to do this quest" He said as the desk lady took a look at it "Ah yes this quest, a girl before you took a similar quest to this place, she hasn't come back in awhile do you mind if you check on her?" She asked and Reiji nodded "Sure I'll see if she's okay".

After a few minutes Reiji left the guild as he looked around "The lady said the factory is to the west, you ready Mighty?" Reiji asked and the Bugster nodded " **Yeah lets go, I wanna have some fun** ".

Reiji took a look through his pockets looking for his Bakusou Bike gashat "Ah Crap where is it?" He said as he took out all of his gashats, he only had the Super Mighty Action X Gashat, the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and the original Mighty Action X Gashat along with his Gamer driver but not the one he got from Mighty.

"Oh crap!, I left Bakusou Bike with the others" Reiji sighed but Mighty just snickered " **Heh well looks like I'll need to step in** " This confused Reiji as he looked over to Mighty "What do you mean?" Reiji asked with a raised eyebrow " **Just activate my Gashat and you'll see** " Reiji shrugged as he took out the Mighty action X Gashat and pressed the button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A screen appeared before behind him before a gamer robot version of Ex aid came out before turning into a new bike, the Machine Mighty.

The bike looked the Bakusou Bike except it was Pink and Green and had the face of Ex-aid level 2 on it "Woah! You can turn into a bike Mighty?" Reiji asked making the Bugster snicker " **Yeah and much more so get on, we need to get to the factory"** Mighty said and a Reiji nodded before getting on the bike and driving towards the factory.

* * *

 **Race tracks**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Wow! So this is the race tracks?" Neptune asked as the party made their way to the race tracks which was for dirt biking "I see what you mean by it being dangerous" Noire noted as she stared at the tracks which was like a Mario kart stage with drops, traps and all other things.

IF didn't listen to them as she was still looking for her brother "Where is he?, Where is he? THERE!" IF yelled as she pointed towards the racers.

"Hmm? Is that?" Ace said as he turned around from working on his bike, he had a short cut brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit along with baseball cap on his head and black and yellow motor cycle.

"Sis is that you? What are you doing here?" Ace asked as he ran up to the group "And who are these guys… wait Compa?" Ace said which made everyone surprised.

"Ace? Your Iffy's brother" Compa said which made Neptune, Noire and even IF surprised "Wait! Compa you know my brother?" IF asked in shock.

"Yessy~ Ace was my lab partner in school before it got closed" she said and the three nodded "Wiat so Compa how do you know sis?"

"I got this, so you see me and my friend/ future husband Reiji were out on a date when we heard that that someone was going to a cave that me, Reiji and Compa were had discovered the day before so we went over to check on on her but it turns out she got turned into a monster so we beat the monster up cured and brought her to Compa's and that's how we all met and became best buddies!" Neptune yelled with thumbs up.

Everyone just stared at her weirdly with Noire blushing because of Neptune's comment about Reiji being her future husband.

"Uuuuuuhhh what and who?" Ace asked and IF decided to answer "This Neptune I met her, Compa and Reiji in a cave and this is Noire we met her in Lastation" IF said and Ace nodded.

"So anyway sis what are you doing here? Here to cheer me on" Ace said with a smirk much to IF's annoyance "No I'm here to stop you from doing something crazy!" IF yelled much to Ace's shock.

"W-What do you mean?" Ace asked a bit worried "Just look at what your doing, do you know how many have gotten injured cause of this kind of thing? What possible reason crossed your mind to think you should enter something like this!"

"IT'S FOR MOM'S ILLNESS!" Ace yelled out making IF's eyes widened "W-what?" She asked and Ace sighed angrily "A bit after Mom started getting sick, she didn't want you to worry so she didn't tell you but I couldn't lose her like we lost dad so…" "You started entering these to pay for the Doctor?" IF asked and Ace nodded.

IF was about to say some thing but…

' **WILL ALL RACERS MOVE TO THE TRACK** ' **S PLEASE'**

Ace turned around and began walking to the track "Wish me luck" he said "Ace!, wait!" IF called out be he didn't listen as he walked up to his bike to bring it to the race track but what they didn't notice was orange particles coming off of him and other racers.

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Huh?, So this is the factory" Reiji asked as he got off his bike, which turned into data and returned to the Gashat "Wow the quest wasn't lying this place is empty" Reiji said as he walked through the factory.

" **So what did the Quest say we have to do**?" Mighty asked as he materialized on Reiji's shoulder "Well it says here that we need to find some computer chips that could be found in one of the monsters here" He said as Mighty rose a eyebrow " **Do you have any idea what chip or monster we have to look for"** "No idea" Reiji sighed as they continued on forward.

 **Slash!**

"Hmm? Did you hear that?" Reiji asked Mighty as he looked in the direction of the sound " **Yeah sounds like someone's in the middle of a fight** " Mighty guessed before Reiji began running towards the noise "Might be the girl we're looking for".

After a few minutes of running through the maze like factory, fighting some monsters on the way and getting some sweet drops, Reiji made it to the source of the noise to see a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down fighting at least twenty mobs.

Her outfit is had the same colour scheme as Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

'Okay She has to be related to Neptune some how, maybe that's her sister' Reiji thought as he watched her fight off the mobs with a purple energy sword but soon noticed that one of the mobs was about to attack her from behind "Oh crap, look out!" Reiji yelled as he ran up to the mobs and kicked it away.

"You okay?" Reiji asked the girl who looked at him "Y-Yes thank you sir" she said shyly 'Well she's definitely not like Neptune' he thought before dodging an attack from the mob "Need some help?" He asked and the girl nodded "Y-Yes that would be very much appreciated mister"

Reiji smirked as he took out the Gamer driver and placed it on his waist, the girl saw this and had stars in her eyes "Oh what's that?" She asked and Reiji smirked "This is how I transform" Reiji said as he took out the Super Mighty Action X Gashat and than he pressed the button.

 **Super Mighty Action X!**

A screen appeared behind Reiji which surprised the girl "Oh my goodness, what is that?!" The girl said in shock before Reiji placed the Gashat in the driver and opened it up.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

The screen passed by Reiji as he transformed into his rider form much to the girl's surprise "You transformed?! Are you a CPU?" She asked and Reiji smirked "Something like that… but not really in this form call me Kamen Rider Ex-aid" He said before talking out the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode and the Mighty robot came out of the screen and changed into a new sword called the Gashcon Mighty, the sword part looked like a reverse of the Gashacon Breakers sword mode and the hilt looked Ex-aid face.

"You can turn into a sword as well Mighty? Damn your cool" Reiji complimented and Mighty snickered " **I know, I know I'm awesome, now let's do this!** " Mighty yelled and Reiji nodded before he rushed towards the Mobs.

Reiji used his two swords to slash four of the mobs but all they did was began shooting at him so he used his sword to block them " **Ow ow ow! Dick move dude!** " Mighty yelled in pain "Sorry, I didn't think it'd hurt you" Reiji apologized to his sword " **Well it doesn't but still** ".

Than a Fenrir rushed towards Reiji and was about to pounce on him but Reiji jumped up high and switched the Gashcon breaker into hammer mode before slamming the back of the Fenrir before using his sword to cut it in half.

Meanwhile with Girl she was in a clash with a killer bee before ducking down and stabbing upwards through its body but another was Flying towards but Reiji created a pipe for the bee to go through and attack another enemy "Ah, thank you" She said and Reiji gave a thumbs up "No prob".

After a few more minutes all that was left were the Machine monsters but they didn't seem to move, Reiji and the girl was about to finish them off but they began disassembling themselves "Uuuh What's going on?" Reiji asked and the girl looked worried "They're combining" the girl answered much to Reiji's shock.

When they combined they looked to Reiji's description a robot grim reaper but in actuality it's a Killachine. The Killachine roared out loud before rushing towards Reiji and the girl who dodged out of the way "The Killachine's weaker than most so we should be able to beat it if we use out strongest attacks" she said and Reiji nodded before the pair began their attacks.

" **Mirage Dance!"** She yelled before charging energy into her sword and spinning around which almost looked like dancing. She was able to attack the Killachine a good couple of times but wasn't able to finish it.

"Oooh look the rooms spinning" She dizzily said as Reiji caught her from falling "You okay?" He asked and she nodded "Yes, just need a few minutes" she said and Reiji nodded before getting up and staring down the robot.

"You ready Mighty?" Reiji asked and the sword nodded " **Yeah let's do this** " Reiji connected his two swords together into a double sided large sword before placing the Super Mighty Action X and the Mighty Action X Gashat in the sword charging it with energy.

 **SUPER MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH DX!**

The swords blade turned into a long energy blade. The Killachine roared before flying towards Reiji who jumped in the air cutting the Killachine in half shot circuit making just fall on the ground.

"Huh, I was expecting more" Reiji said as he closed the pink door of his driver returning himself to normal before running towards the girl.

"Hey you okay?" Reiji asked as he helped her back up "Thank you Mr…" "Call me Reiji, Reiji Sasaki He said and the girl nodded "Thank you Mr. Reiji, I'm Nepgear".

Reiji's eyes widened when she said that 'Guess I was right she is Neptune's sister' Reiji was about to ask her about Neptune when he got a text on his phone.

' **Rei-Rei, the racers got infected with the Bugster Virus we need you help now' from Compa**

"Oh crap, have to go" Reiji said as he got on his bike "Well it was nice to meet you Nepgear" he said and Nepgear smiled "Yes it was nice to meet you as well Reiji" When She said that Reiji couldn't help but smile before driving off towards the race track.

* * *

 **15 minutes earlier**

 **Racetracks**

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was the final race of the cup as the racers got ready on their bike, Ace had gotten first place in two out of the four races and gotten fourth in the last race so he just needed one more to win and get the prize money.

They were in a grey building with seats all around the tracks for the audience to watch. There was a camera on all corners of the building to create virtual track for the racers to ride on.

IF and Compa were staring intently at the race, hoping for their friend to win and get the money. Noire was watching as well but not nearly as focused as those two and Neptune was eating a bunch of food she bought for the race.

" **Well Jim looks its time for the end of the race and this track I hear is one of the most dangerous of them all"** One of the announcers said and his partner agreed **"That right Carl, this track is called the goddesses world that based off the four goddesses of the nations".**

" **Well than let's see if these racers can handle this track"** Jim said before counting down the seconds

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

 **(Play Shift into turbo from power rangers)**

The racers raced off the track as they began driving around the race track, there were several traps around the track like statues of goddesses that would swing their weapons towards the racers or false tracks that would move out of the way right before the racers could get on.

Ace was having trouble as he moved our of the way from the other racers while still trying to get a head start 'Shit, if I can't win this than I can't get the prize money and that…' He thought before noticing Orange Particles all over his body.

'Wait…what's going on?' He questioned as he looked around and noticed other people with the Orange Particles but while he was distracted one of the swords were about to slash him and the others.

"Oh crap!" He yelled before him and others were about hit them their bodies began to morph into 3 different Bugster Union. Their appearance scared he audience as they ran away except for Neptune, Noire, Compa and IF.

 **(End song)**

"ACE!" IF yelled before rushing towards her Infected brother. Neptune and Noire shared look and nodded before their bodies shined turning into their HDD form before flying towards their own Unions.

IF was dodging the Unions attack as she tried to get to the monster "Ace, you have to fight it!" IF yelled in worry because she knew what it was like to be infected by a Bugster and she didn't want her brother to go through it as well.

"Ace, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't know you were trying to help mom so please will fight it!" IF yelled and for second it seemed to get the Union as it struggled to hit her.

"Iffy, it's working keep going" Purple Heart yelled as she dodged one of the unions attacks.

"You were right, I never realized all those times you tried entering those dangerous races you were doing it for the greater good so please fight it and come back!" IF yelled and it actually worked since Union particles folded into itself until it revealed Ace as he fell down.

"Ace!" IF yelled as she ran up to her brother "Ace, are you okay?" She asked worriedly "Yeah I'm fine, thanks sis" IF smiled gratefully that her brother was okay "By the way I have question, why were they calling you IF or Iffy that's not your name?" "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh you see um"

Before IF could answer she was knocked by the Bugster Union while dropping the Extra Gamer Driver and the Bakusou bike Gashat "Sis!" Ace yelled as but before he could the Bugster Union looked over him "Oh crap" Ace said as he began to back away.

 **Super Mighty Critical Strike!**

Before the Union could smash Ace, Reiji kicked the Bugster Union along with other one Purple Heart and Black Heart we're fighting in a chibi version of Super Mighty Action X before landing in front of Ace "Hey kid, you okay?" Reiji asked and Ace nodded while still in shock.

Reiji smiled under his helmet before turning to the morphing Bugsters while being joined by Purole Heart and Black Heart "Took you long enough, Baka" Black heart said and Reiji could only shake the back of his helmet "Sorry got a bit lost" he said before turning to the Bugsters

They were the Gatton and Charlie Bugster, **"Yosha! Buddy let's do this!"** Charlie yelled out excitedly " **Beginning battle protocol"** The Gatton Bugster said as it readied it's fist.

Reiji gripped the pink door of his driver and opened it up so he could level up.

 **Gachan! Level up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

Purple Heart and Reiji went towards the Gatton Bugster while the Charlie Bugster tackled Black Heart But she flew out of the way.

The Gatton Bugster grabbed Reiji with its robot hand and crashed him into the ground but Purple Heart flew towards the Bugster and picked up in the air before dropping in to the ground.

Meanwhile Black Heart was dodging Charlie Bugsters attacks before flying up in the air and did a drop slash but the Charlie Bugster dodged out of the way attack before kicking Black Heart back pushing her towards the falling Gatton Bugster who tried to punch her but she caught the Bugster with her sword before throwing it away.

Purple Heart, Black Heart and Reiji than began working together to fight off the Gatton Bugster But meanwhile the Charlie Bugster rushed Ace and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ace!" IF yelled and everyone looked over his direction "Oh crap!" Reiji yelled trying to get to Ace but the Bugster punched him but Reiji caught the punch with his swords.

Purple Heart flew towards Ace while Black Heart tried helping Reiji but Charlie stopped Purple Heart before she could save Ace **"Oh no you don't Ms. Goddess, you come** **any closer and this boy is gone"** he said and Purple Heart could only grit her teeth **"Same goes for you two!"** He yelled making Reiji and Black Heart stop fighting the Gatton Bugster.

'Crap, I have to do something' Ace thought as he struggled to get out of Charlie's grip ' **Oi kid you just going to stand there and do nothing or are you going to fight** ' A voice said as Ace looked around 'Wait Who are you?' **'Names Turbo, the Bugster that infected you, but I liked your spirit so I decided to help you out so look up'**.

Ace did as Turbo told him to do and saw the goddess statue and than a Idea popped in his head as he took off his glove and then towards the goddess statue making it drop its sword much to the surprise of the others.

Charlie dropped Ace so he could dodge the sword and Ace looked down to see the extra Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike Gashat ' **Quickly kid use that!'** Turbo yelled in his head and Ace nodded before grabbing the driver and placing it on his waist before picking up the Bakusou Bike Gashat.

Reiji noticed this and reached his free hand towards Ace "Wait don't!" He yelled but Ace didn't hear that as he pressed the Gashats button.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Much to Reiji's shock the game screen appeared behind him "The screen appeared, how?" ' **Reiji, I sense a Bugster inside him!'** Mighty said much to Reiji's shock "What!?"

Ace looked at the Gashat before smirking "Well Turbo I'll trust you so" he said before holding the Gashat in front of him "Let's Henshin!" He said before placing the Gashat in the driver and opening it up starting the transformation.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!**

A yellow screen passed by Ace transforming him into Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, it's looked like Kamen Rider Ex-aid except it was black and yellow instead of pink and green and his helmet looked like Lazer's helmet.

Everyone was shocked at Ace's sudden transformation especially IF "Ace, he…" Black heart said and Purple Heart finished "He looks like Reiji".

IF and Compa (who was helping IF back up) were shocked as well "Wow Ace looks so cool!" Compa said with stars in her eyes but IF just stared at Ace in shock "Ace?".

Reiji smirked before pushing the Gatton Bugster off him "You guys better watch out cause now we have two riders, Kamen Rider Ex-aid and Kamen Rider Lazer…TURBO!"

 **(Play Full throttle)**

When Ace and Turbo heard the name Reiji gave them, they could smile **'Lazer Turbo Huh? I like it!'** Turbo yelled in Ace's head "Yeah me too, Alright than"

Ace turned towards the Charlie Bugster before pointing to him "Oi Bike dude" he said before taking a runner position "Let's shift into turbo!"

Charlie smirked before the two ran at each other with blinding speed punching each other in the face before they jumped back "Finally, someone that can keep up with my speed" Charlie yelled in delight "Speeds not everything, you should know that" Ace said before the two disappeared again.

Meanwhile Reiji used the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode to push the Bugster back before Purple Heart slashed the Bugster with her sword "Noire go help Lazer" Reiji said and Black Heart nodded but before she could leave "Oh and give him this" he said tossing her the Gashacon Sparrow.

The Gatton Bugster a tossed a piece of concrete towards Reiji and Purple Heart But Purple Heart slashed the concrete in half before rushing towards the Gatton Bugster and swinging her sword at him but the robot caught it "Reiji now!" Purple Heart yelled and a Reiji appeared a pipe behind the Bugster and knocked him away with Gashacon Bugster.

"We've seriously have to see what else that thing can do" Purple Heart said and Reiji laughed "Yeah, still figuring it out" he said and Purple Heart smiled before the pair rushed towards the Bugster.

Meanwhile with Ace, he was easily dodging Charlie's punches but than Black heart came in and slashed the Bugster away "Here, Reiji told me to give you this" She said giving Ace the Gashacon Sparrow "Thank you, whitey" "Will people stop calling me that!" She yelled angrily before flying towards the Bugster

Black Heart tried slashing Charlie but it kept on moving out of the way "Will you get back here!" " **Heh catch me if you can** " he said before being shot by Ace stopping it in it's track so Black Heart could slash at He Bugster towards the Gatton Bugster "I didn't need your help you know" she said and Ace smirked "Sure you didn't"

The riders and goddesses met up in front of the two Bugsters "Shall we finish this together?" Ace asked and the others nodded "Than let's do this!" Reiji yelled before pulling out his Gashat and putting it in the kimewaza slot and pressed the button with Ace copying his movements.

 **Super Mighty Critical Strike!**

 **Bakusou Critical Strike!**

 **Volcano Dive!**

 **Critical Edge!**

All four of them jumped with energy charging into Reiji and Ace's foot and energy charging in Purple and Black Heats weapons before all of them rushed towards the two Bugsters using their finishers to destroy them.

 **(End song)**

When all of them landed they first returned to normal before falling to the floor and taking in some air "Oh my god, that was intense" Ace said as Turbo, who looked liked the Bakusou Bike appeared on top of his head.

" **Yeah that was way more** **exciting than I could ever imagine"** he said as he drover circles around Ace's head **"So you're the Bugster that infected him, huh?"** Mighty asked and Turbo drove towards Mighty **"Woah, another Bugster like me cool!"**

"You okay?" Reiji asked as he helped Ace up "Yeah I'm just so confused" Ace said with a sigh "Yeah you get used to it, the names Reiji" Ace smiled when he said that "Yeah, names Ace" he said as they shook hands.

"Ace!" IF and Compa yelled as they ran up to him "Ace, are you okay" IF asked as Compa was checking on him "Yeah, just tired is all" he said with a laugh "Also I might want a explanation" he said and IF nodded "I'll tell you when we head back to Compa's"

As the party began to leave Neptune walked up to IF "Oh by the way Iffy, what did Ace mean by that not you name?" Neptune asked and IF blushed while sweating "Oh you guys don't know, IF's just a nickname she came up with, her real name is I-" "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" IF yelled as everyone began to laugh at her out burst.

The screen began to get glitchy with the only words left being

S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.

* * *

 **Oh thank god that took way longer than I though, so what did you guys think of the new characters Ace and Turbo, I liked them personally.**

 **Also the reason I gave Nepgear a cameo was to more easily connect rebirth 1 with the other games, but anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Dino01: What's TFS? (Jk love their work)**

 **Lenz012696: Super Mighty Action X's level is level X and it's stats are about the same as ride player Nico.**

 **FantasyQuester1996: I already decided on the level for Super Mighty Action X**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Vert will probably be apart of the harem yes.**

 **Also I have a new poll up, so those who haven't voted go vote, it seems like Konooo suba is winning so far.**

 **But anyway S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	13. Gamindustri Climax

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Gamindustri Start But this chapter is special cause it's a crossover with one of my other stories, Time Trippin Heroes and if you wondering why Well…. I'm planning something big around chapter 15 or 16 so get ready.**

 **But with out a further ado shall we start the game.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's)**

 **Opening: Excite**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

 **Virtua forest**

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was the middle of the night in Planeptune with most people either sleeping or doing there own thing in town but two friends weren't doing either of those things they were currently on a hunting quest.

"Hey, are you sure it's a good idea to be walking out at night like this" Younger if the two said. He had short plain hair with yellow eyes and was wearing simple armor with a sword and shield.

"Course it is, you saw how much the pay for this job and such a simple job too, just hunting some Dogoos" The older of the two said who had a black Mohawk and red eye with armor and a large mace.

"I-I Guess" He said before looking up "Ah there's the Dogoos" He said pointing to the dog like slimes hopping around the grassy field.

"Alright, let's kill these perverted little freaks" he said as he was about to smash the slimes but than he noticed a yellow orb flying buy "Huh? What that thing" he questioned before the orb went into his body "What the!?" He said before falling down unconscious.

"Bro!" The younger of the two said a She kneel down next to his friend and tried to wake him up "Bro are you okay?" He asked worried until he noticed sand coming out of his body forming into a monster.

The monster was a light shade of blue with brown hair going down his back and sharp claws on his arms, This was the Dogoo Imagin **(Think Garulu from kiva except light blue)**

" **So his wish is just to kill these slime things what ever"** he said before sending a whip of slime towards the destroying them.

" **Hey kid"** he said getting the boys attention **"The Dogoos are done for so just tell this idiot that he beat them before falling unconscious"** the Imagin said before walking off.

" **That was easier than I thought, I wanted to go back in the past but Master Negataros said to wait here for the riders to appear"** he said before noticing a nearby village " **but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun"** he said smirking before running towards the village to cause some havoc.

 **Compa's house.**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight" Ace said as after we just finished explaining what's been happening in this story so far… huh guess I'm learning more from Neptune than I thought.

"For the past month and a half you three have been adventuring through the nations and eventually you met sis and this girl as well" Ace said pointing to Noire and IF and we nodded.

"And these two girls are in truth the goddesses Purple Heart and Black Heart" He said and w encoded again

"And now because I've been infected with this little guy" he said holding up a hologram version of a Turbo "I can now transform in to something called a kamen rider like you can" he said and I nodded.

"And now your asking me to join you guys to free this named Histoire who's been sealed away somewhere so you guys can stop this eggplant looking woman named Arfoire to save your friends Thomas and Axel who's been brainwashed into becoming evil riders".

"Did I miss anything" He finished as we looked at each other and shook our heads "No you basically got everything".

"So will you help us, Ace?" Compa asked making Ace blush 'they are so obvious' I thought before feeling someone glare at me 'Huh what's that' I thought before turning around to see Noire and Neptune moving their heads forward.

"Uh Yeah sure" Ace said before shaking his head "But of course for a price" he said with a smirk "Idiot!" IF yelled wacking him across the head.

"Ow! What the heck sis!" Ace yelled as he began rubbing his head "Why are you trying to get money out of people who wants your help" she said making him angrier.

"Okay first of all, you do that literally for your job" he said making IF step back "And secondly I have my reasons to want the money".

"Mom…" IF asked and Ace nodded.

"I could give you a job" Noire said making the two of them look at her "What?"

"Yeah, I was honestly impressed with how you made your bike and by your self in secret as well" She said and Ace nodded "Yeah I'm pretty good with machines".

"Exactly So If you want after we've saved Histoire I could hire you into my technology department if you want" she said and we looked at her surprised.

"S-Sire, I'll do it" he said happily making Noire nodded.

"Wow nice Noire Guess Your not such a lonely after all" Neptune laughed making Noire blush "S-Shut up".

" **Geez you guys are so loud"** Mighty said while yawning abit "Yeah he's right today's been a long day" I said as I got up.

"I don't think there's enough room for everyone" Compa said worried but Ace just smiled "Eh don't worry me and IF will just sleep at home".

"Are you sure?" IF said with a raised eyebrow "Yeah it's not that far from here" he said making IF "Fine See ya guys"she said getting up before her and Ace left.

"Alrighty, Hey Compa I'm hungry could we get some dinner?" Neptune asked the cream haired girl making us sigh "Neptune you had loads of food back in the race, how are you still hungry" she said a bit annoyed.

"But that was hours ago" she said with puppy eyes "That three hours ago!" Noire yelled in annoyance.

"Fine" I said getting up **"I'll cook"** Me and Noire said at the same time before looking at each other and blushing.

"Really, Oh yeah!" Neptune pumped before standing up and pushing into the kitchen "Be quick about it please I'm hungry" she said as we sighed.

"Geez that girl can be so childish" Noire said as she opened the fridge "How is this stuff still decently fresh, we've been gone for at least three weeks" I said a bit surprised but Noire shrugged getting out some ingredients.

"Let's make something simple" she said and I nodded "How about burgers" I suggested and she thought about it "Well that is filling so I guess it could work… not like I want to try what you'd make" she said blushing and just laughed "Yeah Yeah".

" **So this is Compa's house huh? Seems comfy enough"** Mighty said looking around the kitchen area "Yeah trust me a lot of things happened hear" I said with a smile as I began mincing the meat into patties.

" **Yeah like what?"** Mighty asked with a raised eyebrow "Well this is the place where I first met a Compa and IF along with seeing Neptune's human form" I said with a smile.

"Oh by the way Noire" I said as she looked at me "Yeah?" "Thanks for giving Ace a job but why did you do it?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well I heard what happened with his and IF's mom and after with what happened with my father I didn't want anyone else to go through that… not that I cared or anything" she said making me laugh.

" **Oh, damn Schwartz is dead too bad"** Mighty said as we both looked at him with wide eyes **"What?... Oh Crap!"** He said before disappearing into the Gashat.

"Hey Mighty! Mighty!" I yelled trying to get him out of the Gashat to no avail.

"He… knew my father" Noire said still surprised at the outcome before getting a serious face "Than why didn't he say anything!"

"I'm sure he'll explain when he's ready Noire for now we should just finish up the food" I said placing the newly made patties on to the pan.

After a few minutes of us cooking we had finished the burgers with a few chips with it and laid them on the table that Compa and Neptune had set.

"Mmm this is so good, almost as good as pudding" Neptune said as she took a bite out of her burger.

"These chips are good as well" Compa said dipping some of them in the ketchup.

I smiled at There compliments before looking over at Noire to see her quiet "Hey what's wrong, Noire not hungry" Neptune asked making Noire Jump.

"Huh? Y-Yeah just day-dreaming a bit" She stuttered a bit making Neptune nod "Oh alright"

As we continued eating I soon noticed that Compa was looking out the window pretty closely.

"What are you looking at Compa" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Compa soon looked at me and smiled "Oh I'm just looking at a shooting star" she said before pointing to the window.

We all looked over at the window and she was right there was two shooting stars seemingly falling to the ground.

"Oooh pretty" Neptune said with stars in her eyes as she looked at the window.

"Kinda reminds me of how you found us, eh Compa" I said making her nod happily.

"Doesn't it seem like its getting a bit close to landing" Noire noted and she was right it was getting closer and closer until….

 **Booooooommm!**

The stars crashed in to the ground as we felt a small shaking in the ground making us fall of our chairs.

"What was that!?" Noire yelled getting up from the shaking

"I don't know, maybe it was a meteor or something" I said while getting up as well "Should we check it out?" I asked making Noire confused

"It near the dungeon we went to before" Compa noted just making Noire more confused.

"Why?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow "Well it might be some kinda freaky alien thingy that gonna implant its eggs in our stomachs!" Neptune yelled making us shutter "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard….. b-b-but maybe we s-should check j-j-just in case" Noire said shakily.

"I'll stay here, I-I don't w-wanna be caught by the scary alien" Compa said scared and we nodded "Alright Compa, See ya" We said before heading out of the house with me just taking the Mighty Action X Gashat 'I don't need Super Mighty Action X'

Neptune and Noire activated their Hdd form turning into Purple Heart and Black Heart.

I took out my Gashat and pressed the button on it trying to summon Mighty so he could turn into a bike but he wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong with Mighty?" Purple Heart asked making Black Heart go quiet "He just needs some time to himself" I sighed as Purple heart picked me up by my arms "Guess I'll just have to carry you" She said before carrying use towards the Monster Cave.

* * *

 **Monster Cave**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

"Ugh, what happened" I groaned as I got up from the ground "Last thing I remember was fighting the peacock Imagin before he activated some portal thing and we fell though" I said to myself as I looked around.

What I saw was Erika, Momotaros and Echotaros on the floor unconscious. We were in some cave with honestly really pretty crystals lighting the place.

"Where are we?" I asked myself as I got back up and stretched.

"Mmh" I looked behind me to see Erika waking up as well "Hey, your up too?" I asked as she yawned

"Yeah… Wait, where the heck are we!" She asked looking a bit scared "I don't know, I just woke up as well" I said before shaking Momotaros.

" **Zzzzz…pudding….zzzzz"** he mumbled as I just sighed "C'mon Momotaros" I said shaking him a bit more which just got him more and more annoyed.

" **Will you stop shaking me, I'm trying to sleep!"** Momotaros yelled angrily before being punched in the face by Echotaros **"Shut up, yah peach!"** Echotaros yelled angrily.

" **What the hell, fish legs!"** Momtaros yelled before the two began fighting again.

I sighed before turning to Erika who was looking around the place "You okay Erika?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There seems to have been a battle here" she said looking at some strikes from the wall that looked like bike wheels "You sure?" "Either that or a bmx competition".

"Looks like we fell from up there" she said looking up and I followed to see a large hole in the roof to see the night sky "How the hell did we survive!?" I yelled loudly.

" **Grrrrr"**

We froze up when we started here growling "Erika what was that…" "I d-don't k-k-know".

We slowly turned around to see a large female monster. It's bottom half was a large spider and its top half was female body with a large sword.

" **What the fuck is that thing!?"** Momotaros yelled as the monster yelled before moving towards Momotaros and Echotaros.

"Quick possess us!" I yelled as they turn transparent before going into our bodies changing our eye color and making my hair spiky with a red stripe and Erika's hair to gain a blue ponytail.

" **Ore Sanjou!"** Momo yelled striking his usual pose before pressing the red button on the belt.

" **Who are you even talking too?"** Echo asked as she pressed the blue button on her belt.

" **Oi! Shut up!"** He yelled as he took out his pass and Echo did the same as they scanned the belt they had around them.

 **Sword Form**

 **Dive Form**

 **(Play Double Action Sword Form)**

" **Let me tell you now, from start to finish I'm at the Climax!"** Momotaros yelled as he made the weapon parts on his belt into a sword before rushing towards the monster clashing their swords together.

The monster began pushing Momo's sword but than Echo who had assembled her pieces into a trident threw her weapon at the monster pushing it back before Momo ignited his sword with his quirk before slashing the monster.

The monster than shot a web at Momo as he struggled **"What the hell is this… is this fucking webs!"** He yelled before being thrown into the **"Gaah!"**

" **Damn it!"** Echo said before threw her trident towards the monster so it could cut the web before Momo used his quirk to break out of the webs.

" **Take this!"** He yelled before slashing the monster chest with a flame empowered slash making the monster step a few feet back.

" **Quick let's finish this"** Echotaros said scanning her belt starting up her finisher.

 **Full Charge**

Echotaros raised her trident high before making water appear and surround her creating a water drill before drilling the monster **"Finish it!"** She yelled making Momo smirk " **Didn't need to tell me twice"** Momotaros said scanning his belt with his pass.

 **Full Charge**

" **Check out my Hissatsu no waza part 5!"** He yelled before the blade of his sword pop out levitating over his sword before sending two vertical flame slashes before rising the blade high and bring right down cutting the monster half causing it to explode

 **(End song)**

'Is that it…' I asked as Momo fell down on his butt **"Yeah I think that's that, but what the hell was that damn thing"** Momo asked as Echo walked up to him and helped him up.

" **Come on, we might as well work together while we're here, even though I really don't want to"** she said mumbling the last part but Momo still heard it **"What the hell does that mean!"** He yelled angrily.

Soon Momo and Echo jumped out of our bodies changing our eyes and hair back to normal

"So… How should we get out of here" I asked looking around the cave until…

"Hey! Is there any aliens down here!" We heard above us as we all looked up. It was a girls voice sounding 12 to 13

" **What the heck is a kid doing out here"** Momo snarled But Echo hit him with her elbow **"Shut up, this is our best way out".**

"Yeah, we done know how we got here! Do you know anyway out" Erika yelled out, there was a silence so for a few seconds until "You might see a hallway in that cave somewhere" A male voice said.

We all looked around for a few seconds until Echo found a path leading some where "Yeah we found it!" I yelled to the mysterious people above us.

"Okay good follow that path way and you should make it to a exit, we'll meet you there" he called out and we nodded.

"Maybe you guys should hide in us so we don't freak them out" Erika asked and the two Imagin turned transparent before going into our body but not fully possessing us.

 **Monster Cave Enterance.**

 **Reiji P.O.V**

"I wonder what they look like, maybe a freaky oni and a dolphin person" Neptune yelled excitedly "That's oddly pacific" Noire said with a raised eyebrow.

"How did they survive? They literally fell through the ground!" I yelled completely confused.

We were currently waiting for the people that fell out of the sky though I was bit worried about he Guard Vermin that was still in there but it didn't seem like they had caught it's attention.

"How were they still up, I mean we crashed around the same height and we were knocked out for a couple of days" Neptune questioned but I shrugged "Well we were pretty injured at the time".

After a few minutes waiting they came out of the cave though they were clearly injured. There were two of them a boy and a girl.

The boy had short black hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and some blue shoes.

The girl had long brown tied up into a pony tail with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a colorful tank top with red shorts.

"Hey are you two okay" Noire said running up to the two along with me "Y-Yeah just a bit sorely the girl waved off before standing up straight.

"So Who are you guys?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm Neptune the protagonist of protagonists" Neptune said proudly but when she did I swore I heard the boy same thing like 'Like hell she is" weird.

"Sorry about her, I'm Reiji, Reiji Sasaki and this is Noire" I said to them as they nodded "So What's re your names, not that I care" Noire said as tsundere as ever.

"Oh uh I'm Erika Soma" The girl said with a bow "I'm Shotaro Nogami and could I asked where are we?".

My eyes widened when he said that 'Nogami? Like Ryotaro Nogami from Den-o but that's impossible unless…'

"You're in Gamindustri in a little nation called Planeptune " Neptune said proudly but that just confused them "Planeptune? Gamindustri? Never heard of them?" Erika said completely confused

"But thats impossible! How do you not know of this place" Noire asked shocked while me and Neptune just gave her a deadpanned look.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "C'mon Nowaru it's kinda obvious that their from another world" she said surprising Shotaro and Erika.

"First that's not my name second how do you know that!" She yelled annoyed "Well simple they clearly fell out of the sky and the didn't know about this place so it could be like a Reiji and their from another world".

"Your from another world?" Shotaro asked surprised "Yup, I'm from a little place called earth which I'm guessing is the same place you guys are from"

"Earth?" "Earth" I nodded surprising them "So we just gotta find Doctor Pac-man and he can send you two home".

"I'm sorry Doctor Who?" Erika asked making me smile but Neptune decided to answer "This cool Doctor guy that's helped us out of binds in the past apparently he can make portals to different worlds and bring people through them for a bit" she answered making them nod.

"By the way, I have a question…" I asked making them look at me "What?" They asked and I smiled before taking out my Mighty Action X Gashat "Do you guys know what a Kamen Rider is?"

"You know what a Kamen Rider is" Erika said surprised but Shotaro was quite before he looked st me "Your rider too aren't you…" He asked and I nodded "Yup and I can guess that with your family name your Kamen Rider Den-o" I asked making him nod before until a red oni monster came out of his body this was Momotaros of the Tarōs bros, his sudden appearance surprised Neptune and Noire.

" **Finally that was starting to get uncomfortable"** he said cracking his neck a bit. **" idiot!"** We heard another voice and to my surprise another Imagin jumped out of Erika's body this one being a female dolphin Imagin who smacked Momo across the head.

'Well I wasn't expecting that' I thought while watching there interactions.

" **Oi! What was that for!"** Momotaros yelled at the new dolphin Imagin **"That's what you get for blowing our cover!"** She yelled as the two began fighting until Erika and Shotaro broke them apart.

"Okay, what the heck is going on! What are those things!" Noire yelled in completely surprise.

"Oh right, um these are out Imagins monster from the future that helps us fight changes in time" Shotaro said while rubbing his head "This Momotaros and this is Echotaros,

The two Imagins stopped there fighting for a few seconds looking at the two goddesses **"Hey" "Yo"** Before getting right back into fighting.

"So what I think I've gathered is that we just need to wait for this pac-man guy and he can take us home" Erika asked and I nodded.

"God, Gramps must be so worried" Shotaro sighed sitting down on the ground "Ah don't worry, we should be home soon" Erika said comforting her friend.

"But first, since were in another dimension I wanna explore it!" Erika said surprising us.

"Are you sure, Erika?" Shotaro asked and Erika nodded with a smile "Of course I do, this is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity".

"Well I don't mind, there should be some places still open in the city" Noire said and Neptune pumped her fist "Alright let's take these four and a Planeptune tour" Neptune said before running off the with the others following.

I sighed and helped Shotaro up "You okay?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah just it difficult this all in" he said making me laugh "What?" "Nothing just nostalgia anyway we should catch up with those five" I said and he nodded before we both started catching up with the others.

* * *

 **Planeptune**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Reiji and his party decided to take Shotaro, Erika and there Imagins for a tour around Planeptune and they seemed to enjoy it.

Noire was a bit awkward with the four new arrivals thought she seemed to be interested when Erika started talking about her other Imagins specifically Ametaros the spider Imagin but quickly denied it.

Momotaros and Neptune had a small fight over who would get the last of the pudding but Echotaros was able to break it up.

Reiji and Shotaro were talking about the things they did ever since they first became riders and Shotaro and Erika were surprised about the things they found out.

"You two are goddesses!?" They yelled out in shock while pointing to Neptune and Noire. Neptune had a smug smile while Noire just had sweatdrop.

"Yup, Yup, Yup I'm the goddess of this little nation, they call me purple hear and lonely heart of there is from the nation called Lastation people call her Black heart" Neptune said before getting hit in the head "Don't call me Lonely heart!".

" **You two don't really seem like goddesses though"** Echotaros notes while looking at the two goddesses "That because were in our human form to save energy" she explained making her nod.

" **So I bet your pretty strong than"** Momotaros said and Neptune nodded "Yup, maybe you'll see it if we have time" she said making Momotaros smirk.

"Well anyway maybe we should head back to Compa's" Reiji said but Momo stopped **"Wait… I smell something… an Imagin!"**

"Eh? Really!" Shotaro and Erika said surprised "Maybe the person that brought us here came here as well" Erika guessed making the others nod.

"Mind giving us a hand?" Shotaro asked making Reiji, Neptune and Noire nod "Sure, that's f-friends are for" Noire stuttered making Reiji laugh "Alright lets go" He said before they all followed Momotaros to the Imagin.

* * *

 **Virtua forest**

 **Third person P.O.V**

" **Of all the monster I've seen in this world you are the most evilest creature I've ever met"** The Dogoo Imagin said in a respective manner to a small Dogoo.

"Dogoo?" The monster said annoying the Imagin **"No, I don't join your pack you join mine!"** "DOGOO!" The creature responded before being kicked away **"What ever, I've already got enough Dogoo's with me"** he said as he looked at the large amount of Dogoo's following him.

"So you're one of the people that came from the portals" A man behind the Imagin said as he turned around **"Huh Who are you?"**

"My name is Doctor Pac-man, a simple researcher here to bring you back to your world" Pac-man said making the Imagin scoffed **"No way I'm leaving with out destroying those riders from my world!"**

"We'll see about that" he said as he took out his bugvisor and placed it on his waist before taking out a red and silver Gashat and pressing the button.

 **Time Express Den-o**

A screen appeared behind him with a picture of Den-o sword form on it. The doctor placed the Gashat in his bugvisor before pressing the side button.

 **Buggle up! Den-Den-Den-O! Densha de Sanjou! Jiku Tokkyuu! Ikuze**

Several pieces of armor appeared and attached to Pac-mans chest forming the sword form armor, his white coat changed to black and grey and hid helmets colored changed to red with his eyes looking more like Den-o's.

He then took off his bug visor and placed it into sword mode.

" **Oooh, this might be interesting"** The Imagins said before stretching his arms towards Pac-man who but the arms off with his sword.

The cut off arms tried to wrap around his legs he jumped over the before rushing towards the Imagin who moved out of the way.

The Imagin regrew his arms before punching Pac-man but he moved out of the way before slashing again.

"Guess I should change" he said switching his sword into a gun changing his chest armor in to gun from armor.

He then began shooting at the Imagin who just absorbed the blasts before shooting his blasts back at the Doctor.

" **Alright boys, get em"** the Imagin said as several Dogoo's began attacking jumping on the Doctor. He tried blasting them away and couldn't get out.

"Damn it, there's too many" he said trying to get out of the pile of Dogoo's but they were sticking to his body.

" **Ore Sanjou!"** A blade of fire slashed through the Dogoo's freeing Pac-man.

"Doc!" Reiji yelled who was in his Ex aid lv 2 form along with Shotaro and Erika but Neptune and Noire just had their weapons out.

"Reiji? How'd you know I was here?" He asked and Reiji pointed to Den-o "This guy can smell the Imagins, you just happened to be here".

'So those are the riders that were brought here' he thought as he got up from the ground.

" **Oh looks like there's more to challengers"** the Imagin said excitedly "Woah a were-dogoo!" Neptune said surprised pointing to the Dogoo Imagin.

"Huh, I honestly didn't expect a Dogoo Imagin" Reiji noted as Noire stepped back "Ew, I'm not looking forward to fighting him" she said remembering what Dogoo's do.

" **Oh ho, than I'll let you fight this"** he said before commanding the Dogoo's to start jumping on each other.

" **What are they doing?"** Gen-o asked looking a bit freaked out "Their merging into a giant Dogoo!" Noire realized as the merging completed becoming just a giant Dogoo.

" **Really, this thing doesn't look like it could hurt a fly"** Den-o mocked at the giant monster "DOGOO!" The giant Dogoo jumped in the air and landed on Den-o trapping him inside.

" **SUMON HIT MUH OT! (SOMEONE GET ME OUT!)"** Den-o yelled as Gen-o used her Triedent to pull him out **"Idiot"** she scoffed as Den-o got pulled out.

"We'll take care of this guy, you three fight the Imagin" Noire said as she readied her rapier "Uhh Noire, which three are you talking about?" Neptune asked making Noire "You and Erika with me and the boys against the Imagin" she answered making them all nod before splitting up.

 **(Play Double Action Sword Form)**

"DOGOO! DOGOO!" The monster said before jumping in the air making the three girls moved out of the way "Woah that was a close one".

The Dogoo than rolled into a ball than rolled towards the girls before they dodged again except with Noire and Gen-o trying to stab the Dogoo.

The Dogoo than sent several tentacle towards the girls "Oh no looks like this stories living up to the M rating" Neptune said annoying Noire "Shut up and cut the tentacles" "All righty!"

 **Cross Combination!**

 **Lace Ribbon Dance!**

They used there swords to cut up the tentacles before they could them "Gen-o do it now!" Noire yelled and the girl nodded before taking out her pass and scanning her belt.

 **Full Charge!**

Gen-o began spinning her trident around until she summoned water which wrapped around until she shaped it into drill before drilling through the Dogoo splitting it into a bunch of Normal Dogoo's. **"Finish it!"**

Noire jumped into the air charging up energy into her sword before stabbing it into the ground **"Volcano Dive!"** When she stabbed it into the ground it sent shock wave killing most of the Dogoo's.

Neptune charged up energy into her Katana till the blade was wrapped with energy **"32-bit Mega Blade!"** She yelled before cutting up the last of the Dogoo's.

"Wahoo we did it!" Neptune applauded as the other two walked up to her **"Is she always this childish"** Gen-o asked and Noire nodded "Yeah but she means well" **"Reminds me of a certain Fox from my world"**

Meanwhile Ex-aid, Den-o and Pac-man (Who was no longer using Den-o Gashat) were fighting the Dogoo Imagin but we're having a tough time.

" **Hah! Take this!"** The Imagin yelled before stretching his arms and grabbing Ex-aid and Den-o before knocking them into each other and throwing them away.

"look out behind you" The doctor yelled trying to slash the Imagin but he split his top half dodging the attack before grabbing Pac-mans arms and throwing him away.

" **Oi do you have any stronger forms? You Neo-Heisei's always have a stronger form"** Den-o asked and Ex-aid shook his head "No I left it at Compa's"

The Imagin than rushed towards the two but Ex-aid and Den-o dodged out of They with Reiji punching him upwards leaving Den-o to slash him to no avail **"Got another one in ya"**

Den-o than tried slashing him again but he changed his arm into a blade and caught his sword as Doctor Pac-man tried slashing him as well but he did the same to Doctor Pac-man before pushing them away.

The Imagin than grew his arms giant before trying to crush Reiji as he crossed his arms trying to block it but **"Oh no you don't!"** A flash came out of his driver as a mechanical ex aid came out and punched the arms away.

"MIGHTY!" Reiji said happily but Doctor Pac-Man looked at it shocked 'How… he should've been killed but if he's alive than maybe…' he thought before noticing Mighty looking at him before turning back to Reiji.

"Mighty are you better?" Reiji asked but Mighty decided to ignore him **"No talk time, Plan now!"** **"** Well the Imagin regrows every hit we give so maybe if we explode him" Reiji thought before looking over at Den-o.

"I have an idea but I need you and Doc to distract the Imagin" Reiji said making the other two before turning towards the Imagin while Reiji and Mighty ran off looking for an Energy item.

Den-o gripped his sword as he rushed towards the Imagin while Pac-man used his gun to shoot from afar.

" **Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!"** Den-o yelled before trying to slash the Imagin but his stretch body was to difficult to hit **"Oh come on!"** Momotaros yelled in annoyance

"Okay got it!" Reiji yelled who was carrying a fire Energy item "Okay, Doc I'm gonna need to borrow one of your Gashats" Reiji said confusing the Doctor "Which one?" "You know which one" Reiji said and Pac man realized and gave him the Den-o Gashat.

"Okay, Mighty first go into your sword form!" Reiji said and the Bugster nodded before turning into his sword from and attaching to the Gashacon Breaker.

" **Oi if you're gonna do what I think your gonna do than Im in"** Momotaros yelled and Reiji nodded with a smile as the readied their swords.

Reiji put the Energy item into Mightys sword form setting his blade on fire as Momotaros scanned his belt. Reiji than placed the Den-o Gashat into his sword starting up his finisher.

 **Full Charge!**

 **Kimewaza! Jimu Tokkyu Critical Finish!**

Their blades jumped out of their swords and were wrapped with flames as the two riders sent their sword towards the Imagin slicing twice in opposite directions before raising the blades before slashing downwards making the Imagin explode with slime flying everywhere.

 **(End song)**

" **Blegh, it gonna take for ever to wash this off"** Den-o said trying to wipe some of the slime off of him.

"Guys we beat em!" Neptune yelled running up to the boys with Noire and Gen-o following behind.

"You two should head back to your world soon, you still have things to deal with I'm guessing" Doctor Pac-man said as he took the Gahsat

" **Oh right that Peacock bastard"** Momotaros said before turning towards Reiji **"Don't call me anytime soon… I've got shit to do"** he said making Reiji laugh

" **Hey Noire** " Gen-o said surprising the girl "Yeah?" **"Erika said if you ever come to our world we should hang out, maybe she could have Ametaros make you some cosplay"** "I-I don't do things like that!" Noire yelled blushing.

"Oh hey Momo!" Neptune yelled as Den-o looked at her **"Whatcha want?"** He asked as Neptune gave him a box of limited edition pudding "A gift from another pudding lover to another" she said making Momo tear up a bit.

"Welp See ya guys come back when you have the time" Reiji said and the other two nodded. Pac man opened a portal that the two riders jumped into before it closed.

" **So…"** Mighty said as Noire turned to him "You still have things to tell me, Like how you know my father" **"Look all I can tell you is that I've met once a couple of years ago and that's all I can tell you I swear"** Mighty said making Noire sigh "Really?" She asked and Mighty nodded "Fine".

"Anyway, Thanks Doc" Reiji was about to thank Pac-man but he was already gone "Oh damn, still haven't a clue who he is" Reiji said before shrugging "Anyway you guys ready to head back" Reiji asked and the other two nodded "Yeah I'm tired and I just want to sleep" Neptune said before jumping on Reiji "Carry me" "Fine he said as they walked back to Compa's.

As they walked back to Compa's Doctor Pac-man watched them before looking at his bugvisor to see that Reiji's synchronization was at 45% "Reiji… next time we meet I promise to tell you… everything"

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **Welp looks like we'll be getting some answers soon (2 chapters from now) hope you guys are looking forward.**

 **Also whatcha ya guys think of the new chapter I needed this chapter for the future so you don't need to count if you want but anyway on to the reviews.**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Yeah I needed to a easier connection to MK II**

 **Wargreymonz: Thanks I like too**

 **Anyway I have new poll up for my story, I know it's been quick but… shut up anyway.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	14. Leanbox adventure

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to my newest chapter of Gamindustri Start and this chapter we will finally be going to Leanbox and I'll be introducing Vert… maybe we'll have to see but anyway let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

 **Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura**

* * *

 **Compa's house**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

"Welp, Guess I'll wake him up" I heard a Neptune say while I was asleep "Why do you get to wake him up" I heard Noire say with a clear blush.

After the whole things last night with Shotaro, Erika and the others. Me, Neptune and Noire came back to Compa's house pretty tired with Neptune nearly asleep on my back.

Compa was worried about us after we explained her worries went away and we soon went to sleep with Neptune and Noire sharing a bed, Compa sleeping in her room and me in the couch much to Noire and Neptune's objection.

"Well duh, cause I'm the protagonist of protagonist's of course" Neptune said, I'm pretty sure they haven't realized I'm awake yet.

"Now if you excuse me" Neptune said but Noire stopped her "No! I wanna-" Noire said before she tripped and shoved Neptune and her self on to me.

"Gah!" I yelled jumping up as they looked at me "Hehehehe sorry? Neptune said while Noire blushed "Oh uh S-Sorry" she said getting off while Neptune just snuggled up into my chest.

"Neptune, can you get off me?" I asked but she shook her head and snuggled in more "Nah, I'm good your always so comfy when ever I do this" she said happily.

"Uh Noire, help" I asked but Noire had a face of jealousy on her "Well of you're going to do that than I'll do it too!" Noire said before moving on to me as well with Neptune making room.

"G-Guys… S-Stop" I said while blushing up a storm "Aah it's so comfy, I could almost fall back asleep" Neptune said with a smile while Noire just blushed and hid her face.

'Oh god, I'm gonna die' I thought as my hair started beating a mile a minute but before anything could happen…

"Breakfast's ready!" I heard Compa yelled "Oh sweet! Time for food" Neptune yelled before getting up "Come on guys time for grub" she yelled while getting off the couch "But first" She said before kissing me on the lips making me and Noire blush "Hehe so cute" she said before running off.

"Sorry about that" Noire said getting off of me "No problem" I said standing up "It's just I was a bit jealous Neptune and she looked so comfortable" She mumbled which a barely heard "Sorry I'm still half asleep, what was that?" I asked making her blush "NOTHING!" She yelled before running off making me sigh.

"Well might as well get changed" I said before grabbing my discarded clothes which was just my jacket and jeans and put them before heading to the kitchen.

When I came in I saw Neptune sitting on the table with some pudding and Noire helping Compa with the plates.

"Pudding~ Pudding~ Milky Milky Pudding~" Neptune sang while slowly opening her pudding happily.

I soon sat down just as the breakfast was set on to the table. It was a simple omelette with little bacon bits and some toast.

"Nep-Nep you know you shouldn't eat that until after breakfast" Compa said making Neptune pout "Fine" She said putting her pudding away before eating her omelette.

"Wow Compa your like a big sister for Neptune" I said making Compa giggle "Thanks Rei-Rei, But Nep-Nep's just a friend" she said happily.

"Good morning" I heard behind me before turning around to see Ace, IF and Turbo came in with Ace looking really tired.

"Wow you look like crap Ace, what happened?" I asked as they sat on the table "It was Turbo, he kept on asking me questions so much that I didn't get a wink of sleep" He sighed making the Bugster laugh **"Sorry, Sorry this is my first time out of my game and I got really excited"** he yelled before going off on his own through Compa's house.

" **Geez, kids"** Mighty said appearing on my shoulder "What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow **"Well the Turbo kid over there is relatively young in Bugster terms"** he explained making me and Axe nod "Well I always wanted a younger brother so that's cool".

"Hey Iffy, whatcha reading?" Neptune asked while looking into IF's phone "Huh? Why are you looking in my phone?" She asked but Neptune just smiled "Well I have to start this chapter off some how".

IF just sighed and shook her head "Fine, I'm looking at Lady Green Hearts blog" she answered surprising me "Wait goddesses have blogs?"

"Well of course, we have to keep out citizens updated some how and it helps give out citizens a image of out true selves" Noire said making Neptune smirk "I bet your just doing that to get virtual friends since you don't have real friends" Neptune said making Noire blush "Hey shut up! I do too have friends!" Noire yelled but Neptune just smirked "Name one besides us" Neptune said making Noire go quiet.

"Neptune leave her alone" I said taking a drink of Nep-cola have to admit it's pretty good… not an ad.

"Hey Iffy let me have a look" Neptune said before snatching away IF's phone "Hey! Give that back She yelled but Neptune didn't listen "Let's see here, oh boo it's just some monster warnings and junk"

"Give it back!" IF yelled trying to jump on Neptune "Reiji! Catch!" She yelled tossing the phone to me "Don't involve me with thi- Wait what's this" I said noticing a link.

"What's what" Ace asked walking up to me with Neptune and IF looking as well "It's a link to some where, might as well check it out" I said before pressing the link to see a hidden page.

"Hello, I'm a Vert or Lady Green Heart and if you have found this page than you have the right to read my personal diary" Voice recording said before we got see the page.

"W-W-What L-L-Lady G-Green H-Hearts Diary!" IF yelled as Neptune looked at the page "Ooh let's see what it says **'** Went to the store today to buy my long awaited game only to find out that 4 Goddesses online has been delayed once again ;(' Woah did not see that coming" Neptune said surprised.

"N-N-No this has to be a joke" IF denied but Ace just read another post " Let's see 'My collectors edition of Titanium Screw Solid came and I got the figure of Solid Cobra to complete my collection' Oh hey I've heard of that series" Ace said but damn did not expect a Metal Gear reference here.

"I'm sure she just posted that as a accident" IF said as I read another post "This one's from when we first came to Lastation 'For some odd reason when I was playing some Guild of Myths I had the strangest feeling that there was someone in Gamindustri with similar gaming skill as my own odd' Huh I wonder who she's talking about"

"Wow, I didn't expect Green Heart to be such a gamer" Neptune said while laughing a bit "You know, when I met her she didn't say she was a gamer but she felt like a gamer" I nodded.

"N-N-No this has to be a joke, M-My image of Lady Green Heart is crumbling…" IF said following to her knees with anime tears coming from her eyes "This why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover sis" Ace said with all of us agreeing.

"N-No the Basilicom must've made this to give her more of a natural feel! My Lady Green Heart would never be this much of a Gamer!" IF said while I just shook my head "And the 5 stages of grief begins".

"Really Iffy, we heard her voice in the recording" Neptune said but If shook her head "No, this has to be a mistake!" She yelled making a Idea appear in Neptune's head "Alright, let's have bet if I win you have to buy me fifty pudding's!" Neptune said as IF looked at her "Fine but if I win you can't have anymore pudding for a whole week!".

Neptune though about this for awhile before nodding "Alright deal!" She said as the two shook hands.

"I can't believe something as stupid as this! Is how we go to Leanbox…" Noire said as me, Ace and Compa looked at her "So it seems…"

* * *

 **Leanbox Skyport**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Oh thank dan! Solid ground!" Reiji said happily as they got off of the sky boat to Leanbox which had a clear European look to it with several similar landmarks being there like a tower similar to Big Ben or a large Ferris wheel with a big X on it like the London eye except it was called the Lean X.

"So this is Leanbox Huh?" Noire said while Looking around the large city "Have to admit it's not bad".

"Nuff talking, let's go searching I wanna win that bet" Neptune yelled making IF nod "She's right, we can sight see later for now we should split up"

"Dibs Reiji!" Neptune yelled before grabbing Reiji's hand running off "Hey wait!" He said but they were already long gone.

"..Okay Anyway, I'll go with Noire and Ace you'll go with Compa" IF said and all three go them nodded before splitting up.

"Hey IF could I ask why do you look up to Vert so much?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked through Leanbox "Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering why?" She shrugged as IF looked up "Well my dad use to tell me and Ace stories about the four goddesses and the different tales of you four and my favorite was Lady Green Heart because of how she cared for her people and how wise she was" she answered making Noire giggle a bit "What?"

"Well it's just that it doesn't sound like the Vert I know" she said surprising IF "Really? Could I ask what is she like" IF asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well Vert is a very prideful about herself, she's always talking about how she's the maturest of us all especially because of her chest since that's what she's most prideful about though it gets on Blanc's nerves" she said confusing IF "Blanc?" "White Heart" "Ooohhh".

"She's also the most caring and understanding of us, heck when we first met Reiji she actually tried talking with him to find out where he came from and when she was fighting him I could tell she was holding back".

"Holding back? What do you mean?" IF asked with a raised eyebrow "Well while she was fighting Reiji it was clear she was pulling her punches until she tried finishing him with one of her attacks but it was thanks to a lucky energy item that Reiji had gotten that he survived" .

"We seriously got to start using those more" IF commented and Noire nodded in agreement "Yeah, we really do"

"Oh by the way IF could I ask you something?" Noire asked and IF nodded "Sure" "You know Reiji's friend Alex was it?" She asked and IF "Yeah, what about him?" "Do you have a crush on him?"

"W-W-What! H-How could you say that I mean yeah when he's transformed he's cool and he does look handsome and he did flirt with me b-but still!" IF yelled with a huge blush on her face "I was just wondering" she said with a smile before walking off with IF following her.

Elsewhere Ace and Compa were walking through a park area looking for any maps of Leanbox.

"It kind of feels like we're on a date doesn't it Ace…" Compa said with a blush on her face and Ace nodded a blush growing on his face as well "Yeah it does".

" **Ace and Compa kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"** Turbo teased making their blush grow even more "TURBO!" Ace yelled at the Bugster while Compa was mumbling to her self "K-Kissing"

"Sorry about that" Ace apologized while holding Turbo who was squirming to break free "Turbo!" " **Sorry, Sorry!"** "Oh no problem" Compa said with a smile.

"Anyway maybe we should try asking someone for directions" Compa asked and Ace nodded "Good Idea wonder why didn't do that from the beginning.

"Kitty! Come down" The trio heard the sound of child as they looked over to see two siblings a boy and a girl trying to get out of the tree.

"Hello there what's wrong" Compa asked as the girl pointed up to the tree "We were told to take care of this cat for school but it won't come down" The girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Can you get her for us Onii-Chan " The boy said pointing up to the car and Compa nodded "Alright".

"Maybe I should do it Compa" Ace said but Compa just shook her head "No it's fine I do this all the time" she said before beginning to climb up the tree.

Compa was struggling a bit but she eventually made it up to the tree and began reaching for the cat but than the cat suddenly jumped off of Compa's head on to the ground with Compa losing her grip and falling down "Kyaaa!" "Compa!" Ace yelled running to catch his friend until…

 **Crash!**

"Owie that hurt Desu~" Compa said face right in above of the grass "Huh? How am I?" Compa looked and blushed heavily when she saw that her chest was right on top of Ace's face.

"Kyaa! Ace I'm so sorry!" Compa yelled getting off of him as Ace got up "N-No it was my fault sorry".

Turbo drove up to the cat and smirked " **Nice job dude"** he said with a thumbs up if he had hands and the Cat raised a paw as a reply.

"Thank you" the kids said before picking up the cat and running back home "Well should we go and look for the Basilicom" Ace asked and Compa nodded "Y-Yeah let's go" she said before they continued there search.

And finally Reiji and Neptune were looking around Leanbox for the Basilicom like the other bit were having no luck.

"Oh man, why is it so hard to find this place" Neptune complained as they walked through the city.

"Well nobody said it'll be easy, besides we're split up so I'm sure one of us we'll find it eventually" Reiji said but Neptune didn't listen as she ran off towards me "Hey come back!".

"Hey you!" Neptune yelled running up to a girl with long black hair and red eyes, she was wearing a black colored tank top that really ripped and she had really ripped trousers.

"Hm? Oh! Are you perhaps Neptune" the girl asked making Neptune nod "Uh yeah that's me" she said and the girl smiled "Wow, I finally met you Neptune".

Eh? Do you know me or something" She asked but the girl shook her head "Well Yes and No, I do know you but not you, you" She said confusing Neptune "Uh what?"

"Well you see I'm from another dimension" She said making Neptune nod "Oh so your one of MAGES. Friends" she said surprising the girl "You know MAGES. How?" She asked and Neptune smiled "Well you se-" "Neptune!".

The two girls turned around to see Reiji running up to them " **Geez for someone so small you are fast"** Mighty said as Reiji panted tiredly.

"Hey Reiji check it out it's one of MAGES. Friends" she said surprising Reiji "Oh really?" He said as they both looked at the girl to see her shaking all over.

"Wow are you okay?" Neptune asked and the girl nodded "Y-Y-Yeah s-s-Sorry I'm T-T-T-Tekken" she said shyly.

Neptune and Reiji looked at each other and knew that she was shy person "Oh uh, I'm Reiji, Reiji Sasaki" He said raising his hand for a handshake.

Tekken blushed a bit before taking it "H-Hi"

"Hey Tekken could you do us a favor and tell us where the Basilicom is?" Neptune asked Tekken nodded "Yeah, keep on walking straight until the third left and you'll be there" she said and two nodded.

"Thanks for the help" They said before running off to the Basilicom.

Tekken fell down with a huge blush on her face 'Ah that was so embarrassing, that was my first time holding a guys hand' she said before shaking her head "I need to go and find the person there" she said walking off as well.

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

After the party regrouped outside of the Basilicom they enter inside to see a large church like building with several stain glass windows depicting Green heart and many doors through out the place.

"Hello is anyone in here! We're here to meet the Goddess!" Neptune yelled and soon a man came walking towards them.

"Oh what a lively group of young ladies and men, my name is Yvoire the arch bishop of this Basilicom what are your names?" He asked with a smile

"Hiya I'm Neptune the protagonist of protagonist's and these are the cutie Reiji, The loner Noire, the sweet Compa, the cool Iffy and the newbie Ace and we're here to meet the CPU!".

We all sweat dropped at Neptune out burst but decided to pay it no mind.

"Oh well unfortunately the meeting times for the Goddess is over if you would like you could save space for yourself tomorrow" He says and Neptune pouts.

"Oh come on the Goddess is already here isn't she? We won't be that long promise" She asks hoping to convince him, IF just shakes her head.

"Nep, we are the one's who are late, we might as well wait for tomorrow" She says and while Ace rolls his eyes "I knew we should've just asked first thing we got here" he says as IF flares at him "Shut up!"

Neptune sighs and looks at IF "What's wring, I thought you were all over the Goddess, Iffy? What happened?" She asks causing IF to flinch "Yeah sis why not?" Ace asks while elbowing his sister.

"W-Well yeah but this isn't the best place to say that" IF says and Compa sighs "Innocence is so cruel…" she says making Reiji laugh at the Irony.

"I have to say it pleases me to hear that you think so highly of Lady Green Heart, Unfortunately rules are rules, and besides the Lady has things she needs to do…" he says while looking away a bit.

They all sighed at what Yvoire says "Oh well, we might as well take a look around Leanbox" IF says and Compa nods "Yeah and I want to rent a hotel soon"

"Oh yeah by the way Mr. Eviler…" Neptune says causing the man to sigh "My name is Yvoire" he says but Neptune shrugs "Yeah whatever, have you ever heard of something called a Key Fragment".

"Did you even get my name" Yvoire sighs making Reiji shake his head "Don't bother she won't listen" Reiji says before taking out the Key fragment.

"Anyway this is a Key fragment we were wondering if you saw anything like this, Yvoire" Reiji says showing the Key fragment to the Archbishop.

"While I'm glad you at least got my name, never in all my years have I seen something like this, the Goddess May have though considering she has lived many years more than me" he says and they nod.

"Alright, we'll ask her tomorrow than" Reiji says making Yvoire nod "I'll be waiting than".

"Well, have a good day sir" Reiji says turning around to see everyone else already outside.

While he was walking he accidentally bumped into a hooded girl "Oh sorry" he says and the person shakes her head "No the fault was all mine" she says before walking past him with Reiji meeting up with the others.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

After we had left the Basilicom we decided to visit the next town over but unfortunately the carriage road was blocked by monsters so we had to go through a dungeon just to get through there.

The Dungeon itself was basically a large cave tunnel with different types of Mobs like Bat looking ones or slimes, seriously got to learn the monster names of this place.

As were walking we suddenly heard a scream of help so we followed it to find a man being cornered by monsters. There were some plant monster's that looked dog shaped Venus fly traps, some crystal golem monsters and of course Dogoo's… I seriously gotta learn more monster names.

"We gotta help him!" IF said readying her weapon with the others doing the same.

Me and Ace took out our Gamer Drivers and placed it on our waists before taking out our Gashats and pressing the buttons creating game screens which made several chocolate blocks and barrels appear.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Henshin!" We said before flipping the Gashats and placing it in our drivers. Ace was about to open the pink door but I stopped him "Don't we should be able to handle this with level one" I said confusing Ace "What… Alright than" he shrugged letting the transformation continue

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHATS YA NAME! IM A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHATS YA NAME! IM A KAMEN RIDER!**

"What the heck? How's this meant to hel-" "Ace! Rei-Rei! You look so cute I just wanna hug you" Compa said as we both looked at her "Never mind" Ace said before running with the other to the enemies.

Me and Noire went towards the golems with me using the Gashacon Breaker to smash the monster while Noire used precise strikes to break them apart.

As I was smashing some of them I didn't notice a bigger one about to hit me until the last second "REIJI LOOK OUT!" Noire yelled making me turn around "Huh?".

The monster was about to hit me but I quickly did a back flip to dodge it before knocking the arm away with my hammer.

The other arm was about to hit me but Noire quickly used fast stab to break it apart. Seeing my chance I took out my Gashat and placed it in my weapon.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

It yelled before jumping in the air and smashing the golem with my energy charged hammer and breaking it into pieces.

"How can you move so easily in that?" Noire asked as I just shrugged "I don't know, it's just easy for me" I shrugged.

Meanwhile Neptune and IF were destroying the Venus fly trap monsters with IF giving quickly stabs while Neptune slashed randomly.

"Nep focus, your barely hitting any of them" IF said as Neptune continued trying to hit them "But their so quick Iffy!" She said before tripping on a rock and hitting a chocolate block to reveal a yellow energy item.

 **Kosuke!**

 **Speed Up!**

"Woah! I'm feel really good!" She said before turning around "Alright you weedy's come and get some!" She yelled as all of the Venus fly trap monsters rushed towards.

As they jumped towards her Neptune used her increase speed to do multiple slashes at the monsters like a certain random ninja cutting them up into tiny pieces.

"Wooh, come on Iffy let's got fight some more" Neptune yelled quickly before zooming off with IF sighing while following her "And I thought she was hyper before".

Finally Ace and Compa were fighting the large mass of Dogoo's with Compa stabbing them with her Syringes while Ace was blasting the Dogoo's away with blasters on his wheel.

As they were fighting one Dogoo nearly jumped on top of a Compa but Ace was able to blast it away "Compa are you okay?" He asked as Compa got up "I'm fine thanks" she said with a smile.

What they didn't notice was that a lot of Dogoo's were meriting into one large slime ball that rushed towards the two.

" **Ace! Compa! Look out!"** Turbo yelled as they looked over to see the slime ball moving towards them.

"Eep!" Compa screamed as Ace moved in front of her "Compa! Look out!" He said before making his wheels spin to cut up the Dogoo into tiny pieces and after he was done he took out his Gashat and placed it in the Kimewaza slot

 **Gashatto!**

 **Kimewaza!**

 **Bakuso~ Critical Strike!**

Energy charged up into his blasters before he released two balls of energy which eradicated the last of the slime.

 **Gashoon!**

Ace took out his Gashat and quickly turned around to Compa "Hey Compa are you okay?" He asked and the girl timidly nodded "Y-Yeah, Thanks to you" she said with a blush.

"Hey love birds hurry up" I yelled (I had returned to my civilian form) snapping them out of their little trance "S-Shut up, Reiji!" Ace said as they both walked towards us

"Ah! I thank you adventurers for saving me, May I ask have you heard of the great Overlord Momus?" The man asked with a large smile.

"Uh Overload Mustard? Nope never heard of it, you guys?" Neptune asked and we all shook our heads.

"That's Momus, M-O-M-U-S and I am a preacher trying to spread the word of the Overlord" he says making us sweatdrop.

"And what is this Momus thing" Ace asked annoying the preachers.

"Well Overlord Momus is the creator of the monsters and was the one who forced three of the four goddesses back to Gamindustri and is currently destroying Celestia" he said making me raise a eyebrow

'Yeah this is bull shit, I was freaking there and I'm pretty sure I would've seen a monster god' I though as he continued on.

"Would you people like to join the church of Momus" he asked expecting us to say yes but instead "No sorry not interested" IF said surprising the man.

"E-Eh but I'm certain you'll enjoy it, it's quite a fun group" he said as I decided to step in "Like IF said were not interested in joining this church" I said but he wouldn't let up.

"How about I give you this limited edition Overlord Momus set" he said showing off a box with disks, posters, figurines and mugs.

"You don't give up, do you?" Ace asked and guy sighed "Oh, come now. Just take it, You'll love it" he says showing off some things like cd's, mugs, cards and discs.

"Look were not interested okay" I said and IF agreed "Look this stuff is junk for us".

"My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so you can take them back." She said with Ace nodding "Yeah, I'm not even interested in this stuff".

"I'm a supporter of Black Heart so,I'm not interested" Noire said obviously trying to keep her cover.

"No strings attached, you can have them" he said before running off before we can give them back.

"…What are we going to do with all this?" I asked looking at the items he gave us "We can't leave them here so I guess we have to take them with us".

"Why do we always get the weird one? Hm? Hey Neptune, what are you doing?" I asked cause Neptune was looking through the set he gave us.

"Well, since we're resting, I wanted to see what else was in here." She said making Noire sigh "Really Neptune, why are you interested in the products of people that are trying usurp us" she asked but Neptune didn't listen.

"Hey looks, it's the cd he was talking about, hm?" Neptune said turning her head "What's wrong Nep-Nep?" "Well is it normal for a disk to be flashing like this".

We looked over at the disk to see the disk glowing like when someone was infected with the Bugster virus "Oh crap! Neptune drop it!" I yelled and she did but it was too late as the disk began morphing into a large Bugster Union.

 **(Play Yellow Devil theme)**

" **Bumo? Bumo! Bumomomomo!"** The union yelled, it looked like a union version of the yellow devil from Mega-man it even had the eye.

"Woah! What a Buggy who woulda thought" Neptune said as I gripped my Gashat "I've played game with this thing, it's weak point is the eye an-" I said but I was cut off by Noire transforming into Black Heart "Than I'll go first" She said flying towards the unions but it closed its eye and split into smaller balls.

"What the?" Black heart said as the balls began moving around "Everyone look out" I yelled as we all moved out of the way of the balls.

"It's quick but it has a high weakness to electricity" I said dodging a balk before me and Ace too, out out Gashats and pressed the button.

 **SUPER MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Henshin!" We said before flipping the Gashats and placing it in our driver and this time we op3ned the pink door.

 **Gachan! Level up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!**

When we transformed I quickly summoned a bunch of pipes to use as a wall "Okay so anybody got any thunder attacks?" IF asked as we watched Black Heart dodging the attacking balls.

"You might find a energy item, Neptune and me will help Black Heart, you Three go look for a energy item!" I said and they nodded before leaving to search for some energy items.

Neptune's body began shinning while I summoned mighty in his sword form and grabbed just as Neptune's transformation into Purple Heart was complete.

"You ready Reiji?" Purple Heart asked and I nodded "Yeah let's go!"

When we jumped past the pipes we were met multiple balls moving towards as we began hitting them away until all of them into each other returning the union to normal.

" **Bumo! Bumo! Bumo!"** It yelled before stretching arms towards me, I cut it with my sword but it simple re grew it's arms and grabbed me before throwing me towards Black Heart.

"Gah!" "Ow!" We said as we landed to the ground "That things strong and quick" she said and I nodded "Yeah, I had a lot of trouble when I fought it in the game" I said as she turned to me "How did you beat it?" She asked making me laugh "Never did, always had to use a glitch" I said before connecting my two swords together into one large sword.

" **Bumo! Bumo! Bumooooooooo!"** The union yelled running towards us but Purple Heart flew in and cut it in half.

Are you two Alright?" She asked and we nodded.

" **Bumo!"** We heard as we turned around to see the two half's forming into two smaller unions.

"Oooohhh that's not good" I said as the two Unions started moving towards but just as it did.

 **GIRI GIRI! CRITICAL FINISH!**

We looked over to see Ace using the Gashacon Sparrow to destroy the busgetrs main body.

"Reiji! Catch!" IF yelled tossing me another thunder energy item "Thanks!" I said catching the item.

 **Kosuke!**

 **Thunder!**

My sword began charging with electricity so I placed my Mighty Action and Super Mighty Action X Gashats in it.

 **SUPER MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH DX!**

I jumped into the air and slashed the two eyes in half with my electrified sword destroying them.

 **(End song)**

"We need to get rid of these thing quickly and tell the Basilicom guy, we don't want these spreading through the city" Purple Heart as she begins breaking the disks.

"Right, if anyone found these than it could spread the Bugster virus quickly" I said helping Ourple heart destroy the disks summoning more Bugster's as they all fought the Bugsters that appeared.

* * *

 **Basilicom**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A while later the party returned to the Basilicom. They were able to finish the remaining Bugster, than destroyed the disks. Yvoire looked up at our heroes almost surprising to see them.

"Oh? Your back already, is there something urgent" Yvoire asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, we met a guy who said he was a follower of Overlord Momus, he tried to get us to join him and gave us these disks that summoned monsters" IF explained shocking Yvoire.

"What!? Disks that summoned monsters please explain more about this!?" He asked and Reiji nodded explaining everything he knew about the bugsters.

"To think there was such a virus that's been infecting people" he mutters and Reiji nods

"Yeah we were able to stop them and cure all of the infected we've found thanks to me and Ace's Gamer Drivers" I said as we showed them our drivers.

"We have to stop these guys from giving away these disks, if we don't than the Bugster will spread through out the city" IF said and Yvoire nods.

"Yes, we cant allow what happened in Lastation happen here… I shall inform Lady Green Heart immediately" He says and than smiles "As thanks for helping the infected, I invite you six to dinner tonight".

"Really, sweet Mr, Evilitchi you're the best, can we stuff our faces" Neptune says with stars in her eyes as Noire sighs.

"That's not a very Goddess-like thing to do…" Noire says under her breath while Reiji chuckles.

"Will the Goddess be there?" Reiji asks and Yvoire sighs "The Goddess is very busy so I can not confirm it" he says and Reiji nods "Hopefully we'll meet her".

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, which one of you is the leader?" He asks with a raised eyebrow "I am!" Reiji and IF say at the same time as they looked at each other.

"Excellent, there is something I wish to discuss" he says and they nod.

"Alright, we'll go and find somewhere to stay" Compa says before leaving with the others following her.

Yvoire brought the two into a meeting room with tea and snacks on a table "So what this you wanted to talk to us about" IF ask's as they sat down.

"Well first I wanted to confirm something, IF despite your faith in our goddess your not actually from here" He asks and IF nods "In fact you are not currently living in any Nation right now" He asks and IF nods again.

"And Mr Sasaki, If I'm correct you only suddenly appeared recently correct" he says surprising Reiji before he nodded as well.

"Now that I think about I heard a rumor that the Archbishop of Leanbox only accepts Locals, so than what do you want? You want to expel us?"

"Normally that would be my approach but I need you two to do something for the greater good of all Gamindustri" he says surprising us.

"And that is?" Reiji ask's with a raised eyebrow, he doesn't like where this is going.

"I need you to kill Neptune" he says shocking Reiji and IF "…Wait what?"

 **The scene glitches out until it revealed a message**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

* * *

 **And done welp were in Lean box now and for those of you who've played the game you know what'll be happening.**

 **Anyway I'm planning something big soon so you guys better be looking forward to it but now onto the reviews.**

 **Team Neo Rocket: Nep: We pudding bros!**

 **WargreymonZ: I can confirm that Doctor Pac-man is not Reiji's dad but you'll be seeing his true identity next chapter.**

 **Mgasamsms: Thanks**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Yup you'll see why soon**

 **Anyway you guy not the usual vote on my poll and for now**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	15. Genomes Attacks

**Hey guys and welcome to the newest chapter of Gamindustri Start chapter 15, this chapter will be a 2 parter and we will finally be seeing Vert and Doctor Pac-man's true identity will be finally revealed so this will be a good one.**

 **But without further ado let's start the game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Excite**

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

We find ourselves back in the Leanbox Basilicom where Reiji and IF are shocked at what Yvoire just said "…Wait what?"

"I'll rephrase my self, I need you to kill Neptune for the greater good of all Gamindustri" he said making Reiji and IF flinch.

"What why would the Lady Green Heart Basilicom want Neptune killed?!" IF asked with widen eyes as Reiji glared at him "Yeah she's done absolutely nothing wrong".

"That girl Neptune is a bad omen to our Lady and all of Gamindustri. Our Lady, would have to take action eventually and I do not wish her to do so" He explains making Reiji sigh.

"So what your saying is that Neptune, one of my best friends, is the one who caused the recent heavy monster attacks?" Reiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct, we received information about how Neptune was the one that caused the attack on Lastation, so we want her eliminated" he explained making Reiji laugh "Excuse you, I do not believe this is funny".

"Oh it is, just the thought that you would think that Neptune of all people would cause such destruction when it was Avenir" Reiji said with a smirk confusing the older man.

"And May I ask why you think this?" He asks and Reiji nods.

"Sure, a couple of reasons like how Avenir has taken over most of Lastation and not only is Neptune our friend but she's the CPU of Planeptune, Lady Purple Heart" He said shocking Yvoire.

"WHAT!? She's the Planeptune CPU!" He yelled in shock as IF turned to Reiji "Reiji, are you sure it's a good idea to tell him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well do you have any better ideas" Reiji shrugged before turning to Yvoire "Also the girl with the twintails Noire, that's Black Heart the CPU of Lastation" Reiji says making Yvoire slump into his seat.

"I can't believe I almost assassinated Lady Purple Heart" He sighs before looking up at the pair "I give my deepest apologies for this mistake, I should never had trusted that hooded person".

'Wow, he really is an idiot' IF and Reiji thought as Yvoire took something out of his pocket.

It was a vial of Poison he got from the hooded person "Please dispose of this, I was going to use this on Neptune before you told me the truth" he said and IF the vial "Now I must get things ready for tonight's party and I have many things to think about" he says before leaving the room.

" **Well I guess it was good thing that he called us after all"** Mighty said while showing up on Reiji's shoulder who nodded "Yeah and thank god I told him the truth" Reiji said before turning to the door.

"You ready to go, we should probably be getting ready" Reiji said and IF nodded "Yeah better not keep the others waiting" they said before walking out the door but what they didn't notice was that there was a camera watching them.

* * *

 **?**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Arfoire yelled while watching the video of Reiji, IF and Yvoire speaking to each other.

"I told you, you should have had that old man to kill all of them instead of just Neptune" Genomes said as Arforie turned to the scientist.

"SHUT UP! Like you could think of a better plan!" She yelled making Genomes smirk "Actually I do" he said before snapping his finger revealing five robots. The Robots has a mostly black body with a belt and a dome head and a slot to place the Gashats in.

"Meet the Collabos Bugsters" He said as Arfoire went to get a closer look "Robots? Why would you make these" she asked and Genomes smirked "These Robots can use the Level 3 Gashats to get their own rider form" he said while taking out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and pressed the button.

 **Gekitotsu Robots!**

He spun the Gashat a couple of time before shoving the Gashat into the robots head making a red armor attach to the Robot with a red metallic claw arm.

"Hmm, that is impressive but why are there five, I thought there were only 4 level 3 Gashats?" She asked making Genomes sigh "Unfortunately there was a fifth Gashat that the rider had" he says before stretching.

"So I'll be going for a bit to have a little fun with them" he says grabbing his bugvisor "And why do you get to fight them?" She asks making Genomes smirk.

"Oh let's just say there's someone that I want to get some payback" he says leaving the lab but not before passing a door to see Thomas and Axel being mind controlled.

"Eh, I'd give it a few more days of that, just enough time to finish my other project" He says before taking out blue prints for a bulkier Gashat a circle on top with pictures for games named Taddle Fantasy and Bang Bang Simulations.

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO GODDAMN HUGE!" I yelled finally breaking after being stunk in this place for like two hours.

IF shrugs in response as we kept on walking "I don't know but this door seems pretty big, maybe this is the exit" she said and I nod "Hopefully".

"Well, let's try it" I say opening the door but it wasn't a bed room instead it was someone bedroom with a whole lot of Anime, Video games and most of all Yaoi poster, figures, games and anime with a girl sleeping on a bed.

The girl had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with blue eyes and she was wearing green night gown which really did not help much with hiding her bust.

The girl got up and rubbed her eyes before yawning and looking towards us "Mmh, so bright … Who are you two? Bothering me when I was nice and comfortable here…" the girl says and IF reacts.

"Oh sorry, we'll be leaving now" IF says and we were about to leave till it finally hit us "W-Wait… L-Lady Green Heart?!" IF yells making my eyes go wide "Vert?!"

"Hmm? A boy and a girls voice?" She asks finally getting a good luck at us "Oh my, I can't believe such a cute girl and a Handsome man came to visit me" she says making IF and me blush.

"M-Me c-cute" she says and her reaction just made me laugh "S-Shut up!" "Sorry!"

"Hmm? You seem familiar young man, have we met before?" She asks and I smirk "Course we've met Vert, we met on Celestia" I say but she still seems unsure.

I sigh before taking out my Gamer Driver and placing it on my waist making a belt wrap around my self "Now do you remember?" I ask but instead she stands up.

"Oh your Reiji, I was so worried for you after you and Neptune fell off Celestia" she says making me laugh "It's fine, I'm at 100 percent and I've been traveling around Gamindustri with Neptune and out friends" I says surprising her "Oh you've been traveling with Neptune and who's your friend?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm IF, L-Lady G-Green H-Heart" she says making Vert smile "IF? What a cute name it matches you perfectly" she says surprising IF.

"L-Lady Green Heart called me cute" She said as I smirk "So I'm guessing you'll be bringing Neptune's reward on silver platter" I say but she just elbows me in the gut "Ow".

"IF your blushing face is so cute, Alright if you two wouldn't mind, do you mind if we chat for a bit" she asks and I nod sitting down in front of a table with Vert following but IF still seems unsure.

"L-Lady Vert are you sure?" She asks and Vert nods "Of course, I only have the elders to speak with so I am a bit bored" she says and IF nods sitting down as well.

"So what brings you two here?" She asks making IF blush "Oh we found a hidden page on your blog and Neptune and IF had a bet to see if you two were really like you were on the blog and everything basically escalated from there" I say honestly making IF angry.

"You've seen my hidden page?" She asks and IF nods "Oh amazing, I've always wanted someone to talk about Games and Anime, that's it I ask you to be my friends" she says surprising me and IF.

"You Games Vert?" I ask and Vert happily nods "Oh yes I love all kinds of pastimes, Gaming, Anime, Manga and Movies" she says happily "That's why I can't wait to be friends with people who also like those kinds of things".

"F-F-F-F-F-Friends, are you sure my lady?" IF stutters as Vert frown "I suppose such a relationship between a human and Goddess is intimidating" she says but I shake my head.

"Nah, I don't really my mind I mean who knows I might get a challenge from you" I say getting excited with her clear expert level in games.

"N-N-No my lady, of course I would want to be your friend" she says making Vert smile "Oh that's great, than I shall allow you to call me Vert" she says surprising IF.

"Is that your true name, Lady Green Heart?" She asks and Vert nods "Yes btu If you'd like you can call me Verty or Ver-Ver and I shall call you Iffy" she says making IF blush even more before passing out.

"Oh my, is she alright?" She asks and I nod "Yeah probably a bit too much for her, she should wake up in a few minutes" I say and Vert nods.

"Alright than, as I friends how about we partake in some Karaoke in the Karaoke room" she asks surprising me "You have one of those?".

"Of course" she says and I nod "Alright than, that actually sounds kinda fun" I say as we head to the Karaoke room with me putting IF on the bed to rest.

 **A couple of minutes later.**

"Ugh, my head" IF said as she got up from Vert's bed "Last thing I remember, Me and Reiji we're talking to Lady Green Heart and than…" she said before blushing again "Oh that was so embarrassing"

IF soon got off and looked around to see no one there "Huh? Where are they?" She said before leaving the room.

She looked over to a maid and walked up to her "Um, excuse me where is Lady Green Heart?" She asked surprising the girl.

"Oh my Lady left to the Karaoke room with a young man quite sometime ago" she said surprising IF "There's a Karoke room? Alright where is it" she asks making the maid point to the left.

"Keep going that way until you find the second turn, take it and you should find the room" she said and IF nodded before walking to the room.

She soon made it to that the room and started music coming from it and someone sounding like Reiji singing in there, she slowly opens the door and was shocked at she saw.

It was Reiji singing a song from an anime with Vert while wearing a new dress clapping and singing along to him she couldn't help but laugh and record him.

" _A cruel angel's thesis_

 _Will someday fly high from the window_

 _If memories are betrayed by_

 _The overflowing, burning pathos_

 _Holding the sky in your arms,_

 _Young boy, shine like a legend."_

 **(Anybody Who gets this reference get yourself a cookie).**

"That was so good Reiji!" Vert said standing up while still clapping "I've never heard of that song before but you were so good".

Vert's attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands.

"Thanks, it was from an anime from my world, a really famous one as well" He said rubbing his head making Vert smile "Well if you get a chance you should show it to me".

"Oh I think they will like this" IF said catching the twos attention "Iffy, you're up" Vert said with a smile making IF nod "Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago".

"What's that?" Reiji asked making IF smirk "Oh this is just you singing" she said making Re8ji eyes widen "WHAT!?" He yelled before he rushed to IF trying to get the phone.

"Nope, this is payback for embarrassing me" she said while closing the phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Oh come on, IF" Reiji sighed before crouching down "Hehe, so this what it's like to have friends" Vert laughed while watching the two.

"Oh, I suppose since were friends now we would need to exchange phone numbers" she said surprising the two "Are you sure my lady".

"Of course, we're friends after all" she said and they both nodded before sharing each other's phone numbers.

"Well we should probably be heading back now" I said and IF nodded "Yeah, the others might get worried".

"Oh, you two are leaving already?" Vert sighs a little sad "Yeah, but don't worry we'll be coming back for the party" Reiji says surprising Vert before she smiles.

"Oh that great, I'll definitely come down to visit now of course only if I have time with the raid tonight?" She says making Reiji and IF sweatdrop.

"Well we should be going now" Reiji said as the two left through the door and sighed "That was so stressful" IF said as they walked the halls.

"Yeah but hey, now we don't have to worry about Vert being a enemy" Reiji said and IF nodded "Yeah, that's good" she said before they finally found the exit and left.

* * *

 **Leanbox Hotel**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

"Hey were back" I said as we walked into the hotel room but It was just Ace and Compa with Neptune and Noire no where to be found.

"Where's Nep and Noire?" IF asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh there looking for dresses for the party" Compa said and we nodded.

"Well I should probably get ready for the party" I said with Ace nodding "Yeah, I think I'll come with you" he said and I nodded.

"Alright, we'll get ready later, I'm still feeling a bit dizzy from earlier" IF said worrying Compa "Oh no, what happened" she said making me and IF sweat.

"Oh uh well, she passed out in the Basilicom" I said and Compa nodded "Alright, I'll take look to see if anything's wrong" Compa said get her supplies.

IF turned to us and was about to ask us for help but we were already gone "Alright Iffy you'll need a little shot" Compa said while taking out her large needle "…help" IF muttered scared.

A couple of minutes later me and Ace were walking to find some suits.

"Wait so these powers come from a tv show from Your world?" Ace asked after I just finished explaining my world to him.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy finding out they worked, wasn't even sure if they could work or not so I took a huge gamble on it" I said while rubbing my head.

"Didn't you say that you needed to be inefected or to have the proper surgery to work these things" he asked and I shrugged "Yeah that's what confuses me, it just worked out of no where" I said and he nodded.

We continued walking until we made it to a shopping mall with several different stores. Mostly game stores, restaurants and clothes store.

We both walked into the store to see many dresses and suits and we began to look around for any but we were having some trouble.

"How about this one" Ace said showing a black suit with a white shirts and a yellow stripped tie "That could work but you probably don't need the tie"

"Hey, why aren't you looking for a suit?" Ace asked making me sigh "I already have a suit ready from a few days ago" I answered making him nod.

" **Hey Ace, how long will we be here I'm bored"** Turbo said while driving around the store "Just a few more minutes" **"Can we got to the arcade after!"** Turbo yelled making Ace nod "Sure".

" **God, I'm so bored why are we doing this again?"** Mighty asked before appearing in my shoulder "Well it'd be rude to not come to the party, besides it could be fun" I said making Mighty sigh **"I just have a bad feeling about this".**

"While I was watching Ace looking through clothes I soon noticed a girl in pig mask walking towards "Ran-Ran sees someone that needs help" she says walking up to Ace.

"Uh…and you are?" Ace asked making the girl smile "I'm Ran-Ran, do you need help?" She asked making Ace nod "Uh sure".

The girl grabbed Ace's hand and dragged him through the store looking for a suitm"H-Hey Wait!" Ace yelled but it was too late.

"Huh, well hopefully he'll get a good suit" I said before looking out the window making me see a man with curly brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a long lag coat with a green sweater and black trousers while holding a briefcase.

"…Is that?" I said walking towards the exit to get a closer look but as I did a crowd of people began walking bye and when they were gone the man was gone.

" **Reiji, who was that?"** Mighty asked but I just shook my head "It was no one" I said before walking back to the store.

"You too!" Ran-Ran yelled grabbing me as well "Hey Wait!" I yelled but she didn't listen to me.

* * *

 **Basilicom Party**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

After Ran-Ran helped Ace get a new suit we headed to the arcade to play some games before we headed to the Basilicom for the party.

Ace was wearing a blue suit with a black shirt and red tie while I was wearing a black suit with a Magenta shirt like Tsukasa in zi-o.

'That couldn't have been him he should be back on earth…right?' I thought thinking about the guy I saw.

I kept on thinking on until I felt some jump on my back and I saw Neptune in a simple purple and white dress that works well for her "Heya Reiji what do ya think?" Neptune asked making me smile and blush "It looks good on you".

"H-Hey Reiji" I looked up to see Noire in a black and white dress with black boots "What do you think?" She asked making me blush "You look great" I said making her smile "T-Thaks I guess, not like I dressed this way because I wanted to impress you" she said before turning her head away.

"And see your taking to my look, Pinky" Neptune said pointing to my shirt "It's not pink! It's Ma-Gen-Ta"

"And so the party regroups in the restaurant" Neptune said sitting down next to me with Noire sitting on the other side.

"What's with the narrating Nep?" IF asked who was walking towards the table in a black and blue dress next to compa who was in cream colored dress.

"Oh Heya Iffy, Compa how you guys doing" Neptune asked as the two sat down "Oh we're doing good Nep-Nep, thought Iffy wasn't feeling good".

As everyone kept on talking to each other I kept on thinking back to earlier 'That couldn't be him right? I mean he should be on earth not in Gamindustri' I thought before looking around 'And I cant shake off this feeling of dread'.

"Hey Reiji are you okay?" Noire asked looking at me worried "Yeah, you look like something's coming" Neptune asked making me sigh.

"No, it's nothing" I said but I felt Noire grab my hand "Reiji listen, if there's anything that troubling you than you can tell us, ok" she said making me smile.

"Thanks Noire, I needed that" I said grabbing her hand making her blush "W-Well yeah. But don't think I'm doing this because I like you, Idiot!" She said with a red face making me smile.

"So What's up Reiji?" Neptune asked and I sighed "Well you see I thought I saw my uncle" I said surprising them.

"Wait Rei-Rei, I thought you said you're uncle was back on your planet?" Compa asked confused "That's what confuses me".

"What's he look like?" Neptune asked as I turned to her "Well he has my hair but curly, green eyes a bit of a beard and usually wears lab clothes why do you ask?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"So like that guy over there?" We all looked over to where Neptune was pointing to the exact man I was describing who noticed and began walking away.

"Hey Wait!" I said getting off my chair and running towards "Reiji, Wait!" "Wait up!" Neptune and Noire yelled following me.

I kept on following him until I lost him "Where is he…Where is he" I huffed looking around "Hey Reiji, you Okay?" Neptune asked who was behind me along with Noire.

"I lost him…" I said while looking down "Reiji, it's fine I'm sure he just looked like your uncle" Noire said placing her hand on my shoulder "Yeah probably" I said before turning around "Let's head back" I said with Neptune and Noire nodding.

We were about to head back to the party but than "It's been awhile Reiji" We heard as we all turned around to see Doctor Pac-man behind us.

"Woah Doc Pac! What are you doing here!" Neptune yelled pointing at him "Well to be perfectly honest I had no idea your group would be here, I was just enjoying the party when I heard you" Eh said making us sweatdrop.

"So I thought that this would be better time than any to tell you" he said confusing us "Tell is what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "To tell my story…and who I am" he said making our eyes widen in shock.

He reached to the back of his mask before pressing a button making the mask disappear revealing a familiar face.

"Uncle Maki!? You're Doctor Pac-man!" I yelled in shock and walking back a bit "Sorry, I didn't tell you" he said and couldn't stop my self from running up to him and I could tell the others were expecting me to hug him but…

"Idiot!" I yelled punching him in the gut "Ow! What was that for!" He yelled which just got me angry "I've been here for months and now you're telling me you've been here as well and have been some kind of Doctor super hero!"

"Um should we go" Neptune asked as I argued with my Uncle "Yeah, I think those two should be alone right now".

"No you two should stay here and hear my story as well" Maki said getting back up and the other two nodded as we all sat down.

"Okay so first Reiji you should know that you're not from earth" he said shocking me "Wait what! Really?" I asked and My uncle nodded "Yes you and the rest of your friends, Thomas and Axel are from Gamindustri".

"Wait, Reiji's from Gamindustri!?" Noire asked and Maki nodded "Yeah, you see as you know Me and Reiji's parents were hired by a foundation to research the Bugster virus along with other scientists that are Thomas and Axel's parents and a few others" he said before smiling.

"In fact you three used to play with each other" he said surprising all three of us "Wait what!?" We said making him laugh "Yeah, you see while we researching the virus we found out the foundation was planning on attacking the previous goddesses so we had to warn them and your mothers were able to put a stop to it but because of this attack it slowly started the in fighting for the console wars" he says before frowning.

"Unfortunately shortly after that the foundation was told about what we did by one of the people in our team and had attacked us… I the only one who survived and took you, Thomas and Axel and escaped to a world it would be difficult for him to find me earth" he explained making me looking down.

"After we made it to earth I had no where to go with your four but than a group of people called the DPD arrested me for going to another world with out a license but after they heard my story they let me go and helped me raise you three" he said making my eyes go wide "So Thomas and Axel's parents are…" "Agents of the DPD yes".

"So I got a job with the DPD allowing me to get the data for the rider Gashats to allow me to travel to worlds and trust me I saw many worlds, even a world where Noire here was a rider" he said surprising us "Wait, really?" Noire asked and he nodded "Yeah, well half of one" he said confusing Noire and making me smirk 'So Noire was Double, I could see that'.

"But what I didn't know that one person survived the attack and joined the cult of Momus" he said making my eyes go wide "Genomes" I asked and he nodded.

"Who's Genomes?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow "Genomes or Doctor Vain was a scientist that worked with us but he wanted to use the Virus to infect every human in Gamindustri to allow us humans to evolve past you Goddesses to something greater but a accident happened and we thought he died but instead he turned into the Genomes Bugster".

"Alright, finally the exposition is done" Neptune said with a sigh but I still had one thing on my mind "Could I ask one more thing…what about Geo?" I said making his eyes go wide "You… remember him…" he asks and I nodded.

"Who's Geo?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow and Neptune nodded "Yeah, the audience want to know beardy!" Neptune yelled making us all sweat drop.

"Anyway, Geo's this kid I sometimes have had dreams about ever since I woke up on Celestial" I said making Maki nod "I suppose that would be a side effect… you see Geo was-"

 **Boooom!**

"What was that!" Noire yelled getting up with us following "It came from the Ball room!" I yelled.

Maki put back on his mask and readied his bugvisor "We'll continues this later, this is more important" he said and we nodded before going to the Ball room.

 **Ball Room**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

When our heroes made it to the ball room they were shocked at what they saw, the entire Are was completely destroyed with IF and Compa on the ground injured and pixel glitching around there bodies… they had been infected with Bugster virus.

In the middle of the room was Ace in his rider form being held up by next by Genomes.

"Y-You…bastard" Ace said as Genomes grip tightened "You weren't that bad, but I'll be taking what I came here for" he said grabbing the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from the side before throwing Ace towards the Group.

"Ace!" Reiji said kneeling to him "You okay?" Reiji asked and he nodded "Yeah, I can still fight" he said standing up "Who's this guy?" He asked pointing to Maki "He's my Uncle, long story" Reiji said and he nodded.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Maki" Genomes laughed pointing to Maki"Doctor Vain, why are you doing this!" He yelled pointing his Bigvisor at Genomes.

"Oh I have my reasons" he said before grabbing his own bugvisor and pointing at us "But first let's make this fair" he said before pulling a trigger summoning four Bugsters.

The Bugsters were the Salty, AranBura, Revol and Motors Bugsters all at their Level 10 forms "Let's see you take on these guys".

Reiji took out his Gamer Driver and Placed around his waist with Neptune and Noire's Bodies glowing before changing into their Goddess forms.

"Your four take one of these" he said opening up his case of Rider Gashats "They'll help you fight those stronger Bugsters" he said and they nodded before each grabbing a Gashat.

Reiji took the Kuuga Gashat, Ace took the Drive Gashat, Black Heart took the Faiz Gashat and Purple Heart took the Wizard Gashat with Maki taking the Decade Gashat.

"So how are we meant to use these?" Black Heart asked looking at the Gashat "Just press the button and placed them near your swords, you've interacted with virus enough to get a small immunity" he said and both of them nodded.

They soon all pressed the button on our Gashats all at the same time.

 **Bouken Yaro Kuuga!**

 **Moshi Moshi Faiz!**

 **Barcode Warrior Decade!**

 **Magic The Wizard!**

 **Full Throttle Drive!**

"Now take a good look at our…HENSHIN!" Reiji yelled as he and Ace flipped the Gashats before placing them into the drivers before opening them up while Purple Heart and Black Heart placed them near the swords making them disappear inside on the swords as energy went through their bodies and Maki placed the Gashat into his Bugvisor.

 **Gachan! Level up! Mighty Form! Mighty Kick! Bouken Yaro~! Kuuga!**

 **Level up! Moshi Moshi Faiz! Moshi Moshi Faiz!**

 **Buggle up! Touri Sugaru Sekai Meguru Onore Decade!**

 **Level Up! Sha-Sha-Shabadoobie Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic the Wizard!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Tri! Tri! Tri! Tridoron de Bakusou! Hitoppashiri Tsukeyo! Full Throttle Drive!**

 **(Play Ride The Wind)**

"So this is what a riders power feels like" Purple Heart said as she looked at her new form which was a long purple coat with a line of red jewels under her usual armor and her eyes turned red with her sword changing to a Silver Color.

"Feels very different from our usual power" Black Heart said looking at her new form which had red lines going around her body like her gloves, legs and neck with a armor piece appearing over her chest and a watch appearing on her wrist and her eyes turned yellow and the blue light on her sword changed to red.

Reiji's new form looked like the ex aid suit with kamen rider kuuga's coloring, features and helmet and Ace's looked like Lazer's suit except with Drive coloring, features, weapons and helmet.

Maki's was mostly the same except his coat changed to a magnets color along with his helmet and cards attaching to it and kamen rider decade chest armor appearing on his chest with the ride booked appearing on the side of his belt.

"Oh ho, did not see that coming but still… let's do this!" Genomes yelled before the bugsters ran towards our heroes, Reiji v Salty, Ace v Motors, Purple Heart v AranBura, Black Heart v Revol and Maki v Genomes.

Reiji rushed towards Salty but he summoned several chocolate blocks so Reiji had dodged out of the way.

'Damn, this would be easy if I had a weapon' he thought before kicking one of the blocks away but as he did Salty began shooting at him.

" **Reiji, grab me!"** Mighty yelled before suddenly appearing from the Gashat in his side before turning into his sword form.

"Good idea!" Reiji yelled grabbing the sword and as he did his coloring changed to be like Kuuga Titan form "Huh…neat" he said before readying the sword.

Salty got angry and began sending waves and waves of chocolate blocks so Reiji had to sue his sword to cut them up in half as he moved towards Salty just as he summoned several smaller Bugster mooks.

Mean while Black Heart was dodging the bullets from the Revol Bugster as she moved more and more towards the Bugster.

'There's too many, I'd be able to beat it easily if I could fly' she thought before accidentally pressing a button on the watch.

 **START UP!**

"Huh?" She said before looking at the red line turning white with the chest armor opening up to Revol a red core with her yellow eyes turning to red.

"What was that?" She asked before looking up to see the Revol's movements slowing down "Oh I see" she said before moving towards the Bugster as a red drill appeared and she soon passed right through it and as she exited the monster she flicked her hand in victory.

Elsewhere Purple Heart was dodging blasts of Magic from the AranBura Bugster and slashing them away with her sword.

"Seems like I traded my fighting ability for better magic" she said before jumping in the air to dodge an Ice Blast from the Bugster before igniting her blade with Fire to melt the ice.

"Seems like I can use four different elements as well, this is really amazing" she said before looking up to see several bolts of lighting so she coated her sword in earth before slashing the lightning away.

"Alright, it's time for the finale" she said before jumping into the air as flames coated her foot as she kicked the AranBura Bugster causing it to explode "Whew" she said as she landed on the ground.

Meanwhile Ace was fighting the Motors but was having a bit of trouble catching up with the speedy Bugster "Oh come on, this sword feels like it has a mind of it's own! Ace yelled clearly annoyed.

" **Why don't you try turning the wheel?"** Turbo suggested making Ace sigh "I don't see how that could help but might as well try" Ace said before turning the wheel on the sword.

"TURN!" The sword said before making Ace spin around allowing him to slash the Bugster "Woah, did not see that coming" **"Do it again! Do it again!"** Turbo yelled and Ace nodded turning the wheel three more times.

"TURN! TURN! U-TURN!" The sword before forcing Ace to spin three more times won't he turn spin being the strongest.

"Woah that was cool" Ace said before looking up to see the Bugster stammered **"Ace! Let's finish this!"** Turbo yelled and Ace nodded "Alright!".

Ace removed the Gashat from his driver and blew in it before placing it in the Kimewaza slot.

 **Kimewaza! Full Throttle Critical Strike!**

" **Hissatsu! Full throttle!"** Turbo yelled as a red sports car drew in and began spinning around the Bugster and Ace.

Ace did a jump kick and began bouncing off the car allowing him to kick the Bugster several times and bounce off the car until the Bugster finally exploded as Ace came out and landed on the ground "That was the coolest thing I've ever done"

Meanwhile Maki was fighting Genomes with the ride booker in sword mode with Genomes blocking the slashes with his own fists.

"You can't beat me with your second hand powers Maki!" Genomes yelled as he punched Maki back.

"I know but I won't let you hurt the last of my family!" He yelled before pressing a button on the bugvisor's screen which looked like Kuuga's symbol.

 **Kamen Ride:Kuuga**

Maki's colors changed to look like Kuuga's colors as he began running towards Genomes to punch him with a fiery punch but as he did Genomes changed his arm to look like the Gatton bugsters as they both punched each other knocking each other back.

"Not bad…but I can do better" Genomes said as he made the Motors bugsters engine appear on his back make him speed up.

"Guess I should catch up" Maki said pressing the Kabuto symbol changing his colors to Kabuto's "Clock up" he said before disappearing so he could catch up to Genomes.

But as he was trying to catch up with Genomes he suddenly turned around and summoned a staff similar to the AranBura bugsters and shot Maki with Electricity knocking him back to normal and knocked him out.

"This has been fun Maki but I think I'll be taking what I came here for" he said before pointing his Bugvisor at Maki but nothing happened "What? Where is it" he yelled before his eyes widen and he turned to Reiji "Of course" he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Reiji had just finished fighting the bugsters but as he did he didn't notice Salty about to blast him **"Reiji! Look out!"** Mighty yelled as Reiji turned around "What the!" He said closing his eyes but as he did.

"Take this!" He heard before opening up his eyes to see Vert in her Goddess form pushing Salty away with her spear.

"Vert!" Reiji yelled happily "Reiji? What's going on, what are these creatures?" She asked but Reiji shook his head "I'll explain later for now we should finish him" he said and Vert nodded.

Vert charged energy into her spear before rushing towards the Bugster as she summoned a large spear "Sylhet Spear!" She yelled before stabbing the Bugster several time with her large spear knocking it into the air.

"Time to end this" Reiji said taking out his Gashat and putting it into his slot before pressing the button.

 **Kimewaza! Bouken Yaro Critical Strike!**

Reiji took pose as energy charged into his foot before running in a straight line and jumping into the air while doing a spin before extending his foot to kick Salty back to the ground.

As Reiji landed he looked back to see Salty getting back up "It's still alive?" Vert asked and Reiji smirked "Wait for it" he said as a symbol appeared on the place Reiji kicked Salty which grew brighter and brighter until the Bugster exploded.

"Reiji, are you okay?" Vert asked as Reiji fell down a bit "Yeah just tired" he said and Vert nodded helping him up.

 **(End song)**

"He's mine!" Genomes yelled rushing towards the two before knocking Vert away and grabbing Reiji by his throat and throwing him into a wall knocking his Gashat out of his driver returning him to normal.

As Reiji fell to the ground Genomes readied his Bugvisor before pointing at Reiji "What are you doing?" Reiji asked as Genomes smirked "Oh just getting something out of you I need" he said before pressing a button causing Reiji's but to glow orange as data began coming out of it.

"AAAAAHHH!" Reiji screamed in pain catching Neptune and Noire's attention "Reiji!" They yelled flying towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Genomes yelled before turning around and shooting a orange blast and Neptune and Noire making there bodies begin to glitch a bit before returning to there human forms unconscious.

"Neptune! Noire!" Reiji yelled "You Bastard!" Reiji yelled as more data came out of his body "Huh…looks like his Bugster gets more active when he's angry" he said before smirking.

"Hey, boy you might want to hear this" he said as Reiji turned to Genomes as he fiddled with his device to reveal a video of Thomas and Axel being mind controlled.

"I was impressed when you broke there mind control so now they have to go threw so much torture so they'll be under my control again" he said before turning to Reiji but he didn't expect Reiji's eye to be glowing red with a orange aura around him as he took out a pink Gashat.

"Do you really think you can beat me with just Mighty Action X? Hah!" Genomes laughed but Reiji pressed the button anyway.

 **Super Mighty Action X!**

"Super what now?" Genomes said as Reiji spun the Gashat and placed it in his driver before opening the door.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

 **(Play Toki no Ouja)**

When Reiji finished transforming it was clear that something was different, there were after images of Ex-aid coming out before returning to one with glitchy particles around his body and he was quiet.

"Okay this is new, might actually be a challenge" Genomes said before running towards Reiji trying to slash him but Reiji jumped into a pipe.

"What the!?" Genomes said before looking around but than Reiji appeared behind him with the Gashacon Breaker and Mighty in sword form before slashing him in the back.

"Dick!" Genomes yelled before summoning Revols arm and shooting at him but Reiji moved lifted a pipe into the air to block the bullets.

He quickly changed the Gashacon Breaker into Buster mode and attached it to his arm before attaching Mighty in sword form on to the blast end before firing at Genomes who moved out of the way "Hah! You missed me!" Genomes yelled but didn't realize that the sword was coming back tile the very last second.

"Gah!" Mighty yelled barely dodging the sword as Reiji got it back and changed his Gashacon Breaker into a hammer before attaching Mighty turning it into a mini scythe.

Reiji moved in at fast speeds dodging Genomes blast before coming in close and slashing his Bugvisor damaging it severally.

"You damn bastard!" Genomes yelled as Reiji turned his hammer into a sword and attached both swords together before taking out the two Mighty Gashats and placing them inside.

 **Super Mighty Critical Finish! DX!**

A large beam of energy came from the sword and Reiji was about to finish Genomes off but than suddenly he returned to normal and passed out.

 **(End song)**

"Guess all that power was a bit much for him" Genomes said getting back up a portal but not before turning to the still awake Ace and Vert.

"Hey Blondie and Mr Bike tell Maki and this asshole this I'll be back for what's rightfully mine" Genomes said before closing the portal.

"Did we just lose?" Ace asked "I don't know… you're Iffy's brother right? Could you explain to me those monsters?" She asked and Ace nodded "Sure but I don't know much"

"Good but first we should bring everyone to the medical room" Vert said and Ace nodded picking Reiji up as few maids came in to get the others.

The screen began glitching until a single message was revealed.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done, so what did you guys think of Doctor Pac-man being Reiji's uncle? This has been something I've been planning since August and I actually really liked what I did for Genomes.**

 **But anyway on to the reviews**

 **DCDGojira: Nope**

 **DarkKingofTime: Thanks**

 **Well anyway, I'll be doing something special next chapter and yes Mighty Brother will be involved but with everything said and done, don't forget to review and vote on my new poll.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	16. Time for a Mighty Battle

**Hey guys and welcome to the newest chapter of Gamindustri Start and in this chapter we will be having some cameos and Reiji will leveling up to Double X.**

 **So without further ado let's start the game.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC's**

* * *

 **Opening: Ready Steady Go!**

 **Dreamscape**

 **Third Person P.O.V,**

In a hospital the younger version of Reiji was unconscious on a bed with Bugster particles flickering over his body.

Next to the bed Maki and Geo looked at Reiji unconscious body, Geo had tears in his eyes for accidentally putting Reiji into this state "I'm sorry, I just wanted to save Reiji" he said as Maki put his hand on the boys back.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to infect and it was partly my fault I shouldn't have kept you inside for so long" he said and sighed before the doors opened.

"Reiji!" The two looked over to see Thomas and Axel coming in with two adults waiting outside "Is he okay?" Thomas asked as they looked at Reiji.

"No…he's been infected by something called the Bugster virus, a virus that transforms people into monsters called Bugster" Maki explained as the two boys raised there eyebrows "That sounds like something from Kamen Rider or Power Rangers?" Axl deadpanned.

"It's true?" Geo said as Thomas and Axl turned to him "Oh yeah and how do you know?" Thomas asked making Geo frown "I'm a Bugster".

Axl and Thomas were shocked at what Geo said and jumped back "Eh?! You're a Bugster!" They yelled making Geo frown but Maki walked up.

"Yeah, Geo was a Bugster made from Reiji when he was, I was able to separate them and decided to study Geo and I eventually I introduced him to Reiji to see the effects on the Bugster" he explained and they nodded.

"So what he's like Reiji's brother?" Axl asked and Maki nodded "Well something like that, he does share dna with him so I suppose you can say he's his brother"

"It seems that nearly being run over reactivated the last remaining Bugster strands inside of him" he explained as Reiji groaned in pain.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Geo asked as Maki sighed "Well there's one way but you might not like it…" Maki said as the boys perked up "How?" Thomas asked.

"Geo, you'll have to rejoin Reiji to control the Bugster strands inside him but I don't know when you'll be able to leave" he explained making Geo look down "Not only that but Reiji might lose some of his memories with you in them".

"…I'll do it" he said surprising the other two boys "Geo, why are you doing this" Axl asked making the younger boy smile "It was my fault that Reiji's like this so I want to help him wake up" he said before turning to Reiji.

"Can you guys not tell him about me until I wake up, I don't want him to worry" Geo smiled and the other two nodded "Sure" "Of course".

"Thanks guys" he smiled before turning into orange energy before entering Reiji's body as his eyes glowed red before going back to normal.

Reiji's eyes fluttered until he opened his eyes "Ugh…what happened" He said getting up "Uncle Maki, Thomas, Axl? What happened".

"You had a accident so we brought you to the hospital" Maki said as Reiji looked down "Huh, can't remember much about what happened" he said while rubbing his head.

Maki smiled before getting up "I'll go and get you something to ear you must be starving" He said before leaving the room but not before looking back to see the boys talking as he smiled.

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

"Ugh my head" I said getting up, I looked around to see that I was in a room that looked like Vert's room except with a distinct lack of Yaoi stuff.

" **You're up?"** I looked over to see Mighty appearing in front of me "Mighty? What happened" I asked as he sighed " **You've been unconscious for a couple of hours now".**

"Oh yeah, I fought Genomes by myself but it felt like my body was moving on it's own and than everything went black" I said while scratching my head.

" **Yeah you went crazy but I can see why, after you found out what was happening with your buddies"** he said making my eyes widen before looking "Oh yeah…Thomas and Axl there being tortured" I said before gripping my blanket "And not only that but Neptune and the others are infected"

"I'll definitely save them no matter what" I said before turning to the Bugster "Will you help me?" I asked making Mighty smirk "Well of course kid besides I want some payback for Genomes" he said making me smile "Thanks Mighty".

Suddenly the door opened as we looked up to see Uncle Maki walking in "Good you're up" he said and I nodded "Yeah, Mighty told me what happened" I said and Maki nodded.

"Hey, by the way… I remember Geo" I said surprising him "You do? Good" he said before taking out his bugvisor and showing me a screen with a picture of me and a percentage next to it saying 97%.

"Ever since you landed in Planeptune I've been following you and your friends keeping track of the levels in Geo till he's able to leave your body" he explained as I looked at the gauge "Wow, he's almost free" I said surprised.

"Yes, But I cant seem to find a way for it to rise any more" he said and I nodded "I remember hearing Genomes saying him getting something you have" I asked with raised eyebrow as he frowned and took out a Gashat which made my eyes widen.

"Proto Mighty Action X?!" I yelled as I saw his purple Gashat with a black version of mighty on it "Why do you have this?".

"This Gashat contains the last remnants of my sister and you mothers data" he said making my eyes widen "Mom…" I muttered while looking down.

"Your Mighty Action X Gahsat had the data of your father with in it" he said making my eyes widen "Really?" I said before turning to Mighty "So does that mean your like my dad?" I asked and he shrugged **"Meh, I dunno kinda"**.

"So why did Genomes want them so badly" I asked as he sighed "Because he believes if he gathers all of the Gashats together he can turn everyone in Gamindustri into a Bugster, he needed Geo because he was the closest Bugster to be human".

"Luckily he's a bit forgetful so he forgot to take Ace's Bakusou Bike" he explained and I nodded "Wait so what about Super Mighty Action X?" I said before taking out the Gashat.

"Honestly I have no idea what it is, I can only guess it's a Gashat based off your and Geo's Dna" he said and I nodded smiling "Huh…cool".

I got back up "I'm gonna go and check on the others" I said and he nodded before we both left to the room.

After a bit of walking we made it to a room and when we went inside we saw Neptune and Noire unconscious and IF and Compa resting on the beds with Ace and Vert sitting near them.

"Oh! Reiji your up" Vert said standing up "Yeah, I'm still a bit sore but I'll be fine" I said before turning my head to the others.

"Hey IF, Compa you guys okay?" I asked and they nodded "Yeah Rei Rei were fine but that Genomes guy Sure was scary" she said with IF agreeing.

"Maki filled us in after we woke up" she said surprising me "Really?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah, I didn't expect Doctor Pac-man to be your uncle",

"So how's Neptune and Noire" I asked turning to the two goddesses who were currently unconscious "The virus is stable right now but there infected with level 3 viruses so we would need the Gashats to fully cure them but luckily because they're goddesses they'll be able to fight it off longer" Maki explained and I nodded.

"The Genomes guy said he'll be back sometime today or tomorrow but do we really have the strength to beat him?" Ace asked looking down.

"I don't know, it was clear he was holding back and with Giri Giri Chambara I have feeling I know what he's up to" Maki said looking down.

"Indeed Iffy and Compa are still injured and I do not believe we have the strength to fight him how we are now" Vert sighed before drinking some tea.

I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes "You know with you hiding as Doctor Pac-man and this Genomes guy this is really reminding me of Heisei Generations" I said with a smile before opening them up and standing up "THAT'S IT!"

"What?" Ace asked as I smirked "We should get some help from other riders" I said confusing the others.

"Other riders? What are you talking about" Vert asked with a raised eyebrow "We've met people from other worlds that our can transform into riders like me and Ace".

"Oh you mean Shi Shi" Compa said and I nodded "Yeah and don't forget Shotaro and Erika!" I said before I turned to Uncle Maki "Can you do it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes but only for 24 hours at most and only riders can go" he said and I smiled "That's plenty of time" I said before turning to Ace "So Ace wanna go to another world?".

Ace thought about it for awhile **"Oh come On Ace it'll be fun!"** Turbo said driving up to the bed in front of him "Fine, it does sound cool" he sighed before getting up "I'll go".

"Alright, I'll take you to the world of gaim first" he said taking out the gaim Gashat before pressing the button "This will take you to the general area of the riders but you'll have to find them your selves" he said before pressing the button.

 **TOUKENDEN GAIM**

Suddenly a screen with the picture of gaim appeared in front of us "Reiji, take this so you can get back" he said handing me the ex aid Gashat "Thanks".

"Good luck you two" Vert said as I gave her thumbs up "Good luck we'll be back before you know it" I said before we both jumped into the screen but I didn't notice Vert smiling with a blush while muttering something "He's like one of the heroes from my games".

For a few minutes we were in this weird voice before we jumped out of another portal and I was surprised to see we were in some kind of weird forest with purple fruit hanging on the trees and plants I've never seen before, I knew instantly where we were the Helheim forest.

"Woah this place looks weird" Ace said before looking at the fruit "But there fruit looks so…delicious" he said while reaching for a fruit.

"Wait no!" I said grabbing him and pulling him back "Hey what the heck?" He asked and I sighed "Just out on your driver" I said putting on my driver and he did the same.

"Okay why?" He asked and I sighed "Okay, One just trust me don't eat it and second let's go look for Shiro"I said and he nodded as we began looking around the forest.

* * *

 **Charlotte state**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"Finally time for some relaxation" I said as flopped down on the grass "I can't believe this entire summer I didn't a single moment of relaxation"

It had been a few days since we started staying at Tabitha's and we'll be leaving tomorrow but I didn't get much alone time since I was either training with Daihci, trying to find the water spirits treasure and hanging out with Tabitha, she seemed to be really fond of me since than.

I sighed before I heard someone hurriedly walking to me "Hmm?" I said opening one of my eyes to see Daichi covered in dust and cuts tiredly sitting down next to me.

"You okay Daichi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh you know the usual Kirche trying to get in my pants, Louise trying to blow me up and than the two fighting over me" he sighed.

I couldn't help but laugh "I guess that's the life of someone with a harem~" I said making him blush "Shut up, not like you don't have one I mean your pretty close with Tabitha and Siesta also don't forget about Aki back home".

"Hey where just friends not like anything will happen" I shrugged as he sighed "Your too carefree, someday that'll be your down fall" he said and I shrugged "I'll let Future Shiro deal with that"

"KYA!"

We shot up when we heard screaming around the corner from us "What was that?" Daichi asked and I smirked "I don't know but we should check it out" I said placing my driver on my waist and Daichi did the same.

We ran towards the source of the sound and we saw the maids and butlers being attacked by Inves that were coming out of a Helheim Crack, it was a bunch of infant Inves and and a Seiryu and Kamikiri Inves.

"This seems kind of familiar" I said before taking out my Orange Lockseed "You ready Daichi?" I asked and he nodded taking out his Banana Lockseed "Yeah, let's do it" he said before we moved the lockseeds in front of us "HENSHIN!"

 **ORANGE!**

 **BANANA!**

Two mechanical fruits appeared above us as I lifted my lockseed up in the air and Daichi moved it in front of him before we locked it in the driver and pulled the yellow knife opening it up.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

The two mechanical fruit landed on us as energy wrapped around us turning us into our rider forms before the fruits unfolded into our Orange and Banana arms.

"Yosh, let's go" I yelled pulling on my two swords as Daichi pulled out his spear and readied it "Don't get to reckless" he said and I nodded before we ran towards the Inves.

I ran towards one of the infant Inves and slashes it with my sword knocking it back, another Inves tried to hold me back but I use the gun part of my sword to knock it before spinning around and killing it with my two swords.

Meanwhile Daichi dodged the attack of the Kamikiri Inves before trying to stab it with his spear but it jumped back.

He looked around to see the Infant Inves's beginning to surround him "Looks like I'll need to end them quickly" he said before gripping the yellow knife and pulling it once.

 **Banana Squash**

Energy charge into his spear before he stabbed it into the ground making several energy Banana's burst out of the ground stabbing all of the Infant Inves before they exploded.

Meanwhile I was riding on top of a Infant Inves with my Musou saber and Dai Dai Maru combined together so I cut down the other infant Inves.

"Hehe time to finish these guys off" I said before I removed my Orange Lockseed and placed it on my Musou Saber making energy charge into it.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **Orange Charge!**

I jumped off the Inves and began spinning around with my Naganita out front sending many energy trapping all of the Inves in Energy Oranges.

I landed on the ground and than spun around cutting all of the energy oranges in half making them all explode "All right one more Inves left" I said before turning to the Seiryu Inves.

Mean while Daichi was dodging the Kamikiri Inves's wips before pulling his yellow knife once making energy charge into his spear.

 **Banana Squash**

He stabbed towards the Inves creating a energy banana which knocked the Inves back but didn't kill it "I need to end this quickly".

Daichi grabbed his yellow knife and pulled it three times making yellow energy go into his foot before he began running towards the Inves and jumped into the air "CAVLIEND!" He yelled before kicking the Inves which knocked it into the air before exploding.

Meanwhile I was dodging the fire blast from the dragon Inves "Damn, I cant even get close to this guy" I said before jumping in the air dodging a fire blast.

I than began shooting bullets at the monster making it move back before I jumped down and slashed it but it jumped back and punched me in the chest pushing me back.

I lifted my swords into a cross to block the fire blast from the Seiryu Inves "Damn it, I need to get stronger if I wanna beat this guy" I said but than my body started to feel weird.

I felt my right hand feeling warm, my body began glowing orange along with my eyes and my weapons were wrapped in Orange energy "…Stronger…..Stronger…..STRONGER!" I yelled before slashing at the Seiryu Inves sending an X shaped energy wave towards the monster blowing it up.

"Ugh…what the heck?" I asked as I fell down but than Daichi caught me "You okay?" He asked helping me "Yeah just got a headache" I said while shaking my head "What was that?" He asked and I shrugged "I don't know I just felt like my body was moving on it's own kinda like when we fought Reaper" I said as he helped me up "Strange".

"We should stay here till the crack closes" he said looking over at the Helheim Crack and I nodded "Yeah good idea" I said but than we began hearing footsteps.

"You hear that?" Daichi asked and I nodded "Yeah looks like there's more Inves's" I said as we readied our weapons but than we began hearing voices.

"RUN! JUST RUN!" **"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT THING"** "YEAH IT ALMOST ATE US ALIVE!" **"It looked so scary but cool"** "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER JUST RUN".

"That voice… is that?" I asked as the voices began running out of the crack as it closed and we saw two riders running out of it, one looked like Ex-aid but a bit altered like the helmet and the chest and another rider that looked like a yellow racer.

"Who are those guys?" Daichi asked as I walked towards them "Shiro, Wait!" He said but I didn't listen "Reiji is that you?".

"Oh thank god, Shiro we found you" he said putting his hands on my shoulders "You have no idea what we've been through just to find you" he said as I sweatdropped "Yeah Uh what's up?".

"Uh, Shiro who's this" Daichi asked as Reiji and the other rider looked at him confused "Oh right, uh Reiji and other guy I don't know meet my step brother Daichi or Armored Rider Baron" I said as we removed our drivers with the other two removing there's.

 **Gachon! Gashun!**

"Hi I'm Reiji or Kamen Rider Ex aid" Reiji waved as the other guy shook Daichi and my hands "The names Ace or Kamen Rider Lazer" he said as I moved close to Reiji "He looks familiar" I whispered as Reiji whispered back "He's IF's brother" he said and I nodded.

"And these are our partners" Reiji said as two video game characters appeared on there shoulders **"Yo the names Mighty" "Hiya the names Turbo"** they said as I looked at them surprised "Wow, how long have you had these guys?" I asked as they shrugged "A couple of days now" Reiji said and I nodded.

"So how do you know these two" Daichi asked as I smiled "Oh well this guy called Doctor Pac-man brought me to There world to help Reiji against these two evil riders" I said before turning to Reiji "So why are you here? Probably not to just hang out" I joked as he frowned.

"Actually we need your guys help" he said surprising us "What's wrong" I said getting serious.

"Well this guy called Genomes attacked us and beat us heavily injuring sis and Compa and infected Neptune and Noire with the Bugster virus" Ace explained making Daichi's eyes widen.

"The Bugster Virus exists in your world as well" he said surprising me "You know it?" I asked and he looked down "Yeah I do" he said before shaking his head "It's nothing go on".

"So we need your guys help cause the only way to cure Neptune and Noire is to defeat the Bugster he had, so will you guys help" Reiji asked and I smirked.

"Of course I'll help we're buds after all" I said making him smile "What about you" Reiji asked turning to Daichi.

"Well someone needs to make sure this guy doesn't go too crazy" he said putting his Fist on my shoulder "So I'll come too".

"So when are we going?" I asked and Reiji took out a Gashat with a picture of him on it "We can go now" he said but Daichi shook his head.

"We'll have to get prepared so I don't think we should go n-" "SHIRO! DAICHI!" "DARLING!~" Me and Daichi shuddered when we heard the sound of Louise and Kirche from around the corner.

"Never mind let's go" he said and Reiji nodded while confused before pressing the button on the Gashat.

 **GENIUS GAMER EX-AID**

A game screen appeared with a picture of Ex-aid over four land masses "Okay guys, let's go" Reiji said jumping in with the three of us following "Yahoo!" I yelled as we fell into the portal.

* * *

 **?**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Alright, almost done" Genomes said as he continued working on the Collabos Bugster for Giri Giri Chambara.

"You almost done" Arfoire asked walking in to the lab "Oh yeah just need to make it compatible with the Bugster which will be done by the end of the day" I said as I worked on the computer.

"What are you gonna do with this Gashat" She said before picking up the the Dragon Knight Hunter Z "Oh I have something special for that" he smirked continuing to work on the computer.

"Alright, So what's the plan?" She asked as Genomes smirked "I'll distract Maki and the two riders boys with while you go and take the infected Goddesses powers along with Green Hearts" he explained and she nodded.

"And how long till Quest and Bang are ready?" She asked looking at the two boys unconscious "I keep on telling you, it's brave and snipe".

"Well I think Quest and Bang sound cool" she said looking away as Genomes sighed "They'll be back in our control in a few days" he said and Arfoire nodded "I'll give you three days" she said before closing the door.

"Damn bitch" Genomes growled before smirking "I can't wait for my plans to enter phase 2" he said before picking up the Dragon Knight Hunter Z "Ain't that right, Graphite".

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A bit outside the Leanbox Basilicom a game screen suddenly appeared with a picture of ex aid on it and soon our four riders jumped out of it.

"Woah, I don't think I'll ever get used to that" he said before looking around "So where are we now" Shiro asked looking around.

"We're right outside the Leanbox Basilicom" Ace said before walking "Wow, wouldn't believe that I've been to another world three times" he said surprising Reiji and Ace.

"Really? What are you guys talking about" Reiji asked making smile "Oh yeah, you guys need to hear this story" Shiro said excitedly "Well you see it all started when me and Daichi were gathering Helheim fruit for Doctor Colbert…" he said as they walked inside the Basilicom.

Eventually they were outside the room IF, Compa and Vert were in as they finished Shiro and Daichi's story "And than the Kaijin guy took me back to our world" Daichi finished as they stopped in front of the room "Huh looks like you guys had some adventures" Reiji said before opening the door.

"We're back" Reiji said as they walked inside "Heya Iffy, Compa it's been awhile" Shiro waves making them wave back "Good to see you too Shi Shi".

"Who are these two?" Vert asked while drinking her tea "Oh right these are Armored Rider Gaim and Baron" Reiji explained as they went to greet her.

"Ah, greetings I am Vert the Goddess of this country" she bowed and they nod "Hello, I am Daichi Higara it's nice to meet you" Daichi bowed as Shiro stared at her "Wow your bigger than Kirche" he said before hit in the head by Daichi "I mean the names Shiro" he said while rubbing his head.

Vert giggled at there interaction "Well it's good to meet you two I hope you enjoy your stay at my nation" she said and they nodded.

"Ah you're back, that was quick" they looked behind them to see Maki walking in "Shiro, it's been a while" he said with a smile confusing the boy "Who are you again?" He asked "Ah right, you know me as Doctor Pac-man But in actuality I am Reiji's Uncle Maki Sasaki" he explained surprising Shiro "Oh did not see that coming" he said while rubbing his head.

"How are they?" Reiji asked look at Neptune and Noire's still unconscious body "Nep Nep and Noire woke up earlier but not for long" Compa said and Reiji nodded before looking down at them 'Guys…It was because of me you got like this and when you're better I'll tell you my feeling' Reiji muttered before turning to the others.

"So what else do we have to do?" Daichi asked sitting on a chair "Well we still need to get Shotaro and Erika" Reiji said confusing Shiro and Daichi "Oh yeah, there others riders we've met".

"There actually from your original world but in the far future" Maki said surprising Shiro and Daichi "Really cool we'll get to go back home" Shiro said excitedly "Well not exactly our world but close enough" Daichi said rolling his eyes.

"Here's the Gashat" He said giving the Gashat for Den-o to Reiji and Shiro, Daichi and Ace took a look "Huh… that's Den-o, kinda looks like a peach" Ace said as Shiro looked at him "Yeah wondering why?" "Well this form is based off Momotaro" Reiji explained as the others nodded.

"I wanna come too" Shiro said and Daichi nodded "Yeah it's be nice to go back home" he said and Reiji nodded "Alright, let's go" Reiji said before pressing the button in the Gashat

 **Jiku Tokkyuu Den-O**

"You guys ready to go!" Reiji said and the others nodded "Alonsy!" Shiro said jumping in "Hey Wait for me" Daichi yelled jumping in "Take care Compa, Sis" Ace said jumping in as well "See ya guys" Reiji said before jumping in as well.

* * *

 **World of Den-o**

 **Shibuya crossing**

 **2209/8/5**

In the middle of Shibuya crossing several people were waiting in line to cross the large road but they didn't notice that sand was falling out of one of their bodies.

The sand forming into two different Imagin a Tortoise Imagin and a rabbit Imagin jumped out and began shooting energy bullets around the place making the people begin to run away.

" **Quick destroy as much as you can before the heroes show up"** the tortoise Imagin yelled **"Nii-San look what I can do that"** Rabbit yelled before jumping into the air and shooting at the building with people inside.

As they were destroying the city two bullet trains began flying through a portal towards the ground before going back through another portal leaving two people on the ground a boy and a girl, Shotaro and Erika.

"Alright looks like we made it just in time" Shotaro said taking out his belt "Yeah, we should stop them now before anyone here see us" Erika said taking out her own belt as they wrapped there belts around there waist.

They both pressed there buttons on the belts "Ready" Erika asked while taking out her pass "Yeah" Shotaro said "HENSHIN!" They said at the same time before scanning the belt transforming them into their rider forms.

 **Gun Form**

 **Claw Form**

The two rider first changed into their plat forms before armor attached to them while their Ryuutaros and Tigrataros possessed them.

" **Mind if I beat you** " Ryuutaros said before spinning around " **I can't hear you"** he said and Tigrataros entered a fighting position " **I'll take you on"** She said as the two Imagin noticed them.

" **Hey bro! Look it's the riders"** the rabbit Imagin said making the totoise Imagin look over "Of course you two would come after us" he said angrily.

" **You ready Tiggy"** Ryutaros asked assembling his gun " **Yes Ryuutaros let's fight them quickly"** she said assembling her claws before they both ran towards the two imagins.

Ryuutaros began shooting at the rabbit but it kept on jumping and dodging out of the way " **Mou! Stop jumping around you jerk!"** Ryuutaros yelled still trying to shoot the Imagin down "No way you dummy".

Meanwhile Tigrataros was fighting the Tortoise Imagin by slashing it with her claw weapon but it didn't do much as the Imagin kept black it with his hard shell " **Hahaha you can't ever break through my defense"** he boasted while blocking the strikes.

Tigrataros smirked before jumping back " **I'm guessing you don't know my Quirk** " she smirked confusing the Imagin before the marks left on the shell began to glow before blowing up pushing him back.

Meanwhile Ryuutaros just jumped up high over the Imagin punch before shooting himback " **Hehehe can't catch me"** he said before kicking the Imagin back but it jumped away, Ryuutaros tried to find him but soon he lost it.

" **Aahhh where is he!"** Ryuutaros yelled annoyed 'Keep up your guard, we don't where it could attack' Shotaro said as they looked around but didn't notice that the Rabbit aimagin landed behind them and was about to attack him but than "Hah!".

Shotaro and Ryuutaros looked over to see Reiji and Shiro kicking the Imagin away 'Is that Reiji?' Shotaro asked surprised.

" **Woah! Who are you two?"** Ryuutaros asked before pointing his gun at the two riders 'Don't worry Ryuuta, he's a friend' Shotaro explained before looking up at the two.

" **Woah! You're friends with Shotaro?"** Ryuutaros asked and they nodded "Yeah, me and my friends met him a while ago" Reiji said but Shiro shook his head "Well I haven't met him yet". Shiro said.

The Imagin got back up and growled "YOU JERKS! Surprising me like that" he yelled as Shiro and Reiji turned to it "Oh we got more surprises than that" Reiji said taking out his driver and placing it on his waist and Shiro did that same.

Reiji took out his Super Mighty Action X Gashat and Shiro took out his lime lockseed "Henshin!" They said before activating the devices.

 **Lime!**

 **Super Mighty Action X!**

A game screen appeared behind Reiji along with a mechanical lime aswell and they placed them in there drivers before pulling the yellow knife and opening the pink door transforming into the their rider forms

 **Gachan! Level up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

 **Soiya! Lime arms: Captain of Sour~**

They than took out their weapons with Reiji putting the Gashacon Breaker into the Buster form before firing at the Rabbit Imagin.

"Hey no fair you jerks" he said but didn't notice that Shiro was moving around behind him before going on top of a car before jumping towards him slashing him on the back "Hah! Gotcha!"

' **Oi Brat switch with me'** Momotaros yelled before shoving Ryuutaros out of the body switching the form to sword form.

 **Sword Form**

" **Ore Sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled before changing the gun to a sword and running up to the grounded rabbit Imagin and slashing it before kicking it back.

Reiji than began charging up the gun by pressing the B button on the Buster before shooting at the rabbit Imagin.

Shiro moves back to the two "Hey guys! Let's finish him off!" He said making Momotaros smirk " **Heh, I like this guy"** he said taking out his pass.

Reiji put his buster into sword form before taking out the Gashacon Mighty before attaching it to the sword **"Alright, let's do this!"** Mighty yelled.

Reiji put his Super Mighty Action X Gashat and Mighty Action X Gashat into the sword making it Charge with energy, Shiro than removed the Lime Lockseed and placed it on his saber making it Charge up with energy "Get Ready Derf buddy, here comes a big one" he said getting ready.

" **Hehehe Check out our hissatsu no waza"** he said before scanning the belt with his pass making energy go into his own sword **"TRIPLE VERSION!"** He yelled before all three of them slashed the monster at the same time sending a energy slash which combined together into a even bigger slash

" **Gah!"** He yelled before blowing up.

"Alright we did it!" Shiro yelled before pumping his fist into the air **"Alright now can you guys explain to us what the hell you two are doing here?"** Momotaros yelled pointing his sword at the two.

"Ah, well you see we need your help" Reiji said surprising Momotaros, Shotaro and the three Imagins on the Denliner as they began explaining the situation.

Meanwhile Tigrataros was still fighting the Tortoise Imagin but than the Totoise Imagin pushed her to the ground **"Hehehe, time to finish you off"** he said and was about to attack her but…

"Oh no you don't" Baron in his Mango arms came up and hit the Imagin into the air with his hammer and Lazer came in and jumped off Baron before kicking the Imagin away.

" **Eh? Who are you two?"** She asked getting back up 'That driver, it looks like Reiji's?' Erika asked as the two turned back to her "We'll explain after we beat this guy" Ace said and Tigrataros nodded getting back up before getting into a fighting position.

The Tortoise Imagin got back up and roared before running towards, Ace took out his Gashacon Sparrow and began firing at the monster.

Daichi began running towards the Minster with Tigrataros before they hit the monster at the same time pushing it back.

Ace came running and jumped in the air before kicking it back and than taking out his Sparrow in it's sickle mode before taking out his Gashat and putting inside starting up the finisher.

 **Kimewaza! Bakusou Critical Finish!**

Energy wheels suddenly appeared being controlled by the sickles before he began slashing the wheels at the monster pushing it back and greatly damaging it.

"My turn!" Daichi said before he than pulled the yellow knife on his driver three times making his hammer Charge with energy.

 **Mango Sparking!**

Head of his hammer grew before he gave a great swing at the monster pushing it back even more and make it's shell completely shatter **"Damn it!"**

" **I'll finish them myself"** Tigrataros said taking out her pass before scanning it making her claw weapon Charge with energy.

 **Full Charge!**

Tigrataros than slashed the monster multiple times knocking it into the air before jumping as well and spinning around making a energy tornado cutting the monster in half causing a great explosion killing it.

" **Thanks for the help, but who are you two"** Tigrataros asked turning around to the two riders and they were to about to explain but than they saw Reiji and the others running up to them.

Tigrataros took off her belt returning Erika to normal along with the other two as they regrouped with the other three.

"Reiji, is that you what are you doing here" She asked as she walked up to Shotaro "Look, I need your help this guy has attacked us and infected with the Bugster virus Noire and Neptune" he explained shocking Shotaro and Erika "The Bugster Virus? You mean the Virus from years ago that infected loads of people" she asked and he nodded.

"Me and Reiji have been going to different worlds for help against this guy" Ace said confusing Erika "And Who are you?" Shotaro asked with a raised eyebrow "Ace, me and Reiji have been traveling through our world with my sister and her friends".

"Yeah, they just came to our world and now we're here to ask for your help" Daichi said surprising the two Den-o riders "And Who are you?" Erika asked as Daichi sighed "I'm Daichi Higara and this is my brother Shiro Higara".

They than heard sirens coming towards the stations as Shotaro and Erika turned to them "We should go now if we don't want to be questioned by the police" Shotaro said and the others nodded before they began running towards a door "We can hide in the Den-liner" he said before opening the door to time itself.

* * *

 **?**

 **Genomes P.O.V.**

"Aaaaand done" I said as I finally finished the creation of the Collabos Bugster "Hey, Eggplant girl I'm done!" I yelled as Arfoire came walking in.

"Finally and don't call me a Eggplant" she yelled walking in as I just rolled my eyes "Yeah, Yeah what ever" I said before taking out the five Gashat.

"Shall I do it or do you want the honors" I asked and she just rolled her eyes "Oh shut up and just do it" she said and I smirked "Alright than" I said before pressing the button on the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and placed it into the Robots head.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Several data particles burst from the Robots body before attaching to it's chest creating a red robotic arm as it began moving around and punching with it's arm.

"Well it does certainly seem strong" Arfoire noted as I took out the next Gashat "Alright time for the next one" I said before pressing the button and put it into the robots body.

 **DoReMiFa Beat!**

The next robot had a yellow chest part with different boom box allowing it to shoot out musical notes that can cause pain to anyone who can't keep the beat.

"This one doesn't seem nearly as strong" Arfoire noted and I just laughed "Trust me it's a lot more tougher than you think"

"Alright, this taking to long and I'm pretty sure the writer wants to just to get to the fight already" he said before pressing all three buttons and putting them into the Robots Bodies.

 **Giri Giri Chambara**

 **Jet Combat**

 **Shakariki Sports**

Several Armors appeared on to the robots bodies similar to the riders level 3 form, Jet combat was a orange jet back with a Gatling gun in his shoulder, missiles on his left arm and a engine arm on his right.

Giri Giri Chambara had a large grey cape and two faces on the shoulders one on a mustached human and the other was a wolf and he had a katana weapon.

The Shakariki Sports had a bike over it with sports gear all over it's body like it's legs and arms.

"These definitely do look strong" Arfoire said as I smirked "Well just get ready, cause I'll be going there righ-" I said before falling down of exhaustion "Actually Give me a hour, maybe two" I said before closing my eyes falling asleep.

"Tch, god damn moron" Arfoire said before leaving the room to let me sleep.

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Once again outside of the Leanbox Basilicom our now six rider jumped out of the screen as Shotaro and Erika began looking around.

"Wow it's definitely been awhile since we've been here" Shotaro said looking around "Where are we cause this definitely doesn't look like Planeptune" Erika said as they began walking to the Basilicom.

"You're in Leanbox another nation close to Planeptune" They all looked over to see Maki walking up to them "Um, who are you" Erika asked as Maki smiled "You two know me as Doctor Pac man" he said surprising the two.

"Now are you two sure you can fight with out you Imagin" he said and they nodded "Yeah Reiji and the other explained everything so we left from the Den-liner we can fight" Shotaro said and he nodded.

"We should get back inside and get ready, who knows when they'll be here" Reiji said and they were about to leave but than "Oh I think you won't have to wait long".

They all turned around to see Genomes walking towards them with the Collabos Bugster next to them "Genomes, took you long enough".

"That's him?" Erika asked and Reiji nodded "Yeah, he was the one who beat us up" he said as Genomes laughed "Pretty Good Idea, getting your allies from other worlds" he laughed as the riders took out their drivers and Henshin devices including Doctor Pac-man.

"You guys ready?" Reiji asked and they all nodded "Yeah!" They said and Reiji smirked at that "Alright than, Super~~… DAI HENSHIN!" They all yelled before transforming.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!**

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!**

 **Buggle Up! Destroyer! Sekai no Hakaisha! Barcode Warrior!**

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!**

 **Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

 **Sword Form!**

 **Dive Form!**

All large exsplosion occurred behind them as they all said their catchphrases.

"I'll beat this game with no continues!"

"Let's Shift into Turbo!"

"Armored Rider Gaim is on stage!"

"Armored Rider Baron, arriving to battle"

" **Let me tell you now from start to finish, I'm at the Climax!"**

" **It's time to catch!"**

"Well than, let's play!" He said before summoning 5 game screens which absorbed a Bugster and a rider each "Oh don't worry they'll be able to leave, if they beat the Bugsters" he said and Maki and Reiji nodded before entering a fighting position.

"Let's make this a bit more fair" he said before taking the Dragon Knight Hunter Z and putting it inside the bugvisor before activating it summoning Graphite in a new form which was purple and white.

"Graphite, what are you doing here" Maki asked and Graphite smirked "I was trapped in the Gashats for weeks! But now I have grown stronger I am now Graphite level 15!".

Reiji and Maki enetered a fighting position and began running towards the two as they began running back.

 **Shakariki Sports**

 **Ace P.O.V.**

 **(Play Full Throttle)**

"Where are we" I said as I looked around to see me and Turbo were in some sort of skate park **"It looks like we're in the game world for Shakariki Sports"** he said as we walked around.

Suddenly blur passed by us "What was that!" I said before looking up to see the Shakariki sports Bugster running around the place.

" **Ace! We have to beat that guy to get out of here!"** Turbo yelled and I nodded before looking over at a barrel "We might need some help" I said before shooting to reveal a speed up energy item which I grabbed increasing my speed greatly.

I began running as fast as I could to catch the Bugster but when ever I got close it would always do some sort of trick to jump over me.

"Damn it! Why can't I catch it!" I yelled while trying to turn around **"Because your playing the game like Bakusou Bike you have to play like Shakariki Sports"**.

I was confused by what Turbo meant at first but than I noticed that the Bugster was using the smaller hill for tricks "That's it!" I said before running towards one of the hill and ran up it lifting me in the before falling down the hill increasing my speed greatly.

I was about to reach him but than he dropped something making me trip over and fall on the ground "Ow, what the heck" I said getting back up.

"Damn, I cant give up the guy will hurt Sis and Compa" I said as I gripped my hand when my Gashat began shinning and than Turbo jumped out of it and attached to me becoming a chest armor similar the Shakariki Sports with Turbos head at the front "Wow, what the heck, Turbo what is this?" I asked looking at my self.

" **I wanted help them as well so I tried jumping out and becoming a weapon so I guess this is the result"** Turbo said as I smirked "This is definitely cool, I call this form Sonic Turbo" I did before beginning to run.

I was easily able to run up to him and tackled him down before taking out the wheels and slicing him making it fall over.

"Let's finish him off!" I said taking out my Gashat and putting it into the slot on my side before pressing the button.

 **Bakusou Critical Strike!**

Energy charged up into the wheels before I threw them at the Bugster but it caught them and threw them but that was just a distraction as I kicked the Bugster while grabbing the wheels.

I jumped into the air and threw the wheels into the Bugsters body as it grind into it and than I kicked the Bugster away making it explode.

 **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**

 **(End song)**

I landed

"Phew done" I said as I closed my Gashat and pulled it out **"Nice job"** Turbo said **"Let's head back and help the others"** he said as I looked around "How do we leave?" I asked looking around until suddenly everything started getting really bright "Gaaah!"

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **DoReMiFa Beat**

 **Erika P.O.V.**

"Where are we" I asked as began walking around the game area, I was in a dance club that looked like it was from some kind 3d anime.

' **This place looks really cool!'** Kyutaros said with stars in her eyes when suddenly the Bugster showed up on the stage.

" **YO! YO! YO! IT'S YA BOI DoRe AND TODAY WE'LL BE HAVING SOME FUN WITH KAMEN RIDER GEN-O"** he said as a stage light suddenly shined on me.

Suddenly a large amount of Bugster Viruses suddenly appeared in street clothes like Tracksuits and hoodies and they were break dancing **"IF GEN-O CAN BEAT THESE VIRUSES WHILE FILLING UP THIS METER BY IMPRESSING THE AUDIENCE THAN SHE WINS THE GAME"** He yelled.

"How are we meant to impress the Audience?" I asked as I suddenly felt Kyutaros jump in my body **"Kyuta has an idea!"** She said before making three other clones of me.

' **What's that meant to do kid"** I heard Echotaros say as Kyutaros smiled **"You can possess the other me's bodies and since this is a game I'm sure they won't shatter!"** She said surprising all of us 'Kyuta…you're a genius'.

Suddenly three lights began flying around and entered the bodies of my clones changing there forms into Dive, Claw and Silk form "You guys ready!" Kyutaros said as she assembled her her whip and the others did the same assembling there weapons "Ready!"

 **(Play Finger on the Trigger Shotaro and Phillip Version)**

We all jumped into the dance floor and began fighting the large amount of Bugsters thought Echotaros and Tigrataros had some trouble hitting them.

" **Hey this is getting fun"** Kyutaros said as she wrapped her whip around one of the Bugster leg before spinning him into the air making it land on a group of other Bugsters increasing the meter by 10%.

" **Damn it! Stop moving around"** Echotaros yelled in anger as she tried to stab the Bugster but it easily moved around decreasing the meter by 3%.

" **THAT'S IT!** " She yelled before summoning a ball of water and trapping a group of Bugster before throwing it into the air and than stabbing it making the ball explode making i

The meter raise by 17%

" **Well than looks like I'll have to show off abit"** she said before jumping in the air and shooting several webs trapping the bugsters on the ground before shooting a web to a bigger Bugster and using it as a hammer to kill the other Bugster before slamming it into the ground killing it while raising the meter by 26%.

" **Take this!"** Tigrataros yelled as she knocked one of the Bugster back before slashing it with her claw weapon making it and a few others explode **"Time to go all out!"** She yelled before gathering a large amount of energy into the claw before spinning around creating a circle shaped wave killing the rest of the Bugster raising the meter by 30%.

" **OOH SO CLOSE BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUR LOST BY 20%!** " The Bugster yelled but the others just smirked **"But there's still one more"** Echotaros said taking out her pass as the others did as well **"Eh?"** The Bugster asked as they all scanned there belts.

 **Full Charge X4**

Everybody was lifted into the air as we all kicked the Bugster at the same time causing a large explosion killing it **"UNCOOL!"** It yelled as it exploded making the DoReMiFa beat Gashat fall out and Kyutaros caught it.

 **(End song)**

We all landed on the ground as the clones disappeared forcing everyone to return to the Den-liner **"We did it!"** Kyutaros jumped as I sighed 'Finally, but how do we get out of here?' I asked before everything began shining **"Gah!"**

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **Jet Combat**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

"What now!" I said looking around, I was in the middle of the skies and I was on one of a couple of floating land masses "Seems like I'm in the world of the games" I said as I noticed some code on the ground.

" **Target has been located!"** I looked over to see the Jet Combat Bugster flying towards me quickly **"Beginning Fire!"** It said before beginning to shoot at me.

"Oh crap!" I yelled before jumping to another platform as it began shooting at me "Of course I get the flying one" I said before taking out my lantern fruit Lockseed and unlocked it summoning a mechanical Lantern fruit

 **Lantern fruit!**

I removed my Banana Lockseed and than put in my Lantern Fruit Lockseed before pulling the yellow knife.

 **Come on! Lantern Fruit Arms! Shinning Soldier of the future~~~!**

 **(Play Giant Step)**

When the arms landed on me and folded out I gripped my gun and than began shooting at the Bugster.

It shot back but I lifted my cape and used it as a shield before firing back at the The Bugster **"Sending missile"** he said before shooting a missile at the platform as I jumped off the plat form but there was no platform so I began falling.

"Crap!" I yelled before reaching the yellow knife "I hope something will happen" I said before pulling the yellow knife.

 **Lantern Fruit Squash!**

My cape began shinning before transforming into a jet pack allowing to fly upwards back to the bugster "This would've been more useful if I knew it could do this".

I began firing at the Bugster who began moving out of the way quickly, I pulled my Fist back ready to punch him but he used his engine arm to push me back.

"Damn I have to end this now!" I yelled before pulling my yellow knife twice.

 **Lantern Fruit Au Lait!**

I began flying straight towards the Bugster as energy charge in my Fist before I punched it in it's face and than I turned around and punched it again.

I than stopped in front of it as my chest armor opened up to reveal a core as energy charged into it before a large blast shot out of it vaporizing the Bugster **"Mission failed".**

 **(End song)**

I caught the Jet Combat Gashat before landing on the nearest Platform "Alright now what?" I asked looking around before suddenly everything turned bright blinding me "Gah!".

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **Gekitotsu Robots**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

" **Damn it! Where are we now!"** Momotaros yelled as we looked around 'It looks like we're in a dime from mad max or something' I said as we looked around.

 **(Climax Jump)**

" **Woah!"** Momotaros yelled as we dodged out of the way of the Fist from the Gekitotsu Robots Bugster **"Grr Bastard!"** Momotaros yelled before kicking the robot which hurt my foot **"Ow!"**.

" **Alright, take this!"** Momotaros yelled before slashing the robot a couple of time before head butting it pushing it back.

" **Momonoji! You need my strength for this challenge!"** Kintaros yelled before pushing Momotaros and entering my body changing the armor to Axe Form.

'Don't just do that Kintaros' I yelled as he nodded **"My apologizes Shotaro"** he said before rearranging his Sword into a Axe.

He than swung the axe at the robot before pushing it with his palm and than swing around and slashed it two more time, he than pulled out his pass and scanned it.

 **Full Charge!**

He threw the axe into the air before hitting the with his palm, he than jumped into the air and grabbed the axe before falling back down and slashing it **"Dynamic Chop!".**

The Bugster was still fine except it had cracks on the red armor, **"Kuma Chan! My turn!"** Ryuutaros yelled before jumping into my body changing the armor to Gun form.

" **Mind if I beat you!"** He said rearranging the gun into spear before spinning around and pointing at the robot **"I can't hear you!"** He said before shooting at the robot.

The robot took the fire before shooting it's robot armor at Ryuutaros which trapped him in the wall **"Ryuuta, I think you'll need my help for this"** Urataros said before jumping into my body changing the armor into Rod form.

Urataros used his quirk to create a jet of water at his feet pushing the him frontwards and the robot arm off him.

He than rearranged the gun into a Spear before stabbing the robot cracking the robots even more.

When Urataros landed on the ground he than took out the pass **"I believe it's about time we finish things"** he said and was about to scan the belt but **"Oi! Kuma don't take my Climax!"** Momotaros yelled before shoving Urataros out changing the armor back to sword form.

" **Alright you robot bastard time to let the real star of this story shi- what the?"** Momotaros said as he saw the robots arm change into a even bigger red armor and turn a shade of red before running at us and punching us back.

" **Gah, Damn it it's even stronger guess we'll have to use 'it'"** he said confusing me 'What's it?' **"Good Idea Senpai" "'It' is quite powerful" "YAY! We haven't used 'it' in ages!"** 'WHAT THE HECK IS 'IT'!'.

" **This!"** He said before taking out a red flip phone which looked really old, Momotaros flipped the phone and pressed the four bottom buttons before placing it on the belt.

 **Momo**

 **Ura**

 **Kin**

 **Ryu**

 **Climax Form!**

The sword form armor changed into a new armor with a red upper chest and several train track going around my arms and legs, several masks that looked like the ones from the others form attached to my chest, Rod at my right shoulder, Axe at my left and Gun at my front with the sword form mask opening up to reveal another layer.

" **ORE TACHI SANJOU!** " Momotaros yelled as I looked at out new form 'what is this?' I asked looking at us **This is Climax form, a stronger form we used to use but we haven't used in awhile"** Urataros explained before jumping back.

" **Kin-Chan don't step on my foot"** Urataros said making Kintaros take control **"Shut up! I can't help if it's cramped in hear"** **"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!"** Ryuutaros yelled jumping around before Momotaros took back control **"Shut up and let's go"** he yelled running towards the Bugster.

We slashed the Bugster a couple of times before kicking it back this time doing a lot more damage, the Bugster tried to punch back but we moved out of therefore slashing again.

The robot pulled it's arm back as we did as well the masks changing towards the arm with axe s the front before a fist clashed with us shattering the robots arm.

" **Yosh, let's finish this bastard already"** Momotaros yelled as he took out our pass and scanned it.

 **Full Charge!**

Energy charged into the sword which made a aura of rainbow energy around the sword **"Check out our Hissatsu no wasa, CLIMAX VERSION"** He yelled running towards the robots before cutting it in half making it's body explode behind us.

 **(End song)**

" **We did it!"** Momotaros smirked as he caught the Gekitotsu robot Gashat. He than took off the belt making our rider form disappear as everyone left my body "I'm so tired" I said falling to my knees as everything shined bright.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **Giri Giri Chambara**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"Woah! Where am I now?" I said looking around, it looked I was outside one of those old Japanese towers "Huh, I guess I'm in the game world than" I said looking around until I noticed some behind me.

I looked over to see the Giri Giri Chambara Bugster standing there with a katana and I could tell it was challenging "Alright than, let's go" I said as I connected my two swords into a Naganita.

We ran towards each other with out blades ready, I was first as I tried to swing at him but he block my blade before pushing me back but as he did I used the gun on my sword to shoot at him.

I began running back to him as I slashed him in the chest but he was fast and moved behind me before slashing me at the back.

"Gah!" I yelled falling down before getting back up "Damn, he's fast" I said before he rushed up to me and began slashing at me "Crap" I said barely blocking the slashes.

 **(Play Ash Greninja theme)**

"I need to get faster to beat him" I said until suddenly I felt a feeling go through my body "I need to get faster…faster…stronger…STRONGER!" I yelled as Orange energy surrounded my body.

It wasn't clear but my rider suit altered abit for example all of the parts that were gold turned into a metallic orange and my arms became completely orange with parts of silver on it as well.

"STRONGER!" I yelled summoning another Musou Saber in Naganita form in my other hand as I rushed towards the Bugster.

I began slashing the Bugster extremely quickly almost like blur before I did a spin kick to it pushing away "STRONGER!" I yelled before pulling the yellow knife three times.

 **FRESH ORANGE SPARKLING!**

I began spinning my two Naganita's before throwing them like boomerangs towards the Bugster cutting it in half before exploding as the Giri Gir Chambara Gashat fell out and I caught it.

 **(End song)**

I caught the two Naganita's as well before taking off my driver making it all disappear as I fell on one knee "What was that?" I asked before getting back up "So how do I leave?" I wondered before everything began shinning "Woah! What the?" I yelled as everything went bright.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

There was a bright flash before all five riders suddenly appeared in the main hall of the Basilicom "Woah, were back!" Shiro said looking around.

"Did you guys get teleported to a game world too?" Erika asked and they nodded lifting up the Gashats along with her.

"We should go help Reiji" Shotaro said looking out the window and they nodded but suddenly Ace started hearing fighting in the room IF, Compa, Neptune, Vert and Noire were in.

"SIS!" Ace yelled running to the room with the others following and when they came in they saw Neptune, Noire, IF and Compa standing with their weapons out in front of Arfoire holding a green and white Gashat.

Arfoire turned around and growled when she saw the five riders behind her "Damn, well at least I got something I needed" she said before teleporting away.

"She's gone" Neptune said before noticing the others "Woah! Shotaro? Erika? What are you guys doing here?" Neptune asked running up to them "And who are these guys?" She asked looking at Shiro and Daichi.

"Yo, the names Shiro, a friend of Reiji that helped you when you turned to a dragon" he said and Neptune nodded "And this is my brother Daichi" he said as he nodded.

"What's going?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow as she made her rapier disappear "Reiji brought here to help fight the guy that defeated you last time" Erika explained and Noire nodded.

"What was going on here?" Axe asked help Compa up "That girl suddenly attacked us saying she was going to take something from Nep and the others" IF explained "She was able to surprise Vert but didn't get Noire or Neptune" she explained an they nodded.

"Hey where's Reiji?" Neptune asked looking around until suddenly there was a bright Orange and Blue light outside "What the heck?!" Neptune yelled as they looked at the bright light.

 **Earlier in the fight**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Reiji began fighting Graphite as Doctor Pac-man was fighting Genomes.

Reiji and Graphite began clashing there weapons while they were pushing into each other but than Graphite shot a stream of fire forcing Reiji to jump back.

"Dragon fang of rage!" He yelled before channeling energy into his weapon before sending a X shaped energy wave at the rider.

"Oh crap!" Reiji yelled before jumping over the blast and when he landed on the ground he ran towards Graphite and slashed him with Gashacon Breaker in sword form before summoning Moghty in sword form and slashing him again.

Meanwhile Maki was still fighting Genomes, Maki Jumped and shooting at Genomes who transformed his arm into a engine a shot a strong wind pushing the blast at the Maki who landed on the ground and rolled towards Genomes before slashing him.

Genomes than summoned the Giri Giri Chambara sword before slashing at Maki who caught it with the blade from his Bugvisor before kicking Genomes feet but he jumped over and kicked Maki in the head.

"Not bad Maki, but I'm still holding back" Genomes laughed before running towards Maki and punched him in the gut before kicking away in the face cracking his helmet.

Maki got back up and pressed the slash card on his screen before slashing Genomes as two other clones of his arm appeared slashing him as well.

Genomes laughed as he kicked gave a uppercut to make cracking his helmet even more "Is that all you got, I still want to have some fun" he laughed before running towards Maki.

Meanwhile Reiji and Graphite were still fighting with their weapons as Graphite smirked **"Cross Combination!"** He yelled surprising Reiji before getting slashed several times and than getting kicked back.

Reiji got back up and gripped his two swords "How can you use that move?" Reiji asked as Graphite smirked "When I was infecting the pudding head I was able to copy some of her DNA allowing me to use her skills" he yelled before moving his weapon in front of him.

"Now… **32 BIT MEGA BLADE!"** He yelled as his weapon grew and become more and more pixelated, "Oh crap!" Reiji yelled as he attached his two blade together before putting in the Mighty action and Super Mighty Action X Gashats.

Graphite began running towards Reiji as he pressed the B button 15 times and began running towards Graphite as well as Pink Pixelated energy courses through the blade **"SUPER EXCITE BREAK!"**.

Their blades struck each other as a massive amount of energy began to burst outwards "HAAAAHHH!" Reiji yelled before pushing further and cutting Graphite in half making him explode.

Reiji fell to his knees to tired to move as he was forcefully returned to his normal clothes.

Genomes smirked when saw this before turning around and stabbing Maki with his Bugvisor as electricity coursed through it "Gah!" "This should keep you out of it for awhile" he said before grabbing the Proto Mighty Action X "I'll be taking this" he smirked before walking off "No…stop" Maki said trying to crawl to him.

"Hello~" Maki said picking Reiji up forcing him to struggle "Gah! Stop it!" Reiji struggled to say as Genomes smirked "Okay" he said as he slammed Reiji's body into the ground.

"You know you've been a real pain to deal with but now my revenge will be close to completion" he said taking out the Mighty Action X Gahsat before pressing the button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He put the Gashat in his Gamer driver as continued to struggle before pulling out the Proto Mighty Action X Gahsat "Proto Gahsat!" Reiji as Genomes smirked while pressing the button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He than put the Gahsat into the other slot forcing a purple energy to go through Reiji's body "Gaaahhh!" Reiji yelled making Genomes smirked "I hope you enjoy where ever you end up for now my plan will be close to completion!" He said as Reiji blacked out.

When Reiji woke up he found himself in the black void he would wake up in when Histoire would talk with him "Why am I here again" he asked looking around.

"Reiji?" He heard behind him before turning around when he saw Geo stillon his knees with the purple particles over his body he still looked like he was from years ago

"GEO!" Reiji yelled running up to him before kneeling down "Reiji is that you?" Geo asked and Reiji nodded "Yeah, it's me" he said with a gentle smile.

Geo looked down with his hair covering his face "I'm sorry I did this to you… if only I was stronger than maybe…" Geo said but Reiji moved his head up.

"Geo listen it's not your fault this is all happening, it was my fault, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for forcing you to go through this you've saved my life so many times so" Reiji said before hugging Geo "Thank you".

Geo smiled before they both got up "What's going on outside" he asked looking around to see purple particles going through the place.

"Genomes is trying to bring you out using the two mighty action x Gashats" Reiji said before looking down to the smaller boy "I don't know if I can beat him alone" Reiji said making Geo smile.

"Than let's do it together" Geo said confusing Reiji for a second before his eyes widen "You mean?" Reiji asked and Geo nodded "Alright than let's do it!" Reiji yelled before they high fives as everything grew bright.

Reiji opened his eyes the energy still going through his body as he looked up to Genomes "Oh you woke up? Well any last words?" He asked and Reiji nodded "Yeah, everyone faith…is in my hands!" He yelled as the purple particles turned to Orange and Blue.

Reiji pushed Genomes off of him before standing up, Genomes looked at Reiji and was shocked when he saw the his eyes glowing orange and blue "But…that's impossible" he said watching this go down.

The two Gashats flew out of the driver before combining together into a bulky Gashat that was Orange on one end and blue on the other and it had picture of two mighty sine orange and one blue and the title was a Mighty Brothers XX.

Reiji moved the Gashat close to him before smirking as he pressed the button making a game screen appear behind him.

 **MIGHTY BROTHERS XX!**

A gust of wind past by Reiji's face as his mouth changed into a smirk "Henshin" he said before putting the Gahsat in the driver and opened the door making a screen come out.

 **Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We Are!) Mighty! Mighty! Brothers (Hey!) Double X!**

When the screen passed by him he first transformed into regular Ex-aid but that he split into two as energy into covered their bodies making two new riders Ex aid level XX.

The Orange Ex-aid was mostly the same except his helmet had half of Super mighty action X's hair but orange and he had half a mask on his right shoulder and the blue ex aid was the same except mirrored and blue.

 **(Play Fist Bump from Sonic Forces)**.

The Orange Ex-aid lifted his hand for high five "We'll beat this game" he said in Reiji's voice "With Super Co-Op Play!" The Blue ex aid said in Geo's voice before highfiving his brother.

They both ran towards Genomes as Reiji summoned the Gashacon Breaker combined in sword mode with mighty and Geo summoned the Gashacon Key Slasher.

Reiji jumped in the air and slashed Genomes sho blocked it with his Bugvisor but didn't notice Geo sliding under him making Genomes trip before blast him with the gun of his blade.

The two brothers highfived before running towards Genomes and began slashing hi:at the same time.

Genomes growled before changing his arm to a mechanical one before shooting it at Geo but he jumped over it and did a spin before shooting at Genomes who blocked.

Reiji than slashed him a couple of times before uppercutting Genomes.

"Mighty! You ready?" Reiji asked as the Bugster nodded " **Yeah, let's try it"** Mighty yelled before Reiji took out his Gashat and put it in the sword creating a second sword both filled with energy.

" **Double Extreme Break!"** He yelled before sending two energy wave at Genomes knocking him back more.

The other blade disappeared before Geo ran up to him "Reiji, let's finish him" he said and Reiji nodded "Yeah, let's do it Glitch" he said putting the Gahsat back in the driver.

They closed the doors on the driver channeling energy into their foots before opening the door.

 **MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"DOUBLE RIDER KICK!" They both ran towards Genomes before jumping in the air and performing energy charge kick at Genomes as he grabbed on to the feet but it was to much as he was pushed into the air and exploded in mid air as the Mighty Brothers landed on the ground.

 **(End song)**.

They both high fived before turning towards Genomes who was back in his human form "DAMN IT!" He yelled standing up "This isn't over, I'll be back and don't you forget it!" He yelled before opening a portal and walking through as it closed.

The two brothers sighed before closing the door reverting them back to their human form "Dude, since when were you taller than me?" Reiji asked looking Geo "Huh?"

Geo had grown up lot looking at least 15 and now was a bit taller than Reiji and had curly black air and Orange and Blue eyes, he was wearing clothes similar to Reiji's except having more brighter colors "Hehe I guess grew bit" he laughed as Reiji joined in.

"REIJI!" They heard before looking over to see Neptune running towards them before jumping in the air and hugging Reiji's head "Gah!"

"Reiji you were so cool!, how did you split in two?, who's that guy? And were you the one who ate my pudding" she asked as Reiji smiled before hugging Neptune "Glad your okay" he said before she hugged back "Yeah".

They all looked over to see everyone else running towards them before stopping when they saw Geo "Reiji, who's that guy" Ace asked as the two brothers looked at each other before smiling "Guess you can say he's my brother or my Bugster" he said surprising everyone.

"Let's go back inside and I'll explain everything" he said before walking up to the unconscious Maki and with the help of Geo carried him back to the

* * *

 **?**

 **Genomes P.O.V.**

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled shoving all of the tech off my desk in anger "Hey, you just had to fail didn't you" Arfoire said as I looked back at the bitch.

"Hey I didn't see you doing much better!" I yelled but Arfoire smirked "Oh but I did" she said revealing a new Gahsat that said 'Green Pasture Vert'.

"What ever" I grumbled before noticing a green light on my desk as I smirked "Perfect" I said before pulling out a new Gashat.

"What's that?" She asked as I smirked "Our newest Gashat it has the ability to turn anyone using it more and more into our control" I said looking at the Gashat Gear Beta.

The screen flashed a couple of time before single message was shown.

* * *

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**

 **OH THANK GOD! I'M FINALLY DONE!** **This chapter may have possible been my longest chapter yet, I really like it I did think it was done but damn it was long more than 12K long.**

 **But anyway on to the reviews.**

 **AzureDominion: I'm not sure yet if I'll be doing original Gashats or not**

 **Yogap34712: Like I said I'm not sure yet**

 **DCDGojira: Thanks also it's Megaman Zx/ Symphogear**

 **Emerald Dragon Emperor: He will most likely next chapter.**

 **But anyway I'm going to take for this chapter but I hoped you guys like it and don't for get to vote on my poll for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	17. Riders Assembled

**Hey guys and gals, welcome AT LAST! To the return of Gamindustri Start and this chapter we'll be having the return of Thomas and Axel… as well as saying bye to Noire and Ace.**

 **Yeah I realised that the party would be pretty big, at least ten-eleven people so far and I decide to shorten it down so I can give focus to more people.**

 **Anyway with all of that said let's start the game!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Excite**

* * *

 **Cave**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"So why are we going through here again?" Noire asked, as her, Reiji, Geo and Neptune walked through a cave so they could complete a quest.

"Well I kind of wanted to try out a quest, since I've finally gotten my own body" Geo said, poking his fingers as Noire shrugged "I guess that makes sense, but what about the others?".

"Well Vert wanted to play games while Ace and Compa are on totally not a date as he said and Maki was busy working on something for Geo" Reiji explained.

"Come on Noire, lighten up we don't have anything better to do and who knows maybe we'll find the key fragment" Neptune said **"Nep, I doubt we'll find the fragment we've been looking through almost every dungeon"** Mighty sighed, on top of Reiji's head.

It had been a few weeks since Reiji and the other riders defeated Genomes and cured Neptune and the others as well as Geo finally separating from Reiji.

Apparently Arfoire had taken Vert's Hard Drive Divinity leaving Vert as just a normal human. They had decided to keep the information from the public with Vert acting like he usual self but they could tell she was feeling pretty down.

Reiji had introduced the others to Geo and they were honestly pretty surprised at his sudden appearance some of the party didn't trust him that much being a Bugster and all but the rest of them welcomed him in with open arms especially Vert who liked to call him her little brother which doesn't annoy Reiji at all..

Neptune liked him as well cause of his skills in gaming and Compa liked him as well even giving him a nickname Gou.

IF and Ace didn't trust him much, probably because they were both infected with the virus and Geo was a Bugster it was a fair point as to why they didn't trust him.

 **"So what quest is this anyway?"** Mighty asked, as Reiji opened the quest sheet "Looks like we have to get five of these Fenrir fangs…what are those?".

"Fenrir are a large wolf species that are usually found in Planeptune or Leanbox" Noire explained, as Reiji nodded "Huh, wonder what they look like".

"Like those ones" Geo said, pointing to a group of Fenrirs eating another monster "Woah! Nice , we found them right when we came into the cave" Neptune said, pumping her arm.

"Don't you go getting your self in trouble Neptune" Noire said, pulling out her rapier "Oh put some more faith in me Noire" Neptune said, pulling out her Katana.

"You ready Geo?" Reiji said, pulling out the Gamer Driver "Yeah, let's do it" Geo said, before the two fist bumped as Geo turned to particles and entered Reiji's body making his eyes shine red.

He smirked before placing the Gamer Driver on his waist and pulled out the Mightynbrothers Gashat and pressing the button.

 ** _Mighty Brothers XX!_**

He than placed the Gashat into his driver "Double Dai Henshin!" He yelled, before opening the door up releasing a screen as it passed by Reiji's body turning him into Ex aid level X.

 **Double Gashat! Gachan! Level Up! Mighty! Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty! Brothers! Futari de Victory! X!**

His new form looked like Ex aid level 1 with a head that looked like the mighty brothers fused together with two extra life bars.

"Why are you two using that form?" Noire asked, with a raised eyebrow while looking at the two's chibi form.

"Cause we don't need level 20 for this" Geo said, from the body before they took out the Gashacon Mighty and Gashacon Key Slasher "Alright, let's do this".

The fenrirs noticed this and howled before rushing towards the four of them. Ex-aid jumped over one of the wolves before slashing them with their two swords.

Mean while Noire was swiftly dodging the Fenrirs slashed before stabbing the fenrirs in the side "These are much to easy" she said, dodging one of it's fire blasts.

With Neptune she was slashing wildly at the Fenrir who tried to bite her but she moved out of the way "Hehe, can't catch me wolfy!".

As this was going on, ex aid was jumping over the Fenrirs attack before shooting it with the Gashacon Key Slasher, but than Reiji noticed a Fenrir about to attack a distracted Neptune.

"Neptune! Look out" Ex-aid yelled, as he kicked a energy item at Fenrir paralyzing it.

"Woah! Thanks buddy" Neptune said, before spinning around and slashing the Fenrir killing it.

"Is that all of them?" Noire asked, finishing off the last of the Fenrirs as they all regrouped "I don't see any so I guess?" Geo said, as Neptune picked up the drops for the quest.

Before they could leave though they heard growling as they looked over to see a bigger Fenrir walking towards them with pixels forming around its body.

"Oh! Guess we forgot about one" Neptune said, scratching her head. She was about to finish off the Fenrir but Reiji stopped her "Neptune! Don't" Reiji yelled, stopping the girl as the Fenrir began glowing.

Pixels began forming around the wolf's body as it began growing and changing into what looked like a large wolf bugster Union.

"The virus is still active" Noire said, surprised as Reiji and Geo entered a fighting position "Guess Genomes and Arfoire are still sending out the virus".

"Well than let's use Hdd and beat these guys!" Neptune said, before reaching out her hand as a power symbol appeared in front of it before grabbing the symbol making her body shine transforming into her goddess form "Just sit down and watch Noire" Purple Heart smirked, before she flew towards the Union.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean!" Noire yelled, summoning the power symbol before grabbing the symbol which made her body shine, transforming into Black Heart as she flew after Purple Heart.

"Are they always like that?" Geo asked, as Reiji sweatdropped "Yeah, kinda" he said, before gripping the door and opening it "Let's level up! Dai~~~~~Henshin!".

 **Gachan! Double Up!** **Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We Are!) Mighty! Mighty! Brothers (Hey!) Double X!**

A screen was shot from the driver before passing by Ex-aid making the white armour burst off revealing the two Mighty Brothers XXR and XXL.

"We'll beat this game…" Reiji said, lifting his hand as Geo slapped it "With Super Co-Op play!" He said, before they both ran towards the Bugster Union with Reiji holding the Gashacon Mighty and Geo holding the Gashacon Key Slasher.

The Fenrir jumped towards them and tried to slash the four but they all moved out of the way with Black Heart with Reiji and Purple Heart going with Geo.

Black Heart and Reiji both began slashing the Fenrirs side with Geo and Purple Heart doing the same before they all jumped back.

"Alright, let's finish this" Reiji said, as he and Geo closed their pink doors before opening them again making their legs start to charge with energy.

 ** _Mighty Brothers! Critical Strike!_**

They both jumped into the air and sent a energy charged kick at the Bugster union knocking it back before Purple Heart and Black Heart both flew in for their own finisher.

"Cross Combination!" "Lace Ribbon Dance!" They said, slashing the monster several time knocking it in the air before it exploded.

 ** _Game Clear!_**

They all landed on the ground before returning to normal as Neptune sighed "Whew, that was tiring I just wanna head back and get some pudding".

"Good idea, I think we got everything we needed so we could probably go back" Geo said, checking the quest sheet as they began leaving but Noire had something on her mind.

'The bugsters are still rampant… so does that mean that my nation isn't safe' Noire thought, looking up before shaking her head 'I'll think about it later' she said, before following the others.

* * *

 **Leanbox**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in the nation of Leanbox, Ace and Compa we're walking around the place with Turbo on Ace's shoulder.

"Hehe, y'know I'm happy I got to go on this journey with Nep-Nep and the others" Compa smiled, as Ace looked at her "Really?" He asked, and Compa nodded.

"Yeah, I never got the chance to go and leave Planeptune because of school but now I get to travel all over Gamindustri" Compa smiled, making Ace smile as well "Yeah, never thought something like this would happen".

 **"Man this is so boooooorrriiinggg!"** Turbo whined, driving in circles **"I wanna go and have a good fight, why couldn't we go with the others on the quest!".**

"Well I need to buy some nice winter clothes for Lowee since I heard it's all snowy" Compa explained, and Ace nodded "Yeah, and I said I'll help her find some".

 **"Couldn't I go with them! I think I could've helped out"** Turbo whined, as Ace sweatdropped "Will you stop being such a kid, we just had a huge fight we need a break".

Turbo just huffed and returned to the Gashat making the two frown "Weren't you a bit mean to him?" Compa asked, making Ace shrug "He's just whining he'll be back".

Compa still frowned but than their stomachs began grumbling "Oh guess, we haven't gotten anything to eat yet" Ace said, with Compa nodding "Yeah, let's get something to eat".

After that they went to a nearby restaurant and asked for seat before the waiter brought them to a seat in the middle of the restaurant.

"Wow, I haven't been out to eat in a while!" Compa smiled, with Ace nodding "Yeah, we didn't really get the chance to eat back at the party".

"Thanks for helping out with beating the bad guy, Nep-Nep and Noire would've been goners with out you, Reiji and the others" she said, making Ace blush "Y-Yeah, no prob".

"I just wish me and Iffy could've helped out" she sighed, as I looked at her "What do you mean?".

"I mean all we could was watch the battle going on… I just wish we could've helped, even for a little bit" Compa sighed, looking down.

"Compa listen, you had no choice in the matter plus you did help, you and Sis protected the others when that eggplant lady attacked you guys" I said, making her giggle "I guess your right I just wish I could do something more".

I was about to say something but than we heard the sound of coffing, as we looked at over at a waiter who was on one knee.

"Sir, are you okay?" A waitress asked, as the waiter shook his head "I'm fine… you just a bi- COUGH! COUGH!" He coughed, as more particles began forming on him before transforming him into a Bugster Union.

The Bugster Union looked like a large Oni with a huge club weapon.

"Aaaahhh!" Everyone screamed, running out of the place as me and Compa stood out "Compa, get everyone out of here and call the others I'll try to fight this guy" I said, and Compa nodded getting everyone to leave the place as I placed my driver on my waist before pulling out one of my Gashats.

"Guess I'll have to cure the waiter first, this is my first time doing this myself but it should be fine" I said, holding the my Gashat "First gear… henshin!" I yelled, pressing the two buttons on the Gashats.

 **(Play Accel Dash)**

 ** _Bakusou Bike!_**

I than spun the Gashat in my hand a few times before slotting it into my driver making several pictures of face being to circle around me before I kicked the one with my rider form on it.

 ** _Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!_**

The face moved towards my body transforming me into Kamen Rider Lazer lv 1, as I began stretching "Let's choose a better place for this" I said, pressing the stage select button.

 ** _Stage Select!_**

Several screens of different places began circling around me before I pressed one and we were teleported to a large field.

"Let's rev this up" I said, spinning my arm before running towards the large Bugster Union as it roared.

It tried to swing it's club at me but I jumped over it before blasting the oni with my wheel blasters, before jumping back.

The Oni roared again a breath a stream of fire at me but I barely got out of the before slashing it with the wheels "Damn, how does Reiji do this it's really heavy".

"Looks like I'll need some help, hey Turbo! Mind giving me a hand" I asked, barely rolling out of the way of the club before blasting it back.

 **"No! You were a jerk!"** Turbo yelled, as I sighed "Look man, I'm sorry but I'm having some trouble with this guy so mind giving me a hand?".

Turbo was silent for a few seconds before sighing **"Fine, but you owe me"** he said, making me laugh "Alright".

I was coated was yellow energy making the form a lot more lighter and easier to move "Alright, this should do it" I said, before looking at the Bugster.

I pulled out the Bakusou bike Gashat before placing it into the Kimewaza slot and pressing the silver button.

 ** _Kimewaza!_**

 ** _Bakusou! Critical Strike!_**

My right foot was covered in violet yellow energy before I leapt into the air, and delivered a kick to the Oni making it explode.

 **(End song)**

As I landed, the waiter from before fell down unconscious "Guess I should help him out" I said lifting him up but than the particles began piling together.

"Ace!" I heard, looking over to see IF and Compa running towards us "Sis, Compa? How did you guys get here" I asked, this as they stopped in front of us "Long story, Reiji and the others are still gone so it's just us" she said, and I nodded.

The Bugster Particles formed into a humanoid Bugsters that looked a black and red samurai with a large red hat and masks on his shoulders and hat and he had two swords in his hands. The

"I am the great Kaiden, of the thirtieth standing!" He said, swinging his sword before pointing at us "You three shall be my next challenge".

"Compa, make sure this guy is alright than help us, Ace your with me" Sis said, and I nodded before she handed me as Giri Giri Chamabara gashat "Maki gave me this to help you" She said, and I nodded.

I than lifted up the Gashat and smirked "Third Gear… Henshin" I said, flipping the Gashat before putting it in the driver and opening the pink door making a screen pop out.

 **(Play Lazer level 3 theme)**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!_**

The screen moved passed me turning me into a my level 2 forms before samurai themed armour was added on and the Gashacon Sparrow was in my hand.

"Alright, let's do this Sis" I said, putting the Gashacon Sparrow into it's Kunai form "Yeah, this creep needs to be stopped".

We both ran towards the Bugster and swung our weapons at as she blocks our attack with his katanas.

I jumped back and began shooting him with my sparrow but he knocked the arrows away as IF moved in and tried hitting him with her Qatars.

The Bugster moved out of the way before kicking IF back but she raised her hands " **Heaven Demon!** "

Suddenly several sword shaped shooting stars fell from the sky towards the Bugster as he crossed his sword to guard himself.

"Huh, wasn't that the move you thought up when we were kids?" I asked, as Sis blushed "S-Shut up! It was a good idea".

The Bugster jumped out of the way of the swords before raising his hands "Come my comrades!" He yelled, as several Bugster particles began forming together to create Bugster Viruses with ninja or samurai themed clothes holding spears.

"Oh crap" I yelled, entering a fighting position along with sis but than Comoa ran up to us "Guys, I found some items that might be useful" she said, holding some energy items.

"Thanks Compa" I said as me and sis took a energy item.

 ** _Kosuka!_**

 ** _Speed up!_**

 ** _Muscular!_**

Our bodies were covered in colored aura before we ran towards the Bugsters "I'll help too" Compa said, grabbing her large needle and a bag of energy items given to her by Doctor Maki before running in as well.

IF used her in read speed to slash some of the Bugsters weapons, before kicking some of them, than she took out her gun and shot some of them "Huh, this speed is pretty exciting… maybe I should get a bike like the others".

She than jumped back from the others Bugsters attack before raising her hands " **DEMON FLAME!".**

A large fiery tornado burst from the ground incinerating most of the Bugster before she than moved her hands down **"HEAVENS DEMON!"**

The star shaped swords flew back up and rocketed towards the rest of the Bugsters near IF making them explode on impact.

"AAAHHH!" Compa yelled, while running away from a bunch of Bugsters as she shot the unknown liquid from her needle making them dissolve.

She than jumped when a Bugster jumped in front of her before she honked on the head with her needle "STOP THAT!" She yelled, as the Bugster "Sorry" he said, before being deleted.

"Oh, maybe one of these items could work" Compa said, taking out a random item before throwing it at the group of Bugsters.

 **Kosuka!**

 **Confusion!**

Many of the Bugsters began acting erratically and begin crashing in each other before soon a large fight between the Bugsters occurred.

"Huh… guess I should take my chance" Compa said, aiming her needle " **COMPA LOVE HEART!"** She yelled, as a large heart was summoned trapping the Bugsters before exploding deleting them "I-I did it!" Compa sighed, tiredly.

Meanwhile I was slashing the Bugster, before jumping over one of it's slashed but than he stabbed me and kicked me back making hm health bar go down a bit so now it was less than half at 40%.

"Damn, haven't seen what happened when this thing goes to zero yet" I said, standing up as they others ran up to me.

"Ace, you okay?" Sis asked, and I nodded "Yeah, we'll have to work together to beat this guy" I said, gripping my wound from early.

"Your injured, hear let me help you" She said, taking out some medical gear before raising them in front of the wound " **First Aid"** she said, as the items flowed before sending a light at the wound healing the wound and raising my health bar to 70%.

"Alright, Sis lets do this together" I said, pulling out my Gashat and sis nodded "Yeah, let's do our team move" she said, as I smirked placing the gashat into my sparrow.

 ** _Kimewaza!_**

 ** _Giri Giri Critical Finsih!_**

I shot several arrows from the Sparrow as Sis raised her hands, before shouted at the same time **_"HEAVENS BARRAGE!"_**.

With a spin kick all of the arrows shot towards the Bugsters as well as all of the sword shaped stars before stabbing into the Bugsters making him explode.

 ** _GAME CLEAR!_**

 **(End song)**

The game are disappeared as we were sent back to the restaurant, as I took out my gashats returning to normal.

"Alright, we did it" Compa jumped, as IF looked around to see he man unconscious "Good, we should leave before anyone finds us" she said, and we nodded running away.

'So the Bugster virus is that bad… and it's happening all over Gamindustri' I thought, as we left the restaurant.

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

 **Reiji P.O.V.**

"Move it! Move it!" I yelled to Geo as a super rare item appeared "I almost got it! I almost got it!" Geo yelled about to grab the item but than.

"Like a kangaroo!" Neptune yelled jumping off of Geo before grabbing the rare item and as we landed Neptune turned us laughing proudly "Looks like I finally win! Aha Hahaha!" Neptune laughed triumphantly before activating the item causing her to do a Attack sending us off the stage.

 **Game Clear! You win!**

"Yes! I actually beat you two for once" Neptune laughed out loud making me and Geo sweat drop "Should we tell her we went easy on her" Geo asked and I shook my head "Nah, let her have the moment".

"Ah, Geo there you are" Uncle Maki said, walking inside as we turned to him "Oh dad, what's up?" Geo asked, I guess he is technically his dad.

"I finished something to help you fight by your self" he said, pulling out another Gamer driver "Just in case your separated from Reiji".

"Ooh, you made new one of these thingie mabobs?" Neptune asked, inspecting the device with stars in her eyes.

"Wait I thought the Gamer Driver was designed to work for humans?" I asked, with Maki nodding "Yeah but because he spent so long inside you he was able to copy some of your dna so he should be able to use it".

'Huh, so just like parad… actually now that I think about it I wonder is Zi-o's ended while I was gone' I thought, before the door opened.

We all looked over to see Noire walking in, but she looked like she was thinking of something "Oh hey Noire! What's up" Neptune said, with her usual energy.

"Huh?, oh yeah I'm fine… not that I care what you think" she said, as I could only frown "Noire are you alright?, you seem kinda different".

"Huh? What if course I'm fine, geez" she yelled, before sighing "Well…actually" she said, as I turned my head "What?".

"I'm….. I'm thinking of going back to Lastation" she said, surprising us "Wait really?!" I said, as Neptune pointed at her "Woah! Woah! Woah! Where did this development come from, I Ugh you were going to be my love rival in this story".

"Shut up idiot, it's just the Bugsters are still going at it, and I feel like I need to be there for my Nation and I can't just leave it to Uni she just became a candidate less than a year ago.

"Well I guess I get ya, I'd feel bad for my Nation if I could actually remember being the goddess" Neptune said, scratching her head before smiling "But I'm sure my lil sis had got it, even if I haven't met her yet" Neptune said, I had told her about meeting Nepgear awhile back but forgot to mention it.

"Your not the only one who thinks that" We heard, looking over to see Ace walking in with IF, Compa and even Vert.

"What are you talking about?" Noire asked, with a raised eyebrow as Ace crossed his arms "Well me, Compa and Sis had to fight a bugster today, and I saw what they can do it so I think it's best for me to go with Noire and help cure people from the Bugsters since I can actually use the Gamer driver".

"I was already planning on going to Planeptune next, so I can handle the Bugsters over these" Maki said, and we nodded.

"I'll come with you guys, I want to stay with my dear friends Iffy and Reiji, as well as Geo" she said, as Neptune and Noire glared at me and I could just look away while sweating.

"A-Are you sure Lady Vert, we wouldn't want to trouble you after all your still recovering" IF said, but Vet just smiled "Of course, besides I can be your guide to Lowee" she said, and we nodded.

 **"Aw, I wanted to go to the snow place"** Turbo pouted, before jumping back up **"But I haven't been to Lastation yet so it should be fun".**

 **"I'm stuck with you lot, so I guess I'm in this for the long run"** Mighty said, crossing his arms **"After all It's my job to protect this kid, I guess".**

"Well I guess that's the plan than" Geo said, and I nodded "Yeah, so I guess for now we're all splitting up" I said, but than one more person came running in.

"LADY VERT! TROUBLE! TROUBLE!" We heard, as we looked over to see someone we didn't expect.

"RAN-RAN!?" Me, Ace, Mighty and Turbo yelled, shocked as the pig mask wearing girl looked at us "Huh? You're the people Ran Ran helped, what are you doing here?".

 **"Better question is what the hell is this weirdo doing here"** Mighty whispered, as Vert smiled "Ran Ran is the instant to my Oracle, who's on vacation right now… much to her displeasure".

Before we could ask Vert knelt down to Ran Ran "So what is it, Ran Ran?" She asked, and the girl gulped "Big Trouble! Ran Ran found the old lady that took Lady Vert's Power".

"Arfairy!" "Arfoire" "Arfoire!".

"She also had two boys with her and bunch of these turkey head looking guys!" Ran Ran said, making my eyes widen "Thomas and Axel".

"Oh so we're finally finishing up that plot point" Neptune said, as Geo smiled "We need of help them, this is our chance".

"I want to be able to get my powers back, so we should go now" Vert said and Noire nodded "Iguess I could help out, not that I care".

"Let's do this, Thomas and Axel's fates are in our hands!" I said, as everyone stared at me "What?" I asked, as they sweatdropped "Lame" they said, shocking me "EH?!".

* * *

 **Mountain Side**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Why they come all the way out here?" Vert asked, as the group of nine walked through the mountain side "This was one of the places me and my team would study the Bugster Virus, so I guess he needs something from here".

When they finally made it to the lab, they saw Arfoire waiting their with Thomas and Axel as well as a large group of Bugster viruses and Bugster unions.

"Arfaire! We found you!" Neptune yelled, as IF looked to her "Arfoire" "Arfoire".

"And so you came, Dumbass" She said, as Neptune blinked "It's Neptune" "No it's dumbass".

"You know, you guys didn't tell me she was purple… but I imagined her as purple" I murmured, as Arfoire "That's enough, how did you people know we were here".

"We had, a little help now give me back my powers" Vert said, making Arfoire smirk "Oh you mean this" she said, lifting up a Green Gashat that said Green Pasture Vert.

"I think I'll keep on to this, and soon the rest of your powers" She said, angering Vert "You!" Vert yelled, but than Arfoire snapped her fingers making Thomas and Axel walk in front of her with their Gamer Driver's on their waist.

"Yes my goddess" they said, at the same time before pulling out their Gashats.

 ** _Taddle Quest!_**

 ** _Bang Bang Shooting!_**

"Henshin" they said, at the same time, placing their Gashats into their drivers before opening the pink door making a screen pop out before moving back towards them.

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!_**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting!_**

With a quick flash they transformed into their rider forms as they readied their respective weapons.

"I'll let you boys fight with these two, as for Neptune and the others" she said, before pulling out a Bugvisor and pressing the Gashats button.

 ** _Green Pasture Vert!_**

She than placed the Gashat into the Bugvisor before pressing the button "Henshin".

 ** _Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! I'm a Deadly Goddess!_**

There was several flashes before Arfoire's body changed what looked Green heart accept with Arfoire's eye color.

"This Power is incredible" Arfoire yelled, looking at her new body as she summoned Green Hearts weapon.

"Neptune! We'll have to go into our goddess forms" Noire said, and Neptune nodded "Yeah let's go!".

Their bodies shined before transforming into their Goddess forms, Purple Heart and Black Heart.

"Alright, guys let's go" Reiji said, as he, Ace, Geo and Doctor Pac-Man readied our transformation device before pressing our Gahsat.

 ** _Super Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Bakusou Bike!_**

 ** _Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Magic The Wizardo!_**

They than placed their Gahstas into their drivers "DAI-HENSHIN!" Reiji yelled, as they opened the pink door making a screen come out before moving towards them.

 ** _Gachan! Level up! Super Jump! Super Kick! Super Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!_**

 ** _Buggle Up! Sha-Sha-Shabadoobie Touch de Henshin! Please! Magic The Wizard!_**

The screen passed by them, transforming them into their rider form with Geo becoming Ex-aid lv2 as they readied their weapons as well as IF, Compa and Vert.

"Alright, let's make this showy!" Reiji yelled, as they all began fighting.

 **(Play B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E.)**

Purple Heart and Black Heart flew towards Arfoire as she flew up high as they began battling through the air, Purple Heart dashed towards Arfoire slashing her sword at her but she blocked it with her weapon.

Black Heart dashed towards the two, but Arfoire used her magic to teleport away making Black Heart nearly slash Purple Heart.

Arfoire than used her magic to make Purple Heart and Black Heart's bodies more heavy as they slowly fell towards the ground "Grr, why is my body so heavy" Black Heart said, as Purple Heart grumbled "It's her magic".

Arfoire smirked, before I giant hand came flying in and smacked her away before shrinking down to reveal Doctor Pac-man's hand.

He than moved in and slashed the witch with his bugvisor as she dodged "Why are you focusing on me and not your own Nephew? I thought you've been more worried about him" Arfoire taunted, but Doctor Pac-man just smirked.

"He's surpassed my expectations many times, so I'll believe in him this time as well" he said, before spinning the Bugvisor and blasting Arfoire knocking her into the air.

Meanwhile Vert, Compa and IF we're fighting some of the Bugsters as Vert blocked a attack "These things are quite strong, and you have been fighting them for awhile now?" Vert asked, and IF nodded.

"Yeah, we usually let Reiji or Ace finish them off since only they can do it, but these weaker one are much easier to handle" IF said, summoning several sword stars that stabbed into several of the Bugsters.

"We've been fighting them for quite sometime but it's alright, they're not too bad" Compa said, stabbing her needle into the Bugster making it explode.

"Well than you'll be comforted to know that I'll be with you, Eh? Compa-chan, Iffy-chan" Vert said, making me IF blush "E-Eh!? P-Please don't say stuff like that L-Lady Vert" she said, making Vert and Compa laugh.

Meanwhile Reiji and Thomas slashed each other, with Reiji using the Gashacon Mighty while Brave used the Gashacon Sword.

"Thomas snap out of it! This isn't you man" Reiji yelled, blocking one of Brave's slaves as he kicked Reiji back.

"This is to end those goddesses, that just using the humans here for shares" he said, pressing the orange button in his sword.

 ** _Ka Chīn!_**

The ice on the sword burst into flames as he stabbed it into the ground creating several pillars of fire moving towards Reiji.

Reiji lifted his hand into the air summoning a pipe to block it but the flames changed the direction and hit Reiji knocking him back.

" **Reiji! He isn't the state of mind to start listening, you'll have to fight**!" Mighty said, and Reiji nodded "Yeah your right, guess I should hold back" Reiji said, pulling out the Gashacon Breaker and switched it to sword form and combined the two into one blade, before rushing towards Thomas.

As this was going on Geo and Ace were fighting Axel as he began shooting his gun at them "Look out!" Geo yelled, knocking the blasts away with the Gashacon Key slasher's Axe mode.

"Hey kid! Catch!" Ace said, tossing Geo a energy item that had a picture of a rider surrounded by a barrier.

 ** _Kosuka!_**

 ** _Barrier!_**

A larger barrier surrounded Geo and Ace, but Axel switch his gun into it's rifle mode before pressing the B button activating the homing function.

He pulled his Gashat and placed it into the gun making it charge with energy.

 ** _Kimewaza!_**

 ** _Bang Bang Critical Finish!_**

He pulled the trigger shooting powerful energy blast destroying the barrier knocking the two riders back.

"Damn, this boss is tough how much did they grind him" Geo said, as Ace stood up "Guess we should level up" he said, pulling out the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat but Geo raised his hand.

"No! Not that one" Geo said, confusing Ace "Why not?" "This boss is ranged so you'll have to use Jet Combat and I'll use Shakariki Sports" He said, surprising Ace "How do you know all this?".

"Let's just say I'm a huge gaming fan" Geo smiled, before the two pulled out there Gashats and pressed the buttons.

 ** _Shakariki Sports!_**

 ** _Jet Combat!_**

They than closed the pink doors before placing the Gashats into the second slot of the driver and opening the pink door again.

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!_**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Comba~t!_**

With a flash they were transformed into their level three forms with Ace getting the Jet Combat armour.

Snipe stared at the forms before pulling out the Dragon Knight Hunter Z Gashat "Tactics No.3" he said, before closing the pink door, placing the Gashat in the slot and opening it again.

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!_**

With a bright flash Axel was in his Level 5 form with the full dragon armour on his body, his eyes flashed before roaring.

"Oh no!" Geo said, as Ace looked at him "Oh no? What's oh no!" Ace yelled, making Geo looking him "Well we're level 3, he's level 5" Geo said, making Ace's eyes widen "Oh that oh no".

 **(End song).**

Back in the sky, Purple Heart dashed towards Arfoire who blocked her attack with her spear before using her magic to knock her back.

This was distracting for her, as Black Heart flew in and slashed her back knocking Arfoire back into the sky as Doctor Pac-Man, who was using the dragon wings, flew down and tried to slash her but she moved away.

'Damn it, two goddesses and a rider are stronger than I expected' Arfoire thought, before a Idea popped in her head 'That's it, I'll use the riders help against them" she smirked, before dashing towards a energy item and grabbing it.

 ** _Kosuka!_**

 ** _Separation!_**

Arfoire spilt into three clones of her self, as shocking the others before the three clones dashed towards the three heroes.

Purple Heart blocked Arfoire strike before spinning around slashing her, pushing the witch back.

The Arfoire Clone than used her magic to blast Black Heart, but she used her superior speed to dodge the blasts trying to attack Black Heart.

Maki switched style's to the dragon wing style as he blasted at the Arfoire Clone who used her magic to deferent the blasts back at him forcing him down to the ground returning him to normal. "Hahaha! Is that all you got!".

" **Sylhet Spear!" "Heavens Demon!"** IF and Vert yelled, using their special attacks to destroy the Arfoire clones as she looked over "What!".

Arfoire eyes widened, as she saw her Bugster viruses all defeated "Tch, I knew I should have brought some unions".

"Dr Maki, are you okay?" Compa asked, use her healing magic to heal the doctor "Thanks, she's tougher than I thought".

"Vert, you help Reiji. Compa, you and me will help Ace and Geo" IF said, with Vert and the others nodding "Good plan, Iffy-chan" Vert said, making IF blush "T-Thank you Lady Vert" She said, as the two ran off to the others.

Thomas and Reiji continued fighting but it was clear Reiji was getting the upper hand, Brave pressed the B button making his flames strong as he slashed Reiji, forcing him to jump back.

"Guess I'll have to use this" Thomas said, pulling out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta making Reiji's eyes widen "What! Why do you have that".

Thomas ignored him as he turned the yellow circle to make the Taddle Fantasy half on top before pressing the button.

 ** _Taddle Fantasy!_**

 ** _Let's going King of Fantasy! Let's going King of Fantasy! Let's going King of Fantasy!_**

A mini demon lord looking thing came out and began attacking Reiji as he fought it back. Thomas closed the pink door before pulling out the Taddle Quest Gashat and putting in the Gashat Gear as he opened the pink door.

 ** _Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy~!_**

The mini demon lord attached to Brave body creating a red chest armour with a black cape and a red mask that had two black horns and blue beard and he had red eyes.

Thomas's body tensed as red spark coursed through his body "I knew it, his body isn't suited for that level of Bugsters yet".

 **"Reiji, use your finisher on him now before he had time to attack"** Mighty said, and Reiji nodded "Got it" he said, pulling out his Gashat and placing it on the finisher slot before pressing the button.

 ** _Kimewaza!_**

 ** _Super Mighty Critical Strike!_**

Violent energy charged up into Reiji foot before he jumped towards Thomas and aimed the energy charged kicked but Thomas closed the pink door before opening it again.

 ** _Kimewaza_**

 ** _Taddle Critical Slash_**

Thomas surrounded himself with a magical shield to block the incoming attack, then he expanded the shield to surround himself and Reiji who was now stuck in the pose because of the energy in the shield "W-What!"He yelled, as Thomas delivered a powerful kick at him.

Reiji knocked through the shield towards the nearby mountain as he crashed into it getting stuck "Gah!".

"Time to end this" Thomas said, gripping his sword "Thomas… stop" Reiji said, pleading to his friend "Did you forget your dream… to write a book… that sold 1 billion copies".

Thomas froze, as a scene flashed through his eyes "My…dream".

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Hey Thomas, do you be writing like that you are seriously obsessed" Reiji said, as Thomas looked at him a she typed on his laptop "Well of course, it's what I'm best at".

Reiji and Thomas we're currently in their uniform, about two months before the story had started. Their uniform consisted of a short sleeved white shirt with a blue tie and brown chinos.

"Hey Reiji leave him alone, the stories not too bad" Axel said, walking in tossing the two friend some drinks.

"I mean yeah, the world and ideas are pretty cool but the characters are a bit cliché don't ya think?" Reiji said, as Thomas looked at him "What's that meant to mean?".

"I mean he's got a point, your not very good at developing your characters" Axel said, with Reiji nodding "Yeah maybe you should get someone to help you out".

"Hmph, I don't need anyone else's help I believe in my writing and I bet I can sell 1 Billion copies, heck maybe even get a movie" Thomas smirked, as Reiji laughed "Well if Dark crystal could get a Netflix series maybe you've got some luck".

 **Flashback over**

* * *

"My dream…" Thomas muttered, before something began beeping in his head "DOESN'T MATT-" **"RAINY RATNAPURA!".**

Vert rushed towards Thomas and stabbed with a amazing spear technique knocking him back.

"Reiji, are you okay?" Vert asked, helping Reiji out of the hole as he sighed .Yeah, but Thomas isn't letting up".

"I think we must defeat him if we want to break him out of his mind control" Vert said, clearly remember the times this happened in her games.

"Yeah" Reiji said, looking down at the Rider Gauge to see it gone down considerably "Guess, we will have to finish him quickly" he said, readying his sword as the two rushed towards Thomas.

"Gah!" Ace yelled, getting blasted to the ground by Snipe before the dragon rider spun around and slashed Geo who was going for a back attack, returning them to lv 2.

 **"Demon's flame!"** IF yelled, burning Axel as her and Compa ran up to them "Ace you okay, here" Compa said, healing Ace.

"Thanks Compa, but damn he's tough" Ace said, and IF nodded "Yeah, Reiji went crazy when he first used it".

"Geo, can't you cure him? Like you did with Rei-Rei?" Compa asked, but Geo shook his head "No, I was still in Reiji at the time".

"Guess we'll have to use all our strongest attacks if he's this strong" Ace said, and the others nodded.

Ace and Geo pulled out their Gashats and placed them in the side as IF and Compa readied their attacks.

 **"COMPA LOVE HEART!"** Compa yelled, trapping Snipe in a heart shaped bubble as IF raised her hands " **DEMON'S FLAMES!"**.

A large spiral of flame burst from the ground burning Snipe as the Heart exploded. Than Ace and Geo pressed the buttons on their slots.

 ** _Kimewaza!_**

 ** _Mighty Critical Strike!_**

 ** _Bakusou Critical Strike!_**

A violent energy covered their feet as they both jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Snipe " **DOUBLE RIDER KICK!** " This created a large exsplosion that knocked Axel out of his rider form returning him to normal breaking the mind control.

"God, Damn it that hurts" Axel said, moving back up "What happened? Last thing I remember I was kidnapped by that Genomes dude".

"AXEL!" Geo and IF said, as he looked over and smiled at Geo "Geo! Your back" He said, standing up "You remember?" He asked, and Axel smiled "I wouldn't forget you dude".

"Oh my, I see the Cutie's here to" He said, winking to IF making her look away though there was a bit of red at her cheeks "This isn't the time".

Ace watching this, gripped his hand and bit his lip "Don't say anything ace, you got shit to do" he whispered, as Axel walked up to him.

"And who's this dude?" Axel asked, as Ace stood still "I-I'm Ace, IF's sister and Kamen Rider Lazer, nice to meet you" he bowed, making Axel snicker "At ease soldier, it's alright".

They than heard fighting as they all looked over to see Reiji and Cert still fighting Thomas "Guess he's still fighting huh?".

"Should we help?" IF asked, making Axel snicker "You kiddin? I ain't in no condition to fight".

"I'll help, we should get more of advantage if me and Reiji work together" He said, before running towards his brother.

Meanwhile Reiji and Vert were still fighting but it was clear they were having some trouble with the level difference.

"Time to end this" he said, closing the door before opening it back up charging his sword with dark energy.

He slashed his sword twice creating a energy chapped x before making it move towards Vert.

"VERT LOOK OUT!" Reiji yelled, blocking the attack which forced him out of his transformation as he fell on his knees.

"Reiji!" She said, helping him "You protected me… why?" She asked, as Reiji smiled "Course I'd protect a goddess and a friend" he said, as Vert remembered Celestia 'So that's why" She thought, with a small blush.

"Leave them alone!" Geo yelled, blasting Thomas as he ran towards Reiji "Geo, did you help Axel?" He asked, and Geo nodded.

"Here take this, and we'll help Thomas together" Geo said, using a energy item to Heal Reiji as he stood up "Thanks bro, Vert you should go help the others".

"Are you sure you can defeat by yourselves" she asked, making them smirk "Course, we can cause we can beat any game together" they said, at the sametime.

Reiji raised his hand, with Geo responding with a fist bump being absorbed into his body as he raised his Mighty Brothers Gashat and pressed the button.

 ** _Mighty Brothers XX!_**

Reiji smirked as he pulled out the Gashat and he placed the Mighty Brothers Gashat into the driver before closing and opening the pink door.

 ** _Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We Are!) Mighty! Mighty! Brothers (Hey!) Double X!_**

"Let's beat this game with super Co-Op play!" They said, at the same time running towards Thomas as Vert ran back to the others 'I see now, I guess I want to know more about him… he really is my hero'.

As this was going on, Arfoire was dodging the attacks of Purple Heart and Black Heart as well as using her magic to block the Ace and Maki's blasts.

'Damn it, they even broke the mind control of Bang… I should get out of here before they get a change to take the Gashat' she thought, blocking Black Hearts sword with the Bugvisor saw.

 **"Shylet Spear!"** Vert yelled, summing spear the hit Vert's back knocking her further "Thanks Vert" Purple Heart said, as they both grabbed Arfoire's arms.

"What!" Arfoire yelled, as Black Heart to Maki "DO IT!" She yelled, and Maki nodded jumping towards Arfoire and stabbing her back with the Bugvisor before absorbing the Bugster virus returning her to normal before sending the energy to Vert returning her powers.

"GET OFF!" Arfoire yelled, creating a explosion before using her magic to teleport herself away.

"Is it over?" Black Heart asked, as Purple Heart caught Maki "No, we need to see if Reiji's helped Brave or not" she said, and the others nodded moving to where the battle was happening.

 **(Play Try Together)**

Reiji and Geo both began punching and kicking Thomas who raised a energy barrier to protect him while blasting them back.

Geo took out the Gashacon Key Slasher and pressed the orange button on it to activate the axe mode.

 ** _Zu-kyu-kyu-kyun!_**

Geo jumped towards Thomas as he sliced into the barrier cracking it a bit but not enough as Thomas used his magic to knock him back.

 ** _Ba Kōn!_**

Reiji jumped with Gashacon Brekaer in it's hammer as he slammed into it, cracking it more but Thomas shot several blasts knocking him back more.

"One more and we'll break it" Reiji said, taking out Mighty Action X Gashat and Geo nodded "Yeah, let's do this" he said, switching the Gashacon Key Slahser into Gun mode.

 ** _Ja-ja-ja-Kin!_**

They than pulled out the Mighty Action X and the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat before pressing the button.

 ** _Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Gekitotsu Robots!_**

They than placed the Gashats into the Key slasher before aiming at Thomas as it charged with energy.

 ** _Action Robots Critical Finish!_**

Reiji and Geo pulled the trigger firing three energy blasts at the shield, each one cracking the barrier more and more before finally shattering it.

"NOW!" They said at the same time, before closing the pink door to charge up energy into their feet one orange and one blue before opening the door.

 ** _Mighty Brothers Critical Strike!_**

"Hah!" They both yelled, jumping into the air and aiming a kick at Thomas before performing a series of kicks at him before jumping past him and returning to level X.

"TAKE THIS!" They yelled, at the same time punching Brave into the air before Ex aid lv x jumped higher into the air and broke off the armor bringing them to level XX.

They both than kicked Brave forcing him to the ground and as they landed past the rider there was a large explosion behind them.

 ** _GAME CLEAR!_**

 **(End song)**

They stood up and turned around to see Thomas passed out on the grass but it was clear that his body was still in pain as he had cuts and bruises all over.

"Is he okay?" Geo asked, worried as they ran towards Thomas "Guess the Gashat Gear Dual Beta was too much for him" Reiji said, as they both helped him up.

"Alright we did!" Neptune yelled, as they looked over to see the others running towards them "Yo guys, you got Vert's power back".

"Yeah, it would have been easier with your help, not that I care" Noire said, making them laugh "Heh, sorry had to help Thomas and Axel".

"That's great to hear Lady Vert" Geo said, making Vert smile "Thank you dear".

"Reiji, ya saved Thomas and you got Mighty Brothers awesome" Axel said, slapping their backs but this dropped Thomas.

Maki's eyes widened as he rushed to Thomas and checked him "He's going through the side effects".

"What do you mean side effects?" IF asked, as Maki looked at her "He used the Gashat Gear Dual that use a more violent strand of the virus, we need to get him back before anything happens" he said, and the others nodded before leaving the forest.

But what they didn't notice… was Axel's eyes turning red for a second.

* * *

 **The screen flashed and began glitching out as some words appeared.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**

 **And done sorry this story took a while to come back, I wanted to take a break since 16 was so long and big but now we got Brave and Snipe back and were on our way to Lowee.**

 **Also Noire and Ace will be leaving next Chapter so just wait for it.**

 **Anyway I liked this chapter, the fight so fun to fight and don't worry you'll see if Axel is still good or not later but for now on to the reviews.**

 **DCDGOJIRA: Thanks I'm really excited for it.**

 **yogap3417: Nope but I plan to**

 **Alexander Babitsky .1: Thanks Geo won't becoming Genm, I already have a plan for that but he will be Para-DX next chapter also Gamedeus will be involved at the end.**

 **With all that said don't forget to favourite, follow and review and for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
